You Never Go Back
by nydollface
Summary: Edward is a young fire fighter in NYC. Choosing the life he wants rather than what his parents want, he finds happiness and love.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my first attempt of fiction after entering a one shot contest. I love Twilight, don't own it, but I like making the characters more diverse.**

* * *

It was a lazy Wednesday at the Ladder 8. No emergency calls or even an alleged gas leak. Not even a busload of kindergartners to look around the firehouse. It was then when it was decided we should go grocery shopping because the cupboards were bare.

I went to the supermarket with my closet friends who I had joined New York's Bravest with, Jasper and Emmett. Instead of judging me for my rash decision almost not even a year after 9/11, they decided they would join with me. For me, it felt like that was the one thing I could do to help the city most.

So instead of finishing my Masters in Collaborative Piano at Julliard, I worked out and trained until finally I passed FDNY's exam with flying colors. It made me happier than I'd ever been.

But not everyone was happy. My girlfriend, Tanya, broke up with me when she learned of my plans. She was too busy plotting her own schemes of social climbing to approve of my choice. I can remember the look on her face.

"So you're working class now?" she said in disgust. I shook my head as I remembered.

My father and mother weren't too thrilled at my new career choice. My father kicked me out the penthouse they placed me in while I was in school. I had no choice but to leave out on my own.

On the salary I had, I was able to afford rent at a cheap apartment in Park Slope. Surprisingly after I moved in, I felt more at home in Brooklyn than I ever did on the Upper East Side.

Besides my friends, my sister Alice was excited. Not only had I become a hero in her eyes. Her boyfriend Jasper was now a hero. Alice was the one who helped my strained relationship with my parents. It turned into more of a relationship as the years went by…even though I knew I was still considered the black sheep.

Jasper pushed the cart around as Emmett started to fill it up with junk food.

"Dude, were gonna need unprocessed foods too. Like veggies…" I told him. He looked at the Pringles and Cheetos in his hands.

"I guess we can get some tomatoes or something" he shrugged. I left them in them in the chip aisle and walked slowly to the produce section. It wasn't often I had quiet time with my schedule, so trips to the supermarket were somewhat of a treat to me.

I grabbed a basket and then few of the plastic baggies and started to fill them with peppers, tomatoes, spinach, squash, egg plants and some other veggies. I grabbed a bag of onions, and some garlic.

"Maybe we can use some potatoes too," I thought to myself as I noticed a sale sign in that direction. I walked over and noticed a young lady was there holding a basket too. I thought she was pretty cute, possibly one of the many artist types who lived in Tribeca.

I tried not to be so obvious as I checked her out so I pretended to stare at the potato sacks. I glanced over to her again and saw her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a large purple sweater with leggings. Her umbrella had created a small puddle where she was stood.

"Mommy! Look-it! Look-it! I told you there were firemen here!" I heard the voice of a little boy yell.

I stopped my stealthy gazing to see the little boy had run towards me with a huge smile spread on his little face. I smiled back at him as his mother followed close behind.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a fireman too! See?" he pointed to his rain hat which resembled my helmet. His raincoat was even black and yellow like mines were.

"Really?"

"Yes!" he shouted and started jumping up and down. His mother tried to restrain him by grabbing his hand.

"He saw the truck outside and got really excited" she told me. I nodded and stared at the boy.

"I'm sure that you'll make a great fireman one day" I tell him as I rub the top of his head. His little mouth dropped open in awe.

"C'mon Jacob, let's finish shopping. Let the fireman buy his groceries," his mother said as she pulled him away.

I turned to see if the young lady was still there and she smiled shyly at me. "I guess you hear that a lot," she said.

"Not often," I respond. I made eye contact with her. She had beautiful almond shaped eyes and a nice milk chocolate complexion.

"Well you should. You guys are heroes," she said as she grabbed a few of the sweet potatoes.

"Thanks", I said with a smirk. Then there was a silence that fell between us as we stared at each other. I broke the silence as I said, "They call this a sale? The prices are cheaper in Brooklyn"

"Tell me about" she agreed. "You're from Brooklyn?" she said as she looked back at me. I stared at her cute face again.

"Yeah, I live in Park Slope."

"Oh, that's cool. I live in Forte Greene. I just didn't want to go grocery shopping in the rain. This overpriced place is close to my dance studio". Her voice was soft and kind of did something to me with each word she spoke.

"I understand. If it's still raining when I get off, I may come back here before I go home" she nodded her head again. "By the way my name is Edward," I said as I stretched out my hand.

She reached for it and static shocked us both. "I'm Isabella" she giggled. "Sorry, I'm pretty sure it's this sweater."

"Isabella" I repeated to myself. My hand tingled slightly from the shock.

"I don't know if you're into modern dance or not" she stuck her hands into her bag and pulled out a flyer. She handed it to me "there's a show coming up that I'm in. You should come Edward."

I took the flyer and glanced at it and looked at the date. "I'll try my best to" I said as I placed it in my pocket.

"Edward? You ready to check out or what?" Jasper called to me. I looked over to them and then back at her.

"I'll be looking for you at the showcase" she smiled. And then she walked away.

"Who was the cutie with the rain boots?" said Emmett. I noticed he didn't wait for the check out and had already opened the Cheetos. I looked back at Isabella as she walked over to the fruits and reached for some apples.

"Someone who thinks I'm a hero" I said as I smiled to myself.

"Oh way to play the hero card" he responded with a smile.

"He probably said he'd check to see if her apartment was up to fire safety code," Jasper said slyly

"Hey, you can't walk around wearing this stuff and not draw attention" I said as I playfully kicked the shopping cart.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, I'm just trying to make them diverse as the fans are!**

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews and subscribing to me! **

* * *

You're going to a dance showcase and you didn't invite me?" Alice's voice shrieked out of my cell phone. I had to pull it away from my ear. "What are you wearing?" I knew she would hope in a cab immediately if she didn't approve of what I wore. She had done it plenty of times before.

"As of right now, my uniform" I looked down at myself "One of the guys got smoke inhalation from the last place we went to today. I don't think I'll be able to go." I ran my hand through my hair. As usual it was messy, I wasn't worried about that. But from sweating under my helmet it was really dirty. I wouldn't even have a chance to go home and shower like I wanted…

"Oh can't Jasper just cover for you?" she whined.

"It doesn't work that way Alice. We have schedules. I was already on schedule, the chief just extended my shift because we're short a man."

"That's not fair."

"I know but…"

"Hmm. So why are you going anyway? I thought you swore off the arts and culture?" she chuckled.

"I got invited, thought it would be nice to go" I tried to say nonchalantly.

"This is me you're talking to Eddie. It's a girl isn't it?" I smiled involuntarily as I sat on the old couch in the lounge area. It sunk down under my weight. "Was this a date?"

"No it wasn't a date. I was invited by one of the performers." It was hard keeping up this act with her. I could hear her losing patience as she spoke.

"A dancer? I thought you learned your lesson from dating dancers."

"I told you this wasn't a date, and second the girl does modern dance not ballet."

"I knew it was a girl!" she said triumphantly.

"Alice, I can't have this conversation right now" I laughed.

"Eddie, you can avoid this now but I wont forget," she said seriously. My sister had her way of getting what she wanted. It had always been that way.

"I know I know."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her again. This is New York City, you bump into people all the time" she said lovingly.

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and thought about what she said. Even though the city was huge, you always seemed to bump into someone you knew.

As the hours passed I started to get more and more anxious. The show started at 8 and it was already after 10. There was no way I could've made it; I came to that realization after I got off the clock. I really wanted to see Isabella again, but it wasn't happening tonight.

But there was that part of me that refused to quit when it came to something I wanted. I looked at the address of the showcase from the flyer she gave me and I strolled over there. It was almost midnight now so basically everything was closed except for a few restaurants here and there.

I peaked in the windows to see if I saw her but I didn't. I knew it was a long shot but I had to try right?

Finally I gave up on my little search and waited for the train to take me home. As a habit, I've always walked back and forth on the subway platform. So I walked with my hands in my pockets and glanced at the people waiting for the train.

Friday night, it seemed like everyone was going out and I was on my way home. I shook my head and clenched my jaw.

Yeah, sometimes I got lonely. Who didn't? But if I wanted a girl, they were hard to keep happy with my work schedule. Work was normally tough, and when I was off, I was pretty much a zombie. I could sleep through days easily and time would slip from me. There were the few times when I did go out for drinks with they guys, but for the most part, I was by myself.

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice called me. I stopped my pacing and thinking and looked toward the voice.

I tried to fight the large smile that started to spread across my face. It was Isabella. She was standing against the wall with another girl. She smiled at me and then said something low to the girl as I walked towards them.

I felt my heart speed up all of a sudden. I don't think I was nervous, but more excited.

"Hi," I said, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you perform. I tried my best to come but work got in the way."

"They'll be other shows," she said softly. I looked down at her cute face and she looked better than I remembered her. She had green, silver and blue makeup around her eyes just like her friend. Also her hair was down and slightly wavy. Her brown eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh! The makeup?" she giggled. Maybe I was staring at her more intently than I thought I was. "We were fairies tonight, it was part of the costume."

"Water fairies" her friend corrected her.

"That's right Angela, water fairies" she smiled

"Oh. Um. Bella, yeah, I forgot, I ugh need the front of the train" Angela said with a smile "I will text you when I get home."

"Ok" Isabella said as she gave her a hug.

"Bye!" she sang as she walked away from us.

"A water fairy huh?" I said as I examined her more. The sparkly makeup looked great against her dark skin. I felt myself getting slightly hard as I stared at her.

"Yeah and you missed it" she joked.

"They'll be others right? So I guess that means you're inviting me out again?" I said smoothly as the train pulled into the station.

"Inviting you out?" she furrowed her eyebrows, but still had a small smile on her pouty lips.

"Yeah."

"I am merely trying to enrich your life with a little culture," she said as she sat down by the window seat. I wanted to take the empty seat next to her but I sat across from her.

"I think I've had enough enrichment to last a lifetime." She rolled her eyes playfully and looked at me. And just like at the supermarket, there was that silence again. We just stared into each other's eyes. I wondered what she was thinking.

I tried to break my eyes away from hers so I looked at the person that was in front of me. It was a young guy who kept looking back and forth between Isabella and me.

The train was pretty quiet except for at group the far end off the train and they would probably be getting off the next stop. The train rocked slowly from through the tunnels.

"You look tired," she said after a while.

"I am." I leaned my head back against the subway map. I wanted to stay awake and talk to her, but I knew the moment I sat down, sleep would wash over me. Plus they already had the heat on the train and it was only October. It wasn't that cold outside, at least not to me.

I looked over to her and she looked sleepy too. I started to look at her closer, the way she was dressed. I looked back over to the guy sitting across from me. He was checking her out and I felt myself it getting mad.

"What stop are you getting off?" I asked as her eyes started to close slightly.

"Clinton and Washington" she said sleepily.

"How about I make sure you get home safe to make up for missing your performance?" she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not trying to stalk you…it's just it's late. You're wearing that dress." I stared at her legs. I loved the way lace tights looked on women. Apparently that jerk sitting in front of me did too.

"Edward, are you checking me out?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes." I admitted and she giggled.

"Since you were honest, you can take me home."

We exited the station and walked down we walked down the block together. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk. Even wearing heels, I was still taller than Isabella was. She shivered and put her hands in pockets of her jacket.

"It's starting to feel like fall already," she said softly.

"Not really"

"Yes it does!" she said louder. "You should be wearing a hat" I smiled to myself.

We crossed the street and a few more houses when she stopped.

"Here's my place" she sang and looked over to the old brownstone and back at me " I live on the first floor." I nodded.

"So my next show won't be for a while, but maybe we can meet up and do something" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Something sounds good to me" I said, "what's your number?" I pulled my cell out and typed in her number as she said it out loud.

"I guess this is goodnight then," she said. I didn't want to leave her.

"Yeah." I leaned in a little closer to her and stared in her brown eyes.

"Get some rest Edward. Thanks for taking me home." Her voice was soft…but strong enough to keep me wanting to talk to her.

"No problem. I…I didn't mind" I wanted to kiss her goodnight or something, but I didn't. I just waved bye. I walked away after she entered her home.

I glanced back and she had stuck her head back out the door to see me. She smiled shyly at me and closed her door.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback!I will try my best to update once a week :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter guys. I know its short, but I didn't want to keep you guys on edge. The next chapter will be posted soon. I still don't own Twilight or the characters ;p**

* * *

I rushed in the nail salon with my mask down and another fireman to my right. The fire had started to spread rapidly. It was up to me to make sure no one was left inside before the place got hosed down.

I had to move quickly before the fire spread to the building next door. I kicked the doors in the back in, but I didn't see anyone. I looked in the break room and then in the bathroom. No one. Then I thought I heard something….meowing? I spotted a large white cat was hiding in the by the refrigerator. I walked towards it.

"Come here," I said to the cat but it back moved further back. I probably looked like an alien to it, but I didn't care. I was running out of time and my partner was done searching. I grabbed it by the cuff of its neck and made my way through the smoke and flames until I reached the outside.

Emmett and another fireman hosed the place down as soon as I stepped out. The owner and other salon girls were standing across the street watching. There were some customers in the mix too.

"Candy! Candy!" one of them yelled as she rushed towards me. She grabbed the cat. "Thank you sir! Thank you!"

I pulled the glass back up from my helmet and said "You're welcome ma'am." I looked back at the salon and watched the flames turn from black to grey. When the water was cut off, Emmett walked up to me.

"The chick left those wooden thingies they use to do wax on the hot plate. It caught fire while she was on lunch. With all the chemicals and stuff in there, the place went up in flames" Most fires were accidents, but mainly neglect.

"Hey, I left my Louis Vuitton bag in there" an older lady said to me. She had shoved my shoulder to get my attention.

"Ma'am, whatever is in there is ruined." I answered

"Can't you get it though?" she snapped and put her hands on her hips. I didn't answer her but I gave her a sharp look. She pursed her lips and backed up. She got the point.

"Probably was a Canal Street knockoff anyways" Emmett joked. I laughed as we loaded up into the fire truck. I took off my helmet and sat down by the window.

"So everyone's going for drinks tonight, you should come" Emmett said plopping down next to me.

"Who's everyone?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Me, Rose, Jasper and your sister"

"What? I'm not going to be the 5th wheel." I ran my hands through my hair. I wasn't going to be tricked into this.

"You won't be the 5th wheel, we'll all be together" He threw his hands up. I stared at him blankly

"Ever since you hooked back up with Rose, I will be the 5th wheel. Count me out." Emmett and Rosalie were always on again off again. When he was with her he was mad. When he wasn't with her he was mad. Rosalie was hot but she still had the snooty Upper East Side attitude that I hated. Also she was still friends with Tanya…

When you grow up uptown, everyone knows each other. Families within the same financial brackets are automatically friends or rivals.

"What happened with you and that cute black chick? You ever hit that?" he asked me with a smirk.

"No, I never even called her." I looked out the window and we were already back at the fire house.

"Call her and bring her along," I shook my head no. I didn't even know Isabella and I didn't want the first time I hung out with her to be a group setting. Especially around Alice. She would ask her a million questions and Rose would be ready to tell Tanya all about her

"No another time." Back at the fire house I stepped out if my fire pants and walked to the kitchen. I felt tired and thirsty.

Maybe I would give Isabella a call to see how she was doing. It had been a week since I had her number.

I grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge and grabbed my cell phone. Would she want to go out on a Wednesday night? I called the number as I took a sip and swallowed quickly. It rang once and I held my breath as it rang a second time.

"Just go to voicemail" I muttered after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" she answered and my heart thumped.

"Hey, uh, Isabella. It's Edward." I cleared my throat.

"Oh hi! How, how are you?" she said happily.

"I'm good. How are you? How have you been?" I felt myself smiling.

"Really busy"

"I could call you another time-"

"No no no. I'm not busy now" she said quickly her voice sounded over the phone. She had one of those voices. "What's up?"

"Uh I was wondering what you were doing tonight. If you would maybe like to get something to eat or something"

"Sure. Is there any place you have in mind?"

"No. Whatever you like to eat or want to go. There's a diner I like to go to in Brooklyn. The food is really good, nice staff, up to fire code standards" I joked.

"Ok. Sounds great" she giggled. I couldn't believe she wanted to go out with me so short notice.

"What's with the big smile Cullen?" the captain said to me "You won the Powerball?" I didn't answer him but sipped my Red Bull.

* * *

**So the first date is coming up soon...I will post on Wednesday. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later on I showered and changed into my street clothes. I checked to see if I needed to shave. I wasn't scruffy, but wasn't exactly clean cut either. Then I wondered if I should get a hair cut.

"This isn't a date. Take it easy. It's just a bite to eat" I told myself. If I thought it wasn't a date, then I wouldn't be nervous. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. "You can do this. It's nothing." I said as I felt my nerves calm.

I threw on my black beanie and my gray and black varsity jacket. It was rush hour now and I hated to be on the trains at this time. I was happy that I wouldn't be on for long. The train was crowded with men in suits, suits that reminded me of my father.

I wonder what he would think about this non-date I was going on. He never gave much advice on women. I figured most of it out from Emmett and my own experiences.

"Next stop Court Street," the conductor said over the old P.A system. I felt my nerves return to me. I hoped that the Red Bull would keep me up. I didn't want my tiredness from work to ruin this for me.

When I got off the train I walked up the stairs and paced myself around all the people who ran up and down. I reached her outside and saw her waiting by the water fountain sculpture. She didn't see me yet so I used the chance to check her out. Does she always look so hot?

She was wearing a black leather jacket and knee length motorcycle boots. And these gray thigh highs. Her legs seemed to go on forever…And her hair was up. I think I liked it better down.

"Isabella" I called and she locked eyes with me and smiled.

"Hi Edward." She said as she walked towards me.

"I hope you weren't waiting long"

"No. Not really. Where's this place? I'm starving!" her eyes were wide and bright.

"Not too far." We walked down the street passing by the stores. It felt so comfortable having her next to me. I almost threw my arm around her shoulder a few times.

"So how was work?" she asked me.

"Same old same old. Rescuing cats from trees and putting out forest fires." I joked. She smiled again. "What about you?"

"Very trying. I have this one student who refused to participate." She shook her head.

"So you're a teacher?"

"Yes, I teach dance at Mark Morris." She nodded

"So you teach and perform?" she nodded again. She stared at me and smiled.

"I see you're wearing a hat."

"_Someone_ told me I should be wearing one." She giggled at that.

We reached the "Happy Days Diner" and instead of sitting at the counter like I normally do, I sat at a booth. I took off my hat and coat and she did the same. I was hit with the soft scent of her perfume. It made my mouth start to water…she smelled really good.

"I love diners." she sang "I never came to this one before". She looked around the place and I wondered what she was thinking but I used every chance I could to study her face.

"After I moved to Brooklyn, a neighbor suggested this place. I come here all the time."

The waiter came over; it was the owner's youngest son, Seth. He smiled at me as he looked at Isabella.

"Eddie my man, I see you have a hot date tonight? Who's this?" he said. He was barely legal and was checking out her out.

"Isabella" she smiled.

"This guy right here, is a nice guy. Great tipper." He said in a pretend whisper. He placed the menus on the table and left us. I tried just about everything so I knew what I wanted.

Isabella opened her menu and knocked over the sugar shaker. Some of it spilled on the table.

"Oops!" she said and quickly tried to clean it up. "Let me warn you, I can be very clumsy." She seemed sincerely embarrassed.

"Well, I can be very protective so you have nothing to worry about...while I'm with you" I chuckled. She stared in my eyes nervously and back at her menu.

"So much to choose from…" I don't know what it was about her, but I couldn't stop staring at her. I had been concentrating on her face so hard, I didn't notice Seth was waiting to for my order.

"Eddie? Earth to Eddie?" he joked. I felt my face get warm.

"Oh, I'll have the ribs with mac and cheese" I said quickly.

When the food had arrived, everything looked great.

"Wow this looks so yummy!" she smiled

"You gonna eat all of that?" I asked slyly.

"Oh yes I am. Don't be fooled, I can put away some food". After the first bites were taken, she started to question me.

""So Edward, tell me about yourself" she cut another piece off her Belgium waffles.

"Uh… not much to say. I like long walks on the beach…" I said and it made her giggle again.

"Who were you before you were a fireman?" she stared into my eyes. I looked up as I remembered that time before now.

When I didn't have to work and music was my life. I would play the piano to entertain everyone. The countless hours I spent practicing, perfecting, and obsessing with different classical scores and sonatas. Back when my father was proud of me…

"I used to play the piano. A lot" I said somewhat strained.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Maybe one day you'll let me hear you. Maybe if you're good, I'll dance." The tone of her voice changed, it sounded a little deeper.

"Maybe." I said my own voice came out raspy.

"You have the perfect fingers." She looked at me then quickly stared at her food. I felt myself get turned on. She'd been paying attention to my fingers? I looked down at my hands. I did have really long fingers. My hands were pretty pale.

I stared at Isabella's dark hands. They were smaller than mine were. I wondered if her skin felt as smooth as it looked.

"Dessert guys?" Seth asked us. I was stuffed but I looked at Isabella with a small smile.

"You should try the peach cobbler." She returned the smile and said that she would give it a try.

"I bet it isn't as good as mines," she said playfully.

"Ok so let's bet. If it's as good as yours is. I get t take you out this weekend."

"And if it isn't?" she leaned forward.

"Is till get to take you out this weekend."

"Not fair!" she laughed out loud.

"Ok, I'll play something for you." said with a smirk.

"Pinky promise?" she asked

A small plate of cobbler and ice cream was placed on the table. She stuck out her pinky finger and I stuck mines out. I gently wrapped it around hers and our thumbs touched.

"Pinky promise." I said as I stared into her dark brown eyes. We shook then I reluctantly let go of her hand. She took a bite and looked at me.

"Do you know how to play any Biggie Smalls songs?" she smiled. I felt myself fall more and more for her.

"You like 'One More Chance'?" I said with a smirk.

"Sure I do. I guess when you take me out this weekend, we can find a piano for you to play." She continued to eat the cobbler.

"Oh yeah? I still get to take you out?"

"Yup." She glanced up at me shyly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters, but I like making them more colorful. Thanks for all the reviews and all the new subscribers! And thanks for being patient with me!**

* * *

I walked into the locker room and Emmett was in there with Mike. My shift was just beginning and they were leaving. I nodded in their direction and Emmett waved at me. Mike threw on his coat and walked over to me.

"So Cullen, I heard you went on a date with a black girl." He said with a smirk on his face. I glanced at Emmett and back at him.

"Yeah, I did. And?"

"I heard you're going out again" I took off my coat and throw it in the locker and pull off my shirt. I felt myself getting annoyed.

"So?" I said as I stared at him.

"Where are you taking her? Some chicken spot in the ghetto?" he laughed. I clenched my jaw as I tried not to get upset.

"I'm just joking" he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Not funny." I shoved his hand away.

"Ok Ok" he said as Emmett quickly walked over. I guessed he could see the anger spread over my face.

"Alright Mike. Enough" he pushed himself between the two of us... Mike backed up and walked out of the locker. I watched him leave and then I looked over to Emmett.

"Who else have you told? Did you tell Rosalie?" he nodded. I put on my navy blue shirt and tucked it in my jeans.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Hey man, don't be mad. It kind of just slipped out"

"Dude I'm already late" I stepped out of my sneaker and stepped into my boots. I didn't look at him. I felt him watching me but I had to ignore him. I didn't want to start off my shift upset.

"Call me later bro" he said and walked out the room and left me alone.

Chicken joint? That wasn't even funny. Mike was known to say some inappropriate things, but this one really got to me. Where did he get off saying something like that about Isabella? He didn't even know her. I barely knew her, but I wouldn't ever joke like that…

My shift dragged out longer than I thought it would. When I was finally off, I was drained. On the train ride home, I fell asleep and missed my stop. Instead of waiting for the train going back in the direction, I just decided to walk. I checked out my cell to see if I had any messages or missed calls.

I had a million from Alice which ranged from "**Where's** **the next date going to be?**" to "**I hope you aren't planning on wearing those tan corduroys**" to "**I hope you aren't ignoring me**"

I had one message from Emmett saying "**Sorry dude**" I also had a voicemail. I listened to it as I stopped at the corner. A smile spread instantly across my face when I heard Isabella's soft, slightly nervous voice.

"Hey, uh, I know you're probably rescuing a baby from a burning building right now or something…but I got an idea for this weekend. What about dinner and a movie? Uh…there's this movie I want to see and …well. Just call me, when you get a chance. Let me know what you think…I'll be up late…or early…whenever. Ok? Bye"

I smiled and listened to message again because I missed hearing her voice. When I got to my apartment, I kicked off my shoes. I stripped along my way going to the bathroom. I took a quick a shower and quickly patted myself dry. The heat was on pretty high in the apartment so I knew I would air dry.

I went in my room and collapsed on my back on the bed. I turned on the radio from my alarm clock and my favorite classical radio station was on. It was in the middle of one of my favorite piano sonatas by Beethoven, "Sonata 8, Pathetique".

My fingers twitched as I listened to the song. I thought about the keys white and black. And how they felt against my fingers. The coldness, the cool feel they have, the smoothness. They I thought about Isabella.

It probably wouldn't be easy to be in a relationship with her. But nothing I wanted was ever easy, I was used to challenges. Now that I met her, had been getting to know her, I wanted her. And the fact that she was a dancer allured me more…Modern dancer…I couldn't wait to see her dance. Where I was going to find the piano to play? I had no idea, but I pinky promised her. I wouldn't break that promise.

Tanya was a dancer. And uptight ballerina. I don't have anything against them, but I think her drive at perfection was what initially attracted me to her. She wanted to be the best dancer, and I wanted to be the best pianist.

It seemed natural, but there was something missing…I was missing something more…I didn't want perfection. I thought that what I been wanting for so long, might be in Isabella. I know it's still too early to tell, but I feel an instant connection with her.

I thought about after we left the diner and walked out to the Promenade. The sun had already set behind the city, and the city lights started to shine. It was too windy to stay out so we stood against the railing briefly.

"It looks so beautiful" she started "But it'll never look the same" she said sadly. I looked down at her face closely. Her eyes looked watery so I put my arm around her.

"I know what you mean" I whispered. I felt her move closer to me and I felt myself becoming warmer. I bent my head down and smelled her. She smelled like cocoa. I closed my eyes, as I remember her scent. "Let me take you home. It's getting colder" I said.

"You're right" she said softly.

Was it too late to call her? She said whenever, but it was getting pretty late. I would text her first.

"Are you still awake Isabella?"

A few moments later she replied, "I'm still up Edward"

"Can I call you?"

"Sure " so I called her and she picked up instantly.

"Hi," she said. Her voice sounded sleepy but she still sounded happy.

"Hey, I got your message;" I said "I haven't been to the movies in months". It was true. I'd been avoiding the movies. AS soon as the lights would go off, so would I. it was becoming a waste of money.

"Great. And there's this really nice Mexican restaurant that's close the theater at Union Square. Rosa Mexicano, it's so nice they have a waterfall on the wall" she sounded really excited.

"Waterfall on the wall? Sounds expensive." I joked and she giggled,

"Come on Edward. I hope you aren't going to cancel on me. I know where you work" she joked.

"I won't. I can't wait to see you again" I admitted.

"Really?" I could here the smile across the phone.

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence and then she spoke up.

"What are you listening to?"

"Um, the radio, 105.9" I heard her move around on her side of the phone. Then I heard the radio turn on and she turned to the station. I wanted to know what she was wearing so I could imagine her. I wouldn't ask her though, too early for that.

"Beethoven?" she said curiously.

"Yeah. He's one of my favorite composers. The reason why my father allowed me to keep my hair wild too" she giggled. "I told him, 'Beethoven was one of the greatest composers, and did so being death. No one questioned him about his hair.' So as long as I played my best, my hair wasn't such an issue with him"

"Sounds like you were a smart kid" she said softly and then I heard her yawn.

"Get some rest sleepyhead. I'm going go to be out for awhile, but if you wanna call me during the day I'll wake up for you." I said

"Ok…"then she went quiet. "Goodnight Edward"

"Goodnight Isabella" I said. I placed the phone underneath my pillow so I wouldn't miss her call. I would wake up, I wouldn't miss it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you know anyone who makes inapporiate/ racist jokes? Review and tell me all about it please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters! Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and favoriting( is that a word?) my story!**

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror and took a picture of myself on my cell. I sent the picture to Alice to get the ok. She wanted to see my outfit and I didn't want her to come to my apartment. It would start with my clothes and then she would want to put gel in my hair.

Almost instantly she called me. "Looks good big bro. Glad you aren't wearing those corduroys" she squealed.

"What do you have against them?" I chuckled.

"They're so ugly Eddie…. Hey aren't you going to shave?"

"Uh yeah. I wanted to do that last." I stroked my jaw.

"OK. You worry me sometimes. I think being firefighter has messed up your style." She giggled.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Anyway, have fun. Don't try to sleep with her please"

"Alice! I'm hanging up now." I felt my face turning red.

"I'm serious Eddie."

"So am I. Bye." I said quickly and hung up. I couldn't believe she thought I would try something already on our first official date. Was my rep that bad? Sure there had been a few a girls from when I broke up with Tanya. But they weren't anything serious…well I wouldn't consider them that serious.

After I shaved, I sprayed on some cologne. I threw on my peacoat, my beanie and left out. At the store I grabbed a pack of Winterfresh gum just incase.

I walked to the bus to take to Isabella's home. The weather was pretty nice, maybe the last moderately warm weather before fall turned into winter. It was a little packed, but it was Saturday night. That's to be expected.

When I reached her home, I popped in a stick of gum. I chewed it quickly than rang the bell. I placed my hands in my pockets and waited. I felt a rush of energy, or maybe it was nervousness. Whatever it was, it was a good feeling. I rang it again and she opened the door with a wide smile.

"Hi Edward!" she said.

"Hey! Isabella, you, you look really great. Your, your hair is really nice." I stammered. Her hair was in soft waves instead of the usual straight.

"Thanks" she said, "I got it done today". She stared in my eyes; she had some sort of makeup on around her eyes. They were very dark and mysterious…very sexy.

She was wearing a knee length coat so I couldn't see what she was wearing. I would have to wait.

We walked toward the train passed by all the college kids who were ready to start their night. There was an art college in the area so there were a lot of people out tonight. Her neighborhood was pretty nice. Nothing like the "ghetto" Mike stupidly joked about.

On the train I sat next to her and I could smell her chocolate scent. My mouth started to water. There was a part of me, that wondered if she actually tasted like chocolate…My mind started to wander and I felt myself get a little stiff.

Calm down. I thought, talk about something to get your mind off sex Edward.

"So what's the name of this movie again?" I blurted out.

"It's called 'Moonlight'" she said with a smile "its based on books. This is the first book they made into a movie" she was really excited.

"I haven't read a book in forever." I smirked.

"One of my students told me about it actually. I read one and I was hooked."

"So it's a kids movie?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No! Well a teen thing. I don't know. Are you changing your mind?" she looked worried suddenly.

"No. Not at all." I shook my head no.

"Good. It's gonna be so good."

Union Square is just one of those areas of the city that area always crowded. Whether if it's cold or hot, there are always a ton of people there. Most of them were headed to the theater. I began to wonder if they were there to see the same movie.

It didn't take long to get tickets because I went to the kiosk and used my credit card. When they printed out, I handed one to Isabella. She smiled and held it on her brown hand.

"Let's get our seats now. It's almost time," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I smiled at her excitement and closed my fingers around hers.

"I wonder what her parents think" I heard someone behind us say. I glanced back and it was an older black couple. I wondered if they were talking about us. The couple of course pretended to look somewhere else when I turned around. I shook my head.

The lights had not gone dark yet, so I was able to see where there were empty seats. I scanned quickly and found two, side by side.

"There's two seats over there" I said and pointed in the direction. The place was mostly packed with teens. We sat in the middle of them. I took of my coat, but I kept on my hat.

Isabella took off her coat and accidentally hit the person next to her. "I'm so sorry," she said nervously. She was wearing a sweater dress. It hugged her shape perfectly. I looked up at her face and she was staring at me. She bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry…you just look really great tonight," I said. I felt my face turn red so I looked away from her.

"So do you" she whispered. I looked at her and she was holding her hands tightly

The lights went dark and the movie began after so many previews of other movies. Then the movie began. I tried my best to follow along, but I couldn't stop my comparison to other vampire movies I've seen before.

These vampires didn't even have fang and they sparkled? The main vampire though, kinda reminded me of myself before I joined the FDNY…Two hours later, I had nothing but questions as we left our seats.

"I have to use the little girl's room," she said as she rushed to the bathroom. It was a good thing she rushed there; a line had started to form quickly.

I waited against the wall with the other guys. One guy who stood next to me rubbed his face.

"I can't believe my girl dragged me to see that. Worst vampire movie I ever seen" he said. I nodded in agreement. "Your girl dragged you too?"

"No, I went willingly. First date." I told him.

"Well, if you made it through that, you definitely will get another date." I laughed along with him.

I stared at the women that cam out and waited for Isabella. A girl came out and walked towards the guy I had talked to.

"Yo, Victoria, if you take me to see anything like this again-" he said as they walked away.

"James, there's gonna be more movies. There are three other book." She responded.

Then Isabella came out the bathroom and walked towards me. Her hips have this kind of sway to them as she walks. She smiled at me so I couldn't help but to smile back.

"So?" she said looking up at me shyly "Did you like it?"

"Uh…" I said. I smiled and didn't answer.

"Well, the books are a million times better" she said as she buttoned up her coat.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" she rolled her dark brown eyes. We headed down the escalators and back outside. She led the way to the restaurant.

"What was with the sparkling? I don't get why they sparkle." I laughed

"I don't get it either but that was in the book." She giggled. This time I grabbed her hand and watched her face for any resistance or hesitation. There wasn't any and her fingers locked into mine. Her hands were very warm.

So this was what it felt like to be out on a date on a Saturday night downtown. Tanya refused to go below midtown when we were together. It had been so long, but it felt so comfortable. Everything with Isabella felt new, but it felt familiar to me

WE walked to the restaurant and the place was really nice. She turned and looked at me with an innocent smile on her face. We walked to the hostess.

"How many?" she asked and I looked at Isabella then back at the lady.

"Two" I said smugly.

"Last name?" she said. She glanced at Isabella than back at me.

"Cullen" I said.

"It will be about 15-20 minutes wait," she said.

"No problem." Isabella said with a smile.

We sat in the waiting area and I looked around the place. It was nice and the lighting was done really well. I also checked for anything that looked like a potential fire hazard and looked for visible fire exits. Everything looked nice and safe. It was a force of habit for me.

"Nice right? Wait until you try the food. They make the best guacamole" she was still filled with excitement. Her almond shaped eyes were wide. I couldn't stop from staring into them. I had the strongest urge to kiss her. Her pouty lips looked so nice and red…

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing" I lied

"Cullen, party of two" the hostess called us and we were directed to a table. The waiter introduced himself to us and then left the menus for us to go over.

I didn't eat much today. I'd slept most of the day so now I was practically starved. What everyone else ate smelled so delicious my stomach growled.

When I looked p from my menu, Isabella was looking at me. WE locked eye monetarily and then she looked at her menu shyly.

We placed our orders. I order the Tablones and she ordered the Alambre de Camorones and they prepared the guacamole for us. I have to admit it was the best I ever tasted.

"So Isabella," I stared "what made you start dancing?" she smiled.

"It just seemed so natural for me. I've been dancing since I could walk. My mom had me in tap, ballet, African dance, jazz and everything in between. So when I got old enough to choose, I chose modern and stuck with it." She took her fork and dove into her food.

"I thought you said you were clumsy?" I joked "How do you have the coordination for dance?"

"Well, you know the rhythm thing comes naturally" she said with a wink " But dance, modern dance, doesn't have to look graceful and prefect. It isn't about pretty lines and being en Pointe. It's about the emotion." Her eyes lit up again and there was a slight smile on her face as she explained. It made me smile and also turned me on.

"Sounds like you really love it." I leaned closer toward her across the table and she did the same.

"I do, I really love it. Like you love being a fireman." I smirked.

"I love making some sort of difference you know?"

"Yeah, I think it's amazing. You risk your life for perfect strangers." She took a sip from her drink and gently rubbed the glass with her index finger. As I watched the movement I felt myself getting stiffer in my pants. It started to get uncomfortable.

"I never pictured them as strangers…just fellow New Yorkers"

"So you're a fireman who plays the piano?" she stared into my eyes.

"Well I haven't played in a long time. It used to be the only thing I did"

"Mr. Cullen, you know I still have to hear you play. You have to show me how well you can use your fingers." She said with a seductive smile.

"I never break a promise. You'll find out." My voice came out raspy.

"I think this food is making me hot." she said and took another sip from her drink. She was hot? She had no idea what I was going through. If I stood up I would poke her eye out.

After the meal was over, and my erection slowly calmed down, we walked down the city hand in hand. We just talked about different things. I told her about my family and she told me about hers. How her mom used to be a jazz singer and her father worked for the MTA. We walked until we reached the Brooklyn Bridge.

"How are your feet holding up in those heels?" I asked as I looked at them. They looked dangerous and sexy. She must have read my mind because she wore lace tights again.

"I could run a marathon in these" she started" But not over a bridge" she giggled. She bent over to unzip the back of each shoe and I held her steady. She held the heels in her hand and stood on the concrete. I'd carry her across if she let me.

We strolled across the bridge still holding hands when some jerk on a bicycle almost hit Isabella. I pulled her closer to my side.

"Get some glasses you moron!" I growled at him.

"Jerk!" She shouted.

"You're alright?" I said as I looked into her eyes anxiously. She nodded. I didn't realize how close I held her unto I saw her looking up at me. The anger I felt melted away and I wanted to kiss her.

"C'mon, let's go." She whispered. Protectively, I threw my arm around her shoulder and we continued on. The bridge looked great at night. The beams were lit up and the lights from the city reflected on the river.

When we reached back to Brooklyn, she put her heels back on.

"You wanna take a cab? It's way too late to take the train or bus." I didn't want her to get home to late; weekend service with the MTA was always a nightmare especially at night.

"Ok, I guess we could split it." I threw my hand up and flagged down a yellow cab. When we got in and sat down, I told him to make the two stops.

"Thanks for everything tonight." Isabella said. She looked at me with a dreamy stare. I smiled slightly.

"This was one of the best Saturdays I had in a long time." I replied.

"Well, we'll have to do it again" she said and looked out of the window. I grabbed her hand tightly.

"Isabella, I have the worst schedules ever, I'm tired and forgetful. I can be a little messy, sometimes my temper gets out of control." she looked back at me.

"What are you saying? You don't want to date me?" he r eyebrows furrowed.

"I do, I just want you to know what you are getting into."

"Well, I'm emotional, a little eccentric. I worry a lot but I'm patient." She placed her other hand on mines.

Her words were so honest and it did something to me. I placed my hand on the side of her face. Rubbed my thumb against her. My hands looked so pale next to her but I loved the way the contrast looked together.

Her face was warm and she closed her eyes. I bent her head up towards mine and moved in closer to kiss her. My lips landed firmly against hers and I felt myself getting hard all over again. We kissed slowly and cautiously at first. Then suddenly very urgent, where we were both panting.

"Uh, my friend, this is the first stop." Said the driver. I completely forgot where I was. Isabella pulled away from me and rubbed her thumb over my lips.

"My lipstick is all over you." she said sweetly "Goodnight Edward." She excited the cab.

"Goodnight Isabella." I said softly. "Wait till she gets in the house" I told the driver. I watched as she entered into her home safely, then the cab pulled off.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Review and tell me your thoughts or questions. I will answer them as soon as I can. Have a great week everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight or the characters. I just like to make them more diverse! **

* * *

I arrived home from work and my apartment was messy and empty. I wondered what it would be like if Isabella were here. Not just here in the apartment but a real part of my life. Someone I came home to regularly...not just someone I saw once in awhile.

I would see her bright smiles greet me and get to kiss those plump lips of hers whenever I wanted. I licked my lips and remembered how her lipstick tasted. Our date seemed like too long ago to me, but I could remember each detail of it vividly.

How I caught her looking me, how I wished I could read her mind. How for once, I felt like I found someone who lived this city as much as I did.

It was a little after 3 am, but I had to reach her. I took out my cellphone and sent her a quick text. "Thinking about you."

Alone in my room, I didn't even bother to turn on the light. I fell face down in the middle of my cold bed. I felt sleep begin to creep up on me like a heavy wool blanket. I glanced at the alarm clock to see the time briefly then I closed my eyes.

There was a time when I would have crazy dreams related to fires, but now, I didn't dream about anything in particular. But because she was on my mind, I started to dream of Isabella.

I could smell her cocoa scent and feel her soft skin...

I felt the pillow vibrate under my head. I glanced at the alarm; the red numbers said "9:00 am". I closed my eyes as my cell continued to shake. It wouldn't stop so I reached under the pillow and answered it.

"Hello?" I croaked out.

"Hey! Did I wake you?" Isabella's soft voice tickled my ears. I smiled with my eyes still open.

"No, I was wide awake." I lied. I cleared my throat to try and get rid of the hoarseness.

"Sure you were." she giggled "you were thinking of me at 3:15 in the morning?"

"Yeah, well...I" she giggled again.

"Well I'm off today. I just have to go to a meeting about our next show..."

"You wanna meet up? For lunch or something else?" I said.

"If you're up to it Mr. Sleepyhead."

"I'm up to it. I'll meet you at the studio." I rolled over to my back and rubbed my eyes.

"Great. Can't wait to see you. Come around 12ish." I could hear her smile over the phone.

"Can't wait to see you either." I smiled. I hung up the phone and looked down at my erection.

"Calm down" I told myself. I laid back down to catch a few more hours sleep before I had to meet her. So I closed my eyes and dozed off again.

I awoke the second time and dressed while I swished mouthwash around my mouth. I wanted to put on my corduroys but I could hear Alice's high voice shrieking in my ear. Maybe I would go shopping the next day I had off.

I jogged back to the train station and caught the train as it entered. I grabbed a seat and yawned. I ran my hand through my hair-I had forgotten my hat. I hoped Isabella wouldn't notice it.

When I reached my stop, I walked to her dance studio. It was in one of the older buildings in Tribeca. I got to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist. She smiled at me with her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Hello, I'm here to see Isabella Swan."

"Uh, she's on the 3rd floor. You can take the stairs or the elevator to the left." she said.

"Thanks." I headed to the stairs. I was used to running up countless flights with my fire gear on, this wouldn't be anything with a fall jacket on.

Along the walls, where posters of famous dancers. Some I recognized and others I didn't. On the third floor I saw a bulletin board with past and upcoming events.

There was a fundraising dinner coming up in December. I wondered if she was going to that. There was also a glass case with photos of all the dancers in the modern dance department.

There was a headshot of Isabella along with the others. I smiled at it. I noticed a few rooms empty with mirrored walls.

I entered one and flipped on the light. I took my jacket off and texted her that I was here. I looked at the piano and walked to it.

It had been years since I sat behind one. I pulled the bench back and lifted up the key cover. I stared at the keys before I touched them slightly.

They felt cold. I pressed them lightly. The piano needed some tuning. So I started to play the first song that popped into my mind "Tiny Dancer".

My fingers started to warm up with ever note I played. And got more and more into the song that I started to sing.

"Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen..."

Then I heard Isabella's voice sing "You had a busy day today". I stopped playing and turned towards the door.

She stood in the doorway and watched me.

I got up and walked to her and she met me halfway. She tiptoed and threw her arms around my shoulders. I kissed her lips softly and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I was surrounded with her warm cocoa scent...

"You always smell so good" I growled. She looked up at me with her eyes low.

"It's only cocoa butter" she whispered. I smelled her again and hugged her a little tighter.

"I really like it." I reluctantly let her go when I felt my getting hard. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

"I heard you playing when I left the meeting. I just knew it was you." She said softly. Her hair was in a ponytail, better than a bun, but I still wanted it loose.

"You did?"

"Yup." She smiled as we walked back to the piano.

I sat down and she sat down beside me.

Her brown eyes watch me closely. So I started to play what I promised her. She smiled brightly and started singing.

"Don't go don't go. I love you so." She said as she bopped her head. So I started to rap.

"First things first I Poppa freaks all the hunnies, dummies, Playboy bunnies, those wantin' money. Those the ones like cuz they don't get nathan but penetration, unless it smells like sanitation garbage..."

She smiled brighter and rapped along with me until the song was done.

"You kept your promise."She smiled. I only nodded and stared in her eyes.

"Play something else...please." she whispered "Something I can dance to..."she added.

"Alright" I said. She stepped out of her motorcycle boots and she took off her green cardigan. She walked to the center of the dance space bare foot wearing a large button shirt and leggings.

She smiled at me and nodded. I thought of something to play, and raked my mind for the perfect song. Then I thought of it.

I started to play "Colorblind" by Counting Crows. I stroked the keys passionately and stared at her.

She moved her arms fluidly as she stared back at me. Then she raised one leg and stretched it out in front of her and took a big step.

She bent forward and closed arm to her body. Then opened them again. She danced and moved around so beautifully that I felt my heart start to speed.

I pressed the keys harder as she moved faster. I never seen anything so graceful but equally wild. She rolled on the floor and reached her hands up slowly.

As I finished the song she crawled toward me and stared in my eyes. There was so much tension between us...

I stopped playing and I pulled her up to me. We started to kiss again, with the same energy as we performed. She ran her fingers threw my already messy hair.

She bumped into the piano keys as I moved closer her. I tried my hardest not to be rough with her even though on the inside I couldn't control myself.

My fingers gripped against the fabric of her shirt...

"Uh, Izzy...we're going out for Thai...but I can see you're busy." A voice called. I stopped kissing and seen the same girl from that night before.

"Yeah...Angie...next time." Isabella said somewhat out of breath. The girl smiled and left out the studio.

"Thai sounds good." I said as I touched her face.

"I kinda wanted pizza." She said as she kissed me.

"Pizza is good too...anything..."I kissed her slowly. "Anything..."

* * *

**So what did you think? It got a little steamy right? I hope everyone enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think please. Thanks for being patient and waiting for this update :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own Twilight or it's characters! If I did, they be a lot more diverse like my story!**

* * *

The weeks gone by and I was seeing more and more of Isabella. Even with my hectic schedule, she worked with it. I would meet her some mornings for breakfast, and some afternoons for lunch. And when I was able we would go see a movie.

My attraction to her grew stronger with each day and I started to question if it were love I was starting to feel or just an infatuation with her.

It had to be infatuation. I hadn't known her that long for it to be love...right? We were in a deli to get some snacks for the matinee we were going to see. It would be cheaper if we just snuck some food in instead of paying for over priced snacks.

I watched her as she looked at all the cookies and sweets. I already had the sodas and sandwiches at the counter. She grabbed two cookies and came towards me with a big smile.

"I think these are perfect for us" she said sweetly. I looked at the large black and white cookies and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile as I took them from her small hands. I paid for the things and she placed them in her shoulder bag.

We walked out the deli and into the crisp wintry air. I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The more I was with her, the more I noticed peoples reactions toward us.

We weren't overly affectionate but I guess some people still weren't ok with our kind of relationship.

Isabella never mentioned it so I wouldn't bring it up. But I wondered if she ever felt uncomfortable. We got our seats and took off our coats. The theater was practically empty; most of the people were either at work or school.

My cell started to buzz. I looked at it quickly and there was a message from Alice.

"Do I have to sign up for dance classes just to meet Isabella? Cuz I'll do it"

I sighed outloud and shook my head.

"My sister has been threatening to make a surprise appearance if I don't introduce the two of you," I said as I watched her for a reaction. I didn't want to share her with anyone, but everyone wanted to see who was behind my growing happiness.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Well maybe we should make a surprise appearance first," she said as she reached for my hand. She slowly stroked the skin with her fingertips.

It started to turn me on so I leaned in closer to her.

"We should. She's working today we can stop by her store."

"After the movie let's go" she said. I concentrated my gaze into her eyes and instantly we started to kiss.

I touched her hair carefully, feeling its soft, thick texture. She had been wearing it curly lately.

"Mmm. Were gonna miss the movie" she sighed but continued to suck gently on my lips.

"I don't care," I said out of breath. I wanted to stay as close as I could to her.

"Get a room!" Somebody shouted. I pulled away from Isabella's chocolately scent and looked around. There was an older man who stared angrily in our direction. He sat a few rows behind us.

"Put a sock in it!" I replied.

"I paid to see this movie not you two makeout!" He said. I looked over to Isabella and she shook her head no.

"Don't pay him any mind Edward." She handed over my sandwich and soda.

"And you got the nerve to be making out with a sistah? You white guys want everything!" He continued. I felt my anger start to rise again.

"What's the matter? Wasn't happy with all the white girls so you had to steal one of mine?" This time Isabella got upset. She turned around.

"Sir, nobody stole anything from you. We paid to see the movie not hear you talk." She said.

"Ain't nothing that guy can give you a black man can't. There's rich brothers out there you know."

"Just let my punch him in the jaw. I won't break it, but I will shut him up." I begged her.

"No. I'll just get the manager. You stay in the seat." She kissed me quickly and got up. I watched her walk out the theater and looked at the man who continued to argue.

Moments later the Isabella came back with the manager and a security guard. "That's the guy over there" I heard her say. She came back to her seat and I grabbed her hand and kissed her protectively on the forehead.

We watched as the guard escorted the man out the theater.

"That guy is such a jerk." She muttered.

"I know. I don't have everything...I didn't steal you..." I stammered. I felt angry and confused. She kissed my cheek softly.

"Shhh." She hushed me gently. "Calm down baby, your face is getting all red. You ears too." She said as she started to kiss me.

At first I just sat there and did nothing. But I started to kiss her back.

After the movie, which I honestly can't remember what it was about, we jumped on the subway to go to Alice's store in Chelsea.

We walked hand in hand to "the Family Jewels" and walked in quietly. "Pretend you're a customer" I said as I whispered in her ear. I never understood why people would pay so much money for old clothes.

So she walked deeper into the store and looked around. I walked around too and spotted Alice talking to a woman. She winked at me and continued to help her.

She was showing her some hats. "This one is Chanel," she said. The women looked at it and smiled.

"I think this would make a better Christmas gift." The woman said.

"Great, Jane over there will ring that up and wrap it for you." She said in her high voice. The lady walked past us to make her purchase.

"Eddie! What are you doing here?" She said and gave me a tight hug.

"Just happened to be in the area" I lied. She smiled. It was awhile since I seen her. My sister always looked the same since high school.

She placed the hats back in their place. Then she spotted Isabella looking at some dresses.

"Hold on. Let me help this person" she said and floated towards her. I followed behind, but kept some space behind.

Isabella was looking at an off white dress with beading on it.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Alice said with an ear to ear smile.

Isabella nodded. "We just got that one in. It's a wedding dress from the 20s"

"Wow."

"You should try it on, I know it will look gorgeous on you." She pulled it off the rack and held it against Isabella.

"I don't think I'm getting married anytime soon," she said as she touched the lacy fabric "and isn't it bad luck to try one on?"

"I hope it isn't. I've tried on all of these" Alice giggled Isabella giggled too.

"I have a Christmas dinner party I have to go to in a few days...what do you suggest?"

"Hmm. I have a lovely blue dress that will look just great on your complexion. Follow me." She led her to some more dresses. They were laughing and smiling like old friends.

Alice had that effect on people, but I could tell that she was genuinely getting along with Isabella.

I walked over to the jewelry cases and looked at the contents. I spotted a charm bracelet with a single diamond heart on it.

Before I could ask how much Alice called me over.

"Hey Eddie, this girl wants a guy's opinion." I smiled and played along and followed her.

"Ok miss you can come out." She said. Isabella came out of the dressing room and smiled at me. I didn't think an old dress would look so sexy on her.

It was a dark blue velvety material with lace around the collar and wrist. It was tight around her waist and came down tight to her knees.

"What do you think?" Isabella asked softly. She spun around slowly and stopped.

"Its amazing..."I said and walked to her. I placed my hands on her hips and looked down at her.

"Back up Eddie! Behave yourself!" Alice said as she shoved me, but barely moved me. Isabella started to giggle.

"Alice, this is Isabella" I chuckled. Her eyes got bright and she smiled.

"Oh!" She shouted then gave her a tight hug almost knocked her over. "Aw finally!" The she stopped and punched my arm. "I'm telling mommy" she teased.

"Yeah you would," I said.

"You have to get this dress Isabella, you can use my discount. You'll have to fight my brother off with a bat but you really look great in it" She excited.

"Ok, I will." She went back into the dressing room to take it off.

"She's so cute. I can see why you're so smiley now." Alice said in a whisper.

"Uh...how much is that bracelet with the heart on it?"

"The gold one?" I nodded. "Oh the Dior one? Don't worry Eddie, you can use my discount too."

"Thanks, you know I don't have access to dad's money anymore..."I briefly thought about how I used to spend without thinking, but now, every cent counted. "I wanna get it for her for Christmas."

"Aw Eddie that's so romantic!"

"What's romantic?" Isabella asked as she walked toward us. The dress draped over her arm.

Alice and I exchanged looks. I could see she wanted to tell but she'd keep at least this a secret. She blinked twice and I moved my eyes from left to right quickly. We'd been using this secret code since we were kids.

"The movie you guys seen today. I wanted to see it too." Alice said casually and placed her hand on her hip.

After Isabella paid, I told Alice, I'd come back later to get the bracelet and not to sell it. It had been a while since I had a girlfriend at Christmas.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my latest update! The holidays have me so busy lately. I hope everyone is having a great season. Tell me what you think in a review please, thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I had the axe in my hand and swung it hard against the wooden doors. Over and over until they broke under the force. I kicked in the rest and moved the burning table out of the way. As I searched the building with Jasper, I knew I had to hurry.

Smoke was everywhere and I felt like it had started to get to me. My head started to hurt. It was the last stop before my tour was over and I felt like the odds were against me. I would be late.

Isabella's dinner event for her dance group was tonight. I brought my suit with me to work; I even had a bottle of that hair stuff Alice strongly suggested I used. I had her present with me too.

I wouldn't see her for Christmas, I would be working. So it was important I be there.

I searched room quickly, looked for anyone or animal that needed help. There weren't any. So we moved quickly to the next floor.

"Edward you alright man?" Jasper asked. I nodded, but I felt myself getting short of breath.

When we reached the ground floor we searched around, the smoke had gotten worst. I started to cough I leaned against the wall to get myself together.

The building had to have been built every a million years ago and seemed to be crumbling all around us. I felt the wall give under me and I fell to the ground...

I opened my eyes and I was in the back of the EMS truck. I closed them...

I woke up in a hospital bed, my helmet and jacket off and something over my mouth. My eyes burned slightly, the room was too bright. I closed them again.

I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"I'm glad you at least have me as your emergency contact." I heard my mom's voice. "Since you never call me dear."

I couldn't talk because of the thing over my mouth. I opened my eyes again looked at her. I hadn't seen her in so long. She smiled but I could tell she was worried.

"I wanted to move you to your father's hospital, but they said you should stay here...downtown." she sat on the side of the hospital bed.

"As soon as they called me, I had the driver bring me here immediately." Her voice was nervous but still had the sweet tone to it.

"You're gonna be alright dear. They said you have mild smoke inhalation. You'll have to spend the next few days resting. I think you should come stay with us for awhile. You can use the guest room."

I shook my head no. I didn't want to go uptown. I could manage on my own...

"Don't be silly dear. Who else is going to watch you?" I thought about it. Isabella cared for me, but would she want to take care of me? Isabella! I was going to miss the dinner.

I tried to sit up, but I felt too weak.

"What are you trying to do dear? Stay put." She placed her pale hand on my chest. Only my mother would wear a Chanel suit to the hospital.

I closed my eyes again, I felt defeated and hurt.

The door to the room opened and I heard heels run toward me. I opened my eyes and it was Isabella. She looked so worried.

"Alice called me. She said you were rushed to the hospital. I literally ran over, I couldn't get a cab to stop for me out there."

My mom looked at her and at me. She smiled at Isabella. "You ran over during a snow flurry in satin heels honey? You must be Isabella, I'm Esme. Edward's mother."

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. Is he alright?" She said as she took her coat off. She was wearing the blue dress.

"He will be. I know you will take care of him right?" Isabella nodded.

"I will." She grabbed my hand tightly. She stared into my eyes.

"Do you want a hot chocolate or a tea, honey? You must be freezing." My mother stood up holding her purse.

"Hot chocolate would be great." She said. My mom left us alone.

"Edward..."Isabella said worried. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pouty. She ran her hand through my hair.

I couldn't talk but I wanted to tell her sorry I missed her dinner. I missed her perform and now I missed her dinner. I wanted to tell her thank you for coming, running in the snow to see me. I couldn't say anything with this oxygen thing over my mouth.

I closed my eyes and relaxed while she slowly stroked my hair.

"I think your hair is wilder than my hair is naturally." She giggled. "Oh don't scare me like this again..." her voice shook. I stared in her eyes, they looked watery.

I raised my hand slowly to touch her brown face, her cheek was cold. I felt a warm tear fall over my fingers.

"So they only had a machine that made something that resembled coffee. I brought you a tea with cream. Is that alright Isabella?" My mother had a teacup, who knows where she got it. She, like my sister, had her ways of persuasion.

"Thanks so much." Isabella turned and took the teacup.

She took a sip. My mother sat on the bed next to Isabella.

"So, Edward needs to be on bed rest honey. None of this super hero stuff or anything for the next few days. Don't let him convince you otherwise." She glanced at me and back to Isabella. "Don't let those emerald eyes get the best of you."

"I won't Mrs. Cullen." She said nervously.

"Here's my cell number and the number to our car service. Don't take him home on the subway and call me as soon as you get in" she said sternly. She kissed her on the cheek and kissed my forehead. She grabbed her fur and left.

After the doctor checked me out. He gave me the ok to leave. Isabella called for the car and we waited in the lobby for it.

The snow started to stick to ground outside pretty thick. I looked down at her shoes, I can't believe she ran in those. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me anxiously.

"Thank you" I whispered my throat hoarse. She squeezed my hand tighter.

Then the car pulled up. We sat in the back and she snuggled against my chest. I threw my arm around and looked out the window as we crossed the bridge. It wouldn't be long till we were back at my place.

I leaned my head on top of hers. I couldn't smell her as strong as before but the doctor said it would all come back.

"So this is my place..." I said as the car pulled up in front of my building. We left the car and I fished out my keys and unlocked the door.

Isabella's heels clicked on the tiled floor as we walked up to my apartment. I felt nervous for some reason. My heart sped up slightly.

I unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Isabella walked in and took her shoes off. I kicked my boots off and left them where they went.

"Uh...are you hungry? I can order some takeout." I asked.

"I'm so hungry. The food at the dinner was itsy bitsy portions." Her brown eyes looked around my place as I led her to the living room. I tried to read her energy but I couldn't.

"I think I have something for you to change into...to be comfortable...if you want" I said.

"Ok." She sat down on the couch and I went to my bedroom. I looked through my dresser for anything for her. I found one of my navy work shirts and track pants.

I pulled off my shirt and threw on some shorts. I came back in the living room and Isabella was on her cell.

"We just got in. Yes...I will...ok...bye." she said sweetly. She looked at me, stared at my chest and then looked away shyly.

"Oh sorry. I just wanted to bring these to you right away." I apologized.

"Its ok. You're in perfect shape," she said as she took the clothes from me. "But you're hurt." She touched my collarbone and my chest softly.

Her fingertips sparked something and I felt myself start to get hard. I looked at her small dark hand against my bare chest. The contrast...

I looked down into her almond shaped eyes. She looked up at me and bit her bottom lip nervously. My mind started to wonder what our bodies would look like together...

"I'll go change." She said and rushed into my bedroom. A few moments later she came back out in my clothes.

She looked so hot. Her hair straight down and kinda messy. I walked over and hugged her tight.

"Your mom said no hanky panky." She said as she hugged me. I wondered if she could feel my erection. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Ok no hanky panky. I'll order us some food." I kissed her and grabbed a menu from the coffee table. I sat on the couch as I ordered and then I turned on my stereo.

"I don't have a TV so..." music started to fill the apartment.

"Its ok." She said, "let me pick something to play." She looked at all the CDs stacked and picked one up. She placed it in the player without showing it to me. She skipped to a certain track.

I instantly recognized the song and smiled as she started to sing.

"You think I'd leave your side baby? You know me better than that. You think I'd leave you down on your knees? I wouldn't do that." She came back over to me.

"You're making it hard for me to behave." I said placing my hand on her knee.

"No hanky panky, or making out. You need to relax Edward." She said

"So stop turning me on." My eyes concentrated on hers.

"I'm not doing anything but singing." She smiled.

"Its the song...'By Your Side'...it means a lot..."she bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe you should put a shirt on." She said softly. After the food came and we ate, and I told her what happened to me earlier. She looked worried and told me to take my meds.

The pain meds they gave me started to get me drowsy so I set up the sofa to sleep on and I gave Isabella my room.

I watched as she climbed into the bed and looked at me. I wished I could read her mind. I knew what I was thinking but with her I couldn't tell.

I wanted to join her...sleep with her dark arms and legs around me...

"If you need me" I cleared my throat "I'll be out here."

"I'm taking care of you remember? If _you_ need me," she said with a smile.

"I'll come wake you up"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I smiled "goodnight..."I kissed her once quickly, then I kissed her slowly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Edward..." she said softly.

I pulled myself away from her and then went in the living room. My body really started to feel heavy as the meds flowed through my system.

I laid on the couch and instantly dozed off...

"Edward..." hours later I heard my name being called. I jumped up and listened, realized it was Isabella who called me. She sounded like she was in trouble.

I rushed to bedroom and frantically kicked the door in. I rushed to bed to see what the matter was. She was twisted around in the sheets, still sleep.

The hazy light that came from the snow gave the room a soft glow. I could see a worried look on her beautiful face.

"Edward...please be careful." She moaned. She was dreaming about me? A nightmare? "Edward..."

"Isabella" I called her softly. She didn't respond. I kneeled on the bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm here, I'm alright." She grabbed my hand tighter.

"Isabella" I said a little louder. She woke up and stared at me in dimly lit room. She wrapped her arms around my neck urgently. Her body felt hot.

"I'm all right it was just a dream" I comforted her. I kissed her face over and over as I said "I'm here, I'm here."

We laid down in the bed facing each other. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review and tell me what you think. See you in the New Year :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year everyone! I don't own Twilight at all**

* * *

Because of what happened to me at work, I was off the rest off the week. I would be off on Christmas too. I got Emmett to bring my suit to my home since Isabella wouldn't let me leave my apartment.

He said we would bring it with him after he got off. So he was on his way.

Isabella was off from teaching and her dance company would be on vacation until after New Years day so she was free to take care of me.

I didn't mind being pampered by her. In fact I loved having her around. In fact, when she left the next day after she spent the night, I missed her. She was only going to pack some things but I missed her.

I was getting used to having her scent around me all the time. And my bed didn't feel as empty or cold with her in it. As the days went by, and my health increased, I knew she would leave soon.

The hardest part though was remaining a gentleman. You have to understand, this was the most serious relationship I'd been in since Tanya. I couldn't remember how long exactly I waited to sleep with her...we started dating when we were teenagers.

But whatever the case, I wanted to respect Isabella and give her space. But I also wanted more of her. So kisses got longer, hugs got tighter, and my hands began to wander. I felt like a teenager trying to control my hormones and hide my erections from her.

I wasn't sure if it was because I wasn't burning off extra energy working, or if it was because I hadn't had sex in so long, but I started to feel tense.

I sat in the kitchen and watched her clean up. Her movements were so graceful...even sensual...  
Then the doorbell rang, it knocked me from thoughts.

"I'll get it." I said as I got up. I opened the door and Emmett stood there with a smile.

"Bro!" He said and gave me hug nearly knocked the wind out of me.

"Bro." I choked out. My throat was still a little hoarse and sore.

I led him in. He took his snow boots off at the door and put his coat on the closet doorknob. I took the suit bag from him.

"This is the famous Isabella." He said loudly. She smiled at him.

"Hi." She said shyly. She smoothed her hair a little in the front.

"So you're a dancer huh?" He looked her up and down with a sly smile.

"Yup" she replied and looked at me.

"Nice. Hey I brought breakfast." he said he handed over a large brown bag to her.

"Bagels! Thanks." She smiled as she took it.

"There's some lox, capers, cream cheese, jelly and butter in there too. Something for everyone, all you gotta do is toast them." He stared at her. He was never secretive with how he watched women, it was one of the reasons him and Rose kept breaking up.

I pulled him away from her and into the living room.  
"You haven't banged that yet?" Emmett said when Isabella was in the kitchen taking the food out.

"No." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Whoa, world record for you huh? You must really like her." He said with wide eyes.

"I do...and I don't want to mess things up by acting like some wild animal."

"Maybe she wants it too. I mean she can't date you for so long and not want it. How long has it been?"

"Maybe two months." I felt his large hand pat my back. He shook his head sadly.

"Bro. Cold showers" he chuckled.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't stare at her without thinking of sex. I feel like I'm 12 all over again."

"Well she is hot. She has a better shape than Tanya." He nodded.

"Yeah...and her eyes...her hair..." I smiled.

"I always wanted to do a black chick. You gotta tell me all about it." He elbowed me.

"Uh I don't think so."

"So I toasted some of them." Isabella said as she brought the bagels on the living room first. She ran back in the kitchen and came back with all the containers and butter knives.

She reached for the everything bagels the same time I did and our hands touched. She giggled and I got turned on.

She smoothed the cream cheese on nicely got a little on her finger. I watched anxiously as she licked the excess off.

"So, you work with Edward?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah, work together, kinda grew up together, we've been bros forever" Emmett said taking a huge bite.

"He got me into this whole firefighter stuff. Hey I was never gonna follow my dad's foot steps as a Wall St. tycoon, so I might as well make a difference right?"

She nodded as she neatly piled the lox on her bagel while I added capers to mine.

"He gave up being a big musical genius to be a firefighter. He doesn't like to mention it but he gave up living in the lap of luxury for it." I started to get embarrassed.

"He never told me about that." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Anything you wanna know bout him I can tell you."

"Uh not anything." I interrupted. She giggled again.

"Did he tell you his last girlfriend was a dancer?"

"No...He never mentioned her." I shot Emmett a harsh look.

"Yeah she was so uptight. Hot but so uptight. Nothing like you...I'd say the exact opposite. Right Edward?"

"Yeah."

"You should hangout with us sometimes Bella."

"I'd like that." She made another bagel to eat.

After we ate the bagels Emmett left and then we were left alone. She sat across from me and pulled her long legs onto the couch. I knew she wasn't trying to tease me...was she?

She wore an oversized sweatshirt and pink shorts. These thick grey socks that came past her knees. Her legs really seemed to go on forever.

"What are you thinking?" She said.

"You don't want to know" I admitted. I felt my face turn red.

"I'm gonna miss spending so much time with you...you know when you go back to work and when I go back to my place. That's what I was thinking about."

I moved closer to her and she placed her legs over my lap. I felt my cock twitch involuntarily. I ran my hand slowly up and down her legs, played with the elastic at the top of her sock.

"I'm gonna miss it too..." my voice came out raspy as I got hard again."I...I...can't explain how much this means to me..." I squeezed her thigh softly.  
I stared into her brown eyes.

"I haven't felt like this for so long..."she gripped my shirt and pulled me closer. I hesitated before I kissed her.

"Me either..."

"I don't want to move too fast, but I don't want you to think I'm not attracted to you..." she touched my face and my hair."I haven't been with a guy in a long time...that way" I started to kiss her neck as I pulled her onto my lap. She sat directly on my erection.

"There's no rush...or pressure." I slowly bit her neck and I heard her moan in a low voice. My heart started to beat faster.

Then her cell started to ring. I continued to kiss her.

"Oh that's my mom's ringtone" she huffed. She jumped off my lap and reached for it.

"Hey mom," she said nervously. "Sure I'll come over on Christmas..."she looked at me and walked out the room. Christmas. I guess I should give her the gift; she would spend it with her family and not me.

I was excited with thought of spending it with her, but now I'd spend it alone. My mood instantly changed. Maybe I'd go uptown and spend it with my parents. Or Alice...if she wasn't with Jasper.

I got up and went to the suit pocket and grabbed the box from the pants pocket. It wasn't wrapped or anything. I would just give it to her like that.

She came back in the room. "My mom invited us over for Christmas dinner...if you wanna come too." She smiled.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. She's really chill." Her eyebrows furrowed as she waited for my response.

"Sure, why not?" I said as I placed the box behind me.

"Great!" She sang. "Where were we?" She said as she walked to me. I placed it on the bookshelf and went to pick her up. I spun her around so she couldn't see the box.

I brought her back to the couch. And started to kiss her. Now I would make out with her. Later when she left, I'd be taking a cold shower.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing to me. You guys are great. As always, please leave me a review and tell me what you think :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight, I just like to make the characters more diverse!**

* * *

I was nervous meeting Isabella's mother. I didn't know what she would think about me. So I tried my best to make a good first impression.

I used some hair gel and tried to control my wild hair, but it felt like my hair fought back. It looker neater but still wild. I sighed at my reflection. Oh well I tried.

I wore a pullover sweater and my jeans. I even cleaned up my boots. I shaved also so I felt semi confident.

I threw on my parka and my hat. I grabbed Isabella's present and the bottle of wine I got for the dinner. I rushed to catch the bus; holiday service was terrible in Brooklyn.

When I got off, I checked the address and looked for the number. I spotted the brownstone with the wreath on the door and jogged up the stairs.

"You can do this" I told myself as I rang the bell.

The opened and an older black man stood in the doorway. I smiled at him he looked at me with a stern look.

"Who is it?" I heard a woman yell from inside.

"Renee! It's some white kid!" He said.

"Who?" She yelled.

"Uh, I'm Edward. Isabella's boyfriend." I said as I stuck my hand out. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"C'mon in here son. I'm just playin' with ya." He said. "I'm Phil, Izzy's step dad". He took the bottle from my hand and led me in the house. Christmas music was being played...sounded like it could've been The Temptations. And it smelled so good...what ever it was that was cooked.

I took my coat off and placed it on the coat rack. Placed my hat in the sleeve.

"You like basketball son?" He asked me.

"Yeah. It's cool," I said with a smile. So I joined him in the living room and watched the game.

"Dinner is done, but you know those ladies 'I gotta do my hair, get my make up on blah blah blah'" he laughed

"I know." I smiled.

"If you don't know it by now. Don't ever touch a black woman's hair. They spend too much time trying to get it perfect."

"Isabella lets me touch her...well sometimes I sneak and touch it"

"Oh she must really like you then. Black women's hair and a white women's hair is different. " He leaned in as he filled me in on something that felt like it was top secret. I listened closely.

"You see Izzy's hair ain't naturally straight son. She gotta perm her hair to get it that way. Look at this picture." He pulled out a photo of Isabella when she was younger. Her hair was wild and curly.

"Wow." I said with a smile.

"Yeah son, if she don't perm it. It'll look like this." He smiled.

"Now what about weave? What's that about?" There was so much I wanted to know but I didn't want to ask Isabella about it.

"You don't have to worry about that, Izzy don't have that. Now enough of this hair talk, they can sense when we talk about them." He chuckled. I nodded and smiled.

We watched the game and discussed how the Knicks were doing better than they had in years.

"The game changed up since when I played back in the days. Boy I tell ya. These refs making the wrong calls. And look at those shorts, all baggy and long" I just nodded and listened to him.

I looked around at the decorations. There was a black angel on the top of the tree and all different color lights. The ornaments looked handmade or passed down.

"How you doing baby, I'm Renee". I looked up and saw Isabella's mom. She had short curly hair and a wide smile.

"Hi," I said as I stood up and stretched out my hand.

"Unh uh baby. In this house we give hugs. " She opened her arms. I bent over and hugged her. She smelled like vanilla.

"Izzy did say you were a tall drink of water." She smiled. She wasn't as dark as her daughter; she had more of a toffee shade.

"You ready to eat baby? Dinner is done, Izzy is changing. She'll be down shortly."

"Ok" I said as I followed her into the dining room. Along the wall were photos of different family members. There was this one photo of Isabella wearing a top hat, suit jacket and tap shoes.

"My baby has been dancing since before she could walk. She used to dance when I changed her diapers. I got it on tape somewhere" Renee said.

"Mommy! Please don't embarrass me," Isabella said as she rushed in the dining room. Her hair had wavy curls and she was wearing red lipstick. She wore one of those ugly Christmas sweaters with leggings and motorcycle boots.

I was becoming convinced she could wear anything and it would look great on her. "Merry Christmas Edward." She said softly as she hugged me.

"Merry Christmas" I said. I kissed her lips softly, it felt like forever since I seen her last.

"Sit next to me" she said as she grabbed my hand. We sat down at the table and her mom prayed over the food.

"I hope you brought your appetite with you baby." Renee said.

"Oh I did." I smiled. I never had so much good food in my life. Baked macaroni and cheese, lasagna, ham, fried chicken, string beans, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, sweet corn and corn bread. I couldn't stop eating.

"I made the dessert," Isabella said after the table was cleared. She put peach cobbler on a plate and put a scoop of ice cream next to it.

It looked and smelled amazing. I took a spoonful and tasted it. It was so good it made me get hard.

"You made this?" I asked and I took another bite. She nodded.

"I told you it was better than the one at the diner." She said softly.

"Mmmm. It's perfect..."I took another bite and closed my eyes.

"That's what food made with love tastes like" Renee said. She looked at Isabella and then me.

After deserts were done and my stomach was full, we all went into the living room to exchange presents. I sat on the couch next to Isabella while they passed gifts out.

It made me miss my family, the old days. Alice and I would have a mountain of gifts to open. My mother would be watching us in her satin pajamas and my dad in his smoking jacket.

"I have something for you," Isabella said. She handed me a small box. I shook it playfully and she giggled.

I ripped it open and opened the box. It was a pair of RayBans...the Wayfarer style. I had a pair of these once that I lost on the train. I wanted to replace them but I never had time.

"As soon as I saw them, I thought of you." She said softly.

"These are perfect." I placed them on.

"Ooh you look like that guy from the "Moonlight" movie. The lead vampire." her mom said. I smiled and took them off.

"Don't tell me Isabella took you to see it too?" I chuckled.

"She sure did." She said as she shook her head. Isabella pouted playful.

"You liked it, you said the werewolf was fine" Isabella said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Open mine next." I said and handed her the box. My heartbeat sped up as I watched her open it.

"Oh my gosh. Its beautiful..." she held it carefully up for everyone to see. "Thank you"

"Good job, Ed." Phil said as he gave me a fist bump.

She placed the bracelet around her wrist and held it up. It was a perfect fit, at first I thought it would be too small.

"Beautiful" she repeated. She grabbed my hand and rubbed her thumb gently. She stared at me dreamily.

"Phil can you help me with these dishes?" Renee said.

"Can't those wait 'til later?" He said as he smiled at us.

"No." She said sharply. I looked at her and she winked at me.

"Oh I see" Phil said. He left us.

"I'm so glad you came over." She whispered.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with you." I touched her hair. She closed her eyes. I kissed her pouty lips softly. "Come closer" I whispered.

She tried to sit on my lap smoothly but pulled me off the couch by mistake. She giggled as she fell on top of me.

"I didn't mean that close, but this is perfect" I said. I squeezed her behind gently.

"My parents are in the kitchen." She said with wide eyes. I kissed her some more until she stopped being worried. We made out under the Christmas tree until she heard her mom's heels.

We climbed back onto the couch and held hands. I felt like a teenager suddenly.

"Who wants to play Monopoly?" Renee said.

"You wanna play?" Isabella asked me. I nodded.

"I wanna be the shoe!" She told Renee as she pulled me off the couch. I looked down at her. I really started to think it was love...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for subscribing/ making me a favorite! Tell me what you think in a review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I still dont own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

"You're working on New Years Eve?" Isabella said. She sounded a little disappointed.

"Yeah, a lot of drunk people make accidents and fires all over the city."

"I know...I just wanted to be with you at midnight."

"For this kiss?" I chuckled.

"Yeah...so we'll stay together for the New Year" I started to notice that Isabella was bit superstitious. Maybe it had something to do with her being so clumsy. But it was just something else about her I loved.

"Pull a fire alarm and I'll come."

"Don't tempt me. I might" she giggled.

"So what will you do to celebrate?" I sat in the armchair because the couch had Mike sprawled over it.

"Angela's parents always have a coquito party. It's in the Bronx, I might stop by it."

"What's coquito?" I said with a smirk.

"It's some kind of Puerto Rican drink...kinda like Pińa colada...but creamier." She giggled.

"Sounds good. But you never drink." Its true Isabella never drank alcohol. I felt a little bad when I drank around her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I know, she said if I go they'll have a booze free bottle made for me." She giggled.

The alarm began to ring in the background.

"I hate that sound..."her voice got lower and sad.

"Don't be down. Hey I gotta go back. I will text you."

"Ok...be safe."

"I'll try my best."

"Ooh I love you muah muah," Mike said in my ear as he teased. I had zero privacy at the station lately. Or was it not enough? I hung up and glared at him.

"Was that your homegirl?" He asked with a doofy grin.

"Mike, I wish you spent this much time being interested in your own life." I said as I brushed by him.

"If I were dating a jungle bunny I'd tell everyone. I wouldn't stop talking bout it." He yelled.

"What did you call her?" I felt my anger rise. Emmett or Jasper weren't in the room to calm me down. They probably had started to get ready to respond the alarm. I turned to him.

"Jungle bunny. Isn't that the correct term?" He laughed.

"No it isn't. You know it isn't. What decade are you living in dude?" I said as I walked back toward him.

"The same one as you, I just don't have jungle fever." He walked toward me. I clenched my fist as I prepared to break his jaw.

"Don't ever say anything about my girl. I'm serious dude."

"What if I do? Who's gonna stop me?"

"I will. Try me." I said. I stood close to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Your girl is a jungle bun-." He started to say with a smile. I swung my fist faster than he could have ever thought and punched him right in the mouth. I felt his teeth against my knuckles.

He fell back slightly and covered his mouth. Bright red flood started to flow. He looked at his hand and then at me.

"You Irish potato eating bastard! He yelled and charged at me. He tried to knock me over but it didn't work. I pushed him back and swung at him again. This time my fist landed against his stomach.

He groaned and bent over; his hands clutched his middle.

"I'm tired of your racist comments you douchebag." I growled as I punched him again in the face. He fell back and held his head. I stood over him, I felt so furious.

He jumped up and swung at me. His fist landed on my cheek. It didn't hurt but I felt the pressure. I wrapped my arm around his neck and started to punch his head with my free hand. He hit my chest over and over with punches.

"Hey break it up! Break it up! What in the world is wrong with you too?" I heard the captain say.

I felt myself being pulled away from Mike but I still swung and fought. Someone held Mike away from me too.

"Edward man calm down." Jasper said. I huffed and tried to calm my heart pace and breath.

"You two in my office now!" Captain Aro shouted. I walked to his office and shoved past Mike. When I got there I sat with my elbows leaned on my knees.

Mike stood against the wall. I couldn't look at him; I still wanted to rip him in half.

"Somebody tell me what happened before the two of yous get suspended." He said

"Cullen you betta talk, you just came back from sick leave, I'm sure you don't want to miss more days."

"Captain that jerkoff over there, that poor excuse for a fire fighter, is nothing but a racist dick." I said angrily.

"Watch your mouth Cullen, calm down. What did he say?"

"He called my girl a jungle bunny and then called me a Irish potato eating bastard" I clenched my hands tightly. I looked at the captain.

"Is that true? You said all of that?" He said.

"Yeah I did. It's the truth!" He yelled,

"I'm not gonna tolerate that on my squad. We're family here. If you can't get along then you gotta go. Suspended until further notice," he said.

"But captain! I-"

"Get out of my office and go home Mike. You hear me? Scram!" He shouted. Mike punched the wall and stormed out the office.

"Thanks" I said. I still felt angry.

"Look Cullen, my first wife was black. Your gonna run into pricks like Mike wherever you go, it ain't easy. You just have to learn how to control you temper. You can't go fighting every prick that insults you or her." I looked up at him across the desk.

"And when I was married, it wasn't as easy going as it is nowadays. But we were young, in love and daring..." he looked down at his desk as he remembered the past. Maybe some time in the 60's. "Go take a break, calm yourself. I need you focused for the next call ok?"

"Ok" I said as I nodded. I felt slightly better. My knuckles hurt though.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I know it's different from what most of you are used to,but I'm glad you keep reading and reviewing! And thanks again to all the subscribers old and new!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight but i like making the characters more diverse!**

* * *

The moments ticked closer and closer to midnight as I responded to fires. I knew I couldn't see Isabella. physically I was too far all the way in Lower Manhattan and her all the way in the Bronx. But I wanted to at least call her.

I clenched my jaw as I thought more about it. How many more specials moments would I miss because of my job? When I wasn't attached to anyone I didn't mind. I had the guys, I had Alice when I wanted to be part of something.

I watched the groups of people rush to parties and walk down the street happily. Everyone was dressed up, guys wearing shiny pants and shoes. Girls wearing short little dresses with high heels...I wondered what Isabella was wearing.

The whole city was turned into a big party...

The truck eased to a stop in front of the night club. All the people stood in the front totally unaffected by the fire which took place inside.

They had their drinks in their hands. Continued to party as I risked my life. I started to get upset but I heard Isabella's soft voice in my ear whisper "You're my hero." I felt the anger slip away and I searched the darkened club with my flashlight, checked the bathrooms.

The music was still being played even though the club was emptied. That Rihanna song that Isabella liked played loudly. There was no one there, I radioed the rest of my crew and headed back out. I took my helmet off and caught my breath.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I heard a voice call me. I voice I recognized.

I looked toward the direction and there she was Tanya. She walked toward me in her flowy way. Her long hair part down the middle. She smiled at me with red lips.

She placed her hand on her hip. "I thought that was you" she said.

"I thought you never came downtown" I said.

"Hello to you too." She said. She adjusted her red dress that hung tight to her body. She looked exactly they same : gorgeous. I smirked at her.

"Hey".

"For a split second I almost missed that crooked smile of yours. Then I saw that dirty uniform. Still working with the other half right?"

"I am the other half now. Still dancing?" I placed my helmet on. I didn't want to argue with her.

"Yes, I'm sure you seen saw me in the Kanye video 'Runaway" she said as she brushed her hair back.

"No, I don't have time to watch music videos" I responded.

"Oh. Well I'm in that. I've been booked for other projects too next year." I knew Tanya well, she wanted to impress me. But it didn't work. She hasn't changed at all.

The fire was extinguished and the guys started to leave. I watched them and started to follow them.

"I would say it was nice seeing you but, it wasn't." I said

"Well, my number hasn't changed. Maybe when you've showered, and shaved we could do brunch. That is if your girlfriend will let you"

I didn't respond but stared at her. She raised one eyebrow and walked toward a car. She got in slowly a made sure I got a good view of her legs.

I climbed into the truck and we drove off. Wouldn't it be my luck to run into Tanya when I felt like this. Brunch? I didn't do that anymore. Showered and shaved? So now I was dirty?

"Cullen? What's wrong? Who was that chick?" Said Riley. He was the new guy that got brought on board to fill in for Mike while he was suspended.

"My ex." I muttered.

"Ex? How could you let that go?"

"She let me go..." I didn't feel like discussing it so I stared out the window.

"Ouch. Well everything happens for a reason right? That's what they say?"

"Yeah."

"Yo can't believe its almost midnight and my girl isn't with me. She better not kiss anyone else..."

"What time is it?" I said I looked at him.

"11:58" my heart jumped. I grabbed my cell and quickly sent Isabella a text. It wasn't what I really wanted but it was all I could do at the moment.

I sent her a smiley kissing smiley face. I remember how to make it because when she was over my apartment all those days, she showed me how.

When it turned midnight the siren on the truck went off and guys shouted happy new year out the window and to each other. I yelled out the window as people yelled back at us.

Other cars in the street honked their horns as we drove back to the station. I practically jumped out the truck and grabbed my cell. I smiled and saw she sent me a kiss too, the time of the text 12:00 am.

I called Isabella and waited for her to pick up. When she picked up meringue was playing loudly in the background.

"Happy New Year Edward!" She shouted. She sounded happy.

"Happy New Year Isabella!" I said.

"I want to spend the first day of the new year with you" she shouted.

"Does that mean we'll stay together too?"

"I don't know but I need to be with you. Seeing all these people kissing is killing me!"

"Text me Angela's address and tell her save some coquito for me."

"I already have a bottle put aside for you." She said.

If you thought I had counted the minutes to midnight, I definitely counted the minutes until my shift was over. 3am to 3am. I couldn't wait.

When it was finally over, I hung my jacket, and my pants. I put my boots in my locker and threw the rest of my work clothes in my locker. I grabbed my shampoo and soap and headed to the shower. I scrubbed the long day away watched it go down the drain. I stepped out and rubbed the towel roughly at my hair and quickly towel my body.

I didn't have cologne but at least I was clean. I wasn't dressed up like the other people I saw earlier, but I was decent. Besides Isabella never seemed to mind how I dressed, her main concern was that I was dressed warm for the winter.

I threw my hat on and my parka and flew away from the station. As expected, there were delays on my way to The Bronx. Once I hit 42nd St the train got crowded and cleared out. I used my anxiousness to keep me alert and not fall asleep with the rocking of the train. I looked outside the dirty window and saw Yankee Stadium I knew it was time to get off.

I had never been to the Bronx before, not even for a Yankee game, so I had to use my own navigation skills to find the place. There were bigger crowds in the street than in the city. And the groups were predominately Latin, like the neighborhood. I stood out like a sore thumb.

I walked the streets and found the address. It was an old apartment building, but one of the sturdier ones that could withstand a fire. There were kids sitting on the stairs laughing and talking to each other. I passed by them and walked up to the apartment. I heard Celia Cruz's voice singing from apartment. I knocked on the door over and over. The door opened a teenager kid opened the door.

"Yo what's up my man?" He said smiling. "Feliz Año Nuevo!"

"Hey. Happy New Year to you too." I said. He stepped aside and I came in. The party was still going on and couples were dancing.

"I'm Eric, Angie's brother."

"I'm Edward, Isabella's boyfriend" I smiled. "Do you know where she is?"

"Uh." He looked around the apartment. "Over there dancing with Angie." he said. "I'll take your coat" the apartment was really hot and I could see the windows were open.

I saw Angie and Isabella dancing together. I swear my heart stopped for a second. They were in each other's arms and moving and swaying. They twirled, spun each other around and came close together. They both had on those plastic New Years hats. Both wore sexy dresses...

Isabella wore this white lacy mini dress and black thigh highs. And I expected her to wear heels, but she wore her motorcycle boots. Only my Isabella. I walked over to them and tapped Angela's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" They stopped and she smiled at me.

"She's all yours" I placed my hand on Isabella's lower back and our fingers locked. She placed her other hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"You know how to dance to salsa?" Isabella said as she looked up at me.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." I said and looked deeper into her eyes. I pulled her closer to me. My fingers gripped the lacy material of her dress as we moved to the beat.

I led her around and we separated. I spun her around and her curly hair spun with her. She came back to me even closer and I smelled her scent. I started to get aroused. I held her tighter and she gripped my shoulder tighter...and we moved together...the way her body moved against mine. I knew she could feel my hardness pressed against her.

Her lips parted slightly as my hand slid lower down her back. I gripped her behind softly as my breathing increased.

"Let's go back to you place" she whispered.

"Yeah". I said.

"I'll tell Angela and her parents." She kissed my lips lightly and went to find them. I ran my hand through my hair, I felt hotter. I don't know if it were the apartment or the dancing but I started to sweat. No one paid me any mind while I waited for her. They were busy having a good time.

"I got us some food. Paella." she winked. She held a plastic bag in one hand our coats in the other.

"Sweet." I said.

We left out and she kissed me quickly. She had this look in her eyes I seen before. We rushed to the train station and she nearly slipped on some leftover snow slush.

"How is it you have perfect balance in heels, but when you are in boots you don't?" I teased.

"I have no idea." She shook her head with a small smile.

The train ride was excruciating long and we had to transfer to another train. When we finally reached Brooklyn, I knew the sun would rise in a few hours. I felt my tiredness try to get the best of me but I kept fighting it off.

We got to my apartment and took off our shoes at the door. I flipped on the hall light and she went in the kitchen to place to the food and the coquito down. I followed behind and grabbed her from behind. I started to kiss her neck slowly.

"Edward..." she sighed. I moved my hands slowly along her body.

"I know you wanted to move slow...I have an idea" I whispered. The same erection I had from dancing never fully went away and sprung back to life.

"What is it?" She breathed. I pulled her out of the kitchen and led her to my bedroom. The light from the hall gave the room little light. I could see the bed was still messy from when I left. I led her to the bed and she looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Second base… maybe third…"I said.

"Second base? I don't know if I know what that is…I only heard that stuff on TV." She bit her bottom lip.

"I'll show you…"I sat next to her on the bed and started to kiss her again. This time more passionately.

I took off her green plastic top hat. My hands glided from her face and down her sides until I reached the end of her dress. Slowly I pushed up her dress, the palms of my hands touching her hot thighs.

My hand reached the hottest part of her body…right between her legs. I tried to control myself, I hadn't done this since I was maybe 11 or 12. My fingers rubbed the soft material of her panties.

I heard her sigh softly so I continued to kiss her while I rubbed her. I never heard her sound so good. She moved her leg over so I had better access and moved closer to me.

The more I rubbed the wetter she got and the more turned on I got. Just hearing her moan made me almost rip her panties right off of her. I carefully moved them to the side and felt her skin first hand. she was soft wet, and waxed.

"Oh man…youre gonna give me a heart attack." I groaned. I slowly circled her clit with my thumb and she sighed. Then I carefully pushed my index finger inside. The hot tightness surrounded my finger I cursed out loud.

"I didn't think you were this tight…"I groaned as my heart sped up. I felt way too hot, I wanted to take my sweater off.

"I told you it was a while…" she sighed. I moved my finger back and forth slowly inside of her. I listened to her moan as my finger got wet.

She then fumbled with the belt and zipper to my she got them undone, she reached in. As soon as her fingertips reached in I stopped. I grabbed her hand suddenly.

"Let's keep him inside for now…" I said.

"I want you to feel like how I feel too" she whined.

"I'm trying to be a good boy right now…let's keep him inside because he's dying to feel you…inside of you" I admitted out of breath.

"Could I just feel him?" she cooed. "or see him?"

"If I show you him, you can't touch me. We'll have to get dressed and play UNO or something because my mind will be stuck on sex."

"Ok. We'll play UNO" she whispered.

I moved away from her and turned on the lamp. She pulled her dress up over her head and threw it on the bed. She stood there in polka dot bra and matching panties. With the black thigh highs. She looked amazing. I swore under my breath as I stared at her.

"You're gorgeous..." I managed to say.

I wanted to lick her chocolate skin...everywhere. Her eyes watched me waiting. I pulled off my sweater and the undershirt I wore. I pulled off my pants and stood there in my striped boxers. My cock pointed straight out like a arrow ready to attack.

Her eyes fell on it and she looked back at my eyes.

"You're gonna kill me with that thing" she smirked. We never been this close before...this open...now I just had to control myself.

I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her.

Her skin warm and she smelled great. I think I could feel her heart beat against me chest. She looked up at me and on her tip-toes she kissed me slowly.

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now..." I said, my voice raspy. "It's been awhile for me too." I touched her hair, softly pulled at it. Her beautiful eyes closed.

"Maybe you should break out the UNO. Uh, I'll throw the food in the microwave" she said nervously

"Alright."

* * *

**So what did you think? I know a lot of stuff was going on in this chapter. I hope you liked it! review and tell me what you think. And as always thank you to my subscribers, reviewers and those who take the time to private message me ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

I finally agreed to it, a group date with guys. Alice had wanted this since my first date with Isabella. It was just going to be Alice and Jasper but Emmett wanted to bring Rose along.

So now I walked down the street with Isabella on my arm. We were going to Chelsea Piers to bowl. I was still protective over Isabella, but I knew my friends already liked her.

We go inside and the music is being played really loud. Its pretty crowded because it's Saturday night. But its rare for all of us to be off the same time.

"There's Emmett over there" Isabella said as she pointed toward him. The group was already there and drinks and food were already out.

We walked over and Alice immediately ran to us.

"Bella!" She shouted. The two hugged and laughed.

"What's up guys?" I said with a smile. "Rose nice to see you." she gave a small smile. Here we go.

"So for those who don't know her yet. This is Edward's Isabella" Alice said loudly.

"Hi" she said in a very friendly voice.

"Edward is always talking about you." Jasper said as he shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled.

I helped her take her coat off and placed it next to the other coats along with mine.

"So we should do boys versus girls now." Alice said.

"Oh so you want to make it easy for me to win half pint?" Emmett said with a wide grin.

"You won't win against me." Rose said. She took a sip of her drink and rolled her eyes. Isabella gave me a quick look and I raised my eyebrow. I told her about Rose so she knew what to expect.

"Let's do it." Isabella said.

"Yes! It's gonna be fun" Alice laughed.

So the guys sat on one side and the girls on the other. I grabbed a beer and took a gulp. I handed Bella a bottle of Pepsi. This was going to be interesting. Alice eagerly typed everyone's name in the system. First one up was Jasper.

He took a quick swig of his beer and picked out a ball. As if on cue, some Black Eyed Peas song started to play. The video played against the wall where the pins were too.

He threw the ball with force and it flew down the lane. When it hit the pins with a crack he was left with three spares.

"You got it bro!" Emmett howled. I glanced at Isabella and she winked at me. Jasper picked up the same ball.

"This is my good luck ball." He said and threw it down the lane. The ball twirled and picked up the spare pins.

"Yes!" He said. He came back with his hands raised and we gave him high fives. Next up was Alice.

"Get a small one so you won't hurt yourself half pint" Emmett playfully teased.

"Hush!" She said and stuck her tongue out. I watched my sister pick up a silver ball. She cradled it to her and threw it smoothly. She got a strike!

"Yay!" She said and jumped up and down. She went back to her seat and Isabella gave her a high five. Rose just smiled.

"Your one and only for the night." Emmett said as he got up for his turn. He picked up the heaviest ball and threw it with ease down the lane. He got a strike too.

"Take lessons girls" he said as he threw his fist in the air. Rose was up next. She looked at all the balls picked up a yellow one.

She took it and threw it with force. Emmett watched as she got a strike too. She smirked at him and went back to her seat.

"OK you guys are putting the pressure on early I see." I said as I got up for my turn. I picked up a light blue ball. I felt it's weight and then threw it. It glided down the lane and started to lean to the right. I got two pins.

"Its alright bro! C'mon you got this!" Emmett yelled. The ball came back up and the I concentrated. I threw it again and then the ball leaned to the left. I got two again.

I threw up my hands and smiled. Isabella got up and I watched her select her ball. Like Alice she picked out a light weight one. She threw it and immediately it went in the gutter.

She turned around and smiled. " Bella you can do it!" Alice called to her. When the ball came back out, she picked it up.

"Move closer to the middle Bella." Alice called. So she moved closer to the middle and threw the ball. She knocked down five.

She smiled brightly. I wanted to hug her, but she was on the other team. I caught her eyes and we exchanged gazes...

The first game the guys won and the second one was still being disputed. The truth was the girls won but Emmett thinks Alice had purposely distracted Jasper. So after we left, we all walked around Chelsea.

Alice didn't want the night to end without gelato. So we looked for a place that had some.

I held Isabella's hand tightly. She had that look in her eyes that made me want to be alone with her. We walked a little behind the group. There was leftover slush on the ground from the snow and Isabella was being extra careful not to fall.

"What's that ma'am? Can't walk? I'll carry you" I joked. I picked up Isabella and threw her over my shoulder playfully. She started to laugh out loud.

"My hero!" She giggled. Rose turned around and looked at us. She stopped walking so she would meet us.

"So Isabella, I hear you're a great modern dancer." Rose said.

"Great? I'm pretty good." She said. I took her off my shoulder and placed her on ground carefully. I threw my arm over her shoulders.

"My best friend Tanya does ballet. She's really great". Rose swung her hair over her shoulder. "It isn't as easy as modern."

"Modern isn't easy at all. Its more creative than ballet...ballet follows a formula that modern doesn't " she responded.

"I suppose. I never got into it. I did it because I had to." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Is this the same Tanya the you dated?" Isabella asked me.

"Yeah the same one" I knew Rose would bring her up somehow.

"So were you a dancer too? What are you doing now?"

"Nothing, Rose is a socialite" I joked.

"I'm not a socialite," Rose snapped. "But I'm not working currently."

"Oh were you laid-off?" Isabella asked.

"No, I don't have to work. My father is on the board of directors for Christies." She said plainly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, the guys, even Alice, chose to work. They didn't have to. I'll never understand why Edward left uptown for Brooklyn." she said.

"There's nothing wrong with Brooklyn." Isabella said defensively.

"I've never been there, I wouldn't ever go. The only time I leave Manhattan is to go on vacation."

"I see..."

"Like the Hamptons is the only other part outside of the city worth going to" she swung her blond hair again. "When was the last time you went to the Hamptons Edward?"

"A few years now. Maybe the last time I went on vacation with Tanya." I didn't know where Rose was going with this conversation but I really didn't want to take it any further.

Isabella looked up at me. There wasn't any escaping it. I would have to tell her about my past eventually. Sooner than later.

"I'm sure you miss it though? The summer parties in the Hamptons. We all had so much fun Bella."

"No actually I don't." I was totally irresponsible. The only thing really I cared about was playing piano. Everything else...didn't have a real value.

"He was such a bad boy back then Bella. Party animal! And such a player. All the girls loved him. I mean who could resist those green eyes and wild hair?" She laughed.

Isabella had gone quiet when we reached the gelato place. I knew she was upset but what was she thinking?

We sat inside and everyone cuddled up while Rose kept bringing up the past.

"Alice don't you remember when we all went to the Poconos? When we found Edward and Tanya inside that jacuzzi?" Rose said.

"Oh yeah that was so embarrassing!" Alice squeaked. "I never ever want to see Edward naked ever again" she said as she shook her head.

Jasper gave me a knowing glance. He knew how I felt about Rose. How I felt about the past.

"It's getting late. I have the early tour tomorrow." Jasper said. "Let's wrap this up." He kissed Alice gently and stood from the table.

After the gelato we decided to call it a night. I couldn't wait to leave.

"I think we should do karaoke next time we hangout" Alice said as she gave Isabella a hug good night.

"Sure" she said.

"Ugh I hate karaoke" Rose huffed.

Everyone jumped in cabs and Isabella and I hoped on the subway. She had been quiet.

"Isabella, baby? What's wrong?" I asked her. We stood against the wall and waited for the downtown train.

"Why do I feel like there's this whole part of you I don't know about?" She looked up at me. She was upset.

"All you need to know is that I care about you. Nothing else" I touched her chin. She pushed my hand away.

"I need to know everything. Who is this Tanya person? Why do they keep bringing her up? Why did you leave uptown?" She said. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Tanya was my ex girlfriend. She broke up with me when I decided I didn't want to make everyone happy. When I felt unfulfilled." She didn't look at me but looked ahead at the tracks.

"I had to leave uptown because my father kicked me out. I didn't want to be his musical prodigy anymore so I had no choice."

"So you were rich like Emmett said?" She said sadly.

"Yeah...but I wasn't really happy." I grabbed her hand. "Isabella. I wasn't, and I wouldn't ever go back to that world...crested blazers and personal drivers...it isn't me."

"You don't need to know about that because that isn't who I am now. Look at me." Her brown eyes slowly raised to meet mine.

"I won't ever go back to that. Or Tanya or anything that has to do with my old life. I'm happy now...even happier because you're in my life" I smiled.

"When 9/11 happened, I realized how shallow my life was. All the partying, vacations, girls...it was all worthless in the big picture."

"So if that ballerina came back around, I wouldn't have anything to worry about?" She asked. Her soft voice sounded unsure. Why did she feel so sad? So threatened by Tanya or my past?

Didn't she know she was the best thing that happened to me? The most beautiful girl that I ever had? I held the sides of her face and she looked up at me with teary eyes.

A few people on the platform looked at us, but didn't make it to obvious.

"Isabella, you have nothing to worry about. I love you" I said. I finally said it out loud what I been feeling for so long.

"You do?" I nodded.

"I love you." I repeated and kissed her lips.

"if you really want to know about my old life...come with me uptown. I'll introduce you to my father."

* * *

**Seems like some people just can't let go of the past when others want to forget it right? What do you think? Tell me all your thoughts in a review. Have a great weekend everyone :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight! Or it's characters! Or NYC!**

* * *

Isabella met me at my home and we rode the train on the long ride to Park Ave. It was early in the morning so the trains were crowded with the rush hour crowd.

"When was the last time you went home?" She asked. She leaned against the door and I stood in front of her protectively.

"Honestly...I can't remember. Maybe for my mother's birthday party."

"Are you nervous?"

"More anxious than nervous"

"I'm nervous," she admitted. She bit her bottom lip the way I love and I smirked.

"You don't have to be nervous." I said. I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

The train never emptied out, but got more crowded as we got closer to my parents home. They lived really close to Hunter College so a lot of college kids boarded the train.

When our stop came up we walked out with the crowd and up the block. The cold winter air felt great coming from the hot subway. I grabbed her hand and led her in the direction.

"It's the building over there but I don't have my house keys anymore. He doesn't know I'm coming and I don't want the doorman to tell him I'm here." If my father didn't want to see me, he would tell them not to let me in. "We can go through the service entrance." I said as we crossed the street.

"Service entrance? Is the place that big?" She said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they have some pretty famous neighbors too."

"Now I'm really nervous." She said as we walked through the black Iron Gate. I rang the bell and waiting. I knew Eleazer was probably looking at the camera. Then after awhile the door opened.

"Oh Mr. Edward! It's so good to see you!" He was happy to see me; it had been a while.

"Hey Eleazer!" I said. I pat him on the shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Who's this pretty lady?" He asked and grabbed Isabella's hand.

"This is Isabella, mi novia." I smiled proudly.

"Isabella! Que linda!" He said.

"Gracias." Isabella said with a smile.

"Come inside. It's so cold," he said as he ushered us inside. We stepped into the service elevator; we'd take that right upstairs. He turned the old fashioned crank to the left and the elevator began to move.

"Your mother is not home but I will tell your father you are here. He is doing a conference call. Ok?" He said as he opened the door for us.

"Ok. Thanks Eleazer" I said as I got off. I led Isabella through Eleazer's wife Carmen's kitchen and past their living quarters. Then we walked through some more doors that led to the house kitchen that was much larger.

It was neat and organized. It looked like they were done with breakfast. Fruits, pastries, muffins and cookies sat on the island counter.

I remembered when I would sneak down on the dumbwaiter to grab cookies for Alice and me when we were smaller kids.

We passed through the dining room and everything looked exactly as it always has.

"Is that a Monet?" Isabella said as she stopped in front of the painting.

"Yup" I answered.

"C'mon I'll show you my old room." She nodded and followed me. Past the dining room and reading room was the living room. I spotted the grand piano by the window.

"I practiced countless hours on that. I loved and hated that piano" I said. Isabella looked at it and then at me.

We walked up the carpeted stairs slowly. I knew Isabella was taking everything in. Along the wall were larger paintings, modern art and photo prints. Second floor was where my bedroom and Alice's used to be.

The third floor belonged to my parents. So I knew my father would be up there if he weren't in the reading room. Along these walls were childhood and teenage pictures of Alice and me.

"Is that you?" Isabella smiled as she pointed to a photo.

"Yeah, I think I was maybe 5 or 6. My first piano recital"

"Your hair was even wild back then." She touched my hair lovingly. "So preppy as a child. A blue blazer and khaki shorts?"

"_I_ didn't pick that out." I said as I threw up my hands.

"Look at Alice. So cute in her red beret." Then I showed her the embarrassing family portraits. I hated to take those...in fact I hated taking pictures in general.

"I kinda wish I knew you when you were a teen." Isabella said. She looked at a photo of me, with my tie loosened and button shirt out of my pants.

"No you don't. I would've tried to sleep with you the first time we met," I said. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I would've said no" she laughed.

"No you wouldn't. I was really persuasive..."

I opened the door to my room. It was supposed to be converted to a guestroom when I started to stay in the penthouse. But it looked surprisingly the same.

"Wow your room is bigger than my apartment." She said.

"Mine too." I muttered.

I didn't take much with me when I moved into the penthouse so most of it was still here. My old books, model cars and other junk. I bet my old clothes still hung in the closet.

My king-sized bed stayed made. My initials monogrammed on the pillows. The comforter, my favorite shade of blue. Isabella touched the bed with her fingertips and then she walked over to the large picture window. She looked out it.

"It's starting to snow again." She said. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

She had that cocoa butter stuff on and she smelled so good. I pulled her close to me and she pushed her behind on to me. I felt myself get hard. I buried my nose in her hair.

"The closet is really big. Do you want me to show it to you?" I whispered in her ear. I kissed her earlobe slowly and gripped her tighter.

"Sneaking girls into you room again Mr. Edward?" I heard Carmen's voice.

"Carmen!" I said with a smile as I spun around. I still had my hands wrapped around Isabella holding her close.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Oh she's pretty." Carmen said as she came closer to us. She was always chubby and short. The perfect match for Eleazar. She gave Isabella a hug and then hugged me.

"This is Isabella," I said. "Isabella this is Carmen. She knows way too many secrets about me."

"Yes, Mr. Edward was something else but leaving change him. Make him a better man, more mature." She said as she pinched my cheek.

"Your father is waiting for you in the reading room." She said quickly.

"I'm going to talk to him for a little while. Then I'll introduce you two." I said to Isabella.

"Alright" she said.

"You wait in here, and when he is ready. I come get you," she said to Isabella. She nodded and we left out.

I walked down the stairs as calmly as I could. I didn't want to seem anxious. I wanted to stay composed too. I didn't want to argue

She waited outside the door and I walked inside. My father was at his desk. He took his glasses off when he saw me.

"Edward."

"Hey" I said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was in the neighborhood." I lied

"You're never uptown." He said as he raised one eyebrow. My father always looked like he was too busy to see me after I left.

His hair, which was blond, was starting to gray. I also noticed a few more wrinkles.

"Have a seat." He said. I sat in the soft armchair across from his.

"Do you need anything? Money? Has this little phase of yours finally ended." He said with smug look on his face. He would think that I would be crawling back at him. Never.

"This isn't a phase, this is my life."

"So much potential gone to waste. And for what? To be a great FDNY hero? How are you? Your mother told me you got sick on the job. You can't still think this was a great idea." He leaned forward on the desk.

"I'm better. Thanks. But I don't regret my choice."

"Well you should have known the health risks associated with that profession. I would've told you that." He said sternly.

"The health risks weren't my concern. It made no difference to me." I replied. He sighed. We watched each other for a while. He kind of looked me up and down.

"I read there were potential closings for certain stations, was yours one of them?" He asked finally.

"There's been talk. We might close the overnight shift, but I hope not. I work that one often. The neighborhood needs it." He nodded.

"Not only the neighborhood but you if you want to...sustain yourself."

We sat there silently. I used to be able to read his mind. It felt like the longer I was from under his control, the harder he was to read. I tried to keep calm, not let the feeling of anger get the best of me.

"Do you miss it?" He asked.

"Miss what?"

"Being carefree. You look more tired now..." I thought about it for a moment. Thought about the bills I had now, the long hours I worked, the little rest. I thought about it all. It was all the price of freedom.

It gave me the little apartment I had. I didn't have to depend on anyone. I was able to live my life how I wanted. Yeah before for I could goof-off. Spend money however; go where ever, do whatever. But it came at a price.

I had to please him. No matter if I loved piano or not, I had to play. I had to be the best and successful. I can't even picture what exactly I'd be doing right now with that degree under my belt. Maybe playing at Lincoln Center or even Carnegie Hall who knows.

"No. I don't." I smiled. "I don't miss it at all" He nodded.

"I'm sure you don't miss Tanya," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Definitely not." Then I thought about Isabella "I met someone else."

"Your mother told me. But she didn't tell me what family." He asked. He assumed she was a rich girl or related to some family he knew of.

"Her name is Isabella. She isn't rich. She's a teacher and dancer...I brought her with me." He nodded.

"Well you never introduced any of your girls to me so I guess she must mean a lot." He stood up from the desk

"She does." I smiled and got up to.

We left out the room and Carmen was already on her way coming down the steps with her. Isabella looked so beautiful. She smiled shyly.

I watched her and then my dad's expression. His face became softer and he smiled back at her.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you" she said and they shook hands.

"Isabella, are you familiar with the artist Gauguin?" He asked her. She shook her head no.

"Well when you get the chance, look up the painting "Woman with a Mango". You have a striking resemblance to the woman. It's a beautiful painting."

"I will." She smiled.

"I have business I have to attend to. I will leave the two of you to enjoy the rest of the day. Isabella it was a pleasure to meet you. Edward, don't be a stranger." he put his hand on my shoulder and walked back into the reading room.

I smiled to myself. Did he actually miss me?

"So did you learn anything about me? My past? I'm sure Carmen told you a lot."

"Well, Carmen tells me that you used to break dance..."Isabella said with a giggle.

"No you're not going to see that" I said with a chuckle.

"She showed me a picture of you with a backwards cap" Isabella said as she poked my chest.

"Not going to happen."

"She said you and Alice would do "It Takes Two" by Rob Base." She started to giggled. "She said you had a mike."

"I'm sure _your_ mom can show me some embarrassing stuff of you. It's still early. We can swing by" I said as I pointed to the door.

"No! As a matter of fact I'm hungry. Let's go to the diner." She shook her head. I bent over and kissed her.

"We can go to the diner first and then your mom's" I teased.

* * *

**Thanks to all my new and old subscribers and to everyone who reviews! I hoped you liked the chapter. His dad wasn't that bad was he? Tell me what you think in a review! Have a great Valentine's day guys 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! :P**

* * *

It was a while since I saw Isabella. She was so busy lately with practice and rehearsal for her next show. I spoke to her late last night and she sounded stressed.

"I'm in three different performances and they are all about heart break. It's so draining"

"Heartbreak?"

"Yeah. The next show is called "Love Lost and Found". You know for Valentines Day? And somehow I got picked for lost. Three times"

I heard her move around in the background. "I have to listen to these sad love songs all the time. It's making me miss you even more"

"I have a idea. On my next day or night off, let's meet up. You can come over my place or I can come to yours"

"What do you have in mind Mr. Cullen?" She said. Her voice was low and sweet.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve Ms. Swan."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Hmmm I can't wait." I didn't know what I would do. I just knew I missed her and needed to connect with her. I kind of felt like I was going through withdrawal whenever we were apart.

So the following day I got advice on what to do from Jasper. He and Alice were together for so long, he had to be doing something right.

We sat in the lounge and talked. I sipped on a Red Bull and listened to his words of wisdom.

"You can't go wrong with flowers. Ever. I'm not talking roses and baby's breath. I'm talking her favorite flowers. Chocolate is good too but its too predictable you gotta pick something that's special to her you know?"

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"And something smooth too, like a bubble bath and candles. Really relaxing to set the mood." He smiled.

"Ok like the stuff you see in movies?"

"Yes but not cheesy."

"I think I know what to do." I smirked. Tanya wasn't into that kind of stuff. Romance with her was strictly business. It was either sex or presents or both.

And the other girls weren't getting wined and dined to be honest. But Isabella deserved it. Yes I wanted to rip her clothes off when I saw her, but I knew I had to handle her a different way.

She was sensitive, and emotional, I knew taking things to the next level would be important to her. It was important to me too. This relationship was so different from what I was used to.

I didn't want to mess things up, it's why I took things slow. I was dying to know how she looked naked...fully naked. I spent so much time fantasizing what we would look like together.

New Year's morning was the closest I gotten to her and I wanted more. I stepped out the shower and stared at my reflection. I started to wonder if I was too pale. Had she ever been with a white guy before? I wasn't self-conscious... I didn't have anything to worry about. But I wondered what she would think of me...of him.

She said I was going to kill her with it. But I'm sure there was a way we would fit together. Sure she was very tight...so I wouldn't go fast. That's unless she wanted it that way.

I don't think I ever spent this much time thinking about sex in my adult life. I don't think I spent this much time thinking about a girl at all. But she meant the world to me so I wanted our moment together to be perfect.

I decided that instead of chocolates and roses, I'd bring her sushi and peonies. They looked better than the roses at the flower shop. The lady at the shop suggested them to me.

At the corner store I picked up a small box of Magnums. I put it in my pocket. I wouldn't pressure her, but I wanted to be prepared in case. I got a pack of gum too. I got two black and white cookies.

I picked up two bento boxes for us. A bubble tea for her, sake for me. I would need the sake to take the edge off.

I rang her doorbell and waited for to answer. Moments later she answered the door. Her hair in a messy ponytail, over sized tee shirt and sweats.

"Hey!" She said. "I just got in like 5 minutes ago. Rehearsal went overtime...the show is next week so...you know." she fixed her hair nervously. "I would hug you but I'm all sweaty. I know I look all crazy"

"It's alright." I smiled "You look great." She did. I wouldn't lie. I missed her and I was happy just to see her again.

"Come in." She said as she held the door. I walked in and she locked it.

"Uh these are for you." I said handing her the flowers. She smiled and took them.

"Peonies..."she smelled them. "I'll put these in water." She walked away from me hurriedly. "Uh make yourself at home...I just...have to change...and shower... I'm so sorry...I just feel really gross."

"Sure" I said. She flew into the kitchen and came back with the flowers in a vase that had marbles in the bottom. She placed them on a table and ran towards the back.

I put the food on the coffee table and walked around. Each wall in her place was painted a different color. She had figurines of horses. A Raggedy Anne doll, but a black one wearing a yellow dress sat by herself on a chair.

Her furniture was artsy, not one piece matched. It made me smile. I walked into her kitchen. Her fridge was covered with magnets and reminders. She had a cookie jar shaped like a cat. The window above the sink was small and had lacy curtains.

I walked back into the living room and walked towards the back. I heard her in the shower. I peaked in her bedroom, her bed looked smaller than mine did.

I went back in the living room and flipped on the TV. I hadn't had a TV in so long I didn't even know what to watch. I turned to a channel I remember and The Simpsons was on.

I heard the bathroom door open and I heard her go into her room. A few minutes passed and she came out wearing a little light purple dress. I had to close my mouth as I watched her walk barefoot to me.

"I'm ready for that hug now." She said shyly. I rushed over to her and lifted her up. She smelled so good, and her skin felt warm and clean. I felt myself get excited as I kissed her lips over and over.

"You smell so good...what are you trying to do to me?" I growled as I sniffed and kissed her. I held her tighter and then let her down.

"I'm not trying to do anything," she said as she looked up at me. Her eyes shined and I kissed her again. I heard her stomach growl.

"Oh I brought food for us too." I said. We held hands as we walked back to the couch. She sat on the couch and I opened then bag.

"Uh, the shrimp teriyaki is yours...and the chicken is mine. I got you eel avocado and a spicy scallop roll. I couldn't remember which one you liked more." I handed her the container and she smiled. "And a mocha bubble tea..."

"This is so perfect Edward...I haven't sushi since...the last time we went to that new sushi place." She stared at me dreamily and picked up her chopsticks. She mixed the wasabi and soy sauce carefully.

I didn't like wasabi but I liked the ginger so I stuffed my rolls with the thin pieces. We ate our food and laughed over the Simpsons.

She sipped her tea and I sipped my sake. I felt as my nerves slip away and I felt even more relaxed.

"So how was rehearsal?" I asked. She shook her head. Her thick hair moved.

"Intense. We have a new choreographer and she thinks she's Mia Michaels or something. The routines are so elaborate...and today was dress rehearsal too...maybe I'm just nervous..." she shrugged her shoulder bur I could sense the tension.

"I can't wait to finally see you perform." I said. She looked at me with a small smile. "And Alice is really excited too."

"I'm just glad you're able to come..." then there was silence as we gazed at each other.

"I have dessert too." I said. She watched as I pulled out the cookies. She smiled warmly. She gave me an innocent, almost childlike look.

She grabbed the cookie in her brown hand and quickly unwrapped it. I watched as she bit the white side of the cookie first.

"Why do you eat the white side first all the time?" I asked. She didn't look up at me but answered.

"I imagine the white part is you...I know what chocolate tastes like...but vanilla...I never had...so to speak." She looked up shyly.

"I never had chocolate before..."I said in a low voice. My eyes met hers and I wouldn't let them go. She looked away suddenly. And started to sip her bubble tea nervously.

"Could I have a taste?" I asked. She smiled and handed over the cup.

"No... I mean of you." I watched her and waited for an answer. She put the cup down and kissed me. Her lips were cold and her tongue tasted like mocha. She moved closer to me as kissed slowly.

I kissed her along her neck softly as I smelled her clean skin. I could feel the blood start to rush to my groin. Also I felt my cell start to vibrate in pants.

She giggled and stopped kissing me.

"Are you gonna get that? It could be important." She asked

"Nothing is more important than you," I said smoothly but the cell continued to vibrate. I get irritated after awhile and just pull it out so I could turn it off. As I pull if out the pack of Magnums flies out and she looks at it.

She looks at me then picks it up. The large black and gold box all but covered her palm. "Is this why you did all this? The food and flowers?" She says seriously.

"Uh." I can't think of anything to say. Should I be honest or should I lie?

"I'll take that as a yes." She says angrily. She gets off the couch and tosses the box at me.

She quickly cleans up the boxes from the food and the cookie wrappers. She grabs them all and walks to the kitchen. I get up and follow her in there. She's throwing the stuff away and jumps when she sees me.

"So this was all planned to treat me all nice so I'd finally give it up?" She has both of hands on her hips. I have to admit she's really cute when she's mad.

"Yes and no. I mean I wanted to do it because I knew you were all stressed out. I thought if we did something it would be great too, but you're acting like I tried to trick you into having sex." I walk over to her and she crosses her arms.

"That's what it feels like now." She says.

"Well it isn't that. I don't have to trick you and I wasn't going to beg. Have I ever?"

"No but it seems like some kind of formula you followed now..." she pouted her lips.

"Formula? For sex?" She nodded. If the sake wasn't in my system I might have been more upset than I had started to get. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I wish there was a formula. Because I don't know what to do. Honestly. I...I...I don't know how to go about this. Or what's right and wrong anymore." I threw my hands up. She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what to do. What did your last boyfriend do? What do black guys do?" After I said it, I wished I didn't. Her eyes widened.

"Black guys? You think this has something to with race Edward? Really?" Her voice got higher.

"No. I don't know what this has to do with...I don't. It's been months already. I just want to make love to you not just f-" I caught myself and breathed. "Not just screw you. I don't know what you're so scared of or why you don't. Everything is here. Its all here. The chemistry, the...the...the love. I'm already committed to you...and I love you Isabella."

She turned her back to me.

"What are you scared of?" I walked in front of her and held her smooth brown shoulders. "Tell me baby. Speak to me." She looked up at me finally.

"Sex changes everything...and right now things are so good. What if we do it and its bad? Or we do it and then break up...I don't give it up easy. Only to who I truly love. And the last guy broke my heart. I'm not in a rush for that to happen again." She pushed my hands off and left me alone in the kitchen. I exhaled and tried to calm down.

I left out the kitchen and then she was sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. She looked up at me her eyes watery, cheeks wet.

"It's getting late...maybe you should go," she said. Her voice soft and sad. I sit down next to her. I carefully wipe the tears from her face.

"The last thing I wanted to do tonight was make you cry." I started. "I'm not like him. I won't break your heart. Don't be scared Isabella..."

"Please Edward..."I held the side of her face. "Please don't hurt me..." I kissed her lips softly.

"I won't. I'll wait...'til you're ready...just let me know..." I kissed her again.

* * *

**So what did you think? Are they moving too fast or two slow? Or is it the right pace? Sometimes we want something and don't really see the big picture...or just have to be a little patient. Do you know what I mean? Tell me what you think in a review please!I try to reply as soon as I can.**

**Again, I want to thank everyone who subscribes to me, favorites me and takes time to private message me! It means a lot! Have a great week everyone! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight but I love making the characters more diverse. **

* * *

As always, Alice didn't trust my judgment so she met me at the fire station. We were going to go to Isabella's show together. She came inside and searched for me. The guys were used to her being here when she met Jasper but I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Let's see your hair." She said in the locker room. She investigated it and smiled. Then she touched my cheek feeling that I just shaved. "Great and now the outfit"

I wore my gray button shirt and my black jeans. "Shirt's a little wrinkled but its OK. And the Doc Martens I'll let slide because its winter."

"Are you done Alice?" I chuckled "Can we leave now?"

"Yes." Even though I would've walked to the Tribeca Performing Arts Center, Alice insisted we take a cab. We hopped in and she told the driver the address.

"So things are pretty serious with you guys now. She met dad, you meet her parents. What's next marriage?" She had a sly look in her eyes.

"Marriage? Uh...I haven't thought that far" I laughed.

"But would you marry her? I mean eventually." I thought about it. Tried to picture us at the altar or city hall.

"Yeah." I said. "I would...maybe. Why?"

"Oh I just think about you two sometimes...almost like I can see your future together. I had this dream that you two got married before me and Jasper."

One of the things about Alice she always shared with me was her dreams. And nine times out of ten they came true. It was just a weird thing we shared as brother and sister.

"Really?" Suddenly I became anxious. I never thought about marriage...my mind had been focused on other things. Sex mainly. She nodded.

"And we got in all these beautiful vintage wedding dresses. That could be it too. Look we're here!" She said. I jumped out the cab and helped her get out. She led the way inside the crowded lobby.

"Oh great what is she doing here?" She said.

"Who?" she pointed with perfectly manicured nails. I looked in the direction and saw Tanya. I clenched my jaw. Almost as if she could smell me she looked right at me and smiled.

She walked over to us. A fake smile spread on her face.

"Alice hello" she said.

"Hi Tanya."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Really Edward must you always be this rude?" She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated. She took her hand and touched me hair.

"Gel?" She smiled. I moved her hand away.

"I'm here to check out the competition." She said. I opened my mouth but Alice spoke up.

"There isn't any need for that Tanya. Edward loves Isabella. Game over." She snapped.

Tanya's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at me. I nodded. "You say that now, but I know one thing about you Edward Cullen, you can never resist." She hissed.

"You don't have anything I want." I said.

"We have to take our seats now" Alice interrupted and I followed her away from Tanya. We found our seats they were pretty close to the stage. The performers were able to put aside special seats for their loved ones.

It made me happy that I was considered a "loved one" by her. I looked at the program along with Alice. Isabella wouldn't be in the first two performances. So I tried to relax and turned my cellphone off before the show started.

"What is she talking about 'you can never resist'? The nerve of her. She thinks she can just show up in an Armani prive dress and get her way?" Alice asked me.

She adjusted her short hair.

It's amazing how we all used to be so close...but money changes everything. Well for some people. I thought about what Tanya said. I could resist her now. I was in a relationship: a great one at that. I had changed. Why was it so hard for people to get that? It had been years now.

The lights went out in the audience and a dim hazy light filtered onto the stage. A group of dancers fluttered onto stage. Each wearing a different shades of red. I spotted Angela in the group as they danced and moved to the music. I didn't recognize the song so I checked the program "Comes loves" Billie Holiday

"That's her best friend, the one with the white flower in her hair." I whispered to Alice.

The dancers linked hands in a circle and went around. They separated and paired up in twos. Each pair had their own solo dance. When each pair danced, they all locked arms and made the circle again.

As the song ended they grabbed hands and fluttered off the stage. Everyone clapped. The next performance was different more sensual and shorter. It was a guy and a girl and they danced to a slower song. "We are one" by Ledisi.

He held her hand a pulled her close to him. They hugged and he lifted her up and slowly brought her back down. She wrapped her legs around him and let her arms hang back. My heart started to race as I watched them.

They coiled and intertwined together. They moved as one in flesh toned clothing...then broke from each other. In unison, they fell back on the floor and rolled around. They crawled to each other. When they joined hands again, they both threw their heads back and the performance ended.

"Whoo that was steamy." Alice whispered to me. I just cleared my throat.

Then it was Isabella's time. She entered the stage wearing a white nightgown with holes in it. Her hair slightly messy and she held a large pillow. A male dancer entered the stage also wearing ripped pajama bottoms pull holding a sheet.

He wrapped the sheet around them and "California King Bed" by Rihanna started to play. I watched closely as they danced together and then as the sheet unraveled. Isabella was left on the opposite side of the stage. She clung to her pillow and reached out for the guy.

He dropped the sheet and danced with his back turned toward her. She ran towards him, threw her arms around his waist. She held him and the pillow but he broke free.

The guy took the pillow and danced with it. He spun around and leapt. Isabella stood still, reached out to him over and over. I sat forward in my seat with my heart in my throat.

They came back together and the guy lifted her up. But he placed her down again on the sheet, alone. He exited the stage. She wrapped in the sheet and got up to spin the sheet in the air.

She danced with so much emotion...she spun her hair around and kicked her long legs in the air beautifully. She bent over to pick up the pillow and swung it in the air quickly. It showered her with feathers as the song ended.

The audience clapped for her. I wanted to clap too, but for some reason I couldn't. My heart had been beating fast and I got so caught up in her performance. I couldn't move.

"That was beautiful!" Alice said sniffling. She wiped her eyes with a napkin. I only nodded.

The show continued and each time I watched her perform I had the same reaction. I was overwhelmed, I was turned on...I was really in love with her. And now I felt nervous...or was it anxious? I couldn't describe what I was feeling it was a rush though.

When the lights came back on Alice stared at me and smiled.

"What are you thinking about Eddie?"

"Her" was all I managed to say.

"Let's go see her backstage." Alice said. She stood up and we moved through the crowd. Alice pushed her petite self through the people like she was a line backer.

We got close to the stage and I could see everyone surrounding the dancers. I spotted Isabella she holding flowers in her hand. I didn't think to get her any. She was talking to a group of teens, her students I supposed.

"It's all about practice guys. Practice and energy." She laughed. They gave her hugs and walked away.

I gazed at her and waited for my turn. She looked really beautiful. She wore a light green robe over her costume. She ran her hand through her curly hair and smiled as she spoke to another dancer.

She smiled as they spoke and looked around. When she spotted me, her eyes widened and she walked over to Alice and me.

"You came!" She said.

"Of course we did!" Alice said as she hugged her. Then Isabella came over to me. I hugged her tight as I felt her get close.

"You were...amazing to say the least," I said.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you so much for coming." She said in my ear.

Reluctantly I let her go. But I wouldn't stop staring at her face. Her performance makeup was really nice. She had really smoky eyes with bright red lips. She caught me staring at her and she smiled shyly.

"So we're going out for dinner. You guys are more than welcomed" Angela told me. She threw her arm around Isabella and smiled.

"Sure let's go" Alice answered.

"Great. I just have to change." Isabella said. She looked at me again and kissed me cheek.

So we left Isabella so she could change. The center started to clear out and we sat on the stage. We sat on the edge and Alice kicked her legs back and forth like when we were kids. I guess there were some things we never outgrew.

"Don't you miss playing the piano? Just a little?" She asked.

"Yeah...even more now that I'm with Isabella"

"Maybe you'll start again, but not so serious like before. I wish I had a talent like yours."

"You do the fashion thing. Something I've never understood." I respond. I never got fashion. When I had money, or even now. I was fine wearing the same tee shirt, my jeans, and boots.

"I guess. Just don't let anyone or anything get in between you two. I don't trust Tanya." She shook her head. "I know she is planning something I just can't see it now."

"I get that feeling too. I can't read her mind like I used to. But if she hasn't changed...I think I know already."

I heard heels walk toward us so I turned around. Isabella stood there wearing a navy blue sequined dress, navy blue tights and red heels.

"Everyone's ready." She smiled. I looked at her again, I felt like she had been teasing me on purpose. I grinned at her.

"Bella I love that dress! Who is that by?" Alice said.

"French Connection" she said. I didn't care who made the dress. It fit her like a glove. It was cut low in the front and her chocolate skin tempted me. How much longer would I have wait? I felt myself smile.

"You make me wish my legs were longer." Alice said as she stood next to her. "Thank goodness for heels"

"Thank goodness for heels" I repeated staring at Isabella's legs.

* * *

**Edward finally got to see Isabella perform! I hope you enjoyed this update. Share your thoughts with me in a review, I like talking to you guys! And as always I thank everyone who is following, reading, subscribing, and favorit(ing), my story. Have a great week everyone :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

I could see why Isabella had devoted so much time and energy to the dance company she worked with. They were really great people, funny and caring. The dinner was more fun than I expected. I didn't feel out of place being the only white guy. Isabella had introduced me as her "man" to everyone.

It was my first time at Carmine's Italian restaurant. The servings were huge and it reminded me of how we eat at the station: like a family. They served each other and shared the food. Chicken parm, spaghetti and huge meatballs, mussels, clams, pasta, risotto and lots of wine.

It had been so long since a hung out with that kind crowd of people...performers. I found myself reminiscing about how things were before. After hours, when there wasn't any real pressure. When I would have "jam" sessions with other musicians for hours, I even played the guitar a little bit...

"So Edward, Izzy says that you're a pianist?" The male dancer, Benjamin, who shared the first duet with Isabella said to me.

"At one time, not anymore" I said. I smiled at Isabella. She'd been talked about me to her coworkers?

"Once it's apart of you," one of the female dancers, Senna, started "it never leaves you. So you can stop but it will still be there." The others nodded.

"You should swing by the studio one of these days and give us a show. He's really great," Angela said with a bright smile. Her and Isabella had been sampling each other's food.

"Uh."

"Yeah. Let your spirit have some fun," another dancer said. I looked at Isabella and she nodded. I looked at Alice and she was beaming. She was already theatrical so she fit in with the group.

"Who does the costuming for you guys? Everything fits so well." Alice as she sipped her wine.

"I do." She was an older Black woman with long dreads. " After I hear the music, and see the routines. I get an idea of what to do. Sometimes the dancers add their ideas. Izzy in particular" Everyone laughed.

"Zafrina I thought you liked my input!" Isabella said playfully.

"Girl I don't tell you how to dance so stop telling me how to style." She laughed.

Afterwards everyone went out for drinks but Isabella decided not to. She grabbed my hand softly. I wished she wasn't wearing gloves. Alice smiled at us.

"So it seems like you have something important to talk about, so I'll be on my way. Bella, I can't wait to hang out with you again." She gave her hug.

"I know. We still haven't done karaoke." she said as she hugged her back. Alice came over and hugged me. Then Alice stuck her hand out to flag down a cab.

"Good night guys!" She said as she got in. I waved to her and looked at Isabella.

"I can't wait until it's warmer and we can go walking around the city again." She sighed. I looked at her shoes. They weren't made for this cold weather but they look so sexy.

"What do you want to do?" I smirked at her.

"Talk" she said avoiding me eyes. "Let's go to Happy Days"

We took the train back to Brooklyn and went to the diner. During the winter it wasn't as crowded at night. It was almost like we had the place to ourselves.

Seth smiled at us from the counter. It looked like he was doing homework or something. He was practically drooling when Isabella took her coat off. I couldn't blame him.

"Since when do they play Drake at the diner?" Isabella said as "Fireworks" played from the speakers.

"Since Seth started playing his Ipod when his dad stopped paying attention". I laughed. He came over to us and took our orders. She ordered a slice of chocolate cake and hot chocolate. I ordered a slice of cherry pie and coffee.

"So about the other night..." she started "I might have overreacted a little. I didn't mean to blow up like that"

"It's ok." I reached over the table to hold her hand.

"I'm just scared and nervous. I mean I know its gonna happen eventually, I..." she looked up at me shyly. "I don't want to lose you over this."

"You can't lose me Isabella. You shouldn't be scared either. I'm not a wild animal...unless that's what you like." I joked. She smiled. "I am a guy though...and this is the longest I've gone without having sex since I was 17."

"Wow really?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah." I concentrated on her eyes. "How long has it been for you?" She sighed.

"A few years" she cleared her throat.

"Whoa" I sipped my coffee again. Years? I guess she was really picky. I smiled.

"After my last breakup, I just put all my energy into dance and teaching." She took another bite of the cake.

I waited for her to ask me how long had it been since the last time I had sex. "How long has it been for you?"

"Uh...like a week or two before we met." I watched to see how she would react.

"Oh so you had a girlfriend?" I shook my head no. "One night stand?" I nodded. "Oh" she avoided my eyes again.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"A lot of things like if you wanted me to be one. If I were the type of girl you'd do that with." she stirred the hot chocolate still avoided my eyes.

"When I met you, sex wasn't the main thing on my mind..." I thought about that rainy day at the supermarket. "But I knew you weren't that type, or the girl I'd do that with." She glanced at me.

"So what is that type?" I thought about the other girls. What they had in common. They had all been hot and blonde.

"Um blonde?" I shrugged my shoulders. She smiled. "When I saw you that day, you were so different from what I was used to...and I was drawn to you...I was checking you out the whole time. You weren't even dressed up."

"Oh I guess I looked crazy" she giggled.

"No you looked like a dancer. Messy bun, large sweater...but you still looked cute. Your smile and your skin...What about me that day? Am I the type you normally go for?"

She smiled a little bigger and shook her head no. She looked at me and looked away as she remembered. "I saw this tall fireman...with green eyes that were so beautiful they made me nervous...and wild reddish brown hair..." my eyes make her nervous? "And when I found out you were from Brooklyn, I had to see you again, that's why I gave you that flyer." We sat there quietly gazing at each other.

"What you did was romantic though. Really thoughtful..." she bit her bottom lip softly. I sipped my coffee while I watched her mouth. Everything she did turned me on.

"Some more coffee Eddie?" Seth said.

"Uh, yeah thanks."

"Would you like another sex of cake?" He asked Isabella.

"What?" She giggled.

"I mean, um a slice of cake. Sorry" he said nervously.

"That would be nice. Its really yummy." She smiled at him and he nodded. He walked away quickly. "Guess sex isn't just on my mind." She said in a whisper.

"You're thinking about it too?" I smiled.

"Yeah...I don't think you realize but it's this intense way you look at me. It turns me on" she leaned over the table so no one could hear her.

"Really?" She nodded.

"What else turns you on that I do?" Seth came back over with a slice of cake this one cut bigger than the last.

"When you kiss me on my neck and the scruff on your chin tickles my skin. The way you hold me..." she scoops a piece of the cake and eats it. "The list goes on and on. Wait. You're thinking about it too?"

"I can't help it, I been turned on since your performances earlier."

"You liked them much?" she smiled shyly at me, almost like she was holding it back.

"Yes..."

"Even though they were sad?"

"Yes...I never seen anything so beautiful. How you can move your body...amazing." she leaned in closer and leaned her head on her hand. She looked so sexy and she wasn't trying.

"You wanna hear something weird?" she said. Her eyebrows furrowed a little. " After the curtains went down and everyone came back stage to talk to us, this girl came up to me." she took another piece of the cake.

"What did she say?"

"She told me, 'He downgraded everything in his life, even his choice of women. I can see why he chose you, but you won't be able to keep his interest for long.' Can you believe that?" I started to get upset.

"How did she look?"

"Blonde, light blue eyes…do you know who that was?"

"That was Tanya," I said. I clenched my jaw. I can't believe she went to that extent to talk to Isabella. She really needed to move on like I thought she had done already. I would have to set things straight with her once and for all.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I should've known, she looks like a ballerina. She's beautiful…" she said and sat back. She pouted.

"Hey don't pout. I don't want her anymore…I just wish my past would stay in my past. I haven't downgraded anything. All that money and she still has no class at all." I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair nervously. I looked at Isabella again.

"She just wanted to ruin your big night. She's jealous of you, you have all my attention and she doesn't." We sat there quietly and she took another piece of her cake, my cherry pie was long gone.

"So what about this, from tonight, we won't let our past effect our future together. Like a clean start…or something like that." She said with a smile.

"Sounds perfect."

After a few more coffees and more hot chocolate, we left the diner and walked slowly toward downtown Brooklyn. I took the train with Isabella and made sure she got home safe. I hated to leave her but it was getting late, I could see in her beautiful brown eyes that she was getting sleepy. I kissed her slowly goodbye and headed on my way home as it started to snow once again.

* * *

**Thanks thanks thanks everyone for all the reviews and subscribing to me!I really hope you enjoyed this update. It seems like Edward and Isabella will be able to "fully" move on with their relationship after this talk right? What do you think? Tell me in a review! **

**Also I was asked if these were real places that the characters go to, and they are! They are some of my favorite places in the city and Brooklyn.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight, I just like to make the characters more diverse...**

* * *

I came home from the station completely drained and completely upset. We arrived to the last place too late to help the elderly couple inside of the apartment. Despite the place being a "Colliers Mansion", they didn't replace the batteries on their smoke detectors.

I angrily threw my duffel bag at the chair in the kitchen and it fell over. I couldn't get the image erased from my mind of them being carried out by EMS. I hoped something could be done, but I knew with that much smoke...

I exhaled and went to take a shower. I didn't shower at the station because I just wanted to leave. I threw my clothes on the floor and stepped in the shower. I could hear my phone ring in my pants but I just let it ring.

I leaned against the wall and let the hot water hit against me. I closed my eyes, but I thought about it again. I punched the tiled wall once. Then I punched it over and over until my knuckles were red and started to bleed.

I stopped and looked at my knuckles. "What am I doing?" I asked myself. I needed a drink or three. I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around my waist. I looked at my knuckles...nothing too serious just scratches.

I walked back in the kitchen and swung open the fridge. I hadn't gone grocery shopping in a while. All that was in there was a half eaten carton of lo mein and milk. I checked the cabinet and found a half-empty bottle of Stoli. I took it and took a big gulp.

I brought the bottle to my room and took another gulp. After some time, I started to feel the buzz. My knuckles didn't sting anymore and my head stopped hurting. My cell started to ring again.

I pulled it from my jeans and answered it.

"What?" I answered.

"Edward? Is everything OK? I've been calling and calling." Isabella's sweet concerned voice came through.

"Oh. I'm sorry Isabella..." I rubbed my eyes. "Ugh. I just had the worst night ever. I...wanted to be left alone..."

"Should I come over? You, you don't sound like yourself."

"No! It's way too late and dangerous. I don't need anything to happen to you too" I growled angrily at her.  
I heard her suck her teeth.

"Just because you had a rough day doesn't mean you can be rude."

"Sorry. Look I'll call you after I wake up...love you. OK?" I said.

"OK...love you most." She said and hung up. I ran my hands through my hair. I wasn't thinking straight. I turned off the light and turned on the radio. How fitting that Chopin's "Tristesse" would be playing.

I moved my fingers involuntarily to the music. I felt sleep start to come and I didn't fight it. I knew that the classical musical would help; I just had to wait for it to work. But despite my efforts, I tossed and turned all night. I didn't even get in a good dream about Isabella.

I heard hard knocking at my front door. I moved my hair out my eyes to see the time. It hadn't dried fully and was its usual mess. Who was knocking at this time?

I rolled out of bed and threw on some boxers. I could still feel the slight buzz from the Stoli as I moved. The knocking continued until I reached the door. Without looking through the peephole I opened the door.

Isabella stood there with a shocked look on her face. Her brown eyes looked at me up and down. She grabbed my face and kissed me urgently. I almost fell back inside.

I wrapped my arms around her and she still felt like the cold from outside. I kicked the door close with my bare foot and led her to my living room. I flipped the light on for us.

"I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about you." She said. I helped her take her coat off. She had on an old sweatshirt, leggings and motorcycle boots.

"I'm OK. I just have a lot on my mind. My last tour was rough...I don't want to discuss it"

"Let's lay down then." She said. I nodded as she led me to the bedroom. She kicked off her boots and climbed into the bed. Then she took her sweatshirt off; she was wearing the work tee I gave her. A small smirk came on my face.

I pulled the sheet back for us and we both got under the covers. We faced each other and stared in each other's eyes. I almost forgot how much I missed her in my bed like this. How much I liked the way her skin contrasted against my sheets.

"Classical music? It must have really been a rough night." She whispered. I nodded only. I reached over to touch her face and she grabbed my hand. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened?" She whispered. I didn't want to say. She kissed my hand softly. Her lips gently touched my knuckles. It gave me chills but the good kind. Then she started to kiss the rest of my hand. My fingers, my palm, it was all very sexy.

She climbed on top of me carefully and started to kiss me slowly. She kissed me on my neck and slowly started to kiss my chest. I watched her as she disappeared under the sheets.

I felt her fingers pull the band of my boxers down. I pulled the sheet down and grabbed her hands.

"Don't do that" I said out of breath "you don't have to..." she looked up at me. Her eyes looked serious but sure.

"I...I want to." She said.

"You know if you do that, I'm definitely going to do it to you...and other things if you let me" she nodded. I nodded too and let go of her hands.

She pulled down my boxers and my cock sprang right out. I swallowed as I watched her hold it in her brown hands. She lovingly kissed it...she placed it in her mouth...she sucked it...stroked it smoothly. I wanted to watch her, but it felt so good my eyes closed.

"Oh Isabella...oh" I groaned.

It had been so long since I felt this good. I had to calm my breathing. I didn't want it to be over when it had just begun. My hands slid down and I touched her hair gently. It felt amazing...her mouth was so warm and the way she moved her tongue...

I looked down and watched her as she continued. I swore under my breath...it felt so good. My grip on her hair tightened as I felt the pressure building that needed to be released. I felt it coming so I had to stop her.

"OK OK" I said my heart pounding. I owed it to her not to come right now. She stopped.

"You were holding out on me." I said. She smiled at me. "Your turn" I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. I pulled her shirt over her head and started to kiss her soft lips again.

I hugged her and felt her warm skin against mine. I inhaled her scent and continued to kiss her. I rubbed my hands against her back...feeling the smoothness...the curve...then I slid my hands up to her bra.

I touched the hooks carefully and unhooked them. She pulled it off and looked at me shyly. My fingertips touched her soft breast as her chest moved with each breath. I held them and her nipples looked like Hershey kisses in my pale hands.

I bent my head down to kiss them. I wanted to be as gentle as she was but I couldn't. I was too aroused now. I sucked on her breasts hungrily, taking them into my mouth. She began to sigh as my tongue circled her nipples.

Her head went back as her back arched. I gripped her tighter as I kissed her neck. It could feel her pulse race under my lips. I gently bit her and she sighed again. I laid her back down on the bed.

She helped me remove her leggings and panties. I kneeled over her, staring at her beautiful dark body. Her thick hair, slightly straight, slightly curly spread over my pillow. I couldn't believe she was naked-in my bed-after all this time.

She smiled shyly at me. "What is it?"

"You're just so gorgeous...I...I'm speechless." I managed to say.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said with a wink. I crouched over her and started to tickle her. She laughed as she tried to tickle me back but I held her hands.

Then I kissed her again and moved down to her waist. I touched her between her legs softly. Once again she was wet. Spreading her legs, I placed my head in between them.

And I started to lick her... tasting her... wanting more of her.

"Edward. Ooh please." She moaned. So I kept going. Licking and sucking on her smooth skin. I held her soft thighs apart and continued to love her. I glanced up at her. Her hands gripped the blue sheets and her eyes were closed.

I felt her tense as she began to tremble. She moaned out loud so beautiful. She climaxed. She breathed heavily as I came back up to be face to face with her.

"So...that...was...third base?" She said out of breath.  
I couldn't help but smile at her as she looked at me with so much love.

"Yeah..." I threw my arms around her and pulled her onto my chest. We both tried to catch our breath. When she stopped panting, I looked down at her face on my shoulder. Her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep.

"I love you." I whispered.

I stroked her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. I didn't get to climax too, but I definitely was able to get some rest. I slept like a baby, holding her in my arms.

Isabella was lying on her belly when I got up to use the bathroom. Her hair spread wildly to one side. I smiled and walked to the bathroom.

As I used it, I looked over to the shower. Blood was still splattered against the tiles I broken. I quickly washed my hands and sprayed Clorox on the stains. I didn't want her to see it. I wiped it with a sponge and rinsed it off.

I dried my hands on the towel and went back in the room. The sun was finally started to rise and light peaked through the curtains. Since it was snowing, it made my room look bluish. Isabella raised her head and looked at me. Her mouth slightly open.

"Come back to bed" she said. She didn't even have to tell me that, I couldn't stay away from her long.

I walked over and slid back under the warm covers. She kissed my cheek and rubbed her hand up and down my chest. She played with my chest hair. I moved my hands along her back.

"This song is really beautiful" she whispered. We had slept with the radio on.

"It's Debussy..."Reflets Dans l'eau" I answered.

"Can you play it?"

"Of course I can" I started to move my fingers along her warm skin to the music like I was playing a piano. She giggled. My hands moved to her thighs and back up again. Then my fingers played between her legs...

I stared deep in her eyes. "Do you have a condom?" She asked softly. I nodded yes. I reached in my dresser and pulled one out. I pretended to blow dust off of it. It made her smile.

I ripped it opened and slid it on. I couldn't believe it would happen...after so long. I climbed on top of her and stared into her eyes.

"Wait! I read in Cosmo that I should put a pillow under my butt to make it easier..."she said. She put one the pillow underneath her.

"You studied for this?" I smirked.

"Maybe...I might've read a few articles." she smiled back.

"Just tell me how you want it. I'll do whatever you want." My voice came out raspy as I kissed her nose. "If I'm being too rough...or too fast..."I kissed her lips "tell me."

"OK"

"Are you ready?" I asked. I kissed her neck now and started nibble on it.

"Oh yes" she sighed. I moved her legs open carefully. I rubbed my cock along her opening. I stared in her eyes as I started push myself inside her. She gasped. I could only get the tip inside...she was that tight.

I felt sweat start to form on my forehead...it felt that good already. Slowly I moved back and forth until we reached the same rhythm. I felt her loosen up as her legs wrapped around me.

And I was able to move deeper inside of her...pressed into her tightness as she held on to my shoulders. She moaned and panted along with me. I held her hips as I moved. Her hips circled around smoothly...

"Hold me tighter" she moaned. So I did. I brought her closer to me. I moved her long leg over my shoulder so I could move deeper and faster.

"Oh Isabella" I growled as was we moved frantically against each other. I could feel her nails against my back...

"Ah...oh...oh. Just like that..." she cried she finally climaxed strong against me. As my pressure built, I moved harder and slower. I couldn't hold it back anymore. It hit me hard...I felt it all over as I released.

"F— yes!" I growled as I held her close against me.

I fell on top of her, out of breath, sweating. My heart pounded hard in my chest. I kissed her deeply, my tongue deep in her mouth. I slowly pulled out of her...not wanting to...it felt so good inside. I took off the condom, threw it in the wastebasket next to the bed.

I kissed her slowly over and over again. She gently tugged at my hair as she kissed me back. "I love you" I repeated over and over.

"I love you most" she whispered. I locked my fingers in between hers and pulled her wet body closer to me. Her dark body against my pale body, the most beautiful thing...

"You're shaking," she said.

"I'm OK" I rubbed my nose against her head. Her hair felt slightly frizzy. "How are you? Are you sore? Was I too rough?" She sighed dreamily.

"I'm great baby..." she giggled.

"So...could you go again?" I asked. I didn't know if I was pushing my luck...but I had to try right?

"Again?" She looked up at me her eyes bright and wide.

"Yes." I kissed her forehead.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"OK." She said smiling.

"Well there's something I've wanted to do with you...for the longest time."

"What's that?" I easily moved her lithe body...I bent her gorgeous dark body over. I kissed her shoulder...

It was in the mid afternoon when we finally made it from my bedroom and a shower that never ended... we emerged from my room in search of food. Her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She was wearing my shirt and my tube socks.

I had on a faded shirt and basketball shorts. My hair even more messy. I actually blushed when she looked at me. And she bit her bottom lip shyly when I looked at her. I felt so much lighter...almost like we were both were teens that got away with doing something bad.

"I'm so hungry!" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Me too!" She opened the fridge and looked in.

"Uh? Take out?" She said.

"Yeah. What do you want? Pizza and wings? Mexican? Chinese? Thai?" I grabbed the menus and looked at them.

"Pizza and wings. And zepolis. Don't forget the soda," she said. I placed the menus back on the counter and held the sides of her face. She looked up at me.

"You're too good to be true. You know guys marry girls like you" I smiled. She smiled back.

"You'd marry me?" I nodded. I stared deeply into her eyes so she knew I wasn't joking.

"After we eat, we gotta go grocery shopping. You need groceries Edward. This is unacceptable," she said. "You work too hard to not have any food."

"I know..."she hugged me as I placed the order.

"Well it's gonna take like 30 minutes..."I looked down at her slyly. She started to giggle.

"Edward!"

"I'm just saying." I shrugged my shoulders. She shook her head no. So I scooped her up and we sat and waiting for the food.

When it came we ate and laughed. I fed her and she fed me. It felt so natural...like it was supposed to be this way. I couldn't stop staring at her. Somehow she managed to get powdered sugar on her nose. But she looked so beautiful still.

"What? What is it?" She smiled.

"Nothing. Just I love you."

* * *

**Finally right? So what did everyone think? I can't wait to hear from you guys. I appreciate every private message, every review, every subcription and every favoriting of my story. It means so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I still do not own Twilight! So sorry for the delay guys but the fanfiction website was giving me a error message when I tried to update. Thanks to the computer wiz "slashguy" who figured out how to fix it!**

* * *

If I missed Isabella before when I didn't see her, I missed her even more now. I never had this connection with any of the other girls... Sure they had been fun in bed, but with her, there was real emotion and love involved. It was an emotion that I couldn't control, and not to sound cliche but I never felt this before. And as much as I tried to deny the love I felt for her so quickly in the beginning, I couldn't deny it now. It was different.

I thought of all the years I wasted with Tanya, compared to these months I'd been with Isabella. Nothing compared to it. Isabella made me happier than I'd ever been. It wasn't just because we finally had sex, it was something else. I felt so good almost all the time, even when I was dead tired at work. All I had to do was think about her...

I spent the last few hours of my shift not sleeping but talking with Emmett. He was on his way in while I was on my way out. I tried to act regularly around him, but he could see through my act.

"There's only one reason why he would have that look on his face. He finally got that!" Emmett announced with a grin. He gave me a handshake. I shook my head and tried not to smile.

"How was it?" he pleaded. I wouldn't tell him anything; his mouth was too big.

"I thought we were bros! C'mon!" I just stared at him.

"I just know it was crazy. You know it's over now right? You know what they say."

"What?"

"Once you go black, you never go back." He said seriously. I laughed out loud. I'd heard the expression before, but the way he said it was like it was some kind of spell or something.

"You never go back? I don't think I'd want to bro. Not ever." I felt my face blush slightly as I smile.

"Really? Bro you have to give me details! Does she have a sister or a friend? Or can't I just watch?" I shook my head.

"No! What happened with Rose?" He shook his head.

"We decided to take a break. All she wanted to do was grill me for info on Bella. I think she was mad because she caught me checking her out. Bro, even if you weren't into black chicks, you can't help but notice how hot she is."

I searched through the fridge for the leftover eggplant parmigiana. I didn't get a piece yet, but Jasper said he hid some for me. Family meals at the station didn't have leftovers for long; especially when the captain made his Italian dishes. I moved through the Tupperware bowls and foiled pans and I found it.

"Yes!" I said. I pulled off the foiled square and grabbed at paper plate.

"But anyways how was it? You did it doggy style right? With that a-"

"Bro! Seriously? Calm down." I interrupted him. I put the plate in the microwave.

"My bad." He raised his hands defensively.

"I'm just used to you telling me everything. And I mean _everything_. You're different this time...like I can tell you love her. You're so quiet and secretive..." He went back in the fridge and pulled out a soda.

"Like that night when we went bowling, you couldn't stop staring at her. With this look..." I smiled.

"Even Rose noticed. She said ' he never looked at Tanya that way' so not only did I have to listen to her tell Tanya everything the whole cab ride, when we got to her place, I had to hear her complain about me checking her out."

"What does Tanya want? It seems like she just reappeared out of thin air."

"Rose wouldn't tell me. But you know her, she loves a challenge" I sighed as we sat done at the table. I started to eat the food, it tasted good but I couldn't stop thinking about what Tanya wanted from me.

"But with what? She basically treated me like I was untouchable...and now..." It had been years since I had an actual conversation with her. Well a conversation that didn't involve me being drunk and lonely after I got kicked out I should say. Look, I was lonely and drunk, I wasn't used to my new found "freedom" and I called her. I still regret that night even though it was so long ago.

"Bro one thing I've never understood was girls. If only they were fires. You know how they start, then you put them out. Maybe if I were with a black chick, it would easier." he laughed.

"I don't think race has anything to do with it dude, you might need to change." I chuckled.

"Yeah I don't think so." He said as he crushed the soda can in his hand.

After I was done eating, I had a few minutes before I could leave. I checked my cell phone. I had one text from Isabella. "I'm going to bed, I wish you here with me" that was hours ago, when regular people went to sleep. I thought about her sleep in her little bed. I knew she looked as beautiful as she did in my arms.

I thought about that last time I saw her. We went grocery shopping at the 24 hour Pathmark downtown Brooklyn. We raced shopping carts around the store like teens. When we finally got around to actual shopping, I realized how great Isabella was at budgeting money.

She grabbed the circular and helped me pick out most of the things. When we left with bags in our hands headed back to my home she said, "I kinda wish this was all the time". We came back to my place and made love all over again. Tenderly and slower this time...when she fell asleep I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

After dozing in and out of sleep on the near empty train, I made it home. I turned on the radio and jumped in the shower. I could hear the radio play from inside. Isabella changed the station when she was here; I hadn't switched it back yet. Alicia Keys sang her way into my ears, the same song Isabella had set as my ringtone on her cell phone.

"I was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby? If we do the unthinkable, would it make us look crazy?  
If you ask me I'm ready..." I sang along with the song almost unconsciously.

As I shampooed my hair, I remembered how she tiptoed so she could do it. And when I asked to wash hers she protested. "No! I can't get my hair wet. It will be a bigger mess than it is now. I'll just go to the salon."

"How big of a mess?" I asked as I pretended to take off the shower cap.

"Diana Ross crazy" she said as her eyes widened. She grabbed at my hands. All I could imagine was a very big afro, and then that photo of her Phil showed me.

"No!" she said said with a smile on her face. I held her hands over her head like that as I watched the water and suds run over her dark skin. Then she looked up at me shyly as she realized how I had been looking at her. Then I bent over to kiss her lips. That's how it started all over again with a kiss, and we made love in my shower...

I exhaled out loud. I missed her. A lot. Everything in my apartment reminded me of her. After my shower I glanced at the time. In a few hours she would be awake. I'd sleep and then call her. But for now, my bed was empty again. I stared at her side of the bed and smiled. I remembered how we played under the sheets. How she giggled, and laughed. How she moaned my name "Oh Edward...don't stop." I closed my eyes and I could hear her in my ear.

When I woke up, it was nighttime. My stomach growled and I knew I had to eat something. I had a kitchen full of groceries but really no idea what to do with them. I didn't have a cookbook, and didn't have computer to check for any recipes. I decided to call Isabella.

It rang a few times and then she answered. "Hi!"

"Hi, how are you? How was your day?" A million of other questions ran through my mind as I got so happy from hearing her voice.

"It was OK. I was thinking about you all day. I just feel... I don't know...like"

"Like a piece is missing?" I blurted out.

"Exactly" she said.

"I feel like that too. I missed everything about you today, well yesterday."

"Edward..." she said sweetly.

"Seriously."

"What's up? What are you up to?"

"Uh, I'm attempting to cook dinner and I need help." I glanced at the frozen solid chicken in the sink.

"Ohhh" she said. "Should I just come over?"

"That would be awesome...um you can bring some stuff over if you wanna stay the night over" my heart started to pound as I waited for her to respond.

"Alright." I could hear her smile over the phone. "I'll come over."

"Great."

It wouldn't take her long to get here from her place so I decided to freshen up. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Maybe I needed a hair cut...or a trim.

I threw on a clean white tee shirt and sweats. Then I waited.

When she buzzed the intercom I literally jumped off the couch and jetted down the stairs to get her. She threw her arms around me.

"Hey" she said as she kissed me.

"Hey" I kissed her. I grabbed her hand and we walked up the stairs together.

When we reached the door, my neighbor was in the hall. An older woman who I only said hello to every now and then. She was holding a cat in her arms and she smiled at us.

"Edward is it?" She said in a heavy Irish accent. She reminded me of my Granny.

"Uh, yeah?" I answered and smiled at this old lady with bright red hair.

"I was wondering if you and Isabella could be a little more quiet tonight. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning and the moaning and sighing keeps me and Liam up." She patted the cat's head. I glanced at Isabella and her eyes were wide.

"Uh, yes. Miss uh?"

"Miss Maggie" she smiled.

"Miss Maggie. Uh goodnight." I said and we rushed into my apartment.

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh!" Isabella said nervously.

"That's what got us into trouble." I joked.

"Edward!" Isabella said laughing. Then she shook her head and walked into the kitchen. I followed close behind her.

* * *

**I guess Emmett can't help being the type of guy he is right? And Edward and Isabella may have forgotten about the neighbors. What do you think? Thank you everyone for reading and supporting my story with great reviews! Thanks for making me a favorite of yours and subscribing to me! Have a great week everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight! I do own this short chapter ;P

* * *

**

I was off but Isabella had to teach today. We lay in the middle of my bed, the sheet and comforter wrapped warmly around us. The radio played softly in the background. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Call out" I said, my voice still raspy from sleep.

"I never call out" she whispered. Her dark brown eyes stared into mine. I could see how sleepy she was; after all we had a very "busy" night. After eating the delicious meal she made us I couldn't help from being turned on.

There was just something about her cooking, it was so good. Everything had so much flavor. And she sang while she cooked. "My mommy always sings when she cooks. She says, " If you're relaxed and you put love into it, it tastes so much better. Even veggies."

"My mother, never cooked. I doubt she knows how to boil water" I laughed.

"I like your mom."

"Well she likes you too. And she never likes anyone."

After I washed the dishes, I had to convince her into making love because she was so embarrassed. It wasn't until she thought it was late enough for Miss Maggie to be asleep did she want to do something.

But now, I tried to read her mind as a small smile spread on her pouty lips. I tried to plead my case.

"It's going to snow again. Really really really bad." I raised my eyebrows to stress my concern said.

"It's going to keep snowing until Easter Edward." she giggled "My students will be disappointed if they show up and I'm not there."

"If you call out early, then the school can call them before hand." I smiled. She bit her bottom lip.

"If you don't, who knows when we will have a whole day to spend doing absolutely nothing together. Also you won't have to worry about slipping and falling." I waited for her to decide. I wasn't ready for her to leave me. I didn't want my apartment to be empty again, not yet.

"You're a such bad influence on me Mr. Cullen" she finally answered. "Let me get my phone" she untwined from me and slid out the bed. I smiled to myself.

She walked toward the dresser where her cell phone was plugged in. I stared at her legs. She wore these white socks that came all the way to her thighs...I had gained a better appreciation for American Apparel for making so many of the things Isabella wore.

I barely paid attention to what she was saying but I watched the way she moved. She leaned onto the dresser nervously and bumped over a bottle of lotion.

I smirked as she picked it up and placed it on the dresser and knocked over something else. She was clumsy, my sexy, sweet, talented but very clumsy girlfriend. When she fixed the mess she made, she shook her head and looked at me. She stuck her tongue out.

She ended the call and jumped back in the bed, the large tee shirt she wore fell off her shoulder. "So you have me all day." she said. She looked up coyly, " I don't know what we're going to do."

"Well maybe first we can go back to sleep and then we can play later"

"OK." She smiled. She snuggled back against me and instantly we were both knocked out. A few hours later when I woke up she looking at me so lovingly.

"Was I snoring again?" I joked.

"No. I wanted to wake you, but you looked so calm. So I just waited." She smiled.

"So, are you ready to play a little baseball?" I smiled.

"Batter up" she smiled.

"Remember we have to be quieter" I said as I kissed her slowly.

"So don't do it so good" she sighed.

"You don't be so good. You turn me into an animal..." I said as ran my hands up her long legs. She smelled so good I could feel myself hardening quickly...with her it didn't take much.

I could make love to Isabella forever and I would if she let me. She was different from the other girls I'd been with sexually. I don't know if she was really aware of how sexy she was, her body, her skin, everything was so gorgeous. She was so shy, but the more relaxed I made her, the more she opened up.

And when she opened up...we were a perfect match. And I always wanted more and more of her. I was willing to do anything to satisfy her and she would do anything for me.

As we rolled around and switched positions, we tried our best to keep quiet. But I couldn't stop the squeaking of the bed. She sat on my lap and rode me slowly...but when she started to whimper so seductively, I found myself grunting with pleasure.

"Does it feel good baby?" I asked her breathlessly.

"Yes..." she moaned. She threw her head back as her eyes closed. I stared in a daze as her breasts bounced under her shirt. I wanted to rip it off of her. I lifted up the shirt some and gripped her soft hips and helped her move. As soon as I saw my pale fingers against her dark skin I lost the little control I had.

I effortlessly scooped her off the bed and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She stared in my eyes as I moved her up and down on my cock. I moved deeper as I felt her get wetter. I started to curse and she covered my mouth with hers to quiet me.

I felt her tense as she was about to orgasm so I held her closer. "Edward..." she cried softly as she tugged at my hair. I kept pumping into her until she shook with pleasure.

And then I came, I came hard. I fell back onto the bed holding her against me. "I...love...you" I said trying to catch my breath. She eased my cock slowly out of her and collapsed on my chest.

I threw the condom away lazily, I couldn't believe I was running out of condoms so soon. I didn't see her that often, but I guess the times we did see each other we used so many.

"Edward...you know I love you too." Her voice was choppy. "I knew you were strong but...wow". I smiled as I moved my hands up and down her back.

"I have to carry a lot more heavier things all the time. You're light." We laid there quietly catching our breath and listening to the music. I could hear the snowflakes hitting the window. After awhile she spoke.

"I worry about you a lot...and your job..."she said

"You shouldn't"

"But I do. I watch the news at night, whenever there's a big fire I'm glued to the screen looking for you"

"I haven't been in any major fires like that. Not big enough for TV I don't think."

"Any fire, I worry. I keep thinking about when you were in the hospital attached to that machine."

"Isabella" I kissed the top of her head. She hugged me a little tighter. "That won't happen again, are you that afraid of losing me?" She nodded.

"I'm good at what I do. I wish you could see me in action, you don't have anything to worry about. I won't get hurt again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise"

"Pinky promise?" She stuck out her brown pinky finger. I wrapped it in mine.

"Pinky promise. I wish I could see you do what you do more often. You're really amazing, I'm surprised you don't get offers for other things". I brought her finger up to my mouth and kissed it.

"Well, I got offered a dancing job..."she said softly.

"That's great! What is it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's for a music video...this new singer Christina Perri. I don't know if you remember the new choreographer from the dinner, well Jessica, entered me without telling me. I wasn't sure if I would do it or not."

"I think you should do it. Why not? Is it in the city?"

"No. I have to go Cali...and that means I'll be leaving the company, my job and you for a little while..."

"It's a great opportunity...why don't you sound happy?"

"I'll have to fly" she said nervously. Then I remembered. She told me before that after 9/11 she'd been terrified of flying and airplanes.

"Isabella," I started "Don't let that scare you from doing something great." She didn't say anything. "If I could go with you I would."

"I know it's been years...but I remember it like it was yesterday." She said. Then she sat up with her back facing me. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Do you want pancakes or something?" I could tell she didn't want to talk about it anymore right now so I let it go. Later I would persuade her into it. If I couldn't get her to go, I knew Alice could.

* * *

**Have you ever been scared to do something because of a fear or phobia? Should Edward convince her to break her fear or should he just leave it alone? Tell me in a review! Thanks everyone for every single review, message and **** you give me! Thank you to all the new and old subscribers! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight or NYC! I just love making the characters more diverse.**

* * *

"You don't call me enough. As a matter of fact, Edward, you don't ever call me. I wasn't the one who kicked you out." My mother said. I decided I'd talk to her after strong suggestion from Alice, who stood right by me.

She called our mother than handed me the phone. " Just ask her. She'll say yes." She insisted.

"I know...it's just...Isabella...she" for some reason, the words wouldn't come out. My mouth felt dry. I never asked my parents for anything.

"What? Did you get that beautiful girlfriend of yours pregnant Edward? I'm sure your father would let the two of you stay in the penthouse so you two will be comfortable. You'll have to stop being a superhero...or maybe do it part time to be there for her." She said sweetly.

"No! She isn't pregnant." I shot Alice a glare. "I was just wondering if...if you had time...could you fly with Isabella to California? She's terrified of flying and she'll miss a great opportunity if she doesn't go."

"California?"

"Yeah. I'd go but my schedule is set already and Alice is expecting some important shipment from an estates sale for her store."

"I haven't been to California in years..." I could tell she was thinking about it. I looked at Alice who was staring at me with wide eyes. "I'll do it dear. I can't imagine her getting over her fear in a small crowded coach section, we'll take a jet." I smiled and Alice smiled.

"Thanks mom."

"It's nothing Edward. You know I love you dearly. I was excited with the thought about having a curly haired grandchild." She sighed.

"Ugh...maybe sometime in the future." I chuckled.

"I will give her a call to let her know. Maybe we can do some bonding out there. It will be great to escape this never ending New York winter for a bit."

"I love you mom" Alice stood in front of me making kissing faces. I tried not to laugh and turned my back to her.

"I love you too Edward. Tell Alice to stop making faces it will give her wrinkles." I hung up and turned around.

"Mom said stop making faces" I laughed.

"How does she always know?" She laughed. I shrugged my shoulders. "Now with that out of the way let's get lunch." We headed to Monster Sushi so we could hang before I started my tour.

"I knew she would say yes, she adores Isabella." Alice said once we got our table.

"It seems like. She said "maybe we can do some bonding" I said doing my best to imitation my mother.

"Ha! "Some bonding" that means shopping, and gossiping about you." She laughed

"I know..." I sipped the water.

"Well I'd rather she go with mom, at least she will be in a swanky hotel. I wish I could go, I'm so pale. I need a tan, I'm almost as pale as you."

"You are as pale as me." I laughed "I wonder if Isabella will get tanned..."

"She might. Well you're gonna see her before me if she does." I nodded.

"I kind of miss the beach. I can't afford to go to the Hamptons, but maybe Isabella and I can go to Montauk. You know when I get my vacation and when it's warmer?"

"Montauk? I hear its a cute little towny place...the exact opposite of the Hamptons. The perfect place to disappear and have alone time." She said with a smile.

"Who knows what Jasper and I will do this summer? He keeps changing his mind so it's hard to tell."

After eating, I walked her back to her store and she lured me in.

"I want you to see something" she said with a sneaky look in her eyes. I knew when my sister was up to something. She hurried to the jewelry counter and came back.

"Isn't this gorgeous? It looks like the ring Granny used to wear doesn't it?" She said excited. She handed the ring to me.

It was a small delicate ring. A gold band with two hands holding a heart shaped diamond, with a diamond crown. It was beautiful, a lot like the Claddagh wedding ring Granny wore.

"It's like the same one." I remembered when I was a child and I would sit on her lap. She would take my tiny hands in her chubby ones.

"I think it would make a awesome engagement ring" she said finally. I nodded, I had a brief image of it on Isabella's finger. I could almost see her teary eyes as she said yes...

"So that's what this is about?" I smirked.

"I'm just merely stating my own opinion. I didn't say anything else." She took it from my hand with a smile. "I don't know what its worth just yet, it isn't priced so I won't put it on display. I'm just gonna hold on to it until you make your decision."

"Alice!" I said "that's not happening anytime soon."

"That's what you think, but I know what I know." She put the ring back. "And you know that Eddie."

"I also know I haven't known Isabella long enough to bring up a discussion of marriage seriously."

"I also know it's time for you to get a hair cut and you're going to be late if you don't leave now." She said giving me a quick hug and than a playful shove towards the door. I had no choice but to let her win because we'd go back and forth if I continued.

I left the store and ran my hand through my hair. My hair had gotten longer I knew. I had to get it trimmed a little. There was a barbershop close to the station, I would stop there before my tour.

On the subway ride downtown, I thought about what Alice said. What she had been implying and the hints she had been dropping. I thought about the dream she had. I never thought much about marriage growing up.

Yes my parents had been married forever in a almost picture perfect marriage. But the I didn't think of anything like that for myself. Even when it seemed like Tanya and I were a match made in Upper East Side heaven, I never wanted to marry her.

It was all Tanya spoke about. Who she would invite, who she wouldn't. Vera whoever dress and Tiffany registry...

As I leaned on the door, I looked down at the young couple sitting next to me. They seemed in love, the husband struggled to close the elaborate stroller and wife held a giggling baby. "A curly haired grandchild" my mother said. I supposed if Isabella and I did have a kid it would have curly hair...

Yes I loved Isabella and I didn't want to live without her, but was marriage the right thing to think about now? Would it be the right thing for us? I wasn't sure if I'd be the ideal husband type. With the risks of my profession, the little bit of money I made...it wouldn't be fair for her. Then my temper, which I was still struggling to control...would I be able hide it from her?

Then suddenly it made me down. I wasn't the right type for her. I looked over to the couple again. The husband had finally closed the stroller and the baby was reaching for him. I exhaled as I got off the train. What kind of father could I be? I missed so many important things for Isabella then what about our kid?

I headed to the barber with all these thoughts swimming in my head. I nodded at the barbers and a younger one motioned for me to sit at his station.

I got to the station and was greeted by Mike, who appeared to be waiting for me. I clenched my jaw as I approached.

"Listen, Cullen, I'm back. And I don't want any problems OK? You do your job searching, I'll do my job extinguishing, and everyone is happy." He said.

"Sure. Just keep your mouth shut. If you bring up anything having to do with my girl I won't be so easy on you." I said and I brushed by him to get to my locker.

"So any big plans for St. Patty's day Cullen? It gives you guys an excuse to be yourselves: drunk and disorderly." He laughed. I tried to breathed out calmly through my mouth.

I threw my things into the locker and tried my best to ignore him. I could feel my temperature as it started rise, but I wouldn't let him get the best out of me.

"You know I did some research on you Cullen since I had time off...I didn't know your dad practically owns New York Presbyterian Hospital." I didn't respond so he continued "if you're rolling in dough, then why in the world are you here?"

He came over closer to me. "Cuz if that were my dad, you think I'd be risking my life like this?" I looked at him.

"You were that bored that you Googled me?" I shook my head after taking my shirt off.

"I wasn't bored, I wanted to know more about the potato-eater that got me almost fired." He said nonchalantly. I felt my hands start to form a fist, but the alarm started to go off. I took it as a sign to let it go...this time.

* * *

**How nice of Esme to help Bella right? Can Alice really see into the future? Hmmm. And now Mike is back from his suspension...Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! I also want to thank everyone who subscribes to my story. Thank you so much. Have a great week guys :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters! I promise you!**

* * *

I decided to take Angela up on her offer and play for the other dancers. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision. Jasper actually convinced me to do it. Isabella would be leaving for California tomorrow and I wouldn't get another chance to see her.

I'd been only talking to him about my relationship with Isabella; I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. Even if he told Alice, I knew she could keep a secret. She already knew the worst about me. She was always honest, and I trusted her.

"Just stop by. She'll dig it." He said as we talked in the locker room.

"What if she's busy? I mean...I don't want to seem..."

"Seem like what? Dude you love her, she loves you. "He shrugged his shoulders "and you miss her. You were whistling the same song the whole tour. You're not gonna do anything else if you don't. We can always go out for drinks. Go to her before she leaves." he pat my shoulder.

"Yeah. Sorry about the whistling. She got this Justin Beiber song stuck in my head" I smirked.

"Justin Beiber?" He asked. His eyes got big and he made a funny face.

"It has Usher in it too." I said defensively.

"She's changing you bro."

"No she isn't."

Riley came in during our fake argument. He was going back to his original ladder this week. He cleared out the few things from his locker. I didn't want him to leave, but Mike was already back so he had to. I knew it drove Mike crazy when he found out he was replaced by a black guy.

"Yo, Cullen look at the ring I got my girl Bree. Hale you have to look at this rock too." Riley said. He pulled out a little box and opened it. A sparkling pink diamond sat in rose gold. What was the deal with rings lately?

"Whoa" Jasper said.

"Dude..."I said. Riley had mentioned his girlfriend every now and then. I guess things were more serious between them than I knew.

"Yeah, I gotta pick the right time and place to pop the question. I was thinking like the top of the Empire State building." He closed the box and put it away.

"You think she'll say yes?" I asked.

"She better! This thing wasn't cheap." He laughed. "If she says yes you can come to the wedding."

"Sure." I smiled.

"Just cuz I'm leaving doesn't mean we can't go out for drinks and chill you know."

"Of course man." I said giving him a handshake and hug. "If she says yes first round on me. If she says no, first and second round on me."

"Cool dawg." He said.

"Could I ask you something?" I ask. It's been on my mind for awhile now.

"What?"

"Bree doesn't mind you having this job? Like does she worry? Do you ever worry about not being able to be there for her?" Riley smiles.

"Of course she worries, but she understands my dawg. That's what they do right?" He looked at Jasper who nodded in agreement. "And yeah the 24 hour shifts suck. She complains about it all the time, but we make it work. Just like you and your girl."

"But marriage...I mean, you don't worry about what kind of you life you'd be able to give her?"

"At first I did. But you know what? With this job, my dawg, nothing is really promised. I don't wanna miss out just because I ain't take the chance." I nod. It makes sense maybe I spend too much time worrying about stuff.

"Let me find out you been thinking bout marriage Cullen" he says with a laugh. I laugh too.

"Maybe...just a little."

I went over to the dance studio, and went up to the floor I found Isabella on last time. I peeked in the rooms to find her, but I ran into Angela instead. She was sitting on the floor eating. There was another container of food on the floor next to her, with a coconut juice. I had a feeling that it belonged to Isabella.

"Hey Angela."

"Hey Eddie? What's up?" She wiped her mouth and looked up at me smiling. She had a towel around her neck.

"Nothing just came to play a little...if that's OK." I smile.

"Oh that's awesome! Izzy is somewhere around here, if she doesn't hurry back I'm gonna eat her lunch." she joked. "I'll find her." She jumped up. Her hair was very long and curly. Isabella mentioned once before they went to the same salon. I wondered if her hair was anything like Isabella's hair.

"You can chill right over here, I'll go round everyone up" she disappeared out the room and left me. I took off my coat and my hat, the studio was really warm. There was a small water cooler so I got a cup.

I sat at the piano and lightly pressed a few keys. Sometimes I thought about buying a keyboard. A piano would never fit in my apartment; maybe I could squeeze an upright one in the living room.

I didn't have anything planned to play mainly because I didn't really plan on taking up the offer. I would just play whatever popped into my head or any suggestions that they had.

The door opened and the dancers started to pile in. They were happy to see me and greeted me. I said hi to them a looked for Isabella, she wasn't there.

They sat on the floor casually and talked. Angela rushed to me. "She's talking to the Jessica, you know the choreographer? But I told her you were here." she whispered. I nodded. She stood in front of the piano.

"So for your listening pleasure, I present to you Edward...what's your last name?"

"Cullen." I said

"Edward Cullen!" She said and everyone clapped. She sat down, as I began to play "Linus and Lucy". Someone started to whistle.

"Fur Elise", "Reverie", "Clocks", "Don't Leave Me Girl", "Halo", "Your Song": I played song after song and they loved it. It felt good to play for others...it was something I missed. The more I played the hotter I got. I took off my sweater and rolled up the sleeves on my thermal shirt.

I looked up and Isabella was standing in the doorway with who I assumed was the choreographer. She smiled at me and whispered in her ear.

Isabella looked so good. It seemed like so long since I saw her, since I been with her, since I made love to her. Our schedules had been so crazy and it kept us apart. And tomorrow she would be in California...

"You're excellent." Jessica said "but Isabella has a request" I stopped playing.

"I'll play whatever she wants, if she dances for me." I said with a smirk.

"Do it Izzy!" Angela said. Isabella looked at me and smiled.

"Oh OK. Play my favorite song and I'll dance" she said slyly. I nodded. The other dancers got up and lined the mirrored wall.

"You had to pick the 'sweaty room' Angie?" Isabella joked. She took off sweatshirt and she was wearing a bodysuit and shorts over her leggings. She walked to the middle of the room.

I started to play "Kissing You" by Deseree, I knew it was her favorite song. She smiled and she started to move slowly, beautifully. She reached up and down. She hunched over with her hands clenched. Danced around the space.

I hit the keys harder as I glanced up now and then to see her. She made beautiful circles...the room was completely silent as they watched us. She held her arms and touched herself softly. She rolled her head around smoothly with her eyes closed...

As I started to play faster, she moved faster. She ran, leapt, and rolled. Her eyes opened and she never left me as she danced. My heart started to beat faster, the moved I got turned on. I moved my head in beat to the song and watched her...

I played softer as the song ended. She danced slower and moved closer to the piano. Her mouth was slightly opened; I could see she was breathing heavily. Her chest moved up and down. I was breathing heavily too and I could take my eyes away from her... I heard them clapping.

"Wow you guys are electric together. I think I need a cold shower." Senna said. Isabella bit her lip the way I like started to fix her hair.

"OK kids back to rehearsal." Jessica said "Bella take five". They filed out. Angela closed the door behind her.

"Come closer" I growled softly. She came over to me and straddled me. She sat directly on my hardness. She stared into my eyes and started to kiss me passionately. Instantly my hands gripped her closer.

"I was having such a bad rehearsal...I didn't even get to eat my lunch...I kept thinking about the flight...I was nervous about your mommy...I kept thinking about you...and you came." She whispered.

"I'm glad I did...but I'm gonna need more than five minutes." I rubbed my nose against her skin. I was getting intoxicated by her scent.

"Come home with me tonight...I'll cook something for you if you do..."she said.

"You don't have to do anything...I just want you so bad...I...I need you now." I said. I kissed her neck, teasing her milk chocolate skin with my tongue.

"I feel like leaving right now..." she sighed.

"I'll come back for you..."I continued to kiss her neck

"Or you can stay and watch me rehearse..."

"I'll stay" I started to kiss her lips slowly.

"We should stop before we get interrupted" she huffed. She got up and grabbed my hand. We walked out that studio into a larger dance space.

"You can have a seat over there by the window." I sat in the window edge and watched. They practiced this routine over and over until I felt like I could do it from seeing it so much. I bopped my head to the beat of the song. I'd have to ask Isabella what was the name of it. I even learned the rap to the song just from hearing it so many times. After awhile, I rapped along.

"You're my devil, you're my angel. You're my heaven, you're my hell. You're my now, you're my forever. You're my freedom, you're my jail.

You're my lies, you're my truth. You're my war, you're my truce. You're my questions, you're my proof. You're my stress and you're my masseuse..."

When Isabella was ready to go she grabbed her stuff and we left into the unusually warm weather. I threw my arm around her shoulder.

"I seen you sitting there rapping." She giggled.

"I like that song...after hearing it a million times" I chuckle. "What's the name of it?"

"Lost in the World" she said dramatically. "Jessica has been putting together some new program for spring. Rebirth, Mother Earth a celebration of Life or something. I'm gonna miss rehearsal while I'm gone but Angie said she's gonna send me video."

"This is the weather that makes people sick...but it feels so good." She smiled.

"The weather is better in California."

"I wish you were coming too. I'm a little nervous about your mommy."

"Don't be. Just be yourself. She really likes you." Yeah she wants us to have curly haired babies together. I thought to myself. We caught the train and she sat down. There wasn't a seat for me so I held on to the pole next to her.

"I hate to eat on the train, but I'm starving:" she said. I smiled as she practically inhaled the turkey burger and fries.

When we got to her place, she opened the door and flipped on the lights.

"I'm going to miss you so much" she sighed.

"I miss you already." I lifted her up, leaned her against the wall.

"What if I don't make it? What if the plane crashes? Or gets hi-jacked."

"You will make it" I kiss her neck "the plane won't crash and my mother could convince even a hijacker to change their mind" she giggled as I carry her to her bedroom.

"But if you don't make it, let me make love to you like I won't see you again." I said as I place her on the bed.

"Like you'll never see me again?" She said as she pulled her clothes off. I nodded as I started to take mine off. My temperature has already started to rise as I stare at her. My heart beats faster...and she looked at me.

"I think there's a condom in my dresser. Check the top drawer." She said. I walk over to the dresser in my boxers. Right now I'm aching to be inside of her. My cock actually feels heavy it's so hard. I open it and push her underwear around and I find one in a purple wrapper. It says "Her Pleasure".

"I hope it fits."

"I hope it isn't expired" she said softly. I check the date, it isn't. I go to close the dresser but I see a diary.

"What's this?" I say with a smile. I pull it out and show her.

"Don't read that" she says as she sits up. She looks so sexy sitting there naked. She has a shy look on her face.

"Why not?" I open it and flip through. Then I stop at one entry. I walk over to the bed and start to read. I do my best imitation of her soft voice. "No one makes me feel the way he does. I'm so in love with him it scares me. I really think that he could be the one..." I smile a big smile and she watches me. Her dark brown eyes shy. I put the diary down on the floor.

"You think I'm the one?" I say in a huskier tone. I touch the side of her face. I feel warmth inside of my chest. She nods then takes the condom from me.

"Let me put it on this time." She whispers. I pull off my boxers and watch anxiously. She bends down and starts to suck on my cock passionately. My hands reach for her bun to set her thick hair free. Her hair falls past her shoulders softly.

"Oh s-" I mutter as her tongue swirls around the tip. She looks up at me as she slips the condom on me. The fit is tight, and she looks at me. It will have to do. I go to remove her panties, but I'm so anxious that I rip them.

"Sorry" I whisper. "I'm a little excited...I'll try not to be as rough with you." I kneel over her.

"If this could be the last time...don't hold anything back Edward...give me everything." She whispers.

"Everything?" I say as I enter her. She's always as tight as the first time. Her eyes close and she moans.

"Everything" she sighs.

* * *

What did you guys think? Tell me your thoughts, questions and views in a review! Thanks to all my readers! i really appreciate all the support and feedback that you guys give to me. Have a great week :D


	24. Chapter 24

**I still don't own Twilight :P**

* * *

The morning Isabella had to leave; I could honestly say was hard for me. Her radio started to blast music instead of the alarm going off. It woke me up from my deep sleep. I woke before her and stared at her. Silently I watched her. She was heavy sleeper; it was hard to wake her. I was a light sleeper, maybe because I always had to be on alert.

Ever since I met her, I couldn't help myself from admiring her. Her face was simple, but beautiful. And I had made a habit of watching her sleep, whenever I could. Whenever I wasn't knocked out myself. It made wish more and more that I could wake up to her all the time...

I started to touch her ring finger softly. I tickled it a little then I held her hand. "Isabella, wake up baby." I said softly. Of course she didn't respond. So I started sing along with the radio "Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever young..." As I nudged her shoulder, Jay-Z started to rap.

When her eyes opened, she looked at me. She smiled and whined. "Do I have too?"

"Yes" I said. She pretended to pout. "C'mon." I said as helped her get up. I scooped my arms under her legs as she wrapped her warm arms around my shoulder. I carried her to the bathroom. I placed her down easily.

"I got a toothbrush for you...in case you ever stayed the night." She said. She opened the medicine cabinet and passed me a blue brush. I smiled and took it from her.

We brushed our teeth together and jumped in the shower together. "Don't be nervous." I said as I rubbed my wet hands on her shoulders. "You feel tense."

"I am tense...I don't think I can do it. Tell your mommy I'm sorry. Let's just stay here. It's safe."

"No. I'm not telling her anything. When the car comes, you're getting in. You're getting on the jet. And you're going to California." I say trying to sound tough, but not mean.

She exhales out loud. So I start to give her a massage. As I touch her wet skin, I feel myself getting more aroused. I bend my head down to kiss the back of her neck.

"It'll be OK. I promise you."

"I'm so nervous...I..." she starts.

"Don't be." I pull her closer to me. "I want you to relax. What can I do to relax you?"

"Oh there isn't enough time for that." She laughs. After making out a little, we get out the shower. I towel her off and myself. She throws on some clothes and I put on what I wore on the day before.

As she fixes her hair in the mirror I head to the kitchen. I grab two plates that have pictures of cats on them, place them on the table. I throw two bran muffins in the microwave. Before it stops, I pull them off. I cut them down the middle and put butter inside. Then I grab a mango, an orange, and a banana. I slice them up and put them on plates with the muffins.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked. I turn around and she's smiling at me.

"Nothing." I answer with a shrug.

"Baby..." she wraps her arms around my waist."Thank you. I'll get us something to drink."

After breakfast, I waited with her in front of her home for the car to come pick her up. I had to play tough though. So she wouldn't worry, so she'd leave me with no fear.

It was a chilly morning outside and I stood with her in front of me. I had my arms wrapped around her. She leaned back on me. She wore my hoodie like a jacket; I told her she wouldn't need a coat.

"You're gonna do great" I whispered in her ear.

"If I'm able to dance. You really put it on me last night." She giggled. I ran my hands down to her thighs and pulled her against me.

"It's so easy to lose control with you...you loved it though." I held her closer as I noticed the car come down the block.

"This is me?" she said sadly. The car stopped and the driver got out. He smiled at us and took Isabella's animal print suitcase. She turned around and faced me. I hugged her tight and spun her around. I kissed her softly. I took in a deep breath of her scent. I'd smelled the cocoa butter before, but on her it smelled so good.

"You'll be back before you know it." I said. She looked up at me with watery eyes. "No no, none of that." I said and kissed her again. I open the back door for her and she gets in. She rolls down the window and waves at me.

I stand there watching the car until I can't see it anymore. Then I walk slowly to the bus stop. Of course my mind thought about last night.

I remembered moving deep inside her as she moaned louder and louder. "Oh...please...give me everything." So I moved harder into her growling like an animal.

"F- f- f- yeah" I said. Her hands held on to my neck bringing me closer. Then her fingers start to pull at my hair. I moved her legs open as I tested her flexibility.

Then frantically we change positions, not wanting to separate but we had to. I kneel behind her, and she sits on my lap. Slowly and carefully I return back inside of her. I wrap my arms around her, arching her back. She leans her head back on my shoulder as I kiss her lips. Our tongues touch briefly...

Then I start to pump my cock into wildly. She starts her sighing again as she moves against me. I look over to the mirror on her dresser at us. I can never get enough of seeing the contrast of our bodies connected...

"Ahh...I...I...f-ing love you" I growl. By the time we both came, we were out of breath, sweaty and tired. Isabella was already snoring when my heart had stopped racing. She kept up with me, but I knew the rough stuff would tire her...

When I reached my home I plopped on my couch. I could still get some rest. I put my cell on vibrate and placed it in the pocket off my sweat pants. I closed my eyes, and started to drift deeper into sleep. A few hours later, my cell started to ring.

"Yeah?" I answer with my eyes closed.

"We're here already!" Isabella said excitedly.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes. And your mom held my hand until I felt comfortable. We're checking into the hotel now. It's so nice." She said.

"That's awesome baby." I yawned out loud. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Go back to sleep Edward."

"Thanks. Love you" I said. She gave me a kiss over the phone and then hung up. With my eyes still closed I put the phone back in my pocket. I was too tired to get off the couch, so just decided to stay there. Then there was a knock on my door. I sighed. Who knows I'm home? I waited for the knocking to stop but it didn't.

I got off the couch and sleepily dragged my feet to the front door. I open the door and my mouth opens. Tanya is standing there in front of me.

"Aren't you going to invite me in Edward?" She says. She had a slight smile on her face.

"How did you...who let in?" I ask.

"Stop being so rude." She steps in and passes by me. I close the door and turn on the light. She walks around looking at everything, judging everything. She takes her coat off and throws it on my arm chair. Then she wipes off my couch and sits down.

"This place is a matchbox. Honestly, Edward." She crosses her legs. She's wearing a skirt that is entirely too short. She adjusts her super straight hair and smiles. "Like what you see?"

"No. What are you doing here?" I say. I'm standing in front of her. I don't even know what to ask. I'm so upset and confused.

"You know I love when you get angry Edward...it turns me on." she licks her lips. I rub my hands over my face and through my hair.

"Tanya" I start out calmly "What are you doing in my friggin' apartment?"

"I have a proposition for you. Sit down please." I sit down on the coffee table and stare at her. She looks the same every time I see her: cold. She's gorgeous still, but I know too much about her.

"So your little girlfriend, works at some tiny little dance school in this borough right?" I nod. "Well turns out they're having financial problems. The lease is up for the school."

"What does any of this have to do with me or you?"

"Well I bought it. Now I'm thinking about tearing it down, putting up a condo, or just leaving it a vacant lot." She smiles. "But, if we could work something out, I'd just leave it alone." I sigh.

"Since when are you interested in spaces in Brooklyn? And of all the spaces, her dance school?"

"Why not there? Oh yes! Because Isabella works there! And you love her don't you? And you'd do anything for her right? That's how we can work something out."

"Work something out like what?"

"Break up with Bella, and I'll leave it alone." She shrugs her shoulders. "It's easy as pie."

"What? No! Are you kidding? I won't play in your little game Tanya."

"Fine then the school closes for good. She loses her job along with all the rest of those people. It's totally alright by me. "She looks at her nails and admires her manicure.

"Tanya, what is this about? Really?"

"It's about us. I know you miss me, what we had. What we were supposed to have." She touches my knee and starts to glide up my thigh. "And to be honest, I haven't found anyone who can...satisfy me like you could."

"Don't...do this Tanya." I say as I move her hand. I'm trying to process all that she's done...if there are any loopholes but my mind is crowded. It's taking all of my strength to stay this calm, but my anger is rising. I'm almost certain she can see it on my face.

"Remember the fun we had? You had so much energy Edward...hours and hours and hours. Please tell me you're still into bondage." She looks into my eyes. "And now, you're so buff and strong...so I can imagine what sex is like. Your little girlfriend doesn't deserve you."

"She does. Isabella deserves me and much more. And you don't even know her but you're ready to destroy what she has. What happened to you Tanya?"

"Nothing, I just realize something you never have. Money can buy you anything. Everything has a price. Your happiness, my happiness, can all be bought. So you can hide away in your tiny apartment, blend in with the working class, keep your working class girl and pretend to be happy. But I will get what I want, you know that Edward."

"You..."

"So the choice is yours. The fate of your girlfriend's job is in your hands. Think about it. She's away now. Maybe you should spend this week with me to see what you could have."

"I, I think you need to leave now." I get up and walk to the door. Right now my mind is flooded with so many things at the moment I can't think. My head is starting to hurt.

"I'll leave now, but I'll see you tonight. I'll send a car to pick you up for dinner. Make sure you shave." She says as she puts her coat on. "And don't tell anyone about our little arrangement, because it will get back to me. I'll just make my decision as soon as I find out."

"Tanya you don't need me to be happy...you have everything you want. Just leave the school alone."

"You wanted to ignore me Edward, now I have your attention. Just how much does she mean to you? If you love her, you'll break up with her." She smiles. I open my mouth but nothing comes. I open the door and she leaves out. I close it and lean my head against it. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so sorry that i didnt get the chance to respond to the reviews this week, but i read them all. thanks for the incredible feedback and messages! thanks also to all the new subscribers! it feels really good to know so many people like my story! so yeah, Tanya's back, unfortunately. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review or message. This time will respond lol. Have a awesome week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

"It's just a meeting." I try to convince myself. "Just a meeting." I repeat over and over to myself. I have Mozart blasting in the apartment.

I hope that it isn't too loud for Miss Maggie, but I'm seriously trying to psych myself out. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. How did I let this happen? "It's for Isabella you idiot. You can do it." I say to myself.

I'm not going to let myself get sucked into this game. Especially when it seems like Tanya has all the good cards. With Tanya, she says dinner, but I'm pretty sure that it will be more.

Or she's definitely going to want more. And with her, she could be lying. Although I'm sure she has the money to do it, it seems like an over the top thing to get my attention.

I think about Isabella. "I'm doing this all for her." I repeat as I put my boots. If things go right, she won't lose the school. If I don't blow it, we can still be together. I just wish I could tell someone what's going on right now.

I could get advice from Emmett's dad but it would get back to Emmett, who would more than likely tell someone. Then Tanya would know.

I wish I could ask my father for advice, but then it would look like I'm asking him for a handout. He would probably get in contact with Tanya's father...I keep thinking of solutions but they all lead back to Tanya. I want to drink, but I have to stay focused.

I'm going to go and do my best to convince her into changing her mind. I don't shave like she asked and I don't even dress up. I make as little effort as possible and I get ready to leave.

When the car pulls up in front of my building, I get inside. I expect to have the car ride to figure out what I'm going to say but I don't. Tanya's waiting in the back seat smiling. Her thin lips are covered in red lipstick. They look bright against her pale skin. She's also wearing a blue dress, the same color of her eyes.

I get inside the car and it smells like the vanilla fragrance she always used to wear. She inspects me. "Aw, I wanted you to shave Edward." She says as she touches my face. Her fingers are cold. I grab her hand.

"Calm down"

"You're lucky you can pull off this rugged look too. But I miss your polished look. You were like my very own Ralph Lauren model...now you're like Kurt Cobain." she shakes her head in disgust.

"Are we going to reminisce over the past all night? Or are we gonna discuss this proposition?" I ask angrily.

"In due time Edward. Relax. Let's catch up shall we?" I almost had forgotten how annoying her voice was. "So you enjoy being a fireman? Does it make you feel important? Did you fill that "void" yet?"

"I love it. And yes it has filled that void". I don't look at her but I watch out the window as the car takes us further into the city, taking us uptown. Where was she taking us?

"Oh come on. For something you love, you don't sound that happy about it. I mean I'm a world famous dancer and I can't stop talking about it." I don't answer but I continue to watch outside of the window. There was one time in my life when my whole life was spent riding in the back of cars.

"You should be proud of me, I never gave up on my dream." she adds breaking the silence.

"So you think I gave up on my dream?" I turn and look at her.

"Of course, you quit in your last year. You could have been world famous...instead you're. Well you work for the city. At least your station is in Manhattan."

"Well you live in the city, have you done anything to give back?"

"Give back?" She laughs loudly. "Give back? Why should I?"

"You haven't changed one bit." I smirk. It's amazing; someone so beautiful could be so dead on the inside.

"Oh yeah I've changed. I'm a whole lot richer now. I'm pretty sure my shoes cost more than what you pay for your rent." She laughs again. This will be a long night.

We go to this restaurant. The same type of restaurant where everything is ridiculously priced. The portions are ridiculously small. It's one of those places where people who want to be seen go. I wasn't into it, but I didn't mind. This crowd of people didn't intimidate me.  
Tanya is able to convince the maitre d' to let me in without a blazer. They sit us in a quiet table tucked away to ourselves. A few people glance at us. They look at us. I can read their minds easily; they assume we're trust fund babies. Or even celebrities, either way I don't care. I want to get to business and get this done with.

Tanya places our orders and they bring us some wine. I take a sip and she does too. I would've done fine with water. I want to maintain some kind of composure. But the wine will at least keep me calm.

"So about this proposition..." I began.

"Can't you wait for the appetizers?" She huffs.

"No!" I shake my head.

"OK. So have you decided what you're going to do?"

"What if, I just bought the lease from you?"

"Oh that's funny! You can't afford it. Not with how much you make. And don't you think I would charge you extra?"

"Don't worry about if I could afford it or not. Would you sell it to me?" She sips her wine and thinks.

"You'd have to make it worth my wild. You would have to use that...Midas member of yours..." I can feel her foot on my crotch.

"I won't cheat on Isabella. You can throw that idea out the window." I move her foot away.

"So it's not for sale" they bring us appetizers but I honestly have no appetite. To be honest I feel sick. I don't feel right being there with her, and I'm tired of her sexual advances. She carefully eats the food and looks at me.

"Well I'm the one a strict diet. Why aren't you eating? I remember you used to eat like a hippo." She asked.

"I'm not that hungry." I sip on the wine.

"I see you still like to drink. Tell me have you gotten that under control?" She snickers.

"You drank as much as I did, if not more Tanya. I don't drink like that anymore."

"Oh...so much for getting you drunk." She smiles. After the appetizers are moved away, they bring out the entrees.

"Mmm five star meals. Don't you miss this kind of food?" She says as she carefully cuts her food.

"Not really. Isabella is a great chef." I say with a smile.

"Oh please. Isabella this and Isabella that. She's a modern dancer! A modern dancer Edward? You and I were classically trained performers." She gets upset and puts down the fork. "You'd rather her and that Martha Graham foolishness?"

"Yes I do. And it's not foolishness it's quite beautiful. You of all people should see that and respect that." I push the pasta around on my plate.

"I just don't see why you chose her...is it like you have to be so different now? I'm Edward Cullen and I'm going to save New York City. I live in Brooklyn and have a black girlfriend. She's modern and emotional. And and-"

"Everything you aren't. Unlike you she has a heart. She cares. She works hard at what she does and her students look up to her. And she isn't trying to impress anybody or wants to see her name in bright lights or, or even make a ton of money. She's doing what she loves because she's passionate about dance. You were like that once."

"Then I realized that being passionate isn't the only thing that it takes for being the best. It's who you know and who will help you to the top. You don't get the fame and fortune I have just by being passionate. You have to be mean to get what you want. That's the way the world works and that's the way I work." I shake my head.

"And I want you Edward. That's all it takes so your darling Isabella can keep teaching."

"Tanya...let's be adults about this..." I search her blue eyes for some kind of sensibility.

"Do you know how lonely it gets travelling all over the world Edward? Or to not have anyone to share all my success with?" For a moment it looks as if she might cry, but in an instant it's gone. "I need someone handsome and talented by my side. It could be like the old days. You wouldn't have to worry about anything. I'd support you. And...if you weren't satisfied with me...I could find a black girl to join us...that is if you're still into threesomes that is."

"Tanya." She looks at me waiting. "I love Isabella. I love her more than anything...I can't give her up. For anything. You can't put a price on this kind of love." She shakes her head. And she stares at me quietly.

"Love." She sips her wine again. "Real love doesn't exist. I thought I loved you once, but look what it gave me. Nothing! You left me and everything else...because of guilt. Off of some silly little epiphany you came to after so many years. I think if 9/11 never happened we'd still be together." She pours herself more wine. And avoids my eyes. She sips it less daintily then before.

"There's no way to know what could have happened. But it was a wake up call for me. If you were here in the city when it happened instead of in Europe...maybe it would've had the same effect on you." She looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"We'll never know. I tried to reach you, but the phone lines were messed up. Don't make it seem like I didn't care because I did."

"I'm not here to make you feel bad. I'm trying to reason with you."

"Reason? Edward I told you what I want. You could either breakup with her and be with me, or stay with her and the school closes."

"I'm not breaking up with her." I stare directly into her eyes.

"So so so the school closes." She stammered. "You, you think she'd still love you if you were responsible for the school being turned into a parking lot?" She asked softly.

"I don't know...but I have to take that chance." I throw my napkin over my plate. "If we're done with dinner, I'm leaving."

"No...dessert?" I shake my head and get up from the table. I walk back outside. I look at my watch; I have to be at work in a few hours. So I walk to the nearest train station

* * *

**Thank you for all the new subscribers and those that have recommended me to their friends! i really appreciate it, you have no idea! I hope i didnt upset too many people with my last update :( please guys don't lose faith in me or the story! Keep reading and reviewing!And to all my old followers, thank you guys for the continuing support! I love your ideas, suggestions and questions. Happy Easter/ Passover holiday! Have a great week :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Twilight! I'm just borrowing the characters and making them diverse**

* * *

I didn't have time to let myself brood over the situation with Tanya. After our meeting I had to be back at the station. Fire after fire, and a few false alarms. It kept me busy. When I got a moment to rest, then it popped into my mind.

"Maybe I should just tell Isabella what happened." I thought. But then she was away for an important reason. I didn't want her to worry about this. Not yet. I'm in the station kitchen alone; I still haven't had anything to eat so I head to the fridge.

"Hey Cullen, we have a kindergarten class visitin' us this afternoon. You wanna stick around after your shift?" Captain Aro asked me interrupting my moment.

"Uh, yeah. Why not" I say. I grab another Red Bull from the fridge. It'll give me the energy to stay up.

"I dunno why but the kids seem to like ya more than McCarty." He laughs. I shrug my shoulders and smirk. Emmett was more buff than I was, maybe the kids were scared? "So how's that girl of yours? The two of yous still together?" He added

"Yeah." I have no idea for how much longer after this whole Tanya thing.

"That's good." He nods. "You're bout the same age I was when I first married. You thinkin' bout that too?"

"Uh...on and off. You know?"

"Seems like kids nowadays don't get married as much as they did in my day."

"Uh...I just don't know if...I'm the husband type." I sip the Red Bull.

"It's the same thing you're doin' now with a ring. And a permanent roommate." He laughs. "It's work, but worth it."

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your first wife?" He looks at me with a sad smile.

"She died. Back then, cancer wasn't somethin' we knew much about."

"Oh I'm sorry...I" suddenly I felt bad that I had brought her up.

"It's alright son. I got more happy memories than sad. We had some really good years before she got really sick."

"How did you know when you were ready to marry her?" He stands there silently, as a smile spread over his face.

"Well she played hard to get at first. But I knew she was somebody I couldn't live without. And she was really good at stickball..."

"Stickball?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah. In the summer time, she would play with me and my family...yup. I couldn't live without her, so I married her. The weddin' wasn't much cuz we ain't have much. Small Catholic ceremony, cake, family and our close friends..." His eyes had this look I rarely seen on his hard face.

I tried to picture him and his young wife playing stickball in the street in the Bronx. "I carry a picture of her in my wallet." He pulls out his wallet and flips through it. Then takes out a small laminated square, hands it over to me.

I look at the black and white photo of a young woman. She has a playful smile and is about the shade of Isabella.

"She was beautiful." I said as I hand it back to him.

"Who you tellin'? And her hips...Man I miss her cooking..." he smiles to himself.  
"The kids'll be here in a few. Make sure you clean up some." He messes up my hair then leaves out.

I wanted to push the situation to the back of my mind. But now I'm thinking even more about Isabella. I can't picture my life without her. As a matter of fact I can't live without her. She had been away not even the whole week yet and I found myself feeling empty.

It was more than just a physical thing I felt, which was something I was still getting used to. It was deeper...it was emotional. In the time I got to know her, somehow she became a part of me. I know it might sound weird, but I really needed her. I thought of her smile, and how she could change my whole mood with just a soft touch of her hand.

After the can is empty, I got to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I head out to the truck. There are about ten small kids who are holding hands. They're all talking loudly and excitedly. Then there's one kid who doesn't have a partner, he's a little smaller than the rest. He's holding hands with the parent chaperon.

"OK everyone. Use your inside voices! Inside voices!" The teacher shouts. She looks like they have been giving her a hard time. I have to hold my laughter in. The kids lower their tone but still are fidgety.

Mike walks by me in full uniform and approaches them. "Welcome to Hook and Ladder 8..." gives them the whole spiel. "If there is a fire in your home, do not be scared of me or any other fire man OK?" He puts on the face mask and holds out his hands. "Everyone touch my gloves. If you can't see a fireman because of smoke, this is what his glove feels like" the kids rush to him and touch his hands.

It's true most of the time when we enter apartments or any places where small kids are, they're scared of us. I have to admit I'd be scared too if I seen something that looks like an alien in a house full of smoke. But the more they are aware of who we are, the safer it becomes for everyone.

Then another fire fighter shows them the truck which they go crazy with. There's a lot of "ooohs and aaahs" and "yays". It doesn't take much to amaze them. The sounds that I've been hearing for the past few years fill them with excitement.

He turns on the siren, shows them the ladder even let's a few of them sit in the front. The teacher watches nervously saying "be careful" every now and then. Then it's my turn. The kids are handed off to me so I can show them around the station.

"Hey I'm fire fighter Edward Cullen." I say with a smile.

"Hi fire fighter!" They all sing in response. The teacher and the parent chaperon talk to themselves while watching me slyly. I can feel a slight blush on my face; you'd be surprised how many women have fire fighter fantasies.

"So who wants to see the station?" I ask.

"Ooh ooh! Me! Me!" They all raise their little hands and jump around.

"My dad said this station fights ghosts!" One little girl said.

"Um...this station was in the movie "Ghostbusters", but we don't fight ghosts in real life, only fires." I respond.

"I know you!" A little boy said. He was the same little boy who didn't have a partner.

"You do?"

"Yeah! I saw you ina supermarket! I saw you!" He says jumping up and down. I try to remember him.

"He ran up to you and you told him he would be a fireman" the parent chaperon answered. I thought about it. Then I smiled, it was the same day I met Isabella.

"Oh yeah. You're the fireman in training." I say. The other kids get excited. I motion for him to come up by me and he runs fast. I grab his little hand and glance at the little name tag that hangs around his neck. "So Jacob, you can be my helper."

After I'm done showing them around and answering all of their funny questions, the kids leave out the station. Suddenly it hits me. Kids do love me. Why did I ever feel like I'd be the worst dad in the world?

I'm starting to think that maybe I over think situations maybe a little...I head to the locker room to change. I check my cell and I have a few text messages, and a missed call from Alice. I check the text messages; I'll call Alice when I leave.

"I went to the first rehearsal today! I'm the only black dancer (what a surprise lol) .Today we learned the routine. It was super easy!" That was sent earlier.

"I'm going to the beach with your mommy then we're going out to eat. She's really nice." And then another one.

"I really miss you :(" I missed her more. I couldn't hide what was going on from her. I'd tell her as soon as she came back.

"You're always on my mind" I text her back, than head to the shower. I leave the station and it's cloudy. The city has that muggy feeling it gets before there's rain. I get on the train and kind of zone out.

And when I get home I call Alice back. I start to tell her everything that happened.

"She did what?" Alice shrieked in my ear. I had to pull  
the phone from my ear.

"Allegedly, she bought the lease to the school where Isabella teaches."

"Are you serious? She has to be lying Eddie. She has to be. She doesn't have that much money. Her father does but she doesn't! Don't make me call her." She said angrily.

"Don't call her or her dad." I thought of her father, even when we were together he hated me. I couldn't imagine how he felt now...

"You should've called me as soon as the witch came to your apartment!" She continued to yell.

"I was caught off guard...it's like she always one step of me."

"And you went to dinner with her? Let's hope she didn't have someone in there to take pictures. She's sneaky that way. Next thing you know she's blackmailing you with some photos made to look like something else..." I thought about that. If Isabella seen some bogus pictures of us. What would she think? She was already a little insecure about Tanya.

"How could you Eddie?"

"I...I didn't know what else to do. I had to do something. I thought I could handle it by myself...I feel terrible." And I did. The more I thought about it.

"She's playing on your emotions. It's obvious that you changed. And the love you have for Isabella is changing you more. I know you're scared of your little anger problem, but don't be a pushover!"

"Well I have no idea what to do, that's why I called you."

"I'll help. I won't tell mom or dad unless it's necessary. What's Isabella's best friend's name? I have a plan." She says. "I'm almost positive it will work."

"Angela...I can't remember her last name."

"That's alright. I'm going to call her at the studio. I hope she's there. I will stop by your apartment and you to tell you my plan later."

"Allie, no fighting." I say. I only call her Allie when I'm serious.

"Eddie, as much as I want to knock Tanya's Veneered teeth out, I'm not. Trust me on this. In the mean time, get some rest. I can see the dark circles around your eyes over the phone."

"You sound like mom." I laugh.

"And you sound as stressed as dad. Try to get some sleep ok?" I set my phone on the charger and head to my bedroom. I noticed when Isabella wasn't around, my apartment was even messier. Then I had a depressing thought: my life without her.

What kind of life could I have? I would probably fall into my old routine of one night stands...and that emptiness again. I would just work and sleep. I'd be single...and I didn't want that.

My bed was unmade and my clothes were on the floor. I sighed and threw my clothes down by the pile. I jumped into the bed and almost instantly fall asleep. By the time Alice comes over I'm somewhat rested but I'm starving.

"Let's get something eat..." I say grabbing my varsity jacket.

"OK get your umbrella its raining." she says. We head out and bump into Miss Maggie. She smiles at us.

"Edward? Would you take my trash to the compactor?" She says holding a trash bag.

"Sure Miss Maggie." I grab the bag.

"Who's this now? She looks like you. Could it be your sister?" She asks.

"Actually, I'm cuter than he is. I'm Alice." Alice says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miss Maggie." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you too" Alice answers. Miss Maggie watches us leave while her cat rubs against her leg. We leave out the building.

"Aww that old lady sounds like Granny!" Alice sings. "I bet she has tons of stories to tell."

"Maybe most of them about me and Isabella" I chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shrug. We head down the avenue and past the little shops and stores in my neighborhood. It's raining more often now. Personally, I rather this than all the snow we've had all winter. Rain means Spring is coming soon.

Then we stop in a little Spanish restaurant. I haven't been there in awhile, but I have a craving for some mofongo and bacalaitos. The waiter takes our order then heads to the back. Some song on the radio is playing that all the workers seem to know "Yo No Se Manaña" they all keep saying. If I'm my Spanish hasn't failed me, the song is pretty relevant.

"So here's the deal." Alice says drinking her water. "Angela is going to take her brother down to Isabella's school. She is going to pretend to be interested in enrolling him into dance class. But she's going to ask them questions about history of the school, who owns it etc etc."

"And this is gonna work?" I sip on my Corona.

"Yes it will. Tanya doesn't know Angela. It won't be able to get back to her." I smile at her.

"And if she did buy the lease?"

"It's called fundraising. If Tanya wants to close the school we'll give her a fight. Let's get the whole community involved. I'm sure I could get in touch with the directors at the Brooklyn Academy of Music. They won't let a dance close down so near to them."

"But then Isabella would find out if we did a fundraiser...it would be too much going on behind her back."

"Wait Isabella doesn't know yet?" Alice said with wide eyes.

"I didn't want her to worry...I-"

"You have to tell her what's going on!"

"I will...when she comes back." She raises her eyebrow. "I just have a feeling I have to wait til I see her to tell her everything."

"You better pray that this doesn't get out of hand."

"Trust me I will. Thank you for using your scheming powers for good."

"It's always for good Eddie. It's for love. You have to fight for love right?" I nod. "I'm not going to let that tramp get rid of my future sister-in law. You're not going to be a martyr."

"Allie" I grab her hand. "Thank you." She smiled at me. Then the waitress brings us the food and she eyes mine. She grabs her fork.

"Can I have a tiny taste?" She asks. How can I say no after what she's doing for me?

"Sure" I say.

* * *

**Thanks thanks thanks to all my reviewers, private messagers, subscribers, favoriters(not a word but you know what i mean), and those who suggest me others! Thank you for supporting my story and reading it! i love your reviews so much :D Hmm seems like a plan is in the midst...will it work out though? Hmm. have a awesome week guys! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I still dont own Twilight! Sorry! lol**

* * *

That following day, Angela was going to the school and I would meet up with her to discuss things. I tried not to be nervous about it, but inside I was. She told me to meet her at her uncle's home in the Bronx. So once again, I took the long ride all the way uptown.

It took longer than I remembered, but I feel that might be because I was anxious. Before the stop came, I was already waiting by the door. I stared out and tapped the door lightly with my foot until it opened.

When it did, I flew out and raced down the stairs leaving the train station. It was raining again today, which didn't help my mood. The streets were nearly empty so I didn't feel so out of place like I did last time. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked to the home.

I spotted the apartment building and entered it. I walked up the stairs quick, my old black Nikes made squeaky noises. When I reached the door to the apartment, I tried to finger comb my hair quickly. Then I knocked on the door.

I waited a little and then Angela answered the door. Her hair was wrapped in pins, the same way I seen Isabella's once. She wore baggy sweatpants and loose fitting shirt. She was the same body type as Isabella, but her style was completely different.

"Hey Eddie! Come in. I was just making a plate. You hungry? My Titi made baked chicken, rice and beans, and there's salad." she said quickly. She had one of those smiles that made you smile. She talked kind of fast though.

"Sure. Where's everyone?" I asked as I took my varsity jacket off. It was pretty quiet compared to last time.

"At the Yankees game." She took it from me. "I love Swisher, but I'm not going to watch him play when it keeps raining on and off you know? My Tito has season tickets; he was so excited when they built the new stadium he bought them." I followed her into the kitchen.

"You can sit right there, my Titi is crazy about people eating in the living room. She can always tell, _trust_ me. One day I ate a candy bar, mind you I didn't dropped anything, and she knew. She was all "Angie! I keep telling you and your brother no food in the living room." She continued to talk a mile a minute as she pulled out a large plate and started to pile on the food. "You want the salad on top or on another plate?"

"Oh, um, just put it on top." I watched as she put the salad on top. Large slices of tomatoes and avocado mixed in with the lettuce. She placed it in front of me.

"What do you want to drink? There's beer, soda, water, milk, Malta, Kool-Aid, coconut water, pear juice, mango juice-"

"Water is OK." I smile.

"Ice?" I nodded. And she quickly filled a cup with ice, the added water from the pitcher in the fridge. When she was done, she placed her plate down and started to eat. I ate too and waited for her to begin to tell me what happened. The food was really good.

"So um, how'd it go?" I asked after awhile.

"Oh, Sorry, I'm just so hungry." she said and she took a sip of her drink and wiped her mouth. She stared at me. "So I went there, with Eric right? Spoke to the receptionist for a little while, got class info, not that I really needed it, but you know playing along and stuff."

"And then, I asked for a tour, someone showed me around. I was lucky the lady was a Boricua like me so instantly we hit it off and stuff. I told her to keep it real with me you know? I asked how the school was doing because of the depression and stuff. The lady says it's been OK; they have been struggling a little with enrollment. And they have a few people who invest in the school and its helping them to stay a float and stuff."

She took another sip of her drink and continued to speak very fast. "I asked her about the lease and if they still had it. I made up some random lie about enrolling in one dance school and they lost the lease and I never got my money back even though I paid for a whole year." I nodded.

"Ss she said some gringa, excuse me, white girl, came by asking about the lease. She threw around all these names of people she knew and how the school needed her money, and this and that" I stopped eating; I had to know if it were true.

"What happened next?"

"Yo! They called security on her! Like get out of here honey. Who are you? Nobody cares about you and who you know. Yo! Eddie the lady was going on and on. Eric and I were dying laughing! Can you believe it? Yo! Your ex was wildin' out! Like really? Oh my goodness. Like I really want to meet this chick. Izzy told me about her but this right here is some crazy psycho sh-" I started laughing too.

Tanya couldn't buy the school. She lied. She was really that desperate. I felt the weight lift from my shoulders and I felt so much lighter. The anxiety drifted. But for some reason, I felt like it wasn't over.

"Angela, thanks so much-" I started but she spoke.

"Mira, Izzy loves you, like Beyonce 'Dangerously in Love' kind of love. I had to do something you know? Plus I felt kinda bad for lying to the lady so I really enrolled Eric in Hip hop dance." She started eating again.

"How long have you known Isabella?" As I started to eat again.

"Forever! We went to high school together and been like glue since. Went to college together, pledged together, joined the same dance company. If I had the patience to teach, I'd be at her job too."

"I'm really happy she met you Eddie. You have no idea. Her last man was a dog. Like out of control..." she shook her head. "I didn't think she'd ever let herself open to fall in love again. But I told her take a chance you know? And she did." I could feel myself blush. I smiled to myself.

"And she's been so happy lately. You're a great guy you know? Sometimes, I wonder if all fire fighters are like you. Any single hot guys on your squad? Like really buff guys? No offense Eddie, you're a little flaco for my taste." She laughed.

"There's a few of them." I chuckled. My first thought went to Emmett.

"Nice. I should stop by." She smiled. "Oh and one more thing I almost forgot. Your sister is so funny. She said to mention how Izzy and I are the same ring size. And the ring at her job is a perfect fit." Again I could feel my face turn red again

I couldn't really respond..."I-" I started.

"You really think about marrying her huh?" She asked. This time her hazel eyes were serious. I nod my head slightly.

"For real?" I nod again. She smiles. "You're a good dude. I hope you know that."

"That's how she makes me feel." I look at my empty plate while I think about.

"Hey I won't tell her about the ring, whenever you decide to get it." She smiled. Then she said "Is your hair always that crazy? Like I get it and everything but have you ever cut it all off? Like a Cesar or something?" She laughed.

"No! It's never been that low, I've cut it short though."

"Oh, you know that guy from "Moonlight"? Cut his hair like that, you kind of look like him." She stared at my hair.

"I've heard." I said. We talked a little bit longer about Isabella and other things before we both left the house. She said she had a really long day of running around and she wanted to get back to her own apartment. We took said goodbyes, I thanked her again then we took separate trains.

When I was home, I called Isabella. I had to hear her voice, after everything that was going on. So I waited anxiously for her to answer. I wasn't sure if she were busy or not, but I had to take the chance.

The phone rang a few times, I started to think she wouldn't answer but she did.

"Edward!" She sang softly.

"Hey. How are you Isabella?"

"I was good before, now I'm great hearing you." I smiled.

"How's everything going? What's going on now?"

"So today we had a quick dress rehearsal and now we are actually filming. I can't believe I'm going to be in a video." Isabella said happily. I could tell her mouth was full of food and it made me smile. "Yeah. We got a lot of scenes done already. I should be done by tomorrow."

"What are you eating?"

"Some snack stuff they have for us. All healthy stuff. Jeez I would kill for a decent slice of pizza!" She giggles.

"Pizza?"

"Yes...the pizza here tastes so different. Oh can you believe I have an accent now? The other dancers said that they can tell I'm from New York."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm" she continues to chew. I try to picture her as I'm in bed. I wondered if I had an accent. I heard some that were really strong, like the Captain. He had that old New York Italian accent. "Oh and when it gets warmer there, we have to go to Nathan's"

"We can go there, and also ride the Cyclone."

"Oh no.' She giggled."I told you I don't like roller coasters."I chuckled.

"OK maybe not the Cyclone but at least the Wonder Wheel."

"Being out here makes me want summer so bad. The weather is so nice. I love my boots but I missed sandals..." I tried to imagine her in the summer time. I hoped her wardrobe included tons of short shorts and tank tops. Anything that would show off her gorgeous complexion.

"What are you wearing?" I ask as my imagination runs wild.

"A black dress...and boots. My makeup looks awesome. My hair is curly too."

"Sounds sexy..."I say adjusting my tone."Send me a pic. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'll see what I can do Mr. Cullen." She answers sweetly. "I feel the same way...almost everyone is so tanned out here. No one is as pale as you; besides your mommy...it makes me miss you more. I sound silly I know...but I miss it."

No...It's not silly. I miss your skin too. Especially that spot on your neck. Where I can feel your pulse on my lips."

"Oh...that's my spot." She said with a low giggle. "You know what it does to me..."

"I do..."

"You know I can't talk like this right now. I'll have to call you when I get back to the hotel."

"Alright...you have to promise me though."

"Promise you phone sex Edward?"

"Yes."

"I love your honesty...it really turns me on." She giggled again. I could tell in her tone she was getting turned on. Her voice was already soft, but now it had almost purred like quality to it.

"Promise me."

"I promise. So um...what have you been up to?"

"Uh...nothing much. Just working..." Everything in my heart wanted to tell her about Tanya but I couldn't. Not yet, she sounded so happy. And I missed her voice so much. I didn't want to mess anything up. "How's my mother? Is she giving you the third degree?"

Um, I take the fifth." She giggled. Then I hear someone in the background speak to her. "Hey I have to go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. They wanna touch up my makeup for the next scene."

"Alright..." I say trying to hide my loneliness.

"I will call you later on tonight."

"I love you Isabella. You know that right?" I ask

"Yes Edward. Of course I do."

"You know I would do anything to make you happy right?"

"Edward? You know you make me very happy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just...I just been thinking a lot about us...our relationship. I really love you."

"Love you most baby." she kisses me over the phone and I hang up. A few moments later I get a picture message from her. And she looks beautiful. She's sitting in a chair smiling...just seeing this picture of her made me miss her more. I stared at the photo at her smooth skin.

I remembered the way it felt under my fingertips. The softness, the warmness...how she would get goose bumps from my lips on her. She couldn't blush like I did, but I could always tell when she was. I felt myself getting turned just by thinking about her. I couldn't wait until she called me tonight…

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading and reviewing! thanks for all the subscribers! i can't believe how many people want to read my story! As always tell me you feel and your ideas in a review or private message. So it seems like the whole lease thing solved...but i have a feeling that isnt the end of Tanya and her antics! Happy Mother's day to all the mommies, grandmas, aunties, and future mommies to be! Have a great week everyone :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

When Isabella had finally called me back, I was already sleeping. It wasn't that late, but I hadn't been sleeping so well lately. So after having that heavy meal at Angela's, I fell asleep a soon as I hit the bed. But I kept my phone on vibrate, it was underneath my pillow. I'd wake up to speak to her...no matter what.

My room was dark, except for a few streams of light from streetlight and the rare occurrence of a car driving down the street. It was quiet; I didn't leave the radio on. I knew I wouldn't need it to help me sleep. The room was slightly warm to, even though it was spring, it felt more like fall. The only difference was it was sunnier.

My pillow shook and I reached under it. I answered.

"Isabella." I said. My voice was deep, slightly raspy.

"Edward? Did I wake you?" Her soft voice tickled my ear and it was enough to get me hard.

"I was waiting for you." I smiled. If she knew I was tired, she want me to go back to sleep.

"I keep forgetting about the time difference. Sorry baby." She said.

"It's alright...I really liked the picture you sent. I love your hair curly like that. It's been a while since you wore it that way."

"I know. My hair is so thick, its gets crazy after awhile. Curly hair isn't that easy to keep looking great...but if you like it...I'll do it more often..."

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"So was your day? How did the rest of the shoot go?"

"It was perfect. It's so funny; the set that they used was supposed to be New York. I can't wait until the video airs and you can see it. They showed us a little piece of it, it really beautiful. And the singer, Christina is really nice. And the choreographer, Stacey Tookey is great too. She said that she's friends with Jessica."

"Really?"

"She explained the whole thing. How Jessica kept telling her so much about me. She thinks I'm a wonderful dancer. She said she'd be in touch with me for future projects. Can you believe it?" She sounded so happy.

"Of course I can you're amazing Isabella. An amazing dancer…amazing lover…" I added.

"Edward…"

"It's true. I miss you. I miss your body so much. I miss being inside of you." I admitted in a lower tone. "So...what you promised me earlier..." I said. I can hear her giggle.

"Oh so you wanna just jump into it?" she asked shyly.

"Yes. I'm ready. Just relax."

"OK. What if you mommy hears me?" I could hear her nervousness. I could see her biting her bottom lip the way she always does.

"She won't...if she does...she won't say anything about it to you...relax." as a matter of fact she would say it to me. Whenever she caught girls sneaking from my room, she'd ask me about it. Threaten to tell my father but never follow up on it. Instead she'd tell Eleazer who would gently confront me about it, warn me and all of that kind of thing.

"If you say so...I don't know if I'm good at this stuff." What Isabella didn't realize was that she had the perfect voice for this. And with how much I missed her, it wouldn't take that much to send me over the edge.

"Don't worry...just turn the light off and lay down." I instructed her. I waited while I listened to her do what I said. "Tell me what you're wearing...we can start with that."

"Well, it's nothing sexy...I'm wearing that grey wife beater I stole from you with my over the knee tube socks."

"Bra?" I asked.

"No..." my lips curved into a smile." How about you?"

"My boxers...the blue ones you like." I could hear her breathing shift. "I need you to do something for me...close your eyes."

"OK" she said willingly.

"I need you to touch yourself...run your hands slowly down your neck...down your breasts...down your stomach and back up..."I heard the rustle from her movement as she did it. "Then touch your breasts for me...are your nipples hard yet?"

"Yes, they've been that way since I heard your voice." I smiled again. I could see them as I closed my eyes. I imagined them pressed against the thin material of the tank top. It made already stiff cock twitch slightly.

"Squeeze them softly...play with the nipples through the fabric...that's what I would do if I were with you...imagine it's my hands...my fingers."

"I wish it were your hands...I love your long fingers" she sighed softly.

"Are you doing it? How does it feel?"

"It feels nice..." she cooed.

"Take off the top." I commanded. When she did that I told her to touch her breasts again this slower than before. With everything I told her to do, the more turned on I got and I knew it worked on her.

"Take off you panties...touch yourself...are you wet?"

"Mmhmm" she said.

"I want you to touch yourself again" I growled "touch your neck, and your arms…run your hands down you stomach and your thighs…down you legs Isabella… Bring them slowly back up between your legs."

"I wish you could see how hard you have me right now..."I groaned and my hand started to slowly stroke my cock. It felt hot in my hand.

"What would you do?" She said her voice breathless and sexy.

"Take your fingers and I'll show you..." I instructed her how to move each finger. What type of strokes to take to match my own. How she should slide them up and down, in and out. And I listened carefully at her soft moans as I tried to hold back the pressure that was building inside of me. I breathed harder through my mouth as I stroked myself harder.

"Rub your fingers harder Isabella…keep thinking that it's me."

"Mmm Edward...I think...I'm...ooh...already about to…" her voice started to shake.

"Keep going..." I urged her. I knew I had her where I wanted her. And little did she know she had me right where I needed to be. Within a few moments, it was so sexy as I heard her climax. That was all I needed to release...I grunted out loud. I needed a few minutes to collect myself.

"I...can't wait to come home to you..."she whispered out of breath. I could see her there, her naked body with a soft layer of sweat.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I want to feel you all big and long inside me mouth. I know you really love that." she hardly spoke like this to me, I mean never, so it caught me surprise. I felt myself going from soft to slightly hard.

"Keep going...what else?"

"I'm gonna ride you so hard and stare into your eyes. I can't wait to feel you inside of me again..." she kept going and I got completely hard. I loved when she was on top and took charge...I had the perfect view of her body...I could admire everything.

"Isabella you keep talkin' like that..." I said as I started to stroke myself all over. My heart started to beat faster.

"You like it?" She said sweetly.

"I love it baby..."

"You know what else? I love when we're doing it from behind and you pull my hair...it drives me crazy."

"F-" I growled. I started to move my hand faster...

"And when you hold me so-" she started but never finished.

"And when I hold you what? Don't stop Isabella." I encouraged her.

"Um..."

"Don't stop." I said smoothly. Then I heard my mother's voice in the background.

"I'm fine Mrs. Cullen" Isabella said nervously.

"I thought you were crying dear I'm sorry. Tell my son to let you get some rest." She said loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said with a smile. Even when she tried to be quiet she was always a little noisy. I didn't mind because I loved hearing her whimper, but I know how embarrassed she was now.

"Edward...I think I should go." Isabella said. I could hear a trace of a smile on her face.

"Alright...goodnight Isabella."

"Goodnight." I got off the phone and continued the job I started. When I finally came, I fell into a deep sleep. I would've overslept if not for my alarm going off.

"Isabella," I said as I woke. I don't know why but I thought she was there with me. I could feel her sleeping on top of me, holding me close like she always did. I could almost smell her cocoa scent. I really missed her. Just one day until I saw her.

If I could, I'd meet them at the airport when I got off. But I didn't want to count on that, something unexpected would always happen at work. So I dragged myself out the bed and quickly showered.

I quickly ate something, dressed and headed out into the afternoon light. On the train, teenagers were everywhere. They talked about random things like what happened in bio lab or prom. I barely paid them any mind. I grabbed the Daily News paper that sat on the empty seat next to me and flipped through it.

There had been a five alarm fire earlier this morning in Little Italy. I knew the ladder responded to it was the same one Riley worked at. So I read the details closer as I clenched my jaw.

There were five civilians injured, three firefighters taken in for respiratory problems and two fatalities. One firefighter and one civilian. I had to know if Riley were alright. "He would be", I told myself. "He had to be alright."

When I reached my stop immediately I dialed his number as I walked to the station. It went straight to voicemail every time. The third time it did, I left a voicemail.

"Hey Riley, It's me Edward. Give me a call back dude when you can." I said. Inside the station I went straight to my locker to change. Jasper was waiting for me. I smiled at him but he didn't return it.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"There was a fire this morning..."he began.

"Yeah I know. I read about it in the paper. It was Riley's station" I threw my jacket inside, pulled off my shirt and put on my work shirt. I needed to bring the ones I had in my locker to the Laundromat.

"He didn't make it." Jasper said. I stopped and stared at him. His eyes were serious and his mouth was straight.

"What?"

"He didn't make it Edward." He repeated. I could feel my stomach drop. I felt like the air had been punched from me.

"No..."Was all I could say. Jasper came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry...he was there trying to rescue an older man from the bedroom...the whole place was falling apart around them...he got trapped in..." as he spoke, I just remembered the last time I'd actually seen him. When he worked alongside me, laughed and joked with me. And just like that he was gone.

My stomach started to bubble and my face felt hot. I ran to the garbage can and threw up. As I coughed up my breakfast I could feel my eyes start to water. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Tried to get myself together, but tears wouldn't stop coming from my eyes. Then the alarm started to blare, I rubbed my eyes and ran to get my uniform.

* * *

**Thanks guys for everything! All the reviews and messages. Thanks to all my subscribers and favoriters ( i KNOW that isnt a real word) Thank you for everyone who's been here from the beginning, those that just came aboard and those in between! im super sorry i didn't get a chance to respond to every review, i will get to them all i promise. the last i want is to disappoint you :)  
**

**So what did you guys think of the chapters? A little bittersweet. I know it's sad, but trust me, it's for a very important reason. And you will have to keep reading to understand. Have a great week everyone!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own twilight...honest!**

* * *

I went through the motions during my whole shift. I was quiet the whole time. The other guys knew something was wrong, but didn't ask me about it. Jasper tried to get me to talk about it, but every time I refused.

I had to push it way in the back of mind so I could function. Riley...who became my friend so quickly was gone. Back at the station, I sat alone on the couch. I felt my eyes start to water on their own. I exhaled and wiped them, I never cried. The last time I did was when Granny passed. I remembered the last things she told me. As a reckless teen they meant nothing to me.

In her town home bedroom, my father made sure she had everything that a hospital room would. She had her own nurse, and she lived her last moment's comfortably in Martha's Vineyard. Flowers that she could no longer attend to in her garden were placed inside.

Her room was sweet smelling and blooming with life while hers was slipping away. She wanted to speak to Alice and me individually. So as she spoke to Alice I sat in the kitchen drinking an Irish coffee. Til this day, the only way I can drink coffee is with whiskey in it.

"Granny wants to speak to you now."Alice said as she walked toward me. I took another sip and got up. I adjusted the cream cable knit sweater she picked out for me to wear. Alice adjusted the collar of the button shirt I wore underneath. "This will be the last time she sees you Eddie, try not to look hung-over. I can't believe you're drinking so early." I smiled at her.

"That crooked smile doesn't work on me." She added as she pushed me out the kitchen. I walked down the hallway, and into Granny's room. I was hit with the smell of all the flowers...the summer light made the room really bright, but the a.c kept it cool.

"Granny." I smiled. Her chubby hand patted the wicker chair next to her bed. I sat down, and she grabbed my hand.

"My favorite grandson." She said. Decades of living in America and she never lost her accent.

"I'm your only grandson." I chuckled.

"Still my favorite." She grabbed my hand. "How are you? Are still going to be a great performer?"

"That's what everyone wants...so yeah. I'll do that, make lots of money, and make everyone happy."

"Money might be power Edward, and it might have given our family a lot of power. But what is most important my ginger treat, is love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Love. Money is fleeting, beauty and youth is fleeting," she carefully touched my face "although I know your looks will last. You look more like your Granda, than you're Da. He was almost ageless his whole life..."

"But love is what's most important. Do you understand that?" I shook my head no. I honestly didn't see what love had to do with anything. My world consisted of partying and practicing. "One day you will. There's still time for you." She winked. "So I bet the girls all are going wild for you. I told you when you were younger that ginger hair wouldn't be the only thing that stood out about you. Alice told me about the strawberry blonde you've been seeing."

"Tanya." I smirked.

"If she loves you, she'll be around when there isn't any money...or good times. I stuck by your Granda, and Esme stuck by your Da. You remember that." I nodded.  
She started to cough and I got nervous.

"Do you need some water? Or your nurse?" I asked her.  
I poured her some water into the crystal glass and handed it to her. She carefully sipped it but it didn't help. She continued to cough and dropped the glass. I ran out and got the nurse. Then I stood in the corner of the room.

I watched as she slipped away, I never felt so helpless. My Granny, who used to sit Alice and me on her knees in the garden, was now weak and dying. All I could do was cry as her eyes closed and the nurse asked me to leave the room. Everything after that is a blur...the funeral...all people who came out...a blur.

This brought me to this moment today.  
"Dude, you want to get a few drinks?" Jasper said. He had said down next to me and I didn't notice. I nodded. So after I had showered, tried to rinse away my thoughts with the dirt and sweat of the day, we headed to the bar.

Jasper wasn't much of a drinker but he ordered a pitcher for us. We sat a table, blended in with after work crowd. Men and women in suits, construction workers and other laborers all in one place for the same reason, to drown sorrows during Happy Hour.

I took a big gulp and stared at Jasper. "I never found out if he proposed...if the girl said yes. I promised him a round." I said sadly. I ran my fingers through my hair before holding my head.

"You can always find out. We can go to the funeral, I think you should. It'll make you feel a little better." He sipped and placed down the cup.

"I guess..."

"It will. You can say goodbye, meet his family, his girl. That's what you need, but it's OK to be sad or depressed. You two really clicked." I nodded. "He would've made a nice addition to our little group, he would've replaced Emmett." He chuckled, I smiled but then I stopped. I drank some more listened to the music in the background.

"When is Bella coming back?" Jasper asked after awhile.

"Today, she should be back already." I poured another cup.

"And you aren't excited? You haven't called her?"

"I turned my cell off...when I realized Riley wasn't going to call me back..." I stared blankly into the glass.

"She probably called you. Turn it back on" he said. I dug my hand into my pocket, pulled out my cell. I turned it on and placed it on the table. I took another gulp of the beer emptying it for a third time.

I picked up the phone and checked my messages. There were a few from Alice as always, a few from Isabella, and I had a few voicemails. I listened to them.

"So I was thinking of throwing a party to celebrate Bella's video shoot. It's not warm enough for a rooftop party, but maybe I can get a nice lounge or club. Let me know. It will be fun." Alice's voice said.

"Hey baby! I'm back...I'm home. Um, I can't remember what time you get off but come see me if you can. Or I'll come to you...wait maybe you should come see me. I have a million of things to do. I promised my class I'd come up with a dance to a contemporary song...OK I'm talking too much. Call me baby." Isabella's voice said. Hearing her voice, jump started my heart. I felt myself slowly start to snap out off my daze.

"Hello? Um Edward? This is Bree...I've been going through Riley's voicemails. I heard yours." My heart stopped again and I held my breath as I listened to her talk. Her nose sounded stuffy, maybe from crying. "I don't know if you know, but Riley...he's...he passed away." I listened to her cry. It was heartbreaking. "He talked about you a lot, I know you were friends. I'll have someone call you with all the info on the home going service...bye"

I stared at Jasper who was watching me intently. "What?"

"It was his girl. She was crying. She said someone would tell us about when the funeral was." I said and quickly poured the rest of the pitcher in my glass.  
But I didn't drink it, I pushed it aside.

"I'm going to see Isabella" I said. Jasper smiled.

"Great idea." I headed towards Brooklyn and Jasper headed to Alice's job. I took the train straight towards Isabella's. I chewed some gum to get the beer taste from my mouth. I didn't want her to know I was drinking. I didn't feel drunk or even slightly intoxicated, but I will admit, if Isabella wasn't home I would most likely drink so I wouldn't have to think about it.

I got to her home and she answered the door quickly. She threw her arms around my shoulders. I dropped my duffel bag on the floor and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I buried my nose in her hair. I smelled her and I gripped her tighter.

"I missed you so much" I growl.

"I missed you too!" I slip my hands down her back and lift her up. I carried her into the living room. And I heard music playing loudly. The beat is strong, and the girl was singing something about an alien.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked me. I stare into her brown eyes. She looked worried.

"I just have a lot on my mind. What are you listening too?" I said as I placed her down. I didn't want to discuss Riley...I just wanted to focus all my attention on her.

"Oh! Katy Perry! I'm trying to come up with ideas for the new dance." She said with a huge smile. I sat on the couch.

"So what do you have so far? Can I see?"

"My mind is a complete blank right now. I have nothing...I've done nothing since I got in and I have a million things to do. I haven't even checked my mail." she says sadly.

"So just dance for me..." I stare in her eyes. "Anything..." she smiles slyly at me. I think she knows already what I have in mind.

She looked amazing. Her hair is loose, slightly curly, and slightly wavy. I can tell she has a tan. Her skin isn't that much darker, but has a kind of glow to it...she's wearing a striped tank top and leggings. I love the way the leggings cling to her long legs. I also noticed she had hot pink polish on her toes...

She started the music over before she started to dance. And she when she began, it was very sexy. She ran her hands through her hair. And she starts touch herself as she moves to beat. She winks at me...I can feel myself getting aroused.

She moved her hips smoothly almost like a belly dancer. She swung her hair around with her eyes closed. Then her fingers grip the bottom of the tank top. She slowly pulled it up and over her head. She threw it at me. She knew exactly what it would do to me.

I licked my lips as she touches the lace on her pale pink bra. Then she turns around and bends over. Isabella touched her legs and did a spilt. I'm seconds away from grabbing her but I can't take my eyes off her. She spun around, lay on her back and lifted her legs. Slowly she took off the leggings and threw them at me.

She got back up and danced some more before she took off the bra. I can't take it anymore and I get up and grab her. I pulled her warm body close to me and start kissing her deep and urgently. I run my hands all over her dark skin. I grabbed her behind with both my hands.

"You have no idea how bad I need you now." I whisper.

"Baby...what's wrong?" She whispers. She rubbed her hands on my back. She looked up at me. I touched her face as I look down at her.

"One of my friends...there was a fire and..."I closed my eyes. I knew if I kept them open I'd cry again. For some reason, I hadn't run out of tears.

"Edward..." she said loving. I felt her hands on the side of my face. "Baby I'm so sorry." I opened them to see her and few tears came out. She tip toed and kissed me.

"Let me make you feel better baby." She whispered. "Come here." She placed her small hand in mine and she turned off the music. Then she led me to her bedroom.

On the bed was a gift bag. I looked at her and she smiled.

"I didn't have time to really sight see, but I did stop inside this awesome thrift shop..." she said. She handed the bag to me. I opened it and inside was a grey tee shirt. It had the label of my favorite vodka on it. I smiled.

"Thanks. Its great" I said in a low voice.

"Yeah...I remember how much you like Stoli. I had to get it." I placed the shirt on the dresser. I kissed her again and removed my clothes. She watched me anxiously, and shyly. She softly pushed me onto the bed. Then she climbed on top of me.

"I love you." I whispered as I held her.

We made love almost like it was our first time. Slowly like we were discovering each others bodies for the first time. We took turns being in charge. She sucked me slow and long. She rode me like she said she would. Isabella knew exactly what I needed.

And when I needed to go rougher and deeper, she let me. I held her against the wall with her hands over her head. I bent her over the side of bed and pulled her hair gently...

And a few hours later, when we were both tired, and when she had been pushed to her limit, and couldn't orgasm anymore, I showered her with thank you kisses. She was on my chest drifting to sleeping. I stroked her hair, it was wild and curly. I thought about how close I came to losing her. I couldn't take that chance again.

"Isabella," I began.

"Yes?" She said. Her voice heavy with the sleep that had began.

"When you were gone, Tanya tried to break us up."

"What?"

"She lied, she said she bought your school and she'd tear it down if I didn't leave you..." I said as I continued to stroke her hair.

"Crazy witch." She yawned.

"I'll tell you everything in the morning" I said. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

* * *

**I cant give enough thanks to everyone for reading my story and reviewing and suggesting me to others, and favoriting me and messaging me and being so open and honest! So what did everyone think of the update? Please tell me in a review or message! Bella is finally back in town ;) I hope everyone has a great week! i hope it doesnt rain as much as it has here 3**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight, but I love making the characters more diverse like it's readers!**

* * *

I hated to leave the bed when Isabella was in it with me, but all that beer I had the day before caught up with me. My bladder was about to explode. I carefully moved Isabella's arms from around me. I untwined her dark legs from my pale ones and slid from under the covers.

I headed to the bathroom and gladly relieved myself. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflection; I would need to shave pretty soon. I stroked my chin. Even though I felt rested, I didn't look that way.

I had dark circles around my eyes. Maybe from the crying, I had no idea. I wasn't hung-over...maybe love hung-over.

"I knew you were in here." Isabella's scratchy just woke up voice said. She stood in the doorway wearing my white tee, while I was completely naked. I smirked at her.

"You came to get me?"

"Yes and I have to tinkle too." She had this child like look expression on her face. I kissed the top of her head and left her alone in her pink and green bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and I waited for her.

She came back in the room her messy hair bounced softy around her shoulders. She smiled at me and straddled my lap.

"I'm so hungry. We never ate dinner last night. I want pizza" she ran her fingers in my hair. I could smell the toothpaste on her breath.

"I think it's a little too early for pizza. I don't think any place is open now." I told Isabella. I heard her stomach growl as I held her against me.

"Something has to be open." She yawned. "And I don't want breakfast food...I could eat a whole pie." With her sitting on me like this, right on top of my morning wood, I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her. Or say no to her.

"Delivery?" I asked. I closed my eyes as she continued to stroke my scalp and played in my hair.

"I guess." She said softly. "I have menus somewhere in the kitchen." She got off my lap and I slipped on my boxers.

I followed her out the bedroom and into her kitchen. And rubbed my eyes while she searched for a menu. "I can't remember where anything is right now." She said frustrated as she knocked some things over.

"I'll just go outside and see if anything is open. I'll go get dressed." I chuckled. I kissed her forehead and went to get my clothes. I didn't want to leave the warmth of her apartment, but I was hungry too.

I searched the neighborhood and found one pizzeria open close to the supermarket. They had breakfast being served but none of the pies were ready. I leaned on the counter to talk to one of the guys.

"Hey, good morning. Can you do me a favor?" He looked at me without answering.

"Look, my girlfriend really wants pizza, I said I'd come get her some. Could you throw two pies in the oven for me please?"

"The ovens ain't hot yet. Tell ya lil girlfriend wait 'til 11" he said with an attitude. I felt like climbing over the counter and punching him, but I stayed calm.

"How about you sell me two pies that aren't cooked? I'll do it myself" I crossed my arms.

"You serious?" I nodded my head yes. "That must be some girlfriend." The man laughed.

"Yeah she is."

"Hot?"

"Hotter than anything you can imagine." I said challenging him. He looked at me, up and down. Looked at my shirt, sees the FDNY emblem.

"Well what kind of New Yorker would I be if I didn't help out a fireman?" He said

He placed two pies in the pizza boxes than placed some zepolis in a bag. He put some of the powdered sugar in some foil. Then he tells me how to heat everything up. A few minutes later I'm leaving out with two uncooked pies in my arms.

When I get back I notice her hair is up in a bun as I come inside. She smiled bright at me.

"They aren't cooked though..." I said. She made a funny face.

"What? I don't know if I can fit a pizza in my oven." She laughed.

"We'll find a way." So she turned on the oven and then we tried to put one pie inside. It doesn't fit so we cut it in half and put one side on each rack.

"Well while you were gone, I started to check my mail..." she said."Do you know anything about this?" She grabs a large manila envelope.

"Uh...what is that?" She hands it to me. Inside are large photos of me...and Tanya at dinner that night. I looked at them and remembered that night. "F-" I thought.

"You tell me Edward." I studied her face to see if there was any anger or anything else. She just looked like she needed answers.

"When you were gone, Tanya came around. Like I said last night, she wanted me to break up with you. If I did, she wouldn't tear down your dance school. I went to dinner with her to change her mind and...It didn't work."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes and no."I ran my hands through my hair "Alice and Angela got involved. They investigated and found out that she lied. About everything. I didn't want to tell you while you were gone...I...I didn't want you to worry."

"Well Angie told me everything...but she didn't mention anything about the dinner." She shook her head as she looked at the photos.

"I didn't tell her about the dinner..."

"You knew all along?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I just can't believe she would do something like that...just to break us up. She must really hate me." She said sadly. "I can't believe you really went to dinner with her...I was hoping this was photo-shopped or something." She started to pout as she stepped away from me.

"You don't look happy in any of these. You didn't kiss her did you? Or anything else?"

"NO!" I grab Isabella by her shoulders. "I never touched her. I wouldn't do that to you...I was willing to fight for you...fight for us. Even if you hated me for it." She opened her mouth and closed it.

"'there's nothing about Tanya I miss. And if I ever doubted how I felt about her, that night confirmed everything. She's miserable...and now she's very desperate. She'll do or try anything. You have to believe that I didn't do anything with her besides that dinner...even if she or anyone else tells you otherwise." I stared deep into her eyes. I tried my hardest to read her mind. "You have to trust me..."

"I trust you Edward. You told me to trust you, so I do. I've never been this trusting of anyone. Ever. But when I look in your eyes...I have no choice. My, my heart takes over."

"And that's why I love you. My heart sometimes gets in the way...I kind of feel like after meeting you, it was in the off position...now it's turned on. Man that sounds so lame. I don't know how else to put it."

"No it's beautiful. Thanks for fighting for me...for us" she hugged my tightly. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I can't lose you." I said. I kiss her slowly.

"I feel the same...if I ever see her...I might go crazy. She needs a good ole fashion Brooklyn beat down"

"Isabella don't fight...even though it would be kind of hot."

"Edward really?" She says pushing me away. When the pizza was finally done I heard my cell ringing from the bedroom.

I got up to get it and Isabella watched me. I answered it even though I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I instantly recognized the voice as Bree's, Riley's girlfriend.

"Yes? Bree? How are you?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know anymore to be honest...one minute I'm crying, the next I'm angry, I keep waiting for him to call me on his break...it's really hard but the department has been so helpful. I didn't know anything about planning this...and Riley's parents haven't come in yet from Barbados. I feel so alone..."

"If there's anything I can do...don't hesitate to ask. Anything. You aren't alone in this." I said.

"That means a lot to me...I was calling to tell you about the service and give you the details." She told me everything. It was sooner than I thought it would be, but then again my sense of time was always off.

I got off the phone and sat down on Isabella's bed. I held my head in my hands.

"Is everything OK baby?" Isabella asked. I looked up and she was holding two plates with pizza on them. I tried to smile at her. She placed the pizza on her dresser and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"My friend who died...his girl just called me with the information for his service."

"I can't imagine what she's going through...you guys sacrifice so much for us." She said sadly. "Have you ever thought about quitting?" I shook my head no.

"There's nothing that makes me feel more alive and useful than doing this. But this year has been so tough on me..."I look down at her face. "I wouldn't quit, I can't quit. I almost feel like I'm expected to fail at this. Like the odds are against me. But then there are the times when it's perfect" I smile to myself as I think "when I'm saving lives and helping people, even animals. I just have to take the really good with the really bad."

"The good with the bad..." she whispered."Let's eat baby. You need something in warm inside of you." She got up and got the plates. She handed one to me and sat beside me on the bed.

Later after we ate, and had made love again, we were in her bed. We listened to the radio. The sheets were all over the place and one pillow was on the floor.

"It doesn't make sense to make the bed when you're over here Edward." She said lazily.

"You could make the bed...there's other places in here we can use." I said as I rubbed my nose against her hair.

"Oh my gosh." She giggled.

"Just like it doesn't make sense to put your hair up I always take it down."

Her music played softly as she sang to me. "Oooh la la la, it's the dream that last forever. Let's stay together. Oooh la laaaa, don't ever go, cuz I love you I love you so..."

I listened to her and started to think. It was calm moments like this we shared I couldn't live without. I never had times like this with any girl.

Something so simple as seeing her small dark hand clasped in mine...having her chocolaty scent in my nose... her warmth next too me. Or feeling her fingertips touch my chest hair.

I never knew if Riley proposed to Bree. Was I willing to take that chance with Isabella? With my job, anything was possible. I could be gone too without having had the opportunity...Yes Isabella knew how much I loved her, I knew how much she loved me. What was I waiting for? I had to go to Alice's job the next time I could.

* * *

**Short chapter but a few important things went on. So that cat is finally out of the bag. Isabella knows all of the truth. about time right? And now Edward is really seriously thinking about popping the question. What do you guys think! Tell me in your reviews and private messages! I'm thankful for every review, no matter how long or short it is. I'm also thankful to my subscribers and everyone who favorites me, old and new! Enjoy the week and enjoy the Holiday! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Twilight! But this story is 100% mine ;)**

* * *

The next couples of days were busy for everyone. I hardly seen Isabella, but we spoke when either of us had the chance. I was busy at the station and she was busy catching up on routines for her next show. She'd been given another solo dance and had been busy rehearsing it.

I didn't even have time to relax a little, but keeping busy kept my mind from other things. Captain Aro gave Jasper and me the day off to go to Riley's funeral. I shaved and used some gel to control my hair some. I dressed in my special uniform; I never really had opportunities to wear it.

I placed the hat on and left out my apartment. Miss Maggie was standing in the hallway. She had mail in her hand; I guess she came back from the mailbox.

"Oh my! Don't you look so handsome?" She said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Maggie" I smiled back as I pass her. On the train I got a few looks. Most people who rode the subway were jaded so they didn't pay any attention to what people wore.

When I reached the cathedral, Jasper waited for me outside. He smiled at me and we headed in and took of our hats. The cathedral was full of Riley's relatives, friends and men that worked alongside him. From where we sat, I could see all the wreaths in the front. All the flowers. His casket was closed and a flag was draped over it.

"I heard the fire was so bad, they have to keep it closed. His mother wanted him to be remembered how he was." Jasper whispered to me.

People spoke about their memories of Riley; his longtime friends and relatives. Even the Captain of his ladder spoke kind words about him. Finally Bree came up and spoke. She was very curvy with really light skin, curly hair.

"Riley and I had been childhood sweethearts. Every important moment of my life, he was there. We talked a lot about our future together...where we would live, how many kids we would have..." she stopped talking to wipe her eyes.

"There's nothing I can say to describe him the best way. He was my best friend. The only person who could make me laugh when I was angry or sad...he would do this beat-box thing. Mama Biers you know what I mean." She smiled slightly. "I will never say bye. I don't know how. I love Riley, forever and for always." She said.

I read the program to see what was next. A selection by Renee Swan. Renee Swan? That was Isabella's mother's name. Maybe it was someone else. But I looked up and seen her in the front of the cathedral.

The music began and she started to sing "If I Could". I heard the song before but the way she sang it, it sounded more jazzy and soulful. She was really great.

"That's Isabella's mom" I whispered to Jasper.

"Really?" I nodded yes. After her selection, the priest brought his message on the importance of life and living the right way. But I could hardly concentrate with the sounds of sniffling and crying that echoed through the place. I felt overwhelmed. Apart of me wanted to leave and get air, but I owed it to Riley to stay.

After the service, refreshments were served at a nearby hall. I used it as my chance to talk to Bree and to talk to Renee. I carefully moved my way through the people until I spotted Bree. She sat alone on the steps with Riley's fire helmet on her lap. Her fingers were twirled in her long curly blondish-brown hair.

I cleared my throat as I approached her. She looked up at me. She had large light brown eyes, freckles around her chubby nose and cheeks. She was really pretty.

"I'm OK really." She said with a forced smile.

"Um...I'm Edward." I said. I took my hat off.

"Edward? Hello." She answered with a more believable smile. "Sorry I'm...I just needed to get away a little bit. Everyone keeps asking how I am"

"It's OK. May I?" I pointed to the empty spot on the stairs next to her. She nodded and I sat down.

"Thanks for coming."

"I had to." I smiled. "My offer still stands, if you need anything." She clutched the hat closer to her.

"Thank you Edward...seeing all these uniformed fireman makes me miss him more. You guys look so fancy...the last time Riley wore his was his graduation." We sat there quietly before she started to talk again.

"We were supposed to go out that same night on the day of the fire," she began "he was going to take me to Friday's and then the Empire state building. He told me to wear something nice; he wanted to take pictures for Facebook." I felt a lump in my throat as my heart sank. I looked at her hands; I didn't see a ring on her left hand.

"I never been to the Empire State building at night...it would've been so nice. I even had something I wanted to tell him."

"Bree..." I wasn't sure if I should tell her but something told me that I had to.

"Yes?"

"He was going to ask you to marry him." I said. I held my breath as I watched her. She smiled, and then she started to cry. Tears flowed easily from her eyes.

"Riley" she whimpered. I handed her some tissue and she took it. "How did you know?"

"He showed me the ring. He wanted everything to be perfect. It's really beautiful..."

"I guess when I go through his things, I will find it." She said sadly. Then she started to cry all over. "I barely know you, but from what Riley told me, and our brief talks, I feel connected to you Edward. Riley said he could see in your eyes that you were a great guy. He was a great judge of character..." She looked down at the helmet and she sighed. I could tell something more was on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I, I don't know what I'm going to do. Riley's baby is growing inside of me right now. And I... didn't even tell him, or anybody. I was going to tell him at dinner. But now, I don't know if I should keep it...I can't do it without him Edward. I can't, I can't even sleep in our bedroom anymore." her voice cracked as she cried. I put my hand on hers. I squeezed it gently.

"Keep the baby Bree. He'd want you to. The kid will have a dad that was a hero..." I said softly. "It's apart of him too you know."

She looked over to me. "Apart of him?" I nodded.

"Who knows, it could be a boy." I smirked. She smiled slightly.

"He said he wanted a little boy. But a little girl wouldn't be bad either. I just hope it will be his shade, I'm too pale." she giggled slightly.

"Bree, Riley's mother is looking for you." An older man interrupted who approached us. He was with an older white woman.

"OK dad," Bree said. She looked at me and we both got up. It was that moment I realized Bree was biracial, curly-haired like my mother wanted. I smiled to myself.

"Mom, dad, this Edward. He was a friend of Riley's." She said. I shake hands with them and talk to them a little. Then they go in one direction to find Riley's mother. I go in an opposite direction to find Isabella's mother.

I walk through all the people. I spotted Jasper talking to another firefighter. He had no problem talking to anyone. I scanned the room and saw Renee talking to some people. I made my way to her.

She looked over to me and smiled.  
"Hello Renee" I said as I bent down to hug her.

"Hello baby. Don't you look sharp! I didn't know you knew Riley?" She said as she hugged me back.

"We were friends, and I worked with him for awhile." I said.

"Let's go outside and talk it's a little noisy in here." She said. We stood in front of the hall. It was very sunny outside; the weather had been very warm lately. I twirled my hat around in my hand. We stood in front of the hall; some people were leaving while others were just coming.

"How do you know him?" I asked. She smiled at me with her wide smile, it was the same smile Isabella had.

"Well I don't know if Izzy told you, but back in the days I used to be a jazz singer. Riley's father played sax in my little group for years. I remember when Riley was born. After that, his father stopped performing with us, and than I got pregnant with Izzy and I stopped performing too. When I found out about his lost, I just had to do something." I nodded.

"Izzy told me you were down about one of your friends; I wish I would've put two and two together. But how are you Eddie? How's life been treating you?"

"I've been managing. I have a lot of things on my mind. It's hard trying to hold everything together, but your daughter is the best." I smiled as I thought about her. "I don't think I could live without her."

"She feels the same about you. Thank you for breaking her out of her shell. That music video shoot was one of the best things anyone could've encouraged her to do."

"I'm just glad she listened. I don't think she realizes how amazing she is." Renee nodded and looked at the people leaving the hall.

"I'm very happy she has you Eddie. You have to tell your mama thank you for me."

"I will. Renee... I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it honey?"

"I wanted to ask for your permission to marry Isabella."  
Renee's mouth dropped and then she smiled.  
"Eddie are you serious?"

"Very serious...I've been putting everything in perspective lately. And what happened to Riley." I looked down at her. "I don't want to miss the chance...of being connected to her forever. Do I have your blessing?"

"Of course you do child! I'd be happy to have you as my son. Wait 'til I tell Phil! Oh maybe I won't tell him yet, he can't keep a secret." She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged her back.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! It makes me happy with every review I receive, every time someone adds me as a favorite author or subscribes to my story. You guys are awesome! So Edward finally got to meet Bree in person, isn't she so nice? And what a small world that Renee would be there? That's how NYC really is. Have a nice week everyone!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

It wasn't summer yet, but it sure felt like it in the city. Everyone had been walking around in shorts and flip flops. I wasn't that ready for it yet, but I was glad to be outside in just me tee shirt, jeans and Nikes. I was also happy to wear my Ray Bans.

I stopped at the bank to check my account balance. I wanted to make sure I had enough for Isabella's ring. I transferred some from my savings just in-case it wasn't enough.

"I guess I'll be living on grilled cheese sandwiches and the family dinners at the station for awhile" I thought to myself. But it was totally worth it. I wish I could've afford a fancier more expensive ring, maybe something that came in a little blue box. But I knew Isabella would love it because it was vintage.

When I reached Alice's job she was busy helping someone but she smiled at me. It was the busiest I'd seen it in there. I didn't want to get in the way of anyone so I sat down.

I glanced around the boutique, and suddenly got a rush of adrenaline. I couldn't believe I was going to buy the engagement ring. I smiled to myself.

"Lunch?" Alice said with a smile as she rushed to me.

"Uh, if it's on you. I'm here to buy something." I said.  
Her eyes lit up. She grabbed my hand to pull me off the chair.

"Oh yes! I knew you'd be buying it soon. I seen it in a dream, but I didn't want to say anything until it happened." She squealed.

We walked to the jewelry counter and she pulled the ring out of its hiding place. She handed it to me gently and I held it.

It was beautiful, the band was very thin. The detailing on the hands and crown was better than I remembered and the diamonds were very shiny. I knew it would look great against her skin.

"So a little history on this beauty. It's Victorian, so it's really old but made from the good gold not the cheap stuff. The diamonds are half carat. The ring stands for love, friendship, and loyalty." She said dreamily.

"Really? Let's hope it stand for yes." I chuckled.

"Why wouldn't she say yes?" Alice said as I handed it back to her.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be too cocky about this. You never know." She placed it inside of a velvet ring box with satin on the inside. "So...will I be crashing on your couch after I buy this?"

She smirked at me. "You know you hate Chelsea. Stop being so dramatic Edward. But I think I'll treat you to lunch." She rang it up the ring, and I exhaled. Good thing I transferred money from my savings.

"I'll be biking to work for awhile" I laughed as I handed over my debit card.

"At least the weather is nice." She laughed. She handed the ring to me in a small bag and I placed it in my pocket.

"I'll wait for you outside." I looked around at the lunch time shoppers. "These women are going to give me a panic attack."

I wait outside and put my shades back on. I know it will take Alice awhile to get out of there so I head over to the Duane Reade down the block. I'm greeted by the air conditioner and I'm relieved. I walk to aisle with condoms. I grab my usual box of Magnums but I stop short.

"They have other styles in Magnums?" I smile, maybe a little bigger than I should as I look at them. A girl standing in the aisle gives me a glance. I grab one that says "Ecstasy" on it and head to the register.

The cashier rang me up and tried to slyly check me out. She put it in a bag and I headed back to the boutique.  
Alice had been waiting outside.

"I was about to call you." She snapped.

"I had to pick up something." I said back to her.

"Ew condoms?" She shrieked.

"Hey, I'm being safe. Don't want to make you an auntie too soon." I chuckles. I could see her roll her eyes through her big Chanel shades. We get seated right away which is great because I'm starving.

"I never get tired of sashimi!" Alice said as we were brought our meals. I missed eating breakfast because I overslept so I happily dug in.

"They make the best beef teriyaki" I said with my mouth full.

"Jasper is going to flip when he hears about this." She said as she took a piece of my teriyaki.

"He's not going to flip." I said as I swipe a piece of her sashimi. She hit my hand with her chopsticks but I throw it in my mouth anyway.

"Yes he is. I mean he knew you'd do it someday, but he didn't believe it would happen before us. Even though I told him over and over."

"Are you mad? That I might be getting married before you?" I looked at her to tell if she were lying or not.

"No. You are older." She rolled her eyes.

"But you and Jasper have been together forever."

"Yeah, but your situation is different. You guys have that kind of romance the make movies about. Kinda like those Moonlight books but minus the vampires and werewolves."

"Don't tell me you're into that Moonlight Saga stuff too." I shook my head.

"I had seen the movie with Bella! Then I took Jasper to see it. But whatever," she smiled "it makes sense. To me it does, to mom and dad."

"Dad? I didn't even talk to him about this...I guess I should get some advice or something from him."

"Uh yeah. Someone has to be able to pay for the wedding unless you guys elope. Which I totally see, but I'm hoping you guys do the beach wedding I also see."

"OK you're freaking me out. I don't, I have no, no idea how I'm going to propose." I say taking a sip of the sake. She smiles at me and raises her eyebrow slightly.  
"Wait don't tell me you know that too?" I smile.

"Isn't it a bit early in the afternoon for sake?" She changed the subject.

"Wait, so you seen Moonlight with Isabella, and she seen it with me, and her mother, and Angela? She has seen this movie four times?" I laughed.

"It was a good movie."

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was." She says as she takes another piece of my teriyaki.

After fried ice cream and more talk, she rushed back to the boutique and I headed uptown to see my father. I felt if I just did it without thinking and brooding about it, it would be better.

I went through the service entrance and chatted a little with Eleazar. He let my father know I was there. I walked into the living room. They were laughing about something. They were on the couch sitting really close to each other.

"Edward!" My mother said with a smile. "I was just talking about you."

"Hi." I said as I sat down. "Good things I hope." I glanced at my father. He smiled.

"Of course darling."

"So you're uptown, son. How are you? Are you well?" My father asked.

"Yeah, I'm really good. I just wanted to get your advice on something. Something really important to me." I clear my throat.

"So, what is it? Speak up?" He said.

"I'm going to ask Isabella to marry me."

"Oh that's so wonderful! Is she pregnant?" My mother said as she smiled.

"No! She is not pregnant. I want to marry her because I can't live without her." I shook my head. My father just nodded thoughtfully.

"Sorry. She's the sweetest, prettiest thing ever. She has such a beautiful spirit. We had so much fun in California." She said happily.

"I'm happy that you want to join the coven of married men." My father said. I smiled. "Esme, I'd like to speak to Edward alone if that's alright. Could you tell Carmen to bring us something to drink?" She nodded and gracefully left us alone.

"So marriage..."he began."Is a very serious thing not to be taken lightly. It's something that most young people don't value. I hope you aren't just doing this because"

"Because of what?" Where was going with this. Carmen entered the room with two drinks. She smiled at me as she placed them down. I thanked her and turned back to him.

"As a part of your whole rebellion thing." He sipped the glass that was filled with Guinness.

"I'm not rebelling I love her. That's all...I don't have to prove anything to Isabella. She takes me just like this. Broke and desperately in love with her." I take a sip too, it's cold and strong. I can't remember the last time my father drank with me so I take the moment.

"What brought this on? You never struck me as the one to get married first."

"I just realized how short life is and nothing is promised. I don't want to lose her..." I take another sip, this time chugging more.

"Life is short, that's for sure Edward. Nothing is granted in this life but taxes and death but love," he glances at one of our old family portraits. "Is something you hold on to with both hands. Especially when it comes to marriage. You have no idea how many women will throw themselves at you after marriage. Its love that makes you say no over and over again." He sips again and stares at me.

"Speaking of throwing themselves at me, Tanya can't seem to get a grip of herself."

"She's been wanting to dig her talons into your heart for years. The fact that you will have a beautiful fiancé on your arm will not stop her. She wants that love inheritance Granny set up for you." He sips again.

"What? What 'love inheritance'?" I never heard of that before.

"Well Granny set up a pretty large love inheritance for you when you turned 12. It's been gaining interest for you ever since then. It's set up for the woman you marry, but it has a clause. She told me strictly you must be whole-heartedly in love with the girl and she with you "the pulse of your heart". And when you have reached one year of marriage, the money gets deposited into her hands. There's also a house for you two to share in Galway. She was very serious about this."

"Whoa. And no one was going to tell me? How did Tanya know?" I drank the last of the beer as I thought about it. It was a lot to process. So not only did Tanya have her eyes set on my cock, she wanted my money too? Money that I had no idea about.

"Well you've never been this involved before. Now you are, and you know. And I am proud of you Edward. Maybe kicking you out was the best thing I could've done for you." He adds thoughtfully. "Do you still play?" I nod.

"Isabella's brought back my interest in piano...I've been thinking about buying a keyboard, but the ring set me back for awhile." I walked over to the old piano. I'm sure Eleazar kept it dusted and cleaned even though nobody played it, ever.

I sat down and started play Beethoven's "Sonatina" to show him I still had it. As I played I glanced over to him, my mother was standing next to him smiling. Carmen and Eleazar were standing there watching too; it was like the old times.

* * *

**I want to give a huge thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, messaging and subscribing to me! Every time I get a notification from you guys it makes me so happy. and once again I'm sorry for not responding to my reviews. I waited to the last minute and my computer went on the fritz! I think I'm going breakdown and buy a laptop, I don't think anyone's computer is as old as mines… thank goodness my bf is letting me use his to update lol. **

**Anyways, so Edward brought the ring! And got some important from his father… what do you think about it all? Tell me in a review or private message! Have a great week everyone!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

"Hey are you busy?" Isabella happy voice said to me over the phone.

"Nope, not really. It's been downtime for awhile." I answered. It was literally nothing going on in the city. And my shift was nowhere near over.

"That's great because Angie and I are out for lunch. We were going to stop by."

"Sure! Come over at least for a little while. I'm not supposed to have guests." I sat up quickly.

"That's great. I can't wait to see you." I get off the armchair and kick Emmett's leg. He had been sleeping almost to the point of drooling.

"Huh?" He said.

"Isabella's coming, she's bringing her friend." I said as I walked out the room. I checked my breath and threw in some gum. Then I went to the front of station. I stood in front and waited for her. The wind started to blow through my hair; it felt great to get some fresh air.

Then I spotted her coming down the block with Angela and I had to stop my mouth from dropping. I know she didn't know she would see me but she looked so hot like she did. Her hair was in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder and she wore this bright orange long dress...with no straps...and it made her look like a angel the way it moved as she walked.

She smiled and held a white plastic bag from the deli. Angela didn't look bad too, she had her hair all curly, and she wore a stripped dress. They laughed as the approached me.

"Hey baby!" Isabella greeted me as she wrapped her arms around me. She smelled amazing and I hugged her tighter. Already I felt myself get stiff.

"You look so hot." I growled as I spun her around. I placed her down. And kissed her.

"Me? You look hot. I forgot about the suspenders." She pulled on them on playfully. "You might have to bring this home one time..."she purred.

"Hey! Eddie!" Angela said very loudly.

"Sorry, hey Angela." I said with a chuckle. She gave me a hug too.

"I brought you a burger and fries from that deli that makes the big turkey burgers." Isabella smiled. "They put Monterrey jack and avocado and bacon on it!" she said happily.

"Oh that sounds so great. This is why I love you." I kissed her forehead. I led them inside the station and the guys said hello to them. Mike was there too, he looked but didn't say anything. I'm almost sure I caught him checking Isabella out but I will let that slide.

Emmett walked up to us with a smile also.

"Bella! My hot chocolate!" He said as he gave her a hug. "It's been so long. You look hot as f- as always." He adds.

"Thanks Emmett." She said. "This is my best friend Angela" Angela stuck her hand out and Emmett kissed it. She started to blush.

"Pleasure to meet you. How you doin'?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How you doin'?" She asked with a little neck movement.

"So much better now." He said slyly. I shook my head I knew where this was headed.

"Let's go to the lounge." I said as I put my arm around Isabella's shoulders. "Em, meet us there when you're done...with whatever." We went back into the lounge and sat at the table. I couldn't take my eyes off of Isabella.

"Mmm this smells almost as good as you." I flirt

"The testasterone levels are so high in this place. What's going on with you guys?" Isabella giggled

"We hardly have women here, who aren't old or teachers...or married to someone who works here." I answered. We start to eat and the food is so good.

"Oh, well I'm serious about the whole uniform thing. I'm getting all kinds of naughty ideas right now." She said avoiding my eyes.

"I know a closet where..."I said in a low voice.

"You and closets! No Edward!" She laughed. It was so natural between us. I didn't know anyone I felt so comfortable and turned on with. And the fact that she could put away a jumbo burger...turned me on more.

"You guys watch "don't forget the lyrics"? She said as she looked at the TV.

"Yeah, it's whatever is on the TV. I hardly pay attention though. If I'm not sleeping in here, I'm on the phone with you. I'm glad you came...I was so bored and hungry."

"Well I just had a meeting at the studio, this showcase, is quickly coming. There have been some last minute venue changes because of the budget. And it seems like we're doing another fundraiser. I had to see you...I miss you. It's been over a week since we...since I seen you."

"I know...there aren't enough cold showers in the world right now." I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me about it." She bit her bottom lip.

"I could just pick you up and we could do it against the wall over there. I can lock the door." I whisper.

"Don't talk like that. You know what it does." She whispers. We're both sitting close to each other inches apart.

"Hey and who do we have here? A new recruit?" Captain Aro's loud voice said.

"This is Isabella. Isabella, this is my Captain." I introduce them. He shakes her hand and smiles at her.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Yous guys enjoy your little lunch and then yous have to cut your visit short. You know our policy on guests Edward, no matter how lovely they are." He said with a wink.

"OK." I said as I tried to hide my sadness. He rustled my hair and walked out the lounge.

"Aw man." She said.

"Yeah, since it can get crazy in here at a moment's notice, it'll be bad to have you here."

"Well, I'm grateful for every moment with you...no matter how brief." I felt less sad, but I couldn't really hide how I felt. Then I got an idea.

"Stay right here." I said. I got up from the table and quickly jogged to the locker room. I went into my locker and grabbed my house keys. I had a copy made a few days ago and wanted to give it to her. Then I jogged back to the lounge. When I came back she smiled at me.

"This is my house key. I want you at my house when I get there." I said. She bit her bottom lip.

"What time you get off?"

"2 am. I should be home by 3." I stared in her eyes.

"Ok..."she said softly.

"Let me walk you out before the siren goes off." I said. I stand up and help her up. "Make sure you're wearing this dress too." I run my hand up and down her back.

"Wear those suspenders..."

We went back to the front and Emmett was still talking to Angela. We said our goodbyes and they left out. I watched Isabella walk away from me...

"So we're going clubbin'." Emmett said with a sly look.

"Really?"

"Yeah bro!" He said and fist bumps me.

"That's awesome. Try not to mess it up." I add.

"Oh no bro. If this works, you won't be the only one with a brown girl. I guess she's more caramel than chocolate." He laughed. I shook my head as I laughed.

"You gotta come with us bro. Please." He said as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Uh...I'm not the club type."

"I'm not asking you to dance dude. Just come with."

"OK...if I'm not working."

I headed back to the lounge to let my food digest. I lay down on the couch, took Emmett's spot.

"So that was uh, your uh, your girlfriend?" Mike asked. I glanced at him.

"Yeah" I answered flatly.

"I would never date a...a black girl. But I can see why you do." I furrowed my eyebrows. Was he being nice?

"Huh?"

"She isn't like I pictured her. She's a classy broad. I just wanted to say that."

"Thanks" I said. He nodded and left out.

I was able to get a quick hour nap in before the siren woke me. From that moment, I didn't get a break. Squished in the fire truck with the guys, I just watched the city pass by as we went from location to location.  
The sun started to set and the calls didn't stop.

"Did everyone decide to start fires tonight? What the f-!" Emmett said angrily as we approached a coffee shop.

"I'm glad I ate earlier." I said. I wiped my face quickly and grabbed my ax. The calls had continued to come in long after my shift was supposed to be over. I looked at the time angrily as the truck drove back to the station. Minutes to five. I jumped out and hung my helmet, jacket and pants up.

I headed straight to the shower to clean up. I soaped up and rinsed off. I didn't want to waste any time. I knew Isabella was at my house waiting for me...

I dressed, grabbed my bag, grabbed my bike and left as fast as I could. I peddled quickly over the Brooklyn Bridge. It looked so beautiful at night.

I remembered the first date I had with Isabella. She walked over it barefoot...maybe I would bring her back here to propose to her. All I knew was that I couldn't wait to do it. Time was something I didn't want to waste.

When I got home, I carried my bike over my shoulder, and quietly walked up the stairs. It was late or really early, however you wanted to see it. I opened the door, placed the bike against the wall, and threw my duffel bag down. Kicked off my shoes. Isabella had left the lights and the radio on. It was a song I heard a few times before but I didn't know the name.

"They call her love, love, love, love, love..." the guy sang as I walked into the living room. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She was on her side and the dress draped off the couch to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her. "Let's get you in bed." Carefully I scooped her up and took her to the bedroom. I placed her gently on the bed and lay down beside her. Almost instantly she snuggled against me.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I decided to updte a day early in case my computer wigs out on me again. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and messages from the last chapter! As always I really love them, it means so much getting feedback from you! Thanks for subscribing and continuing to subscribe to me! So what did you think about the latest chapter? Tell me in a review! I know everyone is anxious for the proposal, im working hard to make tha chapter extra special ;) Have a great week coming up!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I woke up around 10am. I couldn't remember if Isabella had a class or rehearsal so I didn't want to waste time sleeping. She had been snoring so I knew she was still knocked out. I gently moved her so she'd be on her back.

I crawled on top of her, and then I touched the side of face and kissed her lips softly. I waited for her to wake, and then I kissed her again with more pressure.

I wanted her so bad, my cock started to hurt being constrained in my jeans for so long. We both fell asleep fully clothed, on top of the covers.

"Isabella..."I sang. I watched her face patiently until I noticed her eyes slowly open. She focused them on mine and I held them there. "Good morning"

"Good morning." She answered softly. "What time did you get in? I tried to wait up."

"Late, almost 5...I'm sorry." I said. I continued to look in her eyes.

"It's alright." She yawned. Then she wrapped her arms around me. "You wore the suspenders?" She smiled.

"And you wore the dress..." I smirked.

"So..."

"So..." she threw her arms back so they lay over her head. She closed her eyes.

"Oh Mr. Fireman, the apartment is on fire. I'm so scared!" She said softly in a pretend scared voice.

"Don't be scared miss. I'll take good care of you." I said in a heroic voice. She giggled as I lifted her up and placed her warm body over my shoulder. I carried her out of bedroom.

I walked around the apartment. I took her in the kitchen and in the living room. Then I brought her back to the bedroom. "You'll be safe here."

I brought her down to her feet and she looked up at me.

"Thank you so much! What can I do to repay you Mr. Fireman?" She said as she played along.

"Nothing Miss. It's my job, to service you." I answered.

"Oooh. I like that." Isabella said breaking character. I nodded as I started to pull up the sides of her dress. I led her back to the bed and made her sit on the edge.

"Lay back..." I instructed her. I kneeled down and pushed the rest off the dress up above her hips. I slipped off her panties carefully so I wouldn't rip them.

She smelled so good as I moved one of her legs around my shoulder.

Slowly I kissed her between her legs. I licked her slowly, tasting each inch of her hot smoothness. She immediately started to shiver and sighed. I gripped my pale fingers into her dark skin, held her in place.

It encouraged me to keep going so licked her a little rougher, a little faster, until my own breathing got as rough as hers...

"Ohhh...please stop teasing me Edward. You know I want to feel you inside of me." She said.

"Beg for it." I growled as I continued to pleasure her with my tongue. I wanted to be inside her too, but I needed her to want it as much as I did. It had been to long...

"Please make love to me..." she whispered.

"You have to say it louder." She squirmed as I felt her about to orgasm.

"Make love to me...please Edward. Please..." She sighed louder. I stopped and looked at her.

"Don't move" I said. I got up and opened the box of condoms on the dresser. I grabbed a few from the pack. I placed some on the bed. I unbuttoned my pants and let them fall down with my boxers. I didn't want to get undressed; I just wanted our bodies to be connected.

My cock was happy to be free, but it was throbbing to get inside of her. I slipped the condom on and bent over Isabella. She watched me waiting. Her brown eyes saying what her pouty lips wouldn't.

"Beg for it." I growled again.

"Make love to me...please baby." She sighed. That's all I needed to hear. I pressed at her entrance gently. I didn't want to hurt her, it had been awhile and I knew she'd be a little tighter. She moved her hip against me urging me to move deeper.

I entered her slowly, pressing myself all the way inside of her. I watched as she closed her eyes. I felt my cock get hugged tightly by her warmth. Her back arched she moaned. I moved into her and tried not to curse so loud. But I couldn't help myself.

"F- Isabella. It's been too f-ing long. Ahh." We moved along with each other. Every time I thrusted myself into her she moved too. I held her hips and moved faster. And she started to sigh louder so I covered her mouth with mine.

All I could hear was my heart beating fast, us breathing hard with the sounds of our bodies touching. The bed squeaked as the headboard banged against the wall...

"Put the radio on..." she moaned."To cover the noise"

"Ok." I said. "Hold tight." She wrapped her arms around my neck and legs tighter around my waist. I picked her up, kept myself inside of her. I turned on the radio as loud as I could.

"Classical..." she breathed as I laid her down and moved inside her.

"La plus...que lente...Debussy" I growled.

"He always plays when we make love." She sighed. As she pulled my hair. She felt wetter beneath me, we glided easily together. As smoothly as the notes in the song... we were intertwined...no separation...

She came against me, with her legs shaking. "Yes Edward, just like that." She cried. I thrusted over and over as I felt sweat on my forehead. I watched her beautiful face and felt my own climax coming.

"F- yes..." I said as I came. I lost my balance and fell on top of her gently. I tried to catch my breath. I could feel her heart against me. I held her face in my hands kissed her deeply. I reluctantly moved myself from inside her, but I still held her close to me. Very lovingly, she moved my hair out of my face.

"How am I going to go to rehearsal when I just want to stay in bed with you all day?" She said sweetly. I nuzzled my nose against her hair. We were a jumble of clothes, limbs, and sheets.

"What time is rehearsal?"

"2..." she whined.

"We have some hours we can spend together and then you can always come back. You have the key now." I held her closer to me. "This time I'd be waiting for you..."

"That sounds really good...I brought a few things over too. So I could spend a few days over here too." She said shyly.

"You did?" A lazy smile spread on my face.

"Yeah...I just wanted to spend more time with you..." just listening to her talk about wanting to be around me more, I felt like taking the ring out of its hiding spot.

"So exactly how much you'd want to be around me?"

"Forever" she answered. "All the time...until you're sick of me." She giggled.

"I could never get sick of you Isabella..." I moved my hands to the zipper on the back of her dress. "Or your clumsiness..." I started to pull it down "your emotional and sensitiviness...all your superstitious behavior." I pulled the dress completely off of her so she laid there naked. Her hair started to escape from the loose braid she had it in. I twisted my fingers in it to make it all come out.

"Or your beautiful skin." I smiled. "You might get sick of me first."

"Never! I can't get sick of your always messy hair." She said as she crawled on top of me.

"Hey I actually do stuff with it sometimes." I chuckled.

She pulled my shirt over my head, and took it off. "I'll never get tired of your protectiveness... the way you swear like a sailor during sex..."

She looked toward the radio. "Is this the piano hour? All the songs coming on are pianos."

"I have no idea..." I pulled her closer to me as I kicked my pants and boxers off.

"When are you going to play for me again? They have those pop up pianos all over the city"

"Really?" She nodded and as she reached for another condom on the bed. Just then I got it. That's how I was going to do it. But right now...I had a few hours to try some different positions.

After we showered and ate grilled cheese sandwiches. I walked Isabella to the train station. We held hands until the train pulled into the station. "Hurry back to me" I said as I kissed her goodbye.

"You know I'm gonna try to." I went back to the apartment and straightened things up. There was a knock at my door.

I went to open it and Miss Maggie was there holding her cat. She smiled at me.

"Hi Miss Maggie. How are you?" I asked. I hoped we weren't too loud. I thought the music would cover everything.

"I'm fine Edward, may I come in?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course. Come on in. I was just doing a little cleaning." I stepped aside and she slowly came in. "Uh have a seat on the couch. You thirsty?"

"A bit of tea would be nice." She said as she sat down placed the cat on the couch. I went to the kitchen and threw a mug of water in the microwave. When it was done, I put a tea bag in and brought some sugar packets and a spoon. I handed it to her.

"So I'm not the meddlin' type." She began "but I know you're a good Irish boy." She nodded. I sat in the armchair across for her. "How do you feel about your Isabella?"

"I love her Miss Maggie." I said with a smile.

"Oh I know." She took a sip and placed the mug down. "I can definitely hear that you do. Isn't that right Liam?" She raised her eyebrows at the cat.

"Oh if this is about the noise...we'll try harder to be quieter." I said as I felt my face turn red.

"No, you two are young and in love. From the sounds of it, very passionately. But being a good Irish boy, I know you're going to do the right thing by her."

"Oh I plan on it Miss Maggie. Would you like to see the ring?" I smiled.

"Oh yes! Please!" I went to my room and pulled the ring from its hiding place deep inside of my closet. I brought it out and she was still smiling. Her cat had fallen asleep.

"So...what do you think?" I handed it to her. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"It's lovely Edward!" She nodded. She had a sparkle in her eyes. "A proper engagement ring. Just lovely."

"My Granny had one just like that." I said as she handed it back to me.

"You're such an honest boy. I always have a way of telling if someone is being honest with me." She sipped her tea carefully and put the mug down. "Now I was wondering, what was this bit of business you had with that blonde girl?"

"Uh..."

"The blonde girl, she told me it was important business she had to go over with you that day I let her in. You aren't in any trouble now?" She leaned in closer even though it was just the two of us there.

"Oh, she's just a crazy ex...that just won't leave me alone." I tried to give her a blanket answer, but there was something about her. I knew I couldn't lie to her. She stared at me intently with her grey eyes.

"Oh is that all?"

"Uh...that's the abridged version of it." I said as I cleared my throat. Suddenly my mouth felt dry.

"Because I saw you go into that fancy car the same night...and you didn't come home." Her eyes got larger and she pursed her lips. Then it hit me, she thought I was having an affair.

"Oh. No no no no. It isn't what you think. I made the mistake of trying to reason with her over dinner. It was a terrible idea. She didn't listen to anything I had to say." As I explained Miss Maggie watched as if she were watching a soap opera.

"Did she try to seduce you?" She asked. Her eyes still wide. I nodded.

"Yes. She tried to get me drunk." She shook her head and I tried to fight back a smile.

"Sweet Mother Mary! Oh you poor poor boy." She took another sip of tea. "I don't like her...she doesn't respect her elders like Isabella."

"I don't like her either. She wants to break up my relationship, marry me and steal my inheritance." I said with furrowed eyebrows. She shook her head no. The cat started to wake up he looked up at me with gold eyes.

"Oh my! I didn't know you were going through so much Edward. You should come by every now and than to talk if you're feeling overwhelmed."

"Thanks." I smiled. She picked up her tea and took another sip. She placed the mug down and picked up the cat.

"I'm going to give you a _proper_ tea set with kettle when you get married." She smiled.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the support I love it! Until I get my computer back to it's correct self the updates will be on Saturday! Anyways, Miss Maggie loves a good story right? And it's cool that she is fine with their "activities" right? Tell me what you think in a review or private message and I will answer them all! And I know you guys are all waiting for the proposal it's coming sooner than you think….really really soon lol. Have a great weekend and I hope you have a great week up coming! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Twilight, nope I don't.**

* * *

The next day I worked and Isabella taught. I couldn't take my mind off of her. We were going clubbing with Emmett and Angela the following night. When I came home from work, it was already Friday afternoon. But it made so much of a difference knowing Isabella would be there when I came home.

I opened the door and I smelled food cooking. She was cooking? I smiled to myself as I heard her singing. I put the bike down and my bag.

"I hear your voice...feels like flying. I close my eyes...oh God I think I'm falling..." I walked into the kitchen and she smiled. She put the spoon down and ran to me. I gave her a tight hug.

"You're cooking? It smells so great." I said as I kissed her lips.

"Yeah, I decided to cook. So when you got home, you'd have something hot and yummy to eat." She said as she walked back in to the stove. I watched her behind as she walked from me; she wore these neon green track shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pinned up in curls...she looked so cute.

"What are you making? It smells great." I walked over to the stove.

"I only made BBQ chicken, baked macaroni, cornbread, string beans and a surprise dessert." She said. I placed hands on her hips.

"Only? That's a whole feast." I bent my head down so I could kiss her neck. I heard her let out a soft moan.

"Hey hey hey!" She protested. "We're going to eat, then get ready to go out with them. We'll never get out of here"

"Ok ok ok." I said backing away from her. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You're more than welcome to join me" She faced me and smiled.

"Edward!"

"Ok" I put my hands up and went into the bathroom. I stripped and then jumped in the shower. I couldn't believe she cooked for me...it was so thoughtful. I shampooed my hair and scrubbed myself clean. The temperature had been so hot in the city; it made the fires burn longer.

I felt so drained, tired, and hungry. Everyone that had respiratory problems had to be monitored. I had to prove that it was safe for me to work. Just because of what happened to me during the winter. It had been a rough shift.

I shaved when I came out too. I was looking a little rough. I put on a tank top and my basketball shorts. I headed in the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Well you can set the plates ready." She said softly. I grabbed the plates as she unwrapped and uncovered the food. She took one plate and piled on all the food. She handed it to me with a smile. Then she made a plate for herself.

We sat down on the couch and started to eat. Everything tasted so great. I wondered if all black girls could cook so well...

"How was work? Do you feel like talking about it?" She asked.

"It was kinda hectic. The heat made everything harder today. I'm just glad to be finally back home with you. How was your day?"

"It was OK. My class really loves this new routine. You have to come see them perform just once. Their show is a week after my show with the dance company."

"I'm going to try my best and make them both."

"I know you will baby." She looked at me slyly. She licked the corner of her mouth slowly to get the BBQ sauce off. I watched her and tried not to stare.

"You sure we don't have time for a quickie?" I asked.

"No" she giggled. "When we come back home we can do it. And we can have the surprise dessert I made."

As we got dressed to go out I watched Isabella get ready. She wore this dress that hugged her curves...it was some kind of tribal print. Anyway I wanted to tear it right off of her.

I watched as she put her makeup on...she put on red lipstick and I couldn't stop myself from being turned on. Then she took the clips out of her hair and it came out wavy and curly. All she needed to do is put her dangerous sexy heels on.

"You look...amazing." I said.

"You too. That grey shirt brings out the green in your eyes...and is that gel in your hair?" she said as she looked at me. "I hope you're ready to dance because that's what we're going to do all night."

"I don't plan on dancing." I answer.

"You're going out with two dancers, you guys have no choice." She giggled. "Oh my cell is ringing." She goes to get it and answered it.

"Hey Alice! What's up?" Isabella laughed out loud. "Yes he looks really great. He even used gel in his hair"

"Tell Alice to mind her business" I joked.

"She said 'if you answered her texts she wouldn't have to call me" she laughed. They spoke a little while longer and then she got off the phone.

We go to a Tammany Hall in the Lower East Side. Isabella said they normally do shows there but they had a killer DJ when they didn't. And after waiting on the long line with Emmett and Angela we go inside. The music is playing really loud and everyone is dancing. I haven't been to a club in so long and this one seemed like the entire city was inside of it.

"Let's find somewhere to sit, I need to drink..." I felt slightly nervous.

"We walk around find an empty cushioned bench against the wall. The girls sit down and Emmett and I go to the bar. Me and him take a shot and I bring back a Shirley temple for Isabella, he has a long island ice tea for Angela.

"Thanks baby" Isabella says. The lighting in the club is making her look extra sexy...

"Oh that's my song! I love "Stereo Love"!" She sips her drink and gets up. "C'mon Emmie" she says sticking out her hand. He looks at me then takes her hand he goes to the dance floor with her. He can't really dance but he does this fist pump thing.

Angela stares at him with a huge smile, and then starts dancing. I sit there and talk to Isabella, she moving her feet. I can tell she wants to dance but I don't want to dance...not yet. Maybe after a few more drinks. They dance to a few more songs then they come back.

Angela goes to sit back down but then another song comes on. "Oh! That's our song!" She shouts. I start laughing.

"It is!" She shouts.

"Yeah it is!" Isabella shouts. She grabs Isabella and they go to the dance floor together. They start to dance together... Everyone sort of started to watch them it was pretty sexy. They danced really close, almost like a tango.

"Te amo, te amo..." Rihanna sang as they danced.

"Dude...if you're not turned on right now, you're dead." Emmett said.

"You have no idea..."I answered. I was lucky I was sitting down, but lucky enough the lighting wasn't bright enough so no one could see my erection.

"If this was back in our old days...I know this would've ended in a foursome" he said as he drank.

"Yeah, but now, I would never share her with anyone."  
The song ended and another song came on. They sang and they danced to another song. Isabella made it look so easy. I watched them; Isabella caught me as another song began.

"Dance with me please! I love this song" She said as she came over to me. I got up and followed her to the dance floor. I placed my hands on her hips and danced with her. She moved into me, rubbed her behind on me to the music.

"Lookin' at lookin' at lookin' at me. Look at that how they're lookin at me. Eyes all sticky like honey on bees..." Lady Gaga sang as someone rapped.

We danced and danced. I felt myself loosen up. I don't know if it was from the drinks or just being with Isabella...but I was enjoying myself. Not concentrating on anything but having a good time.

"Is Brooklyn in the house?" The DJ asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled along with Isabella and a few others in the club. Then they started to play hip-hop songs. Jay-Z, Notorious B.I.G and others. We threw our hands up and sang.

"Broooook-lynnnn. Broooook-lynnnn. Broooook-lynnnn." Along with the song and the others in the club. He continued to shout out all the other boroughs playing rap song from their stars.

"Ok alright! Is mi gente in the house?" The DJ asked and all the Spanish people made noise. He started to play Spanish music. I had seen Angela drag Emmett back to the floor. I laughed.

"How do you dance to this? I only know how to salsa." I smiled as I asked Isabella.

"Ok, so this is bachata." She said smiling. "It's super easy. Watch my feet." She put one of my hands on her hip and held the other in her hand. I watched her move from side to side, front to back.

"One, two, three, kick. One, two, three, kick..." she smiled and I caught on. We moved together again. I held her closer.

"Mio mio mio mio, el corazoncito es mio mio mio solo mio..." the guy in the song sang. We danced to a few more songs until the DJ interrupted us.

"Alright! All my West Indian, Caribbeans! Are y'all in the house?" More yelled and he started to play reggae. Isabella moved closer to me move her body against me. I knew by now she had to feel how hard I was. The way she moved didn't make it any easier for me.

"Takin' it back with the throwback tunes!" The DJ yelled as he started to play 80's songs. I spun her around and held her hands.

"I would, die for, you yeah. Darling if you want me to" I sang to her. She smiled and we sang to the song. "I would die, for you" I stared in her eyes. We danced and danced until the slow songs came on. She leaned her head on my chest and I held her even closer.

"This night is so great...I don't know how it could get any better." She said. It's almost 3am and the club is about to close. Emmett and Angela are sitting in a table by themselves. They had stopped dancing awhile ago and had been making out.

I grabbed Isabella's hand and she grabbed her purse. We said goodbye to them and left out. The air felt so good outside, all that dancing made me hot in more than one way. Outside the club, there are a few people catching cabs, talking and smoking cigarettes.

I navigate her through them and we walk down the block. Her heels click against the concrete. As we wait for the light to change I feel like I'm being watched. I look around and see no one. Well no one I know.

I do see a black car speed down the street. It stands out from the other cars in the street mainly because the other cars are taxis. Isabella runs her hand through her hair, fluffs it out a little. It's a little frizzy but I like the way it looks.

"You feel like walking over the bridge tonight?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Why not? We haven't since our first date." She answered softly. We walk through lower Manhattan and head toward the bridge. Its funny how this is the city that never sleeps, but sometimes you can feel like the only person in the city.

We reach the beginning of the bridge and a few people are there walking already. "Wait." She stops. "I need to take these off." She took off her sexy heels and held them. I smiled at her; I feel my nerves start to come back as we walk. I already know what's going to happen when we get back to Brooklyn.

The air that blows over the bridge is slightly cool, but still has the warmth to it. Her hair blows softly as we leave the city lights and head to Brooklyn.

"Are you chilly?" I ask her.

"Just a little." I didn't wear a jacket so I didn't have anything to put on her shoulders. So I put my arm around her, she wraps her arm around my back. "Remember the last time that stupid guy almost hit me on his bike?"

"Yeah. When I ride my bike I'm staying as far away from people as possible."

"Why did you start riding your bike to work?" She asked.

"Cuz I need the extra work out" I lied. I couldn't tell her the real reason.

"Ohhh. We'll you're a good dancer Edward. I don't see why you didn't want to dance."

"I don't know. I think I'm better when I'm drunk." I chuckled.

"Well you weren't drunk and you rocked."

"You rocked. That should be illegal how you can move."  
I said lower. We continued to walk until we got off the bridge. "Oh I want to show you something"

"At almost 4am?" She laughed. I could tell she was getting tired. Her voice started to take on a sleepy tone.  
"Yeah." I led her to the park that was right by the bridge. Of course it was empty.

"Oh this is beautiful, look at the bridge! And the water!" She said sweetly. Her sleepy eyes lit up as the Brooklyn Bridge towered next to us in the distance. The dark water had ripples in it, and reflected the city lights.

I let her stand there and watch everything for a little while longer. I felt my heart start to race, even though I tried to calm my breathing. Then I grabbed her hand.

"I wanted to show you this." I said and I led her to the pop up piano. It was an old upright piano. It had a sun, moon, stars and clouds hand painted on it. The bench had paint on it too.

"Oh you found one of the pop up pianos!" She smiled. I nodded. We sat down and I pulled up the key cover. I started to play "Colorblind" on the old keys.

"I am colorblind. Coffee black and egg white. Pull me out from inside. I am ready, I am ready, I am ready" I sang as I played the keys. I tried to take all my nerves out as I played harder... Isabella sat there quietly while I played and sang. And when the song was finished I looked at her. Her eyes looked a little watery.

"When I first saw you dance Isabella, I knew there was something about you...something that I had no choice in. I was drawn to you and I couldn't think about anything but you. And, and the more we got to know each other, the more I fell in love with you." I could feel my heart start to pound harder. I got up from the piano and walked to the other side of the bench. I ran my hands through my hair nervously.

She turned around and looked at me. She looked so beautiful. Her hair blowing softly. The moon gave her dark skin a soft glow. She smiled at me. Something I could never get tired off.

"And now, I can't live without you Isabella. I need you  
by my side...forever." I kneeled down on one knee and reached in my back pocket. I pulled out the small ring box.

"Oh my gosh Edward! Oh my gosh." Isabella cried as she started to shake nervously. I opened the box and showed her the ring.

"What I'm trying to say is, Isabella, will you marry me?" I held my breath as I waited her response.

"Oh my gosh yes! Yes!" She cried. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" She cried. I grabbed her shaking hand. I took the ring and placed it on her finger, it looked better than I imagined. "It's so beautiful Edward. So beautiful. Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. Oh gosh I love you." She said as she threw her hands around my neck.

"I love you too." I said. I could feel my eyes get teary as I hugged her back.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Thanks for suggesting me to friends and thanks for subscribing! I appreciate every single comment, message, smile and review so keep it up lol! So here we have it, the proposal! After dancing up a storm at the club of course. So what did everyone think? Also here's a playlist of all the club tunes for anyone who's interested.**

**Stereo Love-Edward Mya and Vika Jigulina  
Te Amo-Rihanna**

**Run The World-Beyonce Chillin-Wale feat Lady Gaga  
Brooklyn-Fabolous, Jay-Z, Uncle Murda  
Corazoncito-Aventura  
Skip to My Lou-Serani  
I would Die 4 U-Prince****  
The Sweetest Love-Robin Thicke**

**Have a great holiday weekend!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I'm not sure what time it was as the sun crept into darkness of Edward's bedroom. We never officially fell asleep; this was more of an extended break between making love. Poor Miss Maggie. I have no idea what she thinks of me.

It's just so hard being quiet with Edward, he's so good... I can't ever get used it and he's always pushing my limits. And hey I can't complain. And that stereotype about white guys...totally doesn't apply to him. I don't think all the yoga and Pilate's classes I took in my life could have prepared me. I'm thankful that dancing does keep me flexible, which was the only thing I made me partly ready for him.

I hadn't been with a lot of guys, so I guess I'm not as experienced as the girls he was used to. But Edward doesn't care. At first I was intimidated by his whole "history". I thought he'd be disappointed in me and that would be the end of our relationship. However, it was the direct opposite. It's brought us closer, emotionally and of course physically.

I turned my head so I could see his face. When he was asleep, he seemed the most at ease. His thick bushy eyebrows led to his closed eyes. Dark shadows always seemed to stay on them as if he never got enough rest. But I knew my baby didn't, he worked so hard all the time.

"Izzy, with a man like Eddie, you have to be understanding. His job puts a lot of strain on him and you can't be mad if the boy wants to sleep." My mommy told me soon after she met him.

The job was more than just a physical strain on his body, it was emotional too. He never spoke much about his feelings, but I could always tell when something was troubling him.

His eyelashes were longer than mine, but not curled. They lay on the top of his slightly flushed cheeks. His hair was always wild and beautiful. It went every which way in large messy copper curls. I smiled as I listened to him snore.

His arm and leg were draped over me. We slept that way, almost in the exact same position we collapsed in after our last "round".

I was safely locked in. I felt safe, as I always did with him. And now I would feel that way forever, we were engaged now. I couldn't believe it. At all. As a girl I always imagined being married, but never did I imagine it would be to a white guy.

But real love knows no color, that's what I learned.  
"Chica, we're all black in the dark." Angie said in one of our many girl talks about our relationship.

I kissed his straight nose softly. And then I moved closer to him. I love the way he smelled like licorice, even though I hate the candy I loved the smell. He started to wake up. He looked at me, his eyelids low. His pink lips form a slight smile.

"Ready for some more?" He asked me. He's such a light sleeper; the softest touch from me can wake him up. His voice sounds heavy and rough because I know he's still sleepy. His breath smelled sweet from the peach cobbler I made.

"Baby, go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered as I stared into his eyes. With his eyes sleepy and low like this I can resist him now. If they were wide open I couldn't fight it so easily. There's something about them, and the way he looks at me.

"I'm not that tired. And you're here, I don't want to waste a lot of time sleeping" he said. He sat up, closed his eyes while he stretched. His arms and chest are kind of hairy but he's in great shape. He isn't beefy, but his muscles are well defined. The sunlight highlighted his bare chest.

He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his sexy bed hair. Edward looked down at me as he sat there in his navy blue boxers. I knew he wouldn't go back to sleep now...

I sat up too. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.  
"I can't believe you said yes." He said looking at the ring. His long pale fingers held my hand.

"We've been celebrating the fact I said yes all night and morning Edward." I teased "I can't believe you asked me."

"You don't think it's too soon?" He looked into my eyes, and that was it. I knew soon we'd be making love once again. I wondered if he could hear my heart when it started to pound.

"No. It seems only natural." His fingers started stroke my hand slowly.

"Do you want a big wedding?" His eyebrows furrowed as his other hand stroked the side of my face. He concentrated on my eyes, still waited for me to answer.

"Not really. I just need you and a great dress." I smiled. The feeling of the tips of his finger made my skin feel alive. Sleep definitely wasn't a choice now.

"Do you want me to wear a suit?" He said as he pulled me onto his lap. I could feel the bulge that was there since he sat up.

"Um...maybe, I can't picture you in a suit. I want you to feel comfortable." He moved his hands under the tee shirt I wore; it was his shirt so it was really baggy. I could feel his large hands against my skin.

"It's whatever you want. I'll do my best to give you what you want." His voice got lower as his eyes concentrated on my breast. I didn't have to look down to know my nipples were hard.

"It'll be your wedding too. You have to be happy al-also" I started stutter as his hands began to cup my breasts. He was an expert with fingers...he knew what he did.

"All I need is you Isabella..." that was it. When his voice turned raspy and throaty like that. All my defenses were down; I had no choice but to surrender to him.

"Me?" He nodded and quickly took the shirt off of me. In an instant I felt his warm mouth on my chest. He sucked and teased my nipples with his tongue. He nibbled on them and that gave me a hot chill.

Then he kissed his way up to my neck...my sweet spot. I closed my eyes as the feeling took me over. "Hold on" he said and I held him close to me.

I felt him take control of my body as he scooped me up and carried me to the living room. "If she's up, she can't hear us here..." he said. He placed me on the couch. The sun hadn't reached this part of the apartment but slowly made its way from the small window in the kitchen.

I stared at him as he pulled off his boxers. I felt the wetness between my legs increase as I waited for him. He sat down next to me "I want you on top..." he said as he handed me the condom. He had them stashed all over his place, in case the urge came on to us. He smiled at me his enticing smile. You have to understand Edward's smile, the way it curved at the corners, was something else I loved.

It wasn't a perfect smile; in fact it was the opposite. It was crooked and showed his teeth. It was so beautiful. The way it was so imperfect...and I couldn't say no to him. So I climbed on top of him with a smile and started to kiss his lips.

I carefully unwrapped the condom and slowly slid it on him. For some reason he was more turned on when I did it. My hand slid slowly down his length, and I could feel his firmness. He let out a low moan as I did it and watched me. I slowly guided him inside of me.

I paced myself as I moved up and down. As much as I loved his "disco stick" I wasn't going get crazy too soon. I had to let my little kitty cat get used to him, all of him. And the more of him I took inside, the easier it was. The better it felt...

"That's it Isabella, f- me just like that." He growled as he held my hips tightly. He never cursed around me, only during sex and it turned me on.

I dug my fingertips into his shoulders and bounced up and down. I couldn't stop whimpering with pleasure. It felt so good...feeling him inside of me. I could feel him get harder. My skin started to goose bump, my hands and feet started to tingle.

"Scream...don't hold it in" he urged me as his lips passionately kissed my neck. Then I felt his teeth bite my neck.

"Ooh please." I sighed out loud.

Before long I felt him move up into me. I started to moan as I could feel it all over me. It was this rhythm that we shared...it drove me crazy. And he held me close and tightly. He panted and grunted like an animal. He slapped my bottom, it stung but in a good way.

"Oh...Edward..." I cried as one orgasm after another hit me. I felt one of his large hands on my hips and the other on my back. Slowly he leaned me back as he leaned forward. I was all the way back as if I were doing a handstand.

He held me in place and moved faster and deeper inside of me. I closed my eyes and grabbed his arms. I enjoyed every second of it...

As he moved harder, I knew he was about to come. He grunted with his final thrusts and I wrapped my legs tighter around him. And then that was it, he shook as he came holding me tight.

Then he pulled me back to him, we lay down sideways on the couch. He kissed me lovingly all over my face and my neck. He whispered "You have no idea how much I love you Isabella." I listened to how much he loved me and suddenly, I got overwhelmed. I started to cry, not sob, but cry softly. Cold tears flowed uncontrollably.

He kissed my face and stared into my eyes. "Is everything alright? Did I hurt you Isabella?" He asked. He never really hurt me during sex, even when he was rough. Not to the point of tears.

I knew there was apart of him, full with raw energy and emotion, the kind of passion that was found in the hearts of artistic men. The kind that rarely got the chance to be exposed and only came out during our wildest sessions. Or when he was really upset about work. But he would never hurt me.

"No...I'm just...so happy." I said sniffling. I couldn't explain it; I was always emotional after making love. But now, hearing him say he loved me and knowing he really did, and placed a beautiful ring on my finger.

"Come here" he said and hugged me. "Let's get cleaned up baby" followed him inside of his bathroom. He turned on the water while I attempted to tame my hair. I braided it, then wrapped it in a bun, and used a claw clip to hold it in place. I grabbed my shower cap and put it on.

I turned to him and he was already in the shower. I watched as the water hit his pale skin as he poured shampoo in his hair. I remembered when he wanted to wash my hair...as much as I would want for him to do that; my hair would be a crazy mess afterwards. It was little stuff like that he understood me and black women in general.

I stepped into the hot water and we soaped each other up. I closed my eyes as his large hands massaged and soaped my skin the same time. He started so sing which made me giggle.

"No woman no cry, no woman no cry. No woman no cry, no woman cry. Said said said I remember" he sang out loud. The bathroom echoed his voice and I couldn't stop giggling, but I felt comforted as he sang the song to me.

"You know for a white guy, you have a lot of soul." I said. He blushed slightly as we rinsed off. He wrapped me in a towel, gently patted me down. Then I used the same towel to dry him. I had to tippy toe to dry his hair. He stared at me as I did. When we were both dry we went back to his room.

"I have to go to the laundromat" he said looking through his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers.

"When was the last time you went?" I put on my panties and my bra.

"Can't remember." He laughed.

"Maybe we should go today." He looked at me and gave me the "I don't want to" look. "You might as well you have to work tomorrow."

"I wish I had a washing machine..."he huffed.

"We should put one on the registry." I laughed.

"We should. Are you going to call everyone and tell them?"

"Not yet...I want to just have this moment where it's just us that know." I looked again at the ring; I knew it was very special. It looked like a precious antique; I wondered if it had anything to do with his Irish culture.

"It looks so beautiful against your skin." He said in a low voice.

"Doesn't it?"  
Today it wasn't as warm as the last few days. I threw on my old sorority sweatshirt and my shorts with my thigh high socks. I threw on my pink converses. I didn't mind wearing sneakers but I missed all my boots. I felt like the closer I was to ground, the more I tripped. Unless I was dancing.

Edward put on his basketball shorts and a hoodie. He was wearing his favorite pair of black Nikes. He finger combed his semi wet hair. He was so sexy and he wasn't even trying. He looked at me and smirked. Sometimes I wondered if he could read my mind, it felt like it.

He grabbed two bags of clothes and I grabbed the detergent. We left out the apartment quickly; I was too embarrassed to run into Miss Maggie. It was chilly outside and a little cloudy. The sunlight that woke me up was hidden behind big clouds. I hoped it wasn't going to rain I didn't have an umbrella.

Edward's neighborhood was different from mines. My neighborhood was more diverse, partly because of the college. But his wasn't, it was almost entirely white with a few Latinos here and there. As we walked down the block we got a few looks. That was something I guess I had to get used to. We never really talked about the way others reacted to us.

Inside the laundromat it was just about empty. It was a little old school too, most laundromats id been took dollars, this one still took quarters. They even had little pull out trays on each machine to put the coins. As Edward separated his clothes I went to make change for the machines.

There was a little booth inside that sold candies and mini bottles of detergent. Inside was an older white lady listening to the radio and reading the newspaper.

"Hi." I said with a smile. "Could you please give me change for this five?" She looked at me as if I were disturbing her.

"What kind of change?" She answered.

"Quarters for the machine please."

"I can't give you all those quarters you'll have to go somewhere else." She sneered.

"Well how much can you give me? My fiancé has a few loads to do." She looked at me then looked over in Edward's direction. Her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"That guy is your fiancé?" She asked.

"Yes he is and Id like as much change from you as you can give." I knew where this was going. This lady wasn't going to help me, instead she was going to be difficult and that was only because I was black.

"I don't have any change right now. Sorry" she said and she started to read the paper again. I stood there for awhile and then I walked back over to Edward.

"They don't have change I'm going to go see if I can get change from somewhere outside." I don't tell him about the lady I don't want him to stress it. He looked at my face; I avoided his eyes and looked at his clothes.

"They don't have any change? In a laundromat of all places?" He questioned me.

"I'm pretty sure they do, but not for me." I could feel his eyes on me; I could feel the anger start to rise in him.

"What?" He took the five from me and walked over to the booth. I followed him to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

"Hi." He said. The woman looked up at him. "My fiancée tried to get change. You said you don't have any?"

"No." She dry and flatly.

"So you mean to tell me that you have no change? And we're inside of laundromat? The only place you really need change besides the bus?"

"No change. That's it. Maybe you can go wash your clothes somewhere else." She sneered at me than looked at him.

"So what if someone bought a bag of M&Ms, you don't even have change for that? That's ridiculous!"

"I'm not going to say it again. There's no change and if you don't leave I'll call the cops." She said angrily.

"The cops?" I grabbed his arms he looked at me. I shook my head.

"Let's just go somewhere else, baby." I pleaded. I didn't want him to get anymore upset. His face was starting to get red and his lips formed a straight line as he clenched his jaw. He exhaled and then nodded his head.

We packed up the stuff and as we left out I glanced at the old lady. She gave a mean smirk at us. I shook my head.

"It doesn't make sense to me why people can be racist! In friggin' New York City of all friggin' places. There are way too many races here for that." He said angrily as we walked down the block.

"Some people are closed minded. Her mind is stuck in some other decade." I'd come across her type a lot.

"It pisses me off, the way they treat you. The way they treat us...it's never gonna change is it?" As we waited for the light to change I stared up at him. I could tell he was getting deep into thought; I didn't want him to brood over this. We had so much to be happy about.

"Baby don't worry about that now. Maybe we should think about the wedding" I smiled. He looked at me with sad eyes. I grabbed his free hand and rubbed it softly.

"The wedding? If this is going to be our life together...having to deal with this over and over...you really want to get married? To me?" He said sadly.

"Edward, it's all worth it being with you. Baby don't think like that. We knew it wouldn't be easy right? I knew and I still chose to be with you. Regardless of what any racist jerk thinks." I tippy toed so I could kiss his cheek. He gave me a small smile.

We found another laundromat; this one was more up to date. I got change and we put his clothes in the machines. We sat in the plastic chairs and watched the clothes spin around and around.

"So back to our wedding." I said with a smile. He smiled at me. "I always wanted to have a winter wedding and vacation somewhere warm."

"Really? I kind of hate the winter." He chuckled.

"What! I love all the snow, everything. So what do you want?" He thought about it awhile and smiled.

"Well my Granny had a beautiful home in Martha's Vineyard. It was really beautiful; I think that would be a nice place. If not there, City Hall."

"City Hall! My mommy would kill me if I eloped, then bring me back from the dead, and kill me again." I laughed and so did he. "But I've never been to Martha's Vineyard, it sounds romantic. That's what I want." It was. I wanted everything to be really romantic and easy breezy.

"I guess I can ask my dad about it. Figure out costs and everything." He threw his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"It doesn't have to be super big and expensive. Just our families and close friends, great food and music. And all we really need is each other." I could almost picture everything. After the clothes were done, we grabbed some heroes. We headed back to his house and ate.

"So do you want a long engagement...I mean...when should we...you know we have to pick a date." He said with his mouth full.

"Whatever is the easiest but the sooner the better." I smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He blushed.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to me. I love getting feedback! So this chapter was a little different from Bella's POV. I just wanted to give you guy a different view from how she felt about things and how she feels about Edward. Did you like it? I think it will be the only chapter like this...but tell how me you feel about it, and what did you think about the chapter in a review! You can also message me. Have a great week everyone! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**I still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Isabella watched me quietly as I got ready for work. I told her she didn't have to because it was so early in the morning but she insisted. I think she might've had a bad dream but she wouldn't tell me what it was about.

She would have to go to dress rehearsal today so I wanted her to get as much rest as she needed. As much as she could after the night we had.

"Do you want me to make you scrambled eggs or something? I could fry up some bacon" she said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm not even hungry yet. Maybe in a few hours I'll grab something at the station." I pulled up my jeans and zipped them. Then I put on my uniform tee-shirt.

"Are you going to comb your hair?" I shook my head no with a smirk. She followed me as I left the room and headed to the door. I laced up my sneakers and threw my duffel bag over my shoulder. I went for my bike and she hugged me tightly.

"Be careful today baby." She said. I hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground. I kissed her lips, then forehead.

"I will. Don't worry" I said. "Stop pouting and get some more sleep. Tell Angela and your mother hi for me." She smiled today everyone would know we were engaged. It made me excited. I mean, I knew mostly everyone knew I was going to propose, my family. The guys, well not Emmett I didn't tell him. I'm almost confident he would've told Isabella.

Jasper knew because Alice knew...oh I forgotten to call Alice. She had been calling and texting me nonstop, I had to turn my cell off. We both did. I rode my way quickly into the city.

When I reached the station Jasper was on his way out. "Bro if you don't call Alice" he began.

"I know." I said as I jumped off the bike.

"She said she will come down here and embarrass you." He laughed.

"I know she will" I laughed.

"So. His already wide eyes widened "How was it?" I waited a moment.

"She said yes." I smiled.

"Awesome!" He shouted. "I knew she would. Alice was worried that for the first time in years, she was wrong. I was even starting to believe it."

"She's always right...well when it comes to this stuff. It's a little weird. But I'm kinda weird too; guess it runs in the family."

"We all are weird, that's why we need each other. Bro, Tanya is gonna s- her pants when she hears."

I pushed the bike inside "I'm hoping she will and get the point. I'll see you later man"

After I parked my bike and threw my things in the locker I headed straight to the Captain's office. He was busy with paper work but stopped to greet me.

"Mornin'" he said

"Mornin'" I said.

"What's with the grin Cullen? They haven't announced the winner for the lottery so I know you didn't win. What's the good news?"

"I asked my girl to marry me and she said yes." I smiled.

"Oh congrats son!" He smiled. "I kinda figured you would after all the questions. She's one good looking girl." He nodded as he thought back on something. Something probably reminded him of the past. Before we could continue our talk the siren went off.

I rushed out the office and headed to the truck. As I stepped into my fire pants and threw my jacket on, I realized that it would just be me until around noon. Emmett wouldn't come in until then. I was alone with Mike.

I wasn't worried; he was halfway decent last time I was around him. And if he had anything to say to me, I would just ignore him. Or try my best to. We sat across each other in the truck.

We didn't drive far; it was just to a small residential building. The fire was accidental and quickly spread in the apartment. There was a small crowd of people outside in pajamas and robes.

"My daughter is still inside! She's paralyzed from the waist down and I can't carry her!" An older Asian man in pajamas shouted as soon as we hopped off the truck.

I and another guy raced up the stairs. It was smoky in the apartment. The couch was on fire, and was spreading through the small apartment. The other fire fighter tackled the fire and I searched the rooms.

I couldn't find the girl, and then I spotted the bathroom. I broke the door in and the girl was there hiding in the tub. Her wheelchair was next to the tub. She had to be about 12 or 13; she had Hello Kitty pajamas on

"I didn't know where else to go." She said. I could tell she had been crying.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"I'm scared!"

"Don't worry." I told her. She rose up her arms as I scooped her out of the tub. Then I raced out as more of the squad extinguished the fire. When I came outside her father was so ecstatic.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I didn't mean to start the fire. The cigarette fell on the couch when I fell asleep." He said as he rushed to me. I placed the girl on a concrete bench outside the building. I didn't respond to him, his carelessness would've killed his daughter.

"Please Cullen, I own a flower shop. If you ever need anything please stop by." I took my helmet off.

"What's the name?"

"Charlie's Flowers" He said. I nodded at him and the girl. From the corner of my eye I saw Mike bring the girl's wheel chair. Then joined the squad back on the truck.

My day was busy. The next fire wasn't so easy, and took a few hours to extinguish. Back at the station, I tried to relax some but when Emmett came, he wanted to talk.

"Bro! Angie! That chick is so hot!" He said. Here we go; I smiled as I listened to his tale. He offered me some of his Pringles as he plopped down on the couch with.

"I tried to get her to come with me home she was all "Not on the first date papi" I hope she doesn't give me blue balls like Bella did you, bro. I know she wanted it just as bad as me, but I understand she doesn't want to look easy or anything."

"So did you have a good time overall?"

"F- Yeah I did! We're going out again. Dinner" he rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm going to have to do step by step with this girl..."

"Hey I had to with Isabella." I laughed.

"And look where that got you. Next thing you know you two will get married and stuff."

"Well about that..." he stopped stuffing his face."I proposed to her that same night. She said yes so..."

"Aw bro!" He looked sad. "So you're engaged? Dude..."

"What? I'm still the same Edward. Marrying her won't change things...well not that much."

"Don't become one of those guys who get boring after they are married. Please bro because I will hate you" he added. The siren started to blare and we rushed to get ready.

The next time I got the chance I called Alice. I stood in front of the station to have some privacy as I spoke. She answered on the first ring

"It took you long enough!" she screeched in my ear.

"I know I know. I'm sorry." I said as she hit me with a million questions.

"So you did it right? I know you did. What did she say? She didn't say no did she? Oh please tell me she didn't say no. I know you haven't been drinking have you? Any why did you wait so long to call? Edward Anthony Cullen answer me!"

"Allie! She said yes! She's gonna marry me!" I shouted.

"Thank you!" She said I could hear her laughing. "I was going to jump in a cab and come to the station."

"And if I weren't here?"

"I would've gone to her studio." I could see my sister waiting at the corner for a cab now. It kind of sounded like she was outside already. "Seriously Eddie, don't do that ever again."

"I won't." I started to feel a little bad. I knew I should've called her. But I wasn't ready yet. I felt just like how Isabella felt about it. I wanted to enjoy that small time where it was just us. Before it got hectic like I'm pretty sure it will. And if it did...I might have to convince her to elope.

"So spill it. Quickly, I'm walking home and I hate being on the headset. It makes me look crazy."

"OK. I took her to...well you know where. And I asked her and she cried...she said yes...I cried" I remembered it all. The look in her eyes, her nervous smile. The feeling I got when I put the ring on her.

"Eddie, you're amazing. I love you. I love you both. You've really changed into a great guy. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Allie."

"So you aren't going to wait right? I say do it as soon as possible. I have like 4 dresses hidden that I think she will love. Not only that, I have this weird feeling about Tanya. Rosalie stopped by the store today and wanted to chat. I didn't tell her anything. Hey did you tell Emmett?"

"Oh s-." I said. "Well if Tanya knows she knows. It's time this whole thing is over with. If I'm sharing my future with Isabella, I don't want Tanya in it. At all."

"Can't you guys just run her over with the fire truck?" She said disgusted. I heard her keys jingle, she was at her place.

"I wish it was that easy." I had plenty of day dreams of getting rid of Tanya.

"Friday are you going to Isabella's show?"

"I'm working but I'm going to meet her afterwards. I'm thinking of getting tickets for our parents."

"Yeah, if we're gonna be one big happy family they have to meet. Anyway I will be there. Text me sometime during the week if anything exciting happens. I'm going to call mom and tell her the good news k?" The siren blared again.

"OK. Gotta run." that was the last emergency call of the night for me. I ate and drank a RedBull so I wouldn't fall asleep. I think I was becoming immune to them. I noticed I drank more and more of them. Maybe I would try one of those new energy drinks.

I showered sluggishly and dressed. I sent Isabella a text that I was on my way home. I grabbed my bike and my bag, slowly peddled toward the bridge. The air was still hot and humid. I felt like someone wrapped a fleece blanket around me.

My eyes were low as took my hands off the handle bars to stretch for a moment. I peddled without holding on, glided slowly over the bridge. I thought about Isabella at home sleep and I peddled faster.

As soon as I rode off the bridge and rode past Downtown Brooklyn. I noticed a black car come speeding toward me. I looked over to it and moved out of its way. But it continued to come close. So I slowed so it could just pass me by.

The light changed and the car went through the light and I stopped. Suddenly I got a bad feeling in my stomach, maybe from the junk I ate today. Whatever it was I would get a bottle of ginger ale when I got to my neighborhood.

The light changed green and I peddled again, but slower this time. I didn't want to run into the driver. The way they drove, was as if they were drunk. So I was cautious. I stayed in the bike lane until I reached Park Slope.

I stopped at the next red light, I was a few blocks from my apartment. I sighed in relief. But suddenly I heard car tires screech behind me. As I turned to see how close it was, I got hit by it the same black BMW.

The impact was so hard, I flew off the bike and my duffel bag flew in another direction. I hit the street hard and rolled toward the sidewalk. My arms throbbed as I watched the car run over my bicycle.  
It crushed it completely and sped down the street.

"What f-?" I said as I tried to catch my breath. There wasn't anyone is the street to help me, it was still too early. I pushed myself up and with a slight limp I walked to get what was left of my bike. I lifted the mangled piece of metal and dragged it toward my duffel bag.

As I bent to pick up my bag, I noticed my arm had been bleeding. I grunted as I walked on the sidewalk to my place. I didn't want Isabella to see me this way. I hoped she would be sleep...

* * *

** I'm super sorry for the delay guys! I got super busy and literally had no time to write and rewrite in time to post. I hope you all like the chapter. i know it got a little crazy right? tell me how you feel in a message or a review! And as always i appreciate every single review and message and idea that you may have on my story! Have a great week everyone! it's going to be a heatwave all week long here in NYC :P i miss winter**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Just the ones in my story ;)**

* * *

I carefully entered the building. I didn't want to make a lot of noise. I thought about just leaving the bike outside, but I knew Isabella would eventually see it. I carried it up the stairs and had my duffel bag around my shoulder.

My right arm continued to bleed but it wasn't a deep wound I could tell. And because my skin is so pale, I knew wouldn't be able to hide it. I slowly opened the door placed what was left of my bike again the wall. Quietly I put my bag down and kicked off my sneakers. I noticed my jeans had ripped on the knee from the fall.

I wish I could've gotten the license plate number of that BMW, but I had a pretty good idea of who was behind it. Tanya. It was the same car that picked me up that night. I groaned as walked to the bathroom. I closed the door then turned on the light. I undressed and inspected myself.

That friggin' witch was trying to warn me or scare or something. Over money and sex. I shook my head as I searched for the hydrogen peroxide in my medicine cabinet. I grabbed the bottle and quickly squirted some on my arm.

As it foamed white my mind wandered. What was it going to take to get her off my back? I had no idea what I was going to do. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Baby are you ok?" I heard Isabella say. I didn't want to lie to her about this. I couldn't keep something like this a secret. I opened the door and she stared at me.  
Her sleepy eyes looked over me quickly and went straight to my arm.

"It looks worst then it actually is...it's not that bad really" I started. She came in the bathroom her lips pouted and her eyebrows furrowed.

"How did this happen?" She said softly.

"I got hit by a car..."

"What? How?" She grabbed a wash clothes and wet it with water. Then carefully she started to wipe my arm. Her touch was gentle, it calmed my nerves, but my anger level was still high.

"Tanya, I know it was her. It was her car at least...a few moments ago." When I said that, she looked up at me. Her brown eyes were sad then she looked angry.

"What does that stalker want with you Edward? Why would she do this?" I wanted to tell her about the money, how it was her main drive but I couldn't. I didn't want Isabella to worry about money. I knew when it came to that, she would feel very sensitive.

"I think she knows about the wedding. She wants to be you. She wants to marry me..." Isabella went through the cabinet and grabbed some a pack of gauze and surgical tape. She held it over the wound and taped it gently in place.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered.

"No...Let's just go to bed." I answered.

"Baby, I can't sleep now. Look at what happened to you. What are we going to do?" She looked up at me. I looked down into her face.

"Let's go up to the roof and talk then. Get a blanket" I told her. I threw on some shorts and went to the kitchen. I grabbed one bottle of Stoli, a bottle of water, and the pack of Oreo cookies Isabella bought the other day.

She held the blanket underneath arm and we left the apartment quietly. We walked up the narrow stairs to get to the roof of the apartment building. I opened the metal door and held it open with the large cement block.

The temperature had dropped only a little. It was still warm outside, even in the dark. Isabella walked close to the edge and peered over quickly. Then she looked back at me.

She opened the blanket and placed it down on the floor. We sat down and I placed the cookies between us, handed her the water. I took a swig of the Stoli and ran my hand through my hair. I could feel her beautiful eyes on me. I knew she was angry, I knew she scared, but I had no idea what to do.

"We should have her arrested" she said. "Attempted murder..."

"I don't have any real proof it was her. I just have a strong feeling in my gut that it is."

"There has to be something we can get her locked up for. Maybe she's done stuff we don't know about. If we knew..." she grabbed a cookie. "I wish we were close to someone who knows her. Or if we were even closer her..."

I thought for a moment as I ate a few cookies. I thought about Rosalie, I didn't like her too much to try and squeeze information out of her. And she probably was pissed about Emmett's date with Angela. Maybe Alice could do it. Or maybe I could just get the info out of Tanya myself even though it didn't work to well last time.

"What if I pretended we broke up? If I acted like it were over between us? If she thought we were done, I'm pretty sure she would spill everything."

"You mean like set her up?" Isabella asked unsure.

"Exactly...I just can't think of all the details now." I took another swig and stared at her.

"But what about the wedding? It...It won't happen anymore Edward?" she looked down at her engagement ring her hands trembled. I wish I could know what she had been thinking.

"It will..." I moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. "I know you don't want to, but we're gonna have to elope for now. And when this is settled...I can give you the wedding you want." I could tell she didn't like the idea.

"It's the only way to make sure she doesn't try to hurt you. Or attack me again...trust me Isabella. She's lost her mind. If she did anything to hurt you…"I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want her to think about it either. It was bad enough that she always worried about me, now we had this to deal with.

"If you think it's the best thing…But if we eloped, we would need a witness wouldn't we? Who would be the witness? If Tanya knows who Angie is now…and it can't be Alice. Who could we get? Who else is going to get involved in this Edward?"

I continued to drink, I felt most of my anger and tensions subside for the time being. The stinging pain that was on my arm faded away also. I thought for a while and then I smiled. "Miss Maggie."

"Miss Maggie? It's bad enough we're probably driving her crazy with all the noise, but you wanna ask her for a favor?" She shook her head no.

"I have a feeling she would say yes. And it would just be between us. Well Alice would have to be in on it. Definitely not Emmett…"

"Can I tell Angie at least? I can't keep this from her. She helped us remember?"

"You don't have to keep it from her, just tell her don't tell Emmett." Isabella nodded.

"And you can't tell your parents, I can't tell mine either…their reactions have to be genuine. They have to believe we are over."

"I can't lie to my mommy Edward…we don't have that kind of relationship you and your mother" She said sadly. It was true and I couldn't be mad at her honesty. My mother knew little about me. Other than what I told when I spoke to her briefly or whatever Alice told her. She knew more about the old me rather then the new and somewhat improved version.

"OK, I won't ask you to do that. What about Phil? I know you don't want to lie to him either" she shook her head no. And I completely understood that. Isabella had told me once before how important Phil was to her. How he stepped into her life after her father walked out of it. He was the only positive male figure that she had ever really known.

She got up from the blanket and walked back to the edge of the roof. It came up to her waist as she leaned her elbows on it. The late night, early morning wind blew her night shirt softly. Her air was tied with colorful silk scarf that blew slightly. She told me it would help to keep her hair straight even though I loved it wavy and slightly frizzy.

The near by buildings didn't have their lights on, and the only light came from the street lights below us. I got up and walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her, and leaned my chin on the top of her head. I wanted to surround her with love.

"We're going to get through this Isabella…it's going to be alright…" As I pressed into her she leaned more forward against the low brick wall, her body felt tense.

"I could just rip her head off…" she muttered.

"I know, but we have to do this the right way. And once it's done, we wont have to worry about her ever again." I closed my eyes as I smelled her warm chocolaty scent. I bent my head down to kiss the back of her ear. "We can ask Miss Maggie if she will do it for us tomorrow. We should do it as soon as we can." I whispered.

"I don't even have a dress…or flowers…or my mommy to see it happen" she said sadly. I kissed the back of neck trying to convince her.

"Think of this like the practice before the actual event…we'll do it the simple way first. Then I promise you, I'll give you the one you want…" I felt her shoulders slump a little. "Trust me Isabella, it's for the best." I moved my hands from around her arms and moved them against her breasts. Maybe I just needed to release my tension, maybe it was the vodka, but at that moment, I needed her.

I could feel her heart beat against my fingertips. I kissed her again and tried get her to relax. "You know how much I love you…everything I do is out of love for you" I whispered as I slid my other hand down her side. She nodded her head slowly and leaned it back against me.

"I'm so sorry baby" I said as I kissed down her neck and the side of her face. "It's going to get better baby…" I seen she closed her eyes. I couldn't ignore what was happening in my shorts and I'm pretty sure she couldn't either. I was rock hard and pressed against her. The only thing separating us was a few thin layers of stupid clothes.

"If she hurts you again…" Isabella started but didn't finish because I had already started to pull her panties down.

"Shhh" I whispered as I pulled my shorts down. "Don't think about that now…just think that right now I want to make love to you so badly." I bent her over so she was leaned more against the wall. She stood with her legs farther apart. I held her hip as I guided myself gently inside of her.

"F-"I groaned as I felt her heat surround the tip of my cock. I pulled back slightly and pushed back in. I kept with those movements and she started to relax. I could feel her getting wetter and wetter.

"Yes…" she moaned softly and she reached back with one hand a gripped the back of my thigh. She pressed back into me and started to moved against me. I kept with my slow speed going deeper into her. A part of me wanted to go harder but I knew I would have to be easy on her. As much as it was about me it was for her too.

She needed to be loved tenderly and I needed it rough, but we were able to balance between the too. And we didn't have to worry about anyone hearing us.

When we were done, Isabella wrapped herself in the blanket and I grabbed all of our stuff. We head back to the apartment and I placed everything on the table I the living room. I would get to it when I had the chance. I got in the bed and watched as she turned the radio on. She lay on top of me in her normal position. I held her closer tonight

"Is this Debussy again?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes. Beau Soir" I smiled. In a matter hours, our lives would change yet again. We would go from engaged to married. I'd be able to make our relationship permanent no matter what happened to me. Then if everything went well, we can be together happily and stress free.

"Tell me about your Granny's place in the Vineyard"she asked softly.

"It's beautiful Isabella. You're going to love it. Behind the house is a beautiful garden, Tons of flowers and other plants. There are statues of those chubby angels and this statue of the Virgin Mary. Then past the garden is a pathway that leads to the beach…" I continued to describe everything to her until I heard her snoring. It was all going to happen, somehow.

* * *

**What do you guys think of Edward's plan? Do you think it will work? And will Miss Maggie say yes? Well I can answer that one. She loves a bit of drama and will make this interesting for them…Oops said too much. Thanks to all the new readers and subscribers! Thank you to those that are old readers and chose to keep reading! Thank you the those that continue to read and review! You guys are the greatest and you encourage me to keep on writing when I'm on my lunch break, or commuting or in the car with my bf lol! Have a great week everyone! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

It was harder to wake up the next day. Whatever pain I didn't feel last night or what was numbed out by the vodka greeted me when I woke up. The blinds were closed but I could hear the heavy rain that pelted against the window. Isabella still lay on top of my chest; I hesitated before I got up to use the bathroom.

I held her slightly and rocked to my side to slide her off.

When I did that, she held onto the pillow instead of me. I slid out of the bed and slowly went to the bathroom. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing. The only thing I could think about was her safety and mine. I knew the elopement wasn't the best idea I ever had, but I knew I had to do it. After I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, I grabbed some aspirin from the medicine. I took a quick swig from the sink and swallowed the pills.

I went back into the room and grabbed my cell phone from the dresser. I glanced over toward Isabella and she was still snoring. When it rained this heavily, it was hard to tell what time it was just by looking outside. Everything looked grey.

I had to call Alice; I didn't know who else to talk to about this. She was the only one besides Isabella who would answer anytime I called her. No matter how early or late.

I left the room and went into the living room. I lay on my back on the couch and waited for her to pick up. "Are you OK?" Alice answered. Even when her voice was sleepy, she still had that high pitch to it.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Besides the fact that Tanya tried run me over with her friggin' car" I said. I still can't believe she did that. The more I thought about it, the more I started to believe that she really turned into a lunatic.

"Seriously? That psycho bit- Tell me you reported her to the police. I feel so bad Edward, I feel like I jinxed you" she said, she started to ramble on and on about it. I didn't interrupt her I just let her keep talking; "It's obvious she knows about the engagement. Don't let her scare you out of it. If you do I'll kick your a—and hers."

"I can't report it because I didn't get the license plate number. I was too busy trying not die and get out of the street."

"How's Isabella?"

"She seems scared, a little sad, very upset…I know she's thinking of doing something, I can see it in her eyes."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I wanna get Tanya arrested so I need to get some dirt on her. And the only way to do it, without anyone getting hurt is to do it myself." I got up and walked back to the bedroom. I stood in the doorway and watched Isabella sleep. "But before I do that we have to elope…"

"Elope? Are you sure?"

"Yeah…but it'll just be for a little while 'til this is settled. I don't even know what we need to…"

"I'll find what you need to do and I'll call you back. Try to stay calm and in one piece OK?"

"Yeah." I answered. I got back in the bed and put my arm over Isabella. I drifted back into sleep as music continued to play in the background. We woke up a few hours later. Quietly we showered and even more quietly Isabella went to the kitchen to make lunch.

"You two have to apply for the license first before you can get married. I Googled it. Then 24hrs later, you can get hitched. They also have some kind of waiver thing too for rush weddings" Alice told me over the phone.

"So we'll get the license and try for the waiver. If not, the next day I'm off we'll do it." I said. I sat in the kitchen while Isabella made lunch for us. The radio played, but she wasn't singing along this time.

"I'm gonna call Bella later, I know she doesn't want to elope." Alice said sadly.

"She doesn't but I can't think of any other way to do this. And if anything were to happen to me...I don't want to leave this world with out marrying her..."I looked over to Isabella.

"Eddie..."

"I'm serious Allie. I don't want to end up like Riley. I want Isabella to know how much I love her...just in case..." I didn't like too think about death, but I felt like it was apart of my life too much. And the death of my close friend, and others I cared about, haunted me.

"She does know. You have to know she does, she agreed to this crazy plan..."

"Don't call it crazy...it's gonna work." I snapped. "Sorry..." I thought the more I stayed positive about it would work.

"I'll help you. But I'm telling mom. And you have to promise to wear whatever I tell you to during the real wedding."

"I'll wear whatever you want me to wear. I promise." At this point, that was the least of my problems. And I knew my sister wouldn't make me look bad.

"Be safe. If you see Tanya before you're legally married be careful."

"Did you dream something?"

"Whatever I dreamt doesn't make any sense yet. It's too abstract right now. I don't even want to worry you about something that doesn't make sense." I knew she knew something, but over the phone I couldn't tell. If we were face to face I could.

Isabella placed the food in front of me. She sat down silently. "So we have to apply for the license, get a rush waiver and then we can get married." I said breaking the silence between us.

"So you wanna do it today?" She said without looking at me.

"Yeah." She didn't say anything more just ate silently. "Talk to me Isabella."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well what are you thinking what's on your mind?" She shook her head no as she played with straw in her cup.

"If you don't want to do this tell me baby. I won't force you."

"Let's do it...let's ask Miss Maggie if she'll help us."

After we ate, we got dressed. Isabella wore a mini dress with flowers on it. Her hair was messy bun. And instead of wearing her flip-flops or her sneakers, she wore her motorcycle boots.

She didn't want her feet to get wet. It wasn't what she wanted to wear to get married...I knew it wasn't but we had to make it believable. I still thought she looked hot. I wore the graphic tee she gave me, my jeans and sneakers.

We knocked on Miss Maggie's door and she opened it instantly. She smiled at us and invited us in. It was the first time I was inside of her apartment. It was much cleaner than mine was. She had more personal things around the living room. There photos of relatives and friends.

She had laces doilies in places and little figurines. And her home had the strong scent of roses and lavender. For a brief second I thought about my Granny as I looked around.

"Miss Maggie, we'd like to ask you to do us a huge favor." I said. We sat on the couch and I explained everything to her. Isabella told her part too. We waited for her response as she watched us with wide eyes.

"So that's it. That's the whole story Miss Maggie. I completely understand if you don't want to." Isabella said as Miss Maggie's cat Liam had made his way on to Isabella's lap. Very gently she petted him while he purred loudly.

"Love, I'd be honored to be your witness. As long as I get an invite to the actual wedding." She smiled.

"Of course! Thank you so much!" Isabella grabbed Miss Maggie's hand.

"Thank you." I said.

"But why couldn't you just ask your Da for help Edward?" Miss Maggie asked me. She gave me this look where I had no choice but to be honest. I couldn't lie to her. Isabella looked too. I'm sure she probably wanted to know why as well.

"My father is always expecting me to be a screw up. He's waiting for the chance to just say; "You can't do it without me and without money" I'm not going to give it to him. Tanya was apart of my old screwed-up life...he never helped with her then and he won't be able to help now."

"Well this is quite an elaborate scheme, but I think it will work." She giggled "I've seen enough soap operas on the tellie and read enough romance novels to believe in the both of you." To her, she must have thought she were in a real life romance story. Kind of like the maid in "Romeo and Juliet". Don't judge me for knowing Shakespeare.

"So leave me to get ready and I will give you a knock on the door when I'm good and ready." She said excitedly. We left her place and went back to my apartment.

"So I figure maybe we should arrive downtown" separately." Isabella said sadly. She packed up all the stuff she brought over. She said she'd be back when I was at work to pick them up.

I hated that she would be gone, but for this to be believable she had to. The weather wasn't helping the mood either. It was rainy and messy outside.

"Alice texted me. She says you're an idiot but she understands why. She has faith in you." Isabella said softly as she sat in the armchair.

"Do you still have faith in me?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I do, but we need to set ground rules for this "breakup". I don't want you taking this too far."

"Too far?"

"Yeah."

"You think I'm going to...you can't possibly think...Isabella..."I couldn't get my words out right.

"Look she's already throwing herself at you now. Imagine how it will be when she thinks you're not with me." She said with an attitude.

"I'm not going to do anything with her. I told you before I'm not attracted to her." She rolled her eyes and looked away from me. I walked over to the armchair and kneeled in front of it.

"I'm not going to have sex with her...or anything sexual. I'm just gonna get her to tell me everything she's done and then get her locked up. That's it." She looked at me.

"This better work Edward."

"It will...and it's going to be so much better afterwards." I smiled.

"Pinky promise me." She whispered. She stuck out her pinky finger and I wrapped my pinky around it.

"I promise." I grabbed her hand and looked at her ring. Then there was a knock at the door.

"That's Miss Maggie." She said softly. "I'll see you at the court." She got up quickly and I grabbed her.

"Don't leave like this. If they give us the waiver I won't see you until Friday. Kiss me" I urged her as I held her close. She tiptoed and kissed me urgently. I kissed her with the same passion and there was another knock on the door.

"We won't have a honeymoon tonight," I said between our kissing.

"I'll tell Miss Maggie to give us some more time." She answered. She pulled away from me and rushed to the door. She answered it and Miss Maggie stuck her head in. She had on a flowered headscarf and big shades. "We're we need..."Isabella said nervously.

I walked to the door quickly and put my arm around Isabella's waist. "We want to say goodbye first." I said I could feel the redness spread across my face.

"I'll be waiting in the lobby" she sang with a nod. The door closed and I leaned Isabella against it...

It was short and sweet; we didn't want to keep Miss Maggie waiting long. I held onto her a little longer while I stared in her eyes. I kissed her and she left the apartment. I would leave when I knew they were halfway there.

When I decided to leave out I realized the Isabella had the umbrella so I got a wet. I forgot my hat too; maybe I would see someone selling umbrellas when I got downtown.

I hurried to the train station so I wouldn't get drenched. As always the station was a hot, and the rain made it feel muggy. I could feel my shirt start to stick to me.

When the train came, I happily enjoyed the air conditioning for my short ride. When I got out it was still raining; I glanced at my watch. Outside was a man with a little table set up with those fake silk flower bouquets. He had a camera set up too, I guess he was ready for the newly married couples.

I wondered Isabella would want one. It was a little tacky but it had a quirky quality I knew she would like.

I ran inside of Municipal building. I checked my cell to see if Isabella texted me.

"We're on line by room 205" she texted.

It was my first time inside of the building. The structure itself was very old, sturdy though. They high ceilings mad every noise intensified. I felt my nerves start to get alert. I shook out the tension and made my way to the second floor.

The line was long. It reminded me of the lines at the DMV. There were all types of people waiting; young, old, mixed, everyone. Everyone wanted to take his or her relationships to the next level for whatever reasons. Love or money, or to just stay in the country.

I spotted Isabella close to the middle with Miss Maggie. They were talking to each other as I walked up to them.

"Nervous?" Miss Maggie asked. I only nodded. I grabbed Isabella's hand. She gripped mine's tightly.

We moved slowly along with the line and when we finally entered the room, I looked at the clerks. They didn't look like they loved their jobs too much. I hoped that they would love it enough to push to our rush marriage.

There were seats inside against the wall. I knew Miss Maggie might be tired of standing so I suggested that she should have a seat. She walked over and had a seat.

When we were next to see the clerk, Isabella quickly moved my hair out of my face. I smirked as she tried to make me look somewhat presentable. We came up to the clerk and it was an older woman wearing thick lense glasses.

"Fill out this form. Are you paying by credit or money order?" She said. Her voice was scratchy like she'd been smoking a million years.

"Um credit." I answered as we filled the forms out. "Um I wanted one of those waiver forms too...to rush this." She looked at me and then looked at Isabella.

She picked up another form blindly and handed it to us.

"What are the odds we'll get picked?" Isabella said.

"If you're lucky. It depends." she answered. She took the forms from us and stapled them together.

"On?"

"Who wants to be bothered to put this through, honey." She laughed.

"We really need to do this today, so if you can help us Miss." I glanced at her ID and smiled "Meyers." We'd really appreciate it." She stopped what she was doing and smirked.

"Call me Stephanie, if you're trying to flirt with me ginger." she laughed. I looked at Isabella and she nodded.

"Stephanie, help us please. Please." I stared the best I could into her magnified eyes. I hadn't flirted my way to get what I wanted in long time. I was reformed remembered.

"Wait here." She winked and jumped of the little chair she sat on. She wobbled her way to a back room and I waited nervously. I could feel Isabella's thumb rub gently against my hand. We'd been holding hands the whole time.

Then Stephanie came back with a ticket. "Wait for your number to be called ginger" she said and handed it to us.

"Thank you" we said together. We sat by Miss Maggie and waited for our number to come up. She pulled out two candies from her purse and handed it to us.

I looked at it; it said "Curly Wurly". I unwrapped it and took a bite. Not bad.

About a half-hour later our number comes up and we get up. Isabella tapped Miss Maggie and she woke up. She followed behind us as we went through a set of double doors. As we walked up to the officiant, I held Isabella's hand tighter as I felt my hands start to sweat.

I looked over to her and she smiled nervously at me. Her hair had started to frizz up a little but she looked so beautiful. I was about to marry her this moment and I didn't have to think twice.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan? Are you ready?" He asked us.

We left happily hands still interlocked. It was still raining outside when left out. The man outside was still out there.

"Do you wanna take a pic?" I asked her.

"Duh." She teased. Miss Maggie picked out the realest looking flowers from the group. She handed it to Isabella and we posed together. All three of us, a makeshift family...Isabella, my new family...Miss Maggie, my Granny.

"Everyone say "cheese"!" The man said as he flashed the camera.

"Cheese!" We sang all together. Then the photographer went to a little printer and printed out three copies of the photo. One for each of us. I looked at it, through the plastic case. I smiled at it...

* * *

**So part one of the plan has been completed successfully. what do you think? tell me in a review or private message. Sorry about the delay guys and i'm sorry about not responding to the reviews this time around. i did read them and take notes from what you guys said and suggested. i hope you liked this chapter! thanks for everyone who continues to supprt my writing and my story, you guys mean a lot to me. seriously! have a great time everyone :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Twilight, or NYC! But I do own this little chapter ;)**

* * *

I wanted to hold her hand a little longer, kiss her lips just one more time. But we had to say goodbye. I knew she felt the same way. We stood in front of the Starbucks while inside Miss Maggie was having a tea. The street was busy so we didn't stand out.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked Isabella. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess go to the thrift store and find a frame for the picture..." she said with a small smile.

"It's really cute..."

"Yeah it came out better than I thought..."

"Yeah...be careful Edward. Please?" She begged. I looked in her sad brown eyes. I never wanted to see them like this.

"I will, don't worry. I'll see you on Friday." I forced a smile, I hope she couldn't tell. "Uh, um, I'm gonna get out of this rain. " one of us had to say goodbye first. I knew it wasn't going to be long.

"You should. You'll catch a cold without a hat on." I kissed her forehead and went inside to sit with Miss Maggie. I looked out the window and caught eyes with Isabella. She winked at me then blended in with the after work crowd.

I looked away and down at my clasped hands. I didn't pray except for forced rosaries as a child. And every now and then, I caught myself forming the sign of the cross before entering a crazy fire.

But I didn't even know which saint to ask for help at this moment. I needed this to work; regardless of how "crazy" it seemed. My eyes started to sting. I closed them tightly to try and will away the tears. I felt Miss Maggie's chubby hands on top of mine.

I opened my eyes and she was staring at me. Even though she was old, her face wasn't really wrinkled except for a few lines around her eyes and her mouth. Her thin lips smiled at me.

"Come now sweetheart. This rain isn't going to let up anytime soon. And Liam is probably worried sick about me." I nodded and got up from the table. She put her shades on. We walked to the door and I held it open for her.

When we got back to the apartment building, she invited me over for dinner. I didn't accept it though. Not only was it too early to eat dinner, I didn't have an appetite. My stomach started to turn as I picked up my cell phone.

Went to my contacts and looked at the number I never wanted to dial. But I didn't have a choice now. I pressed it and waited while it rang. It only rang a few times before they picked up.

"Edward Cullen? To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Tanya's voice came over the phone.

"It's over between us...me and Isabella," I said as I stared at the photo of us. It was the only picture of us that I had...

"Really? When did you two have such a sudden change of heart?" she sounded extremely happy, she didn't pretend to have a real concern.

"Well, after certain things that happened to me, these past few days...I'm...I started to feel like I was making a bad decision. So I just decided to call everything off..."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything." I didn't want to let her know that I knew she knew about the engagement. I wouldn't bring it up, until she did.

"How did she take it? Did she cry?" Tanya asked excitedly.

"Yeah. She did." I could hear her burst of out with laughter.

"That's wonderful Edward! Exactly what I've been waiting to hear. Are you upset over the break up? Do you need comforting? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah there is..."

"Well don't keep me waiting. What can I do to comfort you? You know I'm willing to do everything." she used her best seductive voice and I felt my stomach turn.

"Let's try that dinner one more time. Maybe...maybe it will turn out better this time around. Better for the both of us."

"Oh wonderful. I can't wait to see you."

"But no stuffy uptown place Tanya."

"If you insist Edward, but please, do me a favor and try not to look so...rugged. OK?"

"Alright."

"So, let's start mending that broken heart tonight."

"Alright Tanya" I said and I ended the call.

I looked at the photo again, at Isabella's face. I had to do this to make sure that Tanya would be gone once and for good.

A few hours later after sending Alice a quick text I stood in front of my building to wait for Tanya's car. As the black car pulled up, I scanned the front quickly to look for any scratches or any evidence of an impact.

I spotted some scratches. I cursed under my breath. Once I find out where we're going, I'll send Alice another text to meet us. She's wanted to get involved somehow; she can take the pictures for me. The driver came out the opened the door for me. Inside, like the last time was Tanya.

She smiled wildly at me. I got in and sat down. This time she wasn't wearing a short dress, but a longer one. The top was cut extremely low. I doubted she used that stuff to hold it in place.

"Hey" I said.

"Hello," she said in a sexy voice. I could feel her, as she looked me up and down. "Definitely an improvement from your grunge look."

"Thanks"

"No. Thank you Edward." She slid her hand over to mine. I wanted to swat it away, but I let her icy hand stay there. "Don't be so tense. I'll be easy with you tonight. I hear that you're into waiting now."

"Uh...yeah." I nodded.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. I can get into the tantric stuff too." I smirked at her while I bit my tongue. It's going to be a long night.

We didn't drive too far into the city; we went to a French restaurant. It wasn't uptown, but it still had the attitude of one. I quickly sent Alice a text message while Tanya ordered for us in French, poured us wine. I sipped it slowly.

"Um your driver is just gonna wait in the car?" I asked.

"Yes, he doesn't mind. He just reads those "Moonlight" books while he waits" she shrugged. Now I knew he would still be there and distracted so he wouldn't notice Alice.

"So tell me more about this eye opening experience you had." I lied and made up things. And she watched me happily. It was kind of sad how happy she was with this. She missed me that much? Then I realized that was only half the story. It was that inheritance.

"Well, you were better than her anyway. You were settling into a life that you were better than." She poured herself another glass of wine while the appetizers came.

"I'm just changing my relationship status Tanya, not my life."

"You insist on being 'ordinary' don't you?" She smirked as she sipped.

"If that's what you wanna call it. I don't have a million eyes watching me, judging me all the time. I do what I do and that's all. If you don't like that-"

"Oh I understand that." She interrupted. "I guess I don't mind having an ordinary boyfriend."

"All these years, you never dated anyone else?"

"No one understands this industry like another entertainer. But when I'm travelling all over the world Edward, no one wants to wait for you. I sure don't have the patience."

"So you never thought about giving it all up? You have enough money and fame to do it:" I took a small piece of the food. I didn't really like French food, but along with everything else tonight I was going to pretend I did.

"Maybe if I had a reason. Say if someone married me, I suppose I could be a housewife." She eyed me then looked at her food. "But I could never live in Brooklyn..."

"Well I guess you're looking for a sugar daddy."

"Not a sugar daddy." Her icy blue eyes stared into my mine. "Just someone who can support me financially a little bit and sexually a lot."

"Tanya...I don't have enough money to support you" I sat back in my chair, but she came leaned on the table breaking her perfect posture.

"I have a feeling if we got married you would Edward." She smirked. "One of the things you never seemed interested in, was knowing how rich you have the potential to be. There's some things you work hard for, but there's other thing that are...given to you."

"I'm not sure if I'm following you." The entrees came and we started to eat.

"After dinner, come to my place and we can discuss it better." She said suggestively. She played with fork against her mouth.

"I'm not going have sex with you tonight Tanya." She slammed the fork on the table. A few people looked to see what happened.

"Don't you miss having sex with me? Just a little." My mind flashed back to some of our times together...

I honestly didn't miss it. But I needed her to want to tell me everything. So I nodded yes.

"I knew it! Isabella can't possible be as good as I am." She smiled.

"I don't wanna talk about Isabella." I looked away from her. I pushed around the food on my plate. I didn't want to talk about her. I was going to do this without disrespecting her.

"I love when you get all brooding. It's looks so sexy," She said. Her cell started ring. She grabbed it from her purse. "Excuse me, it's Rosalie." She answered it and I looked at my cell. Alice texted me back, she took the photos. I had to hide my excitement.

"Of course he did, don't be stupid. Just lovely. He says no now but I know he'll being saying "f- yes" later on. Certainly Rosalie. He'll leave that skank too with the right incentives." She giggled. "If it's working for me how can't it work for you darling? I will call you in the morning." She ended the call.

"She couldn't text you?"

"Text? That ruins manicures Edward, don't be silly." She shook her head no. This time her hair was kind of wavy instead of it's usual straight.

I decided we should skip dessert, I was getting annoyed with her. I couldn't imagine how I spent all those years with her. We rode back to her place for drinks and I stared at her. I couldn't stop comparing her to Isabella.

Physically they were so different. Tanya was my shade, "vampire pale" Isabella joked. But her whole body was different. She was much slimmer and her breasts were smaller. Not that Isabella had huge boobs...but they big enough to hold in my hand. And then her a-

"Hello Edward? I asked you a question. Why are you staring at me like that?" Tanya snapped. "Are you thinking about her again? It's over! She's done! Don't let that ruin our night."

"Sorry" I muttered. She reached into her purse and pulled out a jeweled compact.

"I know what will ease your mind," she said as she opened it. Inside was a bunch of colorful round tablets. She handed one to me after quickly popping one in her mouth.

"E? Are you serious Tanya? I cant. I get drug tested all the time at the firehouse." She pouted and snatched it from me.

"Well I'll have to find another way...to make you feel as great as I'm about to feel in the next few minutes"

* * *

**the chapter is a little short but I didnt want to keep you guys waiting!So part two of the plan is coming into effect somewhat smoothly. But who knows what can happen when drugs come into the picture (I'm not condoning drug use!) Anyway tell me what you think in a review or private message. It's always great to hear from all of you! It makes me want to keep on writing. Thanks for the support! Everytime some adds me to their alerts, I feel awesome! Have a great week everyone**


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

"It's not like the penthouse...but it's the only place I can call home right now." Tanya said as she turned on the lights. I'd never been to her apartment since she moved out of her parent's home.

She closed the door and I came inside. I felt her hand cup my butt. "I wonder what else is hard..." she snickered.

"Not tonight." I said. Everything in her place was either white, silver or baby blue. The furniture was all white, a large flat screen against the wall. There were framed posters of famous ballet dances on the wall. I looked closer and noticed they were autographed.

"Chill the f- out Edward. Have a seat on my couch and I'll get us something to drink." Her whole attitude changed. Whatever front she had been holding up before had left.

"I'll get it. Where is it?" I didn't want her to try and put something in my drink. With things going so smoothly, it made me more on edge.

"_I'm_ supposed to be cheering_ you_ up. So have a seat and I'll play bartender." She took off her red bottomed heels and floated toward the bar. She had bottles of just about everything and a section behind a case where her wine was.

"You still love that Vodka?" She smiled. I nodded and watched her closely. She poured some for me and some for her. She handed me the glass and landed on the couch with a bounce. I noticed her stiffness start to slip. That pill had started to work on her.

"A toast" she held her glass up. "For do-overs." I quickly touched my glass with hers. Her pale face started to look rosy. Cautiously I took a sip as she smiled.

"You're so beautiful Edward." She continued to smile as she reached to touch my face. Her eyes were lower as she looked at me.

"Tanya..."

"It's the truth. I'm so happy you've finally come to your senses..."

"Well, it is what it is" I said.

"You know I'd do anything to feel you inside of me again. I hated Isabella for having you." She moved her hand from my face to my chest.

"This heart won't be broken for long" she whispered. She slid her hand from my chest to my lap. I grabbed her hand and she licked her lips.

"Could you turn the ac on? It feels a little hot in here." I was started to feel hot. No she wasn't turning me on, but my body temperature had started to rise suddenly.

"The ac is broken. I haven't had to time to get it fixed yet, just loosen up your shirt. I'll help you."

"I can do it myself." I unbuttoned a few buttons but she still tried to help me. By doing that, she spilled her drink on me.

"Oopsie" she giggled. I growled and stood up.

"You're high." I took the shirt off and tossed it on the glass coffee table.

"No, I just feel great, and the angrier you get turns me on. Wasn't our angry sex our best sex? Or was it the threesomes?" She giggled. As my temperature started to rise I felt a slight tingle through my body.

"I don't know. Do you have another shirt for me to put on?" I stood there in my under shirt. I didn't like the way she had been looking at me. She had that look in her eyes I known to well. She was ready to pounce on me. Maybe I should just call it a night and try again another time. But I still had to try...I needed more information.

"I'll go see." She got off the couch and went to the back. I shook my head and pulled out the small voice recorder I had. I flipped it to the on position. I slid it back into my pocket as Tanya came back out.

I huffed when I seen she wasn't wearing her dress anymore. She tried to do a sexy walk, but it just looked silly. That ecstasy made her really silly.

"I couldn't find anything, but I didn't want you to feel alone" she had black lacy panties on and her long blonde hair covered her chest. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled it.

"We were just supposed to talk...just talk!" I growled.

"OK OK OK. We can talk. How are you? How do feel?" Her fingertips ran over the part of my arm with the gauze on it.

"I had an accident. Some lunatic hit me and ran over my bike. I think they were trying to kill me." Her eyes widened.

"Or maybe just scare you. Who'd wanna kill you?" She giggled.

"I don't know." C'mon c'mon just admit to it. She wasn't admitting to anything.

"Well I've done a few things to get your attention in the past. So far they have worked..."

"Like what?" I wiped my forehead, I had been sweating. Her apartment was really hot, or was it me? She smiled at me.

"You don't look well Edward, maybe you should just lay down in my bedroom." I shook my head no, but I did start to feel slightly dizzy. Was it the food? Or did she...

"Tanya where's the bathroom?" I said as I stumbled to my feet. She pointed in a direction and I went towards it. I nearly knocked the door down and closed it behind me. I bent over to throw up whatever she put in my drink, whatever what was left of it.

I splashed some water on my face. I had to get out of there...if I needed to get information from her, I'd do it at my place. I tried to send Isabella a text but I couldn't remember how to text...I just dialed her number over and over again. I gave up and put the cell back in my pocket.

I opened the door and she was standing there. She looked up at me. "Are you OK? Would you like to lie down?" She grabbed my arm and led me toward a dimly lit room in the back. My head was spinning and I tried to fight against her, but all my movements were clumsy. I fell onto her bed like an animal shot with a tranquilizer.

"What did you give me?" I slurred.

"I told you, you'd feel better tonight." She laughed and crawled on top of me. "Why do I have to do all of this to get you in bed Edward? All for your attention..."she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off.

"All for this cock." Her voice echoed above me as I struggled to keep my eyes opened.

"If I'm knocked out...I c-c-can't get hard..." I slurred.

"I planned for that. That's why I slipped you a Viagra too." She giggled. "You know, you're the second thing I worked so hard for? You know what I've been doing to get you? Do you?" I shook my head no.

"I started that fire in that night club on New Years Eve to see you. I tried to close that miserable school. And I tried to break your legs when I found out you got engaged. It is so much work stalking you...but this part...the pay off...will make it all worth it."

"This isn't what you want...you want me to give it to you...it won't be the same. I can't even move." She sat on top of me as she thought about it.

"You're f-ing right. It won't be the same. F-." She hopped off me and lay down beside me. "In the morning, before you go to work. I want you to f- me like you missed me. Like I was Isabella." She whined.

"Tanya...you know you just don't want to f-. You want me to love you too." She continued to whine and started to cry.

"Eventually you will..."she sniffled through her tears."I'm so wasted and exhausted." She had been breathing heavily and then I couldn't hear her anymore. I couldn't even open my eyes, but I knew she cried her crazy self to sleep.

I don't know what time it isn't as I sit up in Tanya's bed. It's still late...or early because it's dark outside. She lies on her stomach, her blonde hair looking like a haystack.

Her makeup is smeared and she's drooling. I know she didn't overdose because she she's breathing normally. It's way past time for me to get out of there. I get out of her bed with my head throbbing. I'm glad I still have my boxers on...at least partially.

I pull them up and grab my pants. I slide them up carefully. I check my pockets quietly, my cell is there, and so is the recorder. I say quick "thank you Mother Mary and whatever saint helped tonight" as I put my sneakers on.

I rushed through the apartment and head out the door closing it slowly. The hallway lights are too bright, my mouth feels dry. I got to elevator, and press for it repeatedly. I could easily run down 23 flights of stairs but I'm still drunk or high or whatever this feeling is.

It comes and I go inside, I lean against the metal wall. I escaped tonight, but I know it isn't over. I still have to go the police and plead my case. But I can't do it in my condition; I'm not even stable enough to work.  
So I call the station and call out for the first time in years.

I'm not sure if I can make it to Brooklyn and I'm closer to Alice than my parents so I go to her place. I grab a cab and fall into the back seat while the city speeds around me. I pass the money when it's time to get out. I enter her building, the doorman knows me so I head on up.

I get off the elevator and open the door with my copy of her key. I hope I won't find and Jasper in any compromising positions. The lights are on dim and I see Jasper on the couch. He's fully clothed and looks out of it. I take off my shoes and go to Alice's room. I peak in and I can't fight the smile on my face.

In the bed are Isabella and Alice. Alice fell asleep sitting upright while Isabella's head is in her lap. Alice's pale white arm is draped over Isabella. I can only guess that she was comforting her or something.  
At least she was safe. We all were safe, tonight. That's all I want.

I don't want to wake anyone so I go back into the living room. I fall asleep on the armchair feeling somewhat relieved.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting long like before. i hope you enjoyed it. phase two is over but like Edward said, it's not over yet. what did you all think? tell me in a review! i appreciate every review message and every time you add me to your alerts. Have a great week! i hope it wont be as rainy as it is here in NYC. :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

"I started that fire in that night club on New Years Eve to see you. I tried to close that miserable school. And I tried to break your legs when I found out you got engaged. It's so much work stalking you...but this part...the pay off...will make it all worth it." Tanya's voice said over the recorder.

I was glad it recorded something even though most of my memory from last night I couldn't recover. I remembered her removing my pants, and I remembered her crying. But most of it I couldn't. I would tell Isabella that she tried to rape me, but I wouldn't say how far she actually got.

We all sat in Alice's living room and listened to the recording. We had to come up with the next plan of action. Alice paced back and forth. Isabella sat with her arm wrapped around me.

Isabella's brown eyes stared at me in disbelief. "She started a fire?"

"That's what she told me...and I thought it was just a coincidence that I ran into her that night." I thought about it. I was so busy trying to at least call or text Isabella by midnight. But I did think it was weird to see Tanya downtown.

"I think this is enough to have her arrested. More than enough with the pics that Alice took." Jasper said. He shook his head as he drank a cup of coffee.

"So let's get this b- locked up!" Alice shouted. She took some really great pictures. I have no idea how she did it other than my little sister is a ninja.

" We are but…but I have another idea-" I started.

"No more crazy ideas baby. Please." Isabella pleaded.

Earlier she was so happy when she woke up and saw me in the living room. My headache had started to subside, and the extra sweating had stopped. I had to rub my eyes to see her clearly. My body felt slightly stiff from sleeping in the armchair. I thought that maybe I should've sleep on he floor at least.

It was Jasper's great idea for him and Alice to go get breakfast for everyone so we'd have some time alone.

He grabbed Alice's hand and led her out the apartment as she yelled for me not to get any sort of liquids on anything that looked important.

So we made our way to the shower, to clean up and to connect. But first to get clean, I felt so dirty and disgusting after the night before and I'm certain I looked worst. But Isabella would never say it. It was all written in her eyes, but she still treated me as if I weren't messed up. She whispered how much she missed me, how worried she was, how she couldn't sleep and couldn't be by herself. She ran her finger through my hair. She traced the outline of my face with her fingertip and rubbed her nose against my wet skin. Her small brown hand ran over my skin gently and comforting.

I told her how I couldn't stop thinking about her since she walked away after the wedding. How when I went home and seen some of her hair in the sink from when she combed it earlier it made me sad. Or when I seen her pink sneakers in the hallway, made me wish she'd be coming home to put them on. How the whole time I just compared Tanya to her. I didn't stop missing her. Even as the water from the shower sprinkled on her brown face, I could still make out the difference between them and her tears.

I kissed her slowly and held her wet body against mine. "No no no...None of that Isabella...I'm safe baby." I reassured her. There was nothing I could say that I knew would convince her. She'd heard just about everything from me. I kissed her over and over. Holding her face still while my tongue danced around with hers. I kissed her neck like she loved, kissed her ears. I kissed her until I could feel the tension she had been holding onto from last night disappear.

Then I turned the water off. I put my arm around her back and my other one behind her knees and carefully scooped her up. I held her for moment like that, looking down at her beautiful body in my arms.

Alice had this huge tub, big enough for two...so I took advantage of it. I laid Isabella down softly against the tub, she watched me with sad eyes, unsure of what I was about to do. I kissed a trail down chest, past her stomach 'til I reached right in between her legs. Then I moved one of her legs over the edge of the tub and the other over my shoulder.

Being this close to her, in this position, combined with whatever Viagra that had been swimming in my system turned me on. I used a combination of my tongue and my fingers to calm her and excite her the same time. I slid two of my fingers inside pushing back and forth. She moved her hips against me.

I glanced up to watch her as she enjoyed it. I was determined to make all the pain she felt go away.

She sighed out and held my hair as she came the first time. Then my own hardness begged for some attention as it throbbed.

I eased into her carefully...it seems like every time we've done it lately there wasn't a condom. I could definitely tell the difference and I appreciated it so much more. I felt her, all of her. And as desperately as I wanted to go crazy, I took it slow and remained deep inside.

But that was an hour ago, and we barely had time to dry off once they arrived. Now that same nervous expression was on her face again, I wanted to erase it.

"It's not crazy. I just think she went all out to destroy us let's do the same. I think we should the media involved in this." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I just don't know how."

"Well at my show, there's supposed to be a lot of press coverage. A lot of important choreographers, dancers and people like that are going to be there." Isabella said.

"Ok so Friday we'll do it. Alice, you invite Tanya to be your guest." I could hear Alice hiss but I knew she would do it for me.

"Now this doesn't sound crazy." Jasper laughed.

"The only thing is I won't be able to see it happen, but I'll see it on the news." I said. I would be working, and unlike today, I wouldn't be able to call out again. I still regretted calling out this time. But I would be a danger to others and myself if I worked under the influence of whatever she gave me.

Isabella slowly took a bite out of her chocolate croissant. She loved all kinds of sweet pastries and never took this long to eat them. Or this long to any food. I knew she was thinking about something but I couldn't tell what. I wondered how long it would take before she was easier to read.

"Well as fun as this all is, I have to go to work." Alice joked. "Isabella come with me. I want to show you something new we got."

I watch them get up and go in the back and get ready. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna work, just don't be alone with Tanya again. Isabella was a nervous wreck. I had to talk her out of going up there."

"She was?" I knew she felt a way, but I didn't think it would be that way.

"Yeah bro. She came over in her stretchy pants and a tee shirt. She was wearing sneakers and ready to fight." I pulled at my hair. Even though I joked about how hot it would be to see the two of them fight, I really didn't want Isabella fighting. "Alice was ready too. After taking those pics, bro she was ampted."

"I'm not going to see her again. I can't risk it."

"You should stay here and get yourself together before you go home. I have to go to the station today. I'll tell everyone how sick you are." So one after the other everyone left me. Isabella left with Alice. She gave me the kind of kiss that made me know she didn't want to leave. But at this point of the game she needed to.

So I stayed at Alice's for a little while. I didn't go through her stuff but looked at a few of the framed photos she had of us from when we were teenagers. For some reason, we looked exactly the same. The only difference was the clothing, and the fact I wasn't as skinny.

I started to get bored and I didn't know what to watch on TV so I watched videos. I wasn't paying attention until I heard a familiar song. I hadn't seen it before but I knew it was Isabella's video. I watched until she appeared on screen. She danced so gracefully with the other dancers. Then I felt it in my chest. I couldn't screw this up. If I had to die I'd make Tanya pay. I decided to take another nap. As comfortable as Alice's furniture was, nothing was like lying down on an actual bed.

I went in her room and plopped face down on her made bed. I closed my eyes as I inhaled what was left of Isabella's chocolate scent. And once again I missed her, I started to feel really bad about the whole situation. It wouldn't be like this when it was over.

When it was over...I tried to fill my mind with thoughts of how I wanted it to be. I guess Isabella would move in with me. In some ways she kind of did already. But to go to bed and wake up with her there, knowing that I would never lose her. I imagined her sleepy smile as she lay down facing me. I could hear her soft voice say, "I love you."

The week progressed and the day of Isabella's show finally comes. I'm at the fire station with my entire senses alert. I hope that it will all go as planned. I filed the police report when I had the chance to earlier. I told the police where they could find Tanya, and they would do it tonight.

At first they didn't want to take me seriously with the rape charge. "A big fireman like you? Raped by a ballerina?" they laughed. But when I explained how she drugged me and played the tape with her confession they did. I showed the photos that Alice took also and showed them the picture I took of my own broken bike.

But as I just sit around the fire station, it's a very slow time for a Friday evening, I can't keep calm. I check my cell over and over for an update from anyone. The last info that I got was from Alice, when she called me from the rest room. "We just arrived. I hate to sit next to her and pretend like nothing's wrong, but I can't wait to see her arrested "

"Yeah you have a front row seat" I responded.

"She acted like all the press were there for her. She said 'Yes, it's me, Tanya Denali" I only huffed. She got off her cell when the program started. And the wait was getting to me.

"Cullen, go get some air. You're making me nervous." Aro ordered me so I did. I stand in the night air and I look at my cell again.

"Police are here" is the text I get from Alice.

* * *

**Yes the wheels are in motion! And it's about to go down. But how will see all of the excitement if Edward is at the station? Maybe from someone else's POV? Hmmm. What do you think? Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! I really appreciate every single comment, no matter how long or short. I love talking to you guys too through private messages so feel free to message me! Thank you for adding me to your alerts and suggesting me to your friends. Also thank you so much for supporting my story even though it isn't the usual ff.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Alice POV

I thought I would break out in hives when I knew I had to be anywhere near Tanya. I could feel the red bumps start to surface as I waited for her with my parents in the lobby of the Tribeca Performing Arts Center.

My mom knew of the elopement but she didn't know about the scheme Edward had come up. Neither of them would be aware that during the performance or quite possibly after, police would haul off the Upper East Side's favorite strawberry blonde. That was the only reason why I agreed to this.

I wondered what she would be wearing...Tanya had always been a fashion disaster. Some people think just because they wear expensive things, that they look great. No it takes more than just couture to look fashionable. That's one of the things I admired about Bella.

She owned few high-end items, but her personal style made the other things she wore even better. I'm convinced if she had the amount of money my family has or even the slight fraction of it I had, she's still shop at thrift shops and the other places she shops. She has a great eye for fashion, isn't scared to try new things, and loves prints, patterns and colors. And I have the perfect wedding dress on reserve for her at my job. I pray that some of it rubs off on Edward.

Bless my poor big brother's heart but he has no fashion style. I think he was meant to be an adult during the 90's because grunge is the only way to describe it. When we lived under the same roof, I kept him in check. I kept him polished and prepped as much as I could. Ralph Lauren was the only thing he wore; now I doubt he even owns any polo or rugby shirts. But every Christmas I do give him plenty button shirt and cable knit sweaters. It's the least I can do without being pushy.

I couldn't help but smile at my mother's obvious choice to wear Chanel. She called me earlier and I approved and decided to wear Chanel too, but something more modern. My mother was more about the traditional Chanel styles, but I opted for Karl Lagerfeld's latest creations.

"I've never seen Bella perform before. This will be entertaining." My dad said. He was always too busy for everything, but lately I noticed he was actually trying to change. Which was perfect because with our family changing each day, the old boring ways had to go. I looked forward to the fun Bella and her family would bring to us.

At first when I told Dad about the leggy dancer Edward had been dating, he didn't think this would become anything serious. No offense to my brother, but his choice in women hasn't always been the greatest. Cough cough Tanya. But I didn't totally blame him. He was gorgeous whether he was cleaned up or not. So naturally women were drawn to him.

And don't get me started on his green eyes. The only other person in our family to have them was Granny. It seemed like Edward could hypnotize anyone with them, but it didn't work with me. I could see straight through his crap. But back to him and Bella, my dad wasn't to sure about their relationship.

He'd been hearing a lot about her from mom and me. It wasn't until he meant her, he knew. "She has this innocence to her that isn't contrived. She's his polar opposite. So either they will balance each other out or he'll scare her away. And she is quite beautiful" He said matter of fact. He thought she reminded him of the Tahitian beauties of his favorite painter Gauguin.

"But she's black dad." I giggled.

"Well she has that exotic quality" he smirked.

My mom, was all for them. She knew that the only thing that he really needed was a great girl. It would be the thing to complete his independence from the family. I remember when he got kicked out she cried so much. She was worried for him living alone in the borough with the most infamous reputation in her mind, Brooklyn. And when he passed the fireman's exam she fainted.

But she didn't show him any of these reactions. And to this day, she still worries. When I told her about Bella, I told her she was melting away his layers of sadness, anger and other demons he dealt with. Mom knew Bella would be the one to care for him when she couldn't.

"She left her benefit dinner and ruined a perfect pair of satin shoes to make sure he was well. She ran in the snow Alice." Mom said in awe after meeting her the first time.

And their little trip to California just sealed the deal. She started to have all these fantasies of mixed race grand kids. And that kinda put more pressure on Jasper and me. Not about the kids but to tie the knot. Yes I knew Jasper was the one, he wouldn't dare love anyone but me. But I didn't want to pressure him to "put a ring on it"; I wanted it to come naturally. But I'm digressing.

So as we stood there in the lobby, instead of running for a cab. I spoke about Bella because it kept me there.

"She's amazing. You can see the music through her." I said. That was completely true. I have no idea how she does it, but Bella makes every note and emotion come to life with her movements. What I'd do to have killer legs like her! Oh she was gorgeous, the kind of beautiful that didn't need makeup but she looked amazing with it.

"Aren't her parents here as well?" My mother said. I nodded. They hadn't met yet so this was a pretty big night for that too.

"They're somewhere in here. This place is a mad house. Who knew it would be this many people?" I'm happy there is a huge crowd though. The more people the better. I smile to myself.

"Hello Cullen family!" I hear Tanya's annoying voice. As much as Edward complains about my voice I know it doesn't even compare to hers. I watch her walk up to us in a McQueen dress. I clench my teeth at this crime against fashion. Someone like her should never be allowed to wear any of the greats...

"Hi Tanya." I smile putting my game face on. It hurts to smile at her. But it hurts even more to see her in the dress she's wearing. She thinks she can just throw those on Louboutins? OK Alice get yourself together and don't notice the Lorraine Schwartz bangle that doesn't go well with the earrings.

"We should be seated," I said to her and she nodded happily. She sits on my left and my parents sit on my right.

"So Tanya, what have you been up to lately? How are you?" My mother asked her.

"Mostly touring with the NY ballet company, but I've been picking up little things here and there." She gloats.

"How interesting. And what brings you here tonight?"

"As much as I detest modern dance, I had to jump at the opportunity to be with my favorite family besides my own." I give a fake laugh and roll my eyes as I glance at the program. "And Alice invited me, she said this would be the last time she would see Bella perform. She was going to tell her goodbye and I wanted say goodbye to her too."

Stupid Tanya. Why would I need to watch an entire program just to tell her goodbye? She was so conniving with her schemes, but seemed to lose her common sense. But crazy was crazy, and someone like her, had to be dealt with carefully. When we were younger, she never was this way. She was always determined, persistent, and head over heels in love in Edward.

She thought they were destined for each other. Both of them were extremely talented and fast rising stars. She believed that they would be the next big celebrity couple. I never challenged it...I always dreamt the person he would marry would be a dancer. Of course I never ever told him that.

Tanya got close to Edward and even closer to our parents. Looking back now, I see that it was all calculating. I can perfectly remember one day where I overheard her talk to dad about inheritances and how her family had hers set up. It was then when she learned about the "love inheritance" Granny had set up for her only grandchildren. Something that Edward and his then reckless phase had no idea of.

His recklessness was all apart of him trying to rebel I think. Yes he loved playing the piano but he hated the pressure with being the best. The partying, drinking and the girls were his coping methods. He never really got in trouble with it either. As long as he continued to excel academically and musically, my parents turned a blind eye on it. And boy did Edward get away with a lot. We all did back then.

I shudder sometimes when I think about how Tanya used to be a friend of mine. So was Rosalie, they were somewhat a package deal. Poor Rose always following behind Tanya, taking her bad advice. She tried to be a dancer once, but she lacked the grace for it.

The lights dim and music starts. I love how the program had the names of the songs they used. It helps me update my Itunes with new songs. The song that played "I saw a light" by Bat for lashes. On the stage the dancers are wearing gray clothing. A soft light barely hits each dancer. They start out on the floor of the stage. They crawl and twist around beautifully.

As they rise up and dance with more power, the light that shines on them brighter gets even brighter. I spot Isabella as they reach up toward the light. She looks so beautiful as she twirls, she's wearing a simple gray body suit and an organza peasant style skirt. The seats are close enough I can see the material...but from in the back I would've known too.

As the song slows down; the light dims and flickers again. They return to their original spots on the floor and lay back down and the light goes out. The audience roars with applause. Tanya gives a tired clap.

The music begins, this time it's only the women dancers. This time they are just wearing the gray body suits. The props on the stage are a large full length mirror, a rolling rack with a gray fur coat, gray evening gown, large brimmed gray hat, gray long gloves and so on. This is the "Fancy" routine Bella told me I would love.

As the song "Fancy" by The Dream plays, the girls dance around the rack once. Then each one takes an item and dramatically places it on. Bella's bestie Angie gets the fur coat and twirls in it with pride. Isabella gets the large brimmed hat and does this strut. All the dancers sort of parade around the items.

One girl stands in front of them mirror. Then at once they link in pairs, and do a sort graceful mirroring of the other girls' movements. But then its gets complicated as the start to switch the items they have one.

They criss-cross with large steps and bend forward, raising one leg completely straight. I wish I had that kind of flexibility. Then the girls returning the clothes on the rolling rack with. They each look individually in the mirror before leaving the stage.

Again everyone claps. I look at Tanya who's looking at her phone. She's definitely not enjoying herself and she isn't even pretending to be polite. When are the police coming?

The show continues and the last dance according to the program is Bella's. It's a solo dance. There's a blue light on the stage and she is seated. She moves her arms and hands fluidly to this song called "The water" by Feist. Then so wonderfully, I really don't understand how she does it, but she does a split that turns into a somersault.

After rolling back, she creeps up and dances around the stage. Her hair is out and wavy; it bounces as she moves. I glance over to Tanya who's suddenly found her attention on stage. She watches Bella the same Edward did the first time he seen her dance. It was like she understood what he tried to tell her, what we've all been saying.

Her lip started to quiver and her eyes started to flutter. Was she about to cry? She was crying! I didn't know how to react. I didn't understand why she was crying. The music stops and applause starts and Tanya claps. Not a half job but a full clap full of emphasis.

I ask her, "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I just...I didn't want to believe she was so talented. But, she is really great. I...I feel so stupid" she said. I handed her a tissue and she started to blow her nose.

Then walking very quickly down the aisles I see the police. I try to hide my excitement as I send Edward the text that they're here. They reach our row of seats that are very close to the stage. They walk toward us and stand right in front of Tanya and us. Two big officers the same size of Emmett.

"Tanya Denali, we have a warrant for your arrest." One of them said.

"What? For what?" She protested. She gave them an attitude and flipped her hair.

"Ma'am don't make a scene just come with us." He said. He held out his hand to her.

"No! I didn't do anything! Do you know who I am? Get your grubby, city paid hands away from me!" By this point. Everyone had been watching the whole thing. My parents were shocked and Tanya started to turn red.

"Tanya, dear, what is the meaning of this?" Mom said.

"Mrs. Cullen, I haven't the slightest idea" she lied.

Bella had left the stage already but her and the other dancers had returned like they do at the end of the show to bow. But everyone's attention was on this now.

"Get her out of here!" The choreographer shouted.

"Yeah get her out!" Then everyone started to yell and boo at Tanya.

"OK that's enough. You're coming with us." The police grabbed her by the arms. The photographers, the same one that had been taking pictures throughout the performance, were now snapping away at her. I bet she wished she wore waterproof mascara now.

She fought against the police, but she was too skinny to do anything. They dragged her away, while she kicked in the air causing one of her shoes to come off. A few reporters from the newspaper followed close behind her. They asked questions like "Tanya what did you?" and "Is this the end of your career?"Again the audience cheered as she was dragged out.

I was right along with them cheering. I looked at the stage and all the dancers were cheering also. Angie gave Bella a big hug. I could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Why did they arrest Tanya? What did she do?" Dad asked me.

"I'll tell you at dinner." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the continuing support! I'm being very truthful when I say it means a lot to me. I had to do it from Alice's POV because Edward was still at the station. So do we feel a little bit relieved about Tanya's arrest? So what did everyone think of the chapter? Tell em in a review or private message! Everyone have a great holiday! I am going on a vacation for a little while so the chapter won't get update next Sunday. I will try to update it next Friday or Saturday. : D**


	44. Chapter 44

**I still do not own Twilight, sorry!**

* * *

I couldn't leave the station fast enough or hide the huge smile across my face as I adjusted my tie as I flagged down a cab. Yes, I was wearing a tie. Tonight was important in so many ways. So I had to pull out the tie, button shirt, dress pants, and dusted off my shoes. I even threw a little gel in my hair; of course I was shaved.

I stepped into the cab and told the driver where to take me. I would be meeting with Isabella and everyone at the end of her performance, and then from there we would all leave together for dinner. Before I could even text Isabella and tell her I was on my way, my cell started to ring. It was Alice.

"Where are you?" She said excited.

"I'm in the cab now. I'll be there in a few. How was it?" I asked.

"Oh Eddie it was great. The way they dragged her out of the place. I'll tell you more when I see you. And I hope you look good because if you don't..."

"I think I look good. I put on those corduroy pants you love so much." I heard her huff. I could see the steam come from out of her ears.

"You better be joking."

"See you soon." I laughed and hung up. I felt like a heavy load was lifted off my shoulders now that Tanya was in police custody. It was one huge thing that I didn't have to worry about at the moment. I wouldn't have to bother with her until court, knowing her; she would try to fight every charge against her even though there was so much evidence and proof.

I was relieved to know that no one was going to try and attack me anymore. That Isabella wouldn't be in danger and that the only thing she would worry about was what wedding dress she wanted. We could put all our focus on the wedding and honeymoon.

And the honeymoon, I didn't have to say how anxious I was for that part. After our rush wedding, our honeymoon was even more rushed...we didn't even have one. So now I owe the best of everything to Isabella.

When the cab stopped outside of the center, I spotted Alice and my parents in the crowd. The street was filled with everyone leaving the show. I paid the fare and left out. Everyone smiled at me as I walked toward them. My father nodded at me and my mother kissed my cheek. Alice gave me a hug.

"Not bad Edward." Alice said, as she looked me up and down.

"Thanks"

"You look like my son Edward, you should meet each other." My father joked.

"It's nice to see you less rugged darling." My mother said. I felt my face turn red.

"Uh so did you enjoy the show?" I asked as I touched my hair nervously.

"It was brilliant. Isabella is an amazing dancer. All of them are excellent but it's obvious who's the star." My mother said. I nodded.

"There they are!" Alice said. She had amazing sight. I watched as they walked toward, but I couldn't stop myself from walking to toward them. Isabella looked gorgeous wearing a soft green mini dress and these yellow sexy heels. She smiled at me and started to walk faster almost running and I ran towards her.

I hugged her and kissed her. I spun her around. "She's gone" she whispered in my ear.

"I know" I gripped her a little tighter. She smelled really good...

"You know we have to celebrate...tonight," she added.

"We can skip dinner all together and go celebrate right now." I growl softly.

"Baby..."

"Hello Eddie my man! How's it going son?" I heard Phil's voice and I gently place Isabella down, adjust my pants and give him a handshake. He smiled at me and gripped my hand hard.

And immediately Renee is giving me a hug. "How you been honey? Long time no see." She smiled.

"I've been...hanging in there" I glanced at Isabella and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know baby. Things'll get better real soon. Now introduce us to your peoples." She said touching my cheek.

"Sure" we walk over to my family. And immediately I can see the difference between the two groups. Not just skin color but style wise.

My father is wearing a dark blue suit, expensive tie, even more expensive cuff links and shoes. My mother another Chanel suit, with pearls, her hair in a tight bun. The most colorful of the group is Alice, wearing a pink and black dress, white heels.

Isabella's family is more colorful. Phil is wearing one of those colorful Bill Cosby sweaters, with a button shirt on underneath. Renee is wearing a red dress, with this large multi colored scarf draped around her shoulders, gold high heels. And my gorgeous wife, my Isabella, fit in perfectly with them.

When we get there they exchange hellos and shake hands. Everyone is very nice and seemed to be getting along. When the car pulled up, some luxury car I could never afford, Phil whistled.

"Well alright now Carl." He said. My father smiled slyly. The driver came out and opened the door for us all. The ladies got in first and then we did. We drove to the restaurant as music played softly in the car. Classical of course.

"Isn't this Bach?" Renee asked. I nodded and my mother smiled.

"That's correct Mrs. Swan." she said.

"Oh just call me Renee, Esme."

"Certainly, Renee. How did you know this is Bach? Weren't you a Jazz singer?"

"Well my Izzy was a ballerina once upon a time. She rehearsed to many of these symphonies." Isabella smiled and nodded.

"Edward used to play Bach as a warm up. It got him focused and ready to rehearse."

"I've heard so much about how talented he was, but I have yet to hear him play." Its true, I haven't played for my in laws yet.

"Well, the place we're going tonight has a grand piano, I'm quite sure he wouldn't mind. Would you Edward?" My father said.

"Uh...no I don't mind at all." I answered. We arrived at the restaurant, a fancy place that wasn't as stuffy as I feared, but it was very exclusive. A few of the people said hello to my father as we walked to our table. I pulled out the seat for Isabella and pushed it in once she sat down. I sat next to her and she grabbed my hand under the table.

Alice sat on my other side, and the parents sat across from each other. The overly excited waiter passed us menus. I looked at the menu; the prices weren't on there, which meant very expensive. Which meant my father was paying for everyone.

Everyone reviewed the menus; Phil had Renee explain to him what the different dishes were. "They don't have fried fish or mashed potatoes or anything like that?" I heard him ask.

"They have a pan seared Halibut, you might enjoy that." My father said. Phil nodded.

"What do you want babe?" Isabella asked. Her brown looked at the menu.

"Since it's on my father's card, I'm gonna get the fillet Mignon." I chuckled. "You should get something expensive too. He doesn't care." She smirked.

"Well in that case, they have this duck in truffle sauce..." we all chatted until the food was brought out. Then a few moments later wine was and champagne was brought to the table. My father grabbed a glass and stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast." He said. We raised our glasses. "I want to thank Isabella for being so a wonderful influence on my son Edward. I look forward to you becoming a Cullen. And to the Swans, I look forward to getting closer to you both. To love, happiness, success and a growing family."

"Cheers." We all say and clink glasses. Isabella takes a small sip of her champagne and smiles dreamily at me.

"Growing family." She repeats. I blush slightly.

"Growing family." I said. That's her and me and eventually curly haired kids. It all was possible now.

"So what was the deal with that girl gettin' arrested?"

Phil asked loudly. I nearly choked on my champagne, I started laughing. So did Isabella.

"I'll explain." Alice said with a wide smile. "And whatever I leave out, Edward or Isabella can fill in." She moved her eyebrows up and I nodded quickly.

"So Tanya was Edward's crazy ex girlfriend and crazy is an extreme understatement..." she began. She told how Tanya had been terrorizing us the past months. The extreme measures we had to take because of her. She told them everything. I could see the disgust in my father's eyes. The sadness that spread across my mother's face and Renee's, the anger the was on Phil's face. I looked at Isabella and she squeezed my hand tighter.

"But she's going to jail and hopefully for a long time." Alice said.

"Edward, why didn't you tell us?" My mother asked sadly.

"I wanted to handle it on my own."

"You don't have to go through everything by yourself darling. We're still your parents and your family whether you like it or not. Don't hide things like this from us. From me." She reached across the table for my hand. I grabbed her pale hand tightly. "You're still my child darling...my emerald eyed child" she said.

"I'm sorry. I won't hide anything from you again." I said softly.

"I'm sorry too. Everyone." Isabella added sadly.

"It's alright kids. Y'all are still babies...think y'all know everything. But like Esme said, we're still your parents and you can come to us. For anything, any reason." Renee said. She looked at us warmly.

"Well I'm glad they arrested that girl. Eddie you should've heard her hootin' and hollerin' 'Call my lawyer! I didn't do anything! I'm a celebrity!" Phil said imitating her. Everyone laughed.

"She's terrible." I sighed drinking more champagne after the waiter poured more. "Now we can move on with our lives...start planning a real wedding. I want to do it at Granny's old home, at the Vineyard."

"Lovely." My mother said. "This year or next?" I looked at Isabella and she smiled.

"This year." She said.

"Well summer doesn't last forever, you'll have to do it quickly. But I know a wonderful planner that can take care of everything. That is if it's alright with you Renee."

"That's OK with me honey. Maybe we can meet with the planner while the kids are working." And that's how that was solved. Isabella and me would meet with the planner initially and then our mothers would take over from there.

Once the dinner was over and plates were cleared away. Desserts were brought out and we continued to talk. I was happy that our families were getting along so well. My father actually seemed more loosened up around Phil, and Renee and my mother seemed like to be getting along just fine.

We took our glasses to the grand hall where the grand piano was. My father didn't ask permission for me to play a lot of the people there seemed to remember me from years ago when I was known for playing. I'm still surprised that no footage of me turned up.

Everyone sat on the fancy chairs spread around the piano. Isabella sat on the bench next to me.

"I don't know what to play." I told Isabella as I looked at all the keys stretched in front of us.

"Play something for your mother." She whispered. I thought of the songs my mother loved. I thought of her favorite group Fleetwood Mac. Then I decided to play "Songbird" I started to play it, after awhile Renee started to sing it.

"To you, I will give the world. To you, I'll never be cold. Cuz I feel that when I'm with you, it's all right. I know its right." She sang.

"And the songbirds are singin' like they know the score. And I love you, I love you like never before." Isabella joined her. I looked over to my mother and she wiped away happy tears from her eyes.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for your reviews of the last chapter! Thanks as always for the support. Also thanks for waiting for me to come back from vacation! I had such a great time in Miami. Anyway, so the families meet and like each other. What did you think? Tell me in a review o private message. Have a great week! It's so chilly here in NYC already :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**I dont own Twilight! Sorry :P**

* * *

The dinner turned out to be a success. Better than I could've thought it would be. The food was delicious and I had a nice buzz going on from the drinks. Isabella was in a great mood also, my father arranged for her to have miniatures of the desserts to take home.

I felt bad for keeping all the drama a secret from my mother. After I played for her, I gave her a hug. I towered over her; she was a little bit taller than Alice was. I could feel all the love she felt for me. "You'll always be my emerald eyed baby." She said.

My father shook my hand as he said goodnight. "Well done son." He said. I only nodded.

I hugged Renee and Phil goodbye too. They invited me to come over more often since we were all family now. "You know I can give you some advice too son" Phil said.

Isabella and me strayed a little from the group.

"Come home with me tonight." I told Isabella as we left the restaurant. She had been by my side all night and I didn't want her to leave it.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere else." She smiled. Alice walked up to us smiling. Her cheeks rosy from wine and champagne.

"So dad called the car to take the Swan's home, one for me and I'm guessing one not two for you lovebirds" she said slyly.

"Yes" Isabella, said as she leaned in closer to me. Alice hugged Isabella and then hugged me. She whispered in my ear low enough for me to hear.

"If you guys don't use anything, remember to pull out. I'm too young to be a auntie" I was almost caught off guard by what she said, but I was happy for her honesty. I supposed she dreamt something, or could see it in our body language...either way I wasn't ready to get Isabella pregnant.

I think we enjoyed the practice part of making a baby more. The air outside is very muggy and kinda of sticky. I can feel that it's going to rain really soon. I touch Isabella's hair. It's starting to get frizzy, but I don't care.

I take my fingertips and slowly smoothed the curly edges around her face. She closed her eyes and I kissed her again. There was so much sexual tension mixed with a feeling of relief. The energy flowed between us with each touch.

"Good Evening ." the driver announced as he waited for us to get inside the car. I hadn't noticed that he was there for a while.

"Good Evening" I answered. I watch Isabella and her long legs enter the car. I enter it after her.

"I like the way your cheeks and your nose are so rosy when you drink. It's cute" she giggled

"Why? Because I'm not pale anymore?" I chuckled

She started to kiss me again.

"Your lips taste like champagne" she said softly. She kissed me again, this lightly tasting my lips with her tongue.

"You have no idea how you're turning me on right now..."I said as I ran my hands up and down her thigh.

"I do." She placed her hand right on top of my erection. My cock started to twitch slightly; he was ready to come out. The driver eased the darkened window up; it gave us some privacy.

"I thought I did a good job at hiding it."

"There's no way you could ever hide that thing." She giggled. "I remember our first kiss, in the cab that time. And we kissing like crazy, I felt it against my thigh."

"Sorry." I kissed her again.

"I always noticed, but I never said anything. I just thought you were sweet for trying to hide it from me." She held my ears softly in her fingers as my pulse quickened.

"I am a gentleman, despite what you've heard. Well I tried to be more of a gentleman for you." She smelled so delicious. Her hair smelled good and so did her skin, I couldn't wait to taste her so I kissed her neck. I bite her softly and sucked on her skin.

"Ooh, Edward. Don't be a gentleman tonight..." she sighed.

"I wasn't planning on it. Being away from you has turned me into a total maniac..." I cupped her breast softly. The material of the dress was thin enough I could squeeze them softly. I touched her nipples wanting to rip the dress off of her.

"I missed you so much. I don't ever want to be separated like that again"

"Over my dead body." I slid one hand her leg and brought it over my lap. Then I played between her soft thighs, my fingers reaching up for her panties. I searched with my fingers but felt nothing but her soft skin. I swear my cock was gonna break through the zipper on these stupid slacks.

"I was feeling like a maniac too." She purred.

"You naughty girl...no underwear? F-" I noticed the car had stopped. I peaked out the tinted windows. We were at my place already. Should we stay in the car and continue or bring it upstairs?

My mind was shut off and the only thing that was working was the intense throbbing in my pants and my nose filled with her scent.

"Let's go upstairs." She purred to me. She was right, better to go upstairs than give the driver a good show. I did enough of that in my past. Isabella adjusted her dress and I thanked the driver than we headed for my place. Quickly I opened the door.

"Get on my back" I said and I felt her jump on my back. Her arms wrapped my neck and her legs around my waist. I took off running up the stairs. She giggled as I reached the top I opened the door and she slip off.

I flipped on the light. And grabbed her hand leading her to my bedroom. "Wow baby this place is a mess:" she giggled.

"I didn't have you to help me keep it together." I said. It was true. Without her in my life could see the difference. I lacked the motivation to do things that I did before. Keeping my home clean was one of them.

"It doesn't matter though." I slid clothes off my bed onto the floor quickly and pulled the sheet back. Tried to make it halfway decent. I turned on the radio; it was too late to wake Miss Maggie up.

I turned to look at Isabella and she was naked. All she had on was her yellow high heels.

She looked unbelievably sexy. I started to pull at my tie loosening it and I pulled it over my head. I pulled the shirt over my head too; I couldn't be bothered with the buttons. Then I unzipped my pants and kicked them off with my shoes.

I pulled my boxers down, there was nothing holding me down so I stuck straight out. Isabella's eyes fell immediately onto me. Her lips curved into a smile and she walked over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I rubbed slightly on the bottom of her stomach.

I picked her up and placed her on the bed. It bounced as we both landed on it. I crawled on top of her and went instantly for her breasts. I held them in my hands. I sucked and nibbled on her nipples. I missed the way they felt in my mouth. She twisted my hair in her fingers as I did that. I knew she loved it.

She sighed again. This time she opened her legs and I slowed rubbed myself against her wetness. I knew our first time tonight wouldn't be long, I was ready to bust right now. my cock was hurting from being hard so long. I was ready to enter her, but then I remember what Alice said and I stopped myself.

"Don't move" I growled. I crawled off of her and quickly grabbed a few condoms from table by the bed. I ripped one open and rolled it down quickly. She smiled as she touched herself sexily. She was in my bed again, finally. I wish I could take a picture of how beautiful she looked. Her dark skin against the light sheets. Her long hair wavy and curly around her and those sexy yellow heels. Her engagement on her hand.

Despite all of our kissing, her lips were still covered in lipstick and she still had the show makeup around her eyes. It was moments like this, when I realized I was really lucky to have her. and how did I have her? After going through all those girls, and crazy Tanya, I had Isabella. I got back on top of her and held my cock in my hand. I positioned it at her entrance. I hope she was wet enough, I didn't want to hurt her. With a little struggle, I got the tip in and she moaned suddenly.

Her hips moved up to meet mine and I threw her leg over my forearm. I moved deeper this time and her hands gripped the sheets. I knew I didn't have long. So I pushed myself further in. "F-." I growled as I moved back in forth in her, with long strokes.

She gripped my shoulders and closed her eyes. "Mmm Edward..."she moaned. I kept moving, trying to fight myself from coming but I couldn't. I came suddenly.

"Oh s-" I said panting.

"I want more" she pouted playfully.

"I know baby, me too." I said. So I pulled out of her slowly and took off the stuff condom. I made my body flat and positioned my face between her legs. At least I could make her come this way and give my cock some time to get hard again.

Instantly she moaned again as my tongue flickered against her already swollen clit. And just like before her hips moved along with my licks. I watched her as She held her breasts in her hands. She was so f-ing sexy right now I felt myself getting hard again.

She tensed a little and I knew she was about to come too. "Oh yes" she moaned over and over. Then she stopped moving and sighed softly.

I turned her on her side and put on another condom. I entered her from behind slowly and whispered in her ear. "I f-ing missed you so much. I love you. F-" I wrapped one arm around her chest, and held her hip with my other hand. She arched her back and moved slowly against me.

"I love you more," she said as I kissed the back of her neck. My breathing increased as again I moved deeper into her. I paced myself this time.

We continued through the night like that. Switching different positions. Kissing and hugging each other. Whispering different things. I told her to keep her heels because it was so freaking sexy.

We showered and it felt so great. Then crawled back in the bed exhausted. I was pretty sure after all the times we did it; I couldn't come anymore tonight. I would need some more hours before that could happen.

I threw my arm and my leg over her. Holding her and I held her body close to mine. I heard her stomach growl.

"We can go to diner when we wake." I said my voice hoarse and tired. The music had been turned down and I could hear the rain hit my window.

"I'll cook...I have a feeling we're gonna spend this rainy day in bed." She said sleepily.

"Even better."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this update. It was a small chapter I know, but just a little window into the intimate night that they shared. Thanks everyone for being so supportive to me. I appreciate everything you do, subscribing, favoriting, recommended me, and everything else. Have a great week everyone! And don't take life for granted. Let your loved ones know you love them.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Twilight! Please believe me**

* * *

The rain continued to fall all morning and didn't show any signs of letting up. It hit the windowsill hard and blurred the windows. When I woke up, I wasn't sure at first what time it was. It was so cloudy and dark outside. Isabella was still with me and that was all that mattered. Her arms wrapped tight around me. But she wasn't sleep; she had been watching me quietly.

"Good mornin'" I managed to say. I had no idea how she looked so good in the morning. Even with sleepy eyes and her hair wild...

"Good mornin' baby." She said softly.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not that long." I kissed her forehead as I sat up and leaned against the headboard. She sat up also and kneeled facing me. Her wild hair covered her chest and the sheet covered both our laps.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking about last night."

"Ohhh last night." I smirked at her. Last night, the night I didn't want to end, but had to because I was tired.

"Yeah...the condoms...I mean I just wanted to know. Well." She spoke nervously.

"What about the condoms? You don't like that one? I thought maybe you wouldn't mind trying something different." I could feel my face turn red. Here I thought I was really doing something great, but she hated the new style I'd been trying.

"No! That's not it. I like those; they feel better than the other ones. But I just wondered...why you wanted to use them...the last times we were together...I mean we didn't use anything...it was great." She avoided my eyes "Did you get worried about getting me pregnant?"

"Uh...I...well I know we're ready to have a baby...just yet." I didn't know how to answer. She looked into my eyes a little sad.

"What if...what if I were pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" My eyes widened and she nodded. " If you were pregnant then I guess we'd just be starting our family...early. I'd get a crib and baby stuff. Gotta baby proof the apartment and all that. Right?" She nodded. I stared in her eyes and concentrated. "Isabella are you pregnant?"

"I think that I might be. I mean it's still too early to be sure you know?" She bit her bottom lip. I nodded.

"How long do have to wait to know for sure?"

"I'm going to give it another week before I take a test. I didn't get my period, but normally its off beat when I'm stressed. And this whole Tanya thing was very stressing"

"If I am though Edward, you won't be upset?"

"Upset? No! I'd be happy." I pulled her on to my lap. "Very nervous, but never upset." I kissed her lips. I placed my pale hand on her dark belly. Possibly inside of her right now, a bit of me and a bit of her was growing.

"I'm nervous too. I have to do research...a lot of research. I might have to stop dancing, I don't want to hurt her..."

"Her? What if it's a him?" I smiled.

"I don't mind either. As long as they have your eyes..." she kissed me softly.

"Well I just want them to have your complexion..." I kissed her back.

"They're gonna have some wild hair too." She ran her fingers through my hair. I chuckled.

"A baby." I said in a low voice as I kissed her again.

"A baby" she whispered. I could feel myself getting turned on. I was always hard when I woke up, but right now I was really aroused. "But until we know for sure, I think we should keep using condoms."

"Yeah, of course. It's whatever you want..." I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed one more condom. She opened and gently slid it on me. She stared in my eyes.

"A baby." She whispered again this time she smiled.

Later on when we finally made it out the bedroom, Isabella decided to make us breakfast. Breakfast for lunch since we didn't want to go to the diner. She didn't have any clothes here so she wore one of my shirts and my sweatpants.

"I feel like Angie in these baggy clothes." She giggled.

"Hey how is she?"

"She's great. I think she really likes Emmett. Seems like he really likes her too. They go dancing a lot. He's still terrible at dancing but he tries." She turned on the radio, searched for a good station. When she found one, she placed her hair in a messy bun.

I chopped the potatoes, peppers and onions for her. She stirred them around the frying pan. "I wonder why these are called home fries." She asked.

"I don't know." When they were almost done she scrambled some eggs and placed them in the skillet. She put in some mozzarella and sliced tomatoes. My stomach started to growl as the apartment started to smell delicious.

"Babe can you throw some bread in the toaster for me?" I put some slices in and watched her as she flipped the omelets. Then she put them on the plates and added the potatoes. When the toast was ready I put it on the plate that sat in the middle of the table.

As always, everything was really delicious. If I didn't have the job I did and the active sex life we have, I'm pretty sure I'd be overweight. "How do you feel though? Do you have any symptoms?" I asked.

"No, not really. I've just been really tired lately and more headaches." I got up from the table and walked over to her. I kneeled by her and looked at her. She did look tired.

"Are you tired now? Do you want to lie down for a little while?" She nodded.

"Lay down in the room. I'll clean up." She got up from the table and went into the bedroom. I cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. I grabbed one of the chocolate puff pastries Isabella brought home from the restaurant and the cup of milk she had with her food.

I brought it in the room. "I thought maybe you'd want this." I said, but when I looked at her, she had already fallen back asleep. I walked over and pulled the cover up on her.

She could possibly be pregnant. Having my child. I was happy and nervous all in one. I wouldn't over react or act crazy, I knew Isabella was nervous and I didn't want her to worry. So whatever anxiety I felt, I wouldn't show her.

I left out the room and went back into the kitchen. I washed the dishes and started to straighten up the apartment. It looked really bad. I grabbed the garbage and headed out the door to take it out. I was shocked to see Liam in the hallway in front of my door. He was meowing out loud.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I said to him. He looked at me and purred then he ran down the stairs. I ran down after him to see Miss Maggie was face down on the ground.

"Oh my God! Miss Maggie!" I shouted. I dropped the garbage bag and ran down the stairs. "Miss Maggie! Are you OK? Miss Maggie" I shouted.

I picked her up slowly and pulled her up on the step. She was bleeding from her forehead, but she was still breathing. I checked her pulse it was slow. She seemed unconscious, he eyes were closed. On the floor by the door was wet, I guess she slipped and fell.

I didn't have my cell on me and I didn't want to leave her by herself when I went back to get it. So I carried her to my apartment. Liam followed us. I picked up my cell and called 911.

I explained what I thought happened to the operator and I waited for them to come. I didn't notice Liam went into the bedroom. Isabella came out with him in her arms. She looked confused then she looked shocked when she saw Miss Maggie.

"What happened?" She said nervously. She came over fast.

"I think she slipped and fell. I called 911 for her." I shook my head.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"Um, go to her apartment and see if you can find her wallet, get her house keys, and grab some cat food," I looked at the cat in her arms.

"OK" she left out quickly and went to Miss Maggie's apartment.

"Just hang on 'til they come Granny." I said to her. Isabella returned and the EMTs came soon after. I explained again what I thought happened to her. I watched as they placed her on the stretcher and I told them I was coming with them. I took her wallet so I could fill out all her information during the ride.

"Isabella, stay here with Liam. I'll call you when I can." I kissed her softly.

"She's gonna be OK Edward. Don't worry."

"I won't. You two...well three stay here." She nodded.

Once I filled out all the information on all the forms, her name, social security number and insurance information. We were pulling into the emergency entrance. I followed close behind as they handed the paper work over to a nurse and they placed Miss Maggie on a hospital bed.

I paced as I waited for the doctor to come in. He checked her chart.

"She just hit her head. Old people fall all the time." He said coldly to me.

"So you aren't going to run any tests on her?" I asked him.

"I think I have enough to make my assessment on her." He said and looked at me. "What is your relation to her anyway?"

"She's my neighbor."

"So what do you want? A pat on the back? A reward or something?" He joked.

"No, I want her to get all the help she needs. And she isn't going to get that here." I grabbed my cell. I didn't like to ask for favors but this was an emergency.

"Hi, I need you to help me. Could my neighbor be treated at your hospital?"

"Of course just tell the ambulance to bring her over."

"Thanks." I walked out the room past the doctor and to the EMT workers who were chatting amongst themselves. I spotted the guys who helped us.

"Hey guys. I need you guys to drive me and my neighbor to New York Presbyterian, can you do that?"

Within moments we were racing toward the city with the alarm on. I called Isabella.

"We're on our way to my father's hospital. I didn't trust the way the doc was treating Granny," I said.

"Granny? You mean Miss Maggie?" She asked.

"Yeah...that's what I meant. How are you guys doing over there? I just fed Liam and now we're on the couch. "

"Ok. I'll let you now what the deal is when we get her evaluated. I love you Isabella," I said. I looked at Miss Maggie who was still unconscious.

"I love you more baby." She said.

"So who's that? Your lil lady?" The EMT who was sitting in the back with us said.

"Yeah. My wife." I said with a smile.

"Any kids?"

"Maybe, well she think she might be pregnant she doesn't know yet."

"Nervous?"

"Definitely" I laughed.

"I was nervous the first time around, but now I have three of my own." He smiled at me as he thought about his kids. "Just be there for her. If she is, she's gonna be a wreck. If she isn't, she'll be a wreck."

"Yeah, I'm trying to stay calm."

"Just stay calm dude. It'll be all right. And your neighbor will be cool too. She needs some x-rays and cat scans. It's a good thing you found her when you did."

"She means a lot to me." We entered my father's hospital and immediately they took Miss Maggie from me. One of the nurses grabbed my arm.

"Mr. Cullen, we'll take great of her. Your father has instructed that she gets the best attention." She smiled.

"Thanks. Is he here by the way?"

"He's here but in a meeting."

"Of course." I put my hands in my pockets and walked away from her. Somehow, and totally unintentional I walked through the hospital blindly and ended up in the baby nursery. I looked through the glass at all the babies.

Some were crying, some were sleeping, some just staring into space. All different shades and sizes. Just all-different kinds of babies. I was caught in a weird trance.

And then I thought about Isabella. A week, I had to wait a week to see if nine months we'd be having a baby. A week to see how our lives would change. I took my cell out and took a picture of the babies. I sent it to her in a text saying.

"Totally think our baby would be better than any of these."

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! i really like hearing from you all. thank you for the private messages too, and all your ideas for the story. So, there might be a little cinnamon bun in the oven? hmmm. And Eddie get's to give Miss Maggie the help, he wasn't able to give his Granny. what do you guys think about everything? Tell me in a review or private message! Have a great week everyone!**


	47. Chapter 47

**If you don't know by now, I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I spent the night at the hospital with Miss Maggie; I sat in the chair. I couldn't leave until I seen her eyes open back up. It was like there was some strong force that made me stay by her. I guess I kept having flashbacks of Granny. I didn't want it to be like the last time I seen her. I wouldn't let it be like that, I wasn't the same person. I was better, and I couldn't lose another person I was close to again.

The doc assured me that she would be all right, that she only had a mild concussion. I was happy when the wrapped her head wound. It looked really horrible, but I was told it was mostly swollen. They also gave her an I.V. All night long I drifted in and out of sleep. I kept watch, listening to see if any of the machines would make sounds that were warnings.

"You must be a vampire staying up all this time." One of the overnight nurses said to me.

"No, I'm a fireman. Just used to be up at any given hour." I answered with a slight smile

In the early morning, she opened her eyes and I was happy to there. I called for the nurse quickly.

She was able to leave, but was instructed to take it easy. She didn't have any family here in the states so basically it would be up to Isabella and I to take care of her. "Edward, love, thank you." She said softly.

"Thank you for being OK. I was really scared." I told her. My father arranged for us to have a car take us home. I have to admit that had to be the main thing I missed about having that kind of money.

I didn't mind riding the train or bus, but a car was more convenient and comfortable. I wondered if I should get a car for Isabella and me. If a baby was on the way, we might need one. Unfortunately I don't think that's in our budget. We'd be like the other parents, I see on the train struggling with a stroller or baby bassinet.

Or maybe we'd use one of those thingies that hold the baby on you like a book bag. Then there was that wrap thing I seen a few ladies do...

"Where's Liam?" Miss Maggie asked interrupting my thinking.

"Isabella has him. You know he's the one who told me about you"

"He's a bright one that Liam." She smiled.

We reached our apartment building and I helped her up the stairs. She was a bit wobbly, but I wasn't nervous for her anymore. Isabella was waiting for us in the hallway. She was still holding Liam. She really liked him.

Liam started to meow when he seen Miss Maggie. "Oh your mummy's here now." She answered. I opened her apartment and she walked in slowly. Isabella followed us. She put Liam down and he began to rub Miss Maggie's leg.

Isabella hugged me tightly and kissed me over and over. "You look like you got no rest." She whispered.

"I could hardly sleep, I was worried. And now I have to get ready for work soon." I looked down into Isabella's dark brown eyes.

"Aw man."

"Yeah it sucks, but I can't be your hero hanging around the apartment all the time." I said. I looked at Miss Maggie. "Miss Maggie, I have to go to work now. I wrote my cell number and Isabella's number by your telephone."

"Thank you, my loves." She said. She walked us both to the door and smiled as we went inside my place. I went in the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. It was made and the pillows were fixed neatly. I felt Isabella lie down beside me.

"Can you be here when I get off?" I said.

"I'll be here. I'd hang around the station if I could, but I have to get my students ready for their show. You are still coming right?" She gently touched my hair.

"Yeah." I closed my eyes. It felt so relaxing when she touched me that way. I could feel stress chip away from me.

"Don't say anything to Emmett, but Angie's gonna ask him to come. Her brother is gonna be performing too. It's gonna be like another double date." She said softly.

"Emmett hates anything having to do with the arts. If it isn't strippers, he doesn't want to watch anyone dance."

"Well Angie is a dancer, it's important to her. He can't avoid that part of her life. If he really likes her, he will go."

"I guess, but I'm telling you Isabella, he isn't like me."

"Well of course, that's why I love you. Duh." My eyes opened and I looked at her.

"Duh" I said imitating her. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"I think I might've found the dress." She smiled.

"Wedding dress?"

"Yeah. If we still do it soon, my belly will still fit in it." She giggled.

"How does it look?"

"Um white...you know you can't know anything about it."

"C'mon."

"It's bad luck! We don't need any bad luck. Lord knows we don't."

"OK OK. Wow, wedding than baby. We don't waste time now do we?" I laughed.

"Sure don't" I closed my eyes again and she continued to stroke my hair.

"Wake me up in a hour please."

An hour later I showered, dressed and left out the apartment. Isabella was still there when I left and she'd be there when I came home tomorrow. It was my motivation throughout the day. Even though I hoped it would be a slow day, it continued to be busy.

I drove in the truck going from fire to fire and thinking about Isabella and our possible baby. I didn't want to wait until a week to find out. I wanted to know immediately, that's why I picked up a pregnancy test from the hospital.

I asked the nurse for one, and I asked her not to tell my father about it, but I have a sneaky feeling that she would. She was a young nurse, maybe fresh outta nursing school. I feel a little bad for using my "charms" on her but I had to.

I pulled her to the side and stared in her blue eyes and she looked dazed. "I need a pregnancy test for my wife. Do you think I could have one?" I said.

"You're Edward Cullen? As in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son? The man who runs this whole hospital?" She asked with a shocked smile on her face.

"Yes, that's my father" I smirked. Instantly she started to blush.

"I'm sure you can take anything you want from this hospital. Anything." She added a little seductively.

"I just want one test, and I need for you not to mention this to him." I said as I kept eye contact with her.

"Mr. Cullen, even if I ever seen your father, I'd never have to courage to speak to him." She sighed. She left me and went into a supply cabinet and handed it to me. I placed it in my pocket. When we got home, I hid it in one of my dressers.

I wouldn't force her to take, but I figured once she seen the test, she'd want to take it. All I had to do was find the right moment. That was the hard part.

Back at the station when I sat down to eat the family meal, jasper sat down to join me. I couldn't begin my shift being stuffed with food, but it was nothing for him. We ate stuffed pasta shells and mixed vegetables, this time someone remembered the garlic bread.

I dipped a piece of the bread into the marinara sauce a moved it around slowly. "What's on your mind dude? You seemed spaced out right now." Jasper asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Alice." I answered.

"Me keep a secret from her? Almost impossible but I'll try my best." He laughed.

"I might be a dad." I said with a smile.

"Dad? You? Really?"

"Yup. Might be. We don't know yet."

"Whoa. Dude..." Jasper already has large eyes but right now they were even wider. Then he smiled.

"Do you want a kid right now?"

"I wouldn't plan on having one now, but if we are gonna have one, I don't mind. I'm starting to think I would be a great dad. I wouldn't force my son to do stuff like my father did me." I placed the bread down and I thought about. All the things I wish I did with my father that we never did. Things because he was too busy or I had practice and recitals.

We'd do fun things like play basketball together, go bike riding in Prospect Park, movies..."I don't think that you'd be bad dad either. All you really need is time. Dude really?" He smirked.

"Yeah."

"Dude..."he repeated. "Congrats. I should get us some cigars, drinks, all of that stuff." I nodded.

"You can't tell Alice, she warned me bro."

"I won't volunteer the info but you know how it is. You know it's all your fault we're together." He we go, the store that neither of them get tired of. I took a sip of my water and waited. "That day in first day I transferred in from that prep school. I wasn't planning on making friends just wanted to stay to myself, but you invited me to the party." He smiled as he thought about.

"And you were arguing with Alice about your shirt. It wasn't the one she picked out for you or something like that. You called me over and said "explain to my sister how this is a party and she should be worried about getting wasted and not what I'm wearin'" After you said that you walked away and left us.

"And the next day you were eating lunch with us, and coming over."

"I love her. As much as she drives me crazy, can't live without her."

"Are you gonna marry her too?" He smiled but didn't look at me. He looked at the empty plate in front of him.

"After you guys get married. I was thinking of proposing at your wedding. Alice will be to busy with Bella to even suspect." He said.

"Good plan. Wish I knew how to out smart her." I laughed. I couldn't imagine anyone with Alice besides Jasper. I kinda feel like it was written for them to be together, like the way Isabella and I was.

The siren went off. "Let's go save some lives pops," Jasper said.

* * *

**Hey everyone, i know this chapter was super short(really really short), but i hate posting late. I've been so busy lately but i didnt want to keep anyone waiting. i am going to keep you in a little suspense though. i read everyone's reviews from last time,i'm sorry i didnt get a chance to respond. it seems a lot of you are happy about the potential cinnamon bun in the oven ;) What did you guys think about the update? let me know in a review or private messages! Everyone have a great week and enjoy the holiday :D**


	48. Chapter 48

**I dont own twlight!**

* * *

The week dragged on for me. I kept looking for the right moment to pull out the pregnancy test and hand it to Bella. I was beginning to wonder if she could sense my anxiousness. I started to notice different changes in her behavior, she did seem more tired. She didn't have her usual energy at 100%. She continued to have headaches, but she didn't have nausea or morning sickness.

I looked online for the symptoms she was having, they could mean pregnant but the could mean something else. While we made out and kissed in the shower, I watched her body. I glided my hands over her belly, slyly checking to see if it were poking out any. I slid my hands onto her breasts, to see if they had grown any. But they remained their regular handful size.

Whenever we ate, I checked to see if she were craving anything out of the ordinary, but Isabella had an appetite that was always changing. She liked things that most people didn't, and always ate more than any girl I knew. It was getting hard for me to tell. And I was tired of being a detective.

I wanted t know if life were growing inside of her. I wanted to know if Riley's child would have a buddy he could play with. I thought about my son and his son being friends, even closer than what we had been. I thought about the two of them playing basketball together or baseball. I actually had to fight the urge to buy my potential baby a mini baseball and bat.

We were sitting on the couch; she was there when I got home from work. She snuggled against me after handing me my mail. I flipped through the different bills than ii noticed something from with the court logo on it. I opened it and read it quickly.

"Tanya is suing me." I said throwing the paper on the floor. Isabella woke up from her sleepy state and looked up at me.

"What?"

"She's suing me. Deprecation of character and emotion distress. She's basically saying that I led her on to think there was something between us, caused her emotional stress. Now she's pleading insanity to explain her crazy actions. And suing me for ruining her reputation...she's a f-ing nutcase" I growled. Isabella sat up and tried to calm me down.

"Don't worry Edward, you're dad will get you a great lawyer. She won't win. She can't win. There's too much evidence against her. And there are too many witnesses. You know you have Angie and Alice, me, everyone is on your side. There's no way she can get away with this."

"I hope you're right. Ugh I just want this to be over. I'm so frigging tired of this" I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm feeling stressed again. I need a drink or something." I got off the couch and went to the cabinet. I felt Isabella's arms around my waist.

"It's OK. Don't think about it. Let's relax. Let's talk about something else."

"The only thing on my mind is the baby. Isabella it's all I think about." I turned around to her.

"Really?" She reached and took the vodka bottle from me. She placed it back in the cabinet

"Yeah." I held the sides of her face. "I can't wait any longer babe."

"Maybe I should just get a test"

"I have one already."

"You do?" I touched her hair, gently wrapped it around my hand. I nodded.

"I had it for a while now, just waiting for you to say you were ready to take it. I didn't want to pressure you."

"Let's take it then" she said. I unwrapped my hand from her hair and went to the bedroom. I pulled the small pregnancy test from its hiding place. I closed the dresser drawer and walked back out to the kitchen. I handed the small package to her.

She took it. She bit her bottom lip "you got this from a dr.'s office didn't you?"

"How did you know?" I smirked.

"Every time I have to take a test or go to the dentist they use this same little one." She said smiled.

"Well…here goes," she said. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. I waited outside of it. This was going to be a life changing moment. I felt my heart start to pick up pace while I waited. First I crossed my arms, and then I put my hands in my pocket.

A few minutes later Isabella came out the bathroom. I smiled at her. "Baby?" I said excitedly.

"No baby." She said sadly. She shook her head no. "No baby" she repeated. I felt my heart drop and I looked at her. She looked down and her shoulders slumped. I spotted some tears roll down her cheeks.

I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Isabella." I whispered. "I wanted that baby so bad" she started to cry a little harder.

"I just knew I was preggo, I could see our little chubby baby" she cried. I rubbed my nose on the top of her head, and rubbed her back slowly. I smoothed her hair out.

"Well we can try again when things are less stressful. Whenever you're ready to have a baby...we can plan...do that kinda stuff you know?" I could feel my own eyes burn as my voice cracked a little. I really wanted her to be. I closed my eyes and hoped when I opened them again, tears would be gone.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed early." She said. She let go of me and went in the bedroom. I stood there for a moment tried to get myself together. Of course I was hurt, but I couldn't imagine how she felt. I went back to the cabinet and took a swig of the vodka. I swallowed it slowly. I held it in my hand and went to the bedroom.

Isabella was her belly, crying into one of the pillows softly. She was wearing one of her American apparel outfit: this over sized tee shirt, shorts and those socks that came all the way past her knees. I took another swig from the bottle and placed it on the dresser.

Then I walked over to the bed. "Isabella..." I said. She didn't answer me. I softly touched the back of leg with my fingertips. I touched from her ankle all the way to her hip. "Bella..." I climbed on top of her not putting all of my body weight on her.

I slid one hand underneath her and stroked her hair with the other hand. "Bella..." I whispered. "We can try again whenever you want."

"You never call me Bella." She said as she sniffled.

"I know, I wanted you to respond." I whispered. She turned her head towards me and I kissed her. I kissed her slowly and eased my tongue in her mouth. "Let me make you feel better...make us both feel better."

I pulled her top off of her and rubbed her back. I kissed the back of her neck and kissed the slope of her back. I inhaled her chocolaty scent and closed my eyes. I could feel myself start to get hard as I rubbed my cock against her.

Then I pulled her shorts off carefully; she looked over her shoulder at me. All her hair fell wildly to one side. I stared in her eyes as I took off her panties. Even depressed and sad, she still looked pretty hot.

I took my shirt off and threw it in on the floor somewhere. My jeans and boxers soon followed it. I grabbed a condom and put it on. I lifted her hips slightly and moved her legs more open. I took my cock and rubbed it against her.

I rubbed until I could feel she started to get into it. Then I slowly pushed down into her. I closed my eyes and exhaled. I pulled out and pushed myself back inside as I started to breathe heavier. I crouched over her and held her by the hips.

I rolled my hips against her and I felt her start to copy my slow, deep rhythm. She began to sigh. It was turning me on even more. With her chest still down on the pillow, her back was arched and her behind was in my hands.

My pale hands squeezed her behind, bringing it back unto my crotch. I pumped deeper and deeper into her wetness...the headboard started to bang against the wall.

"F-! Oh yeah." I growled as I moved harder. "This feels so f-ing good. Doesn't it feel good baby?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes..." she moaned. "Don't stop." So I didn't. I kept going...

We I finally came, I pulled out of her slowly. Took the stupid condom off and lay down on top of her. I held her close to me while I tried to catch my breath.

"Now we can both go to sleep early," I said breathlessly.

* * *

**Thank you for all my reviewers! i appreciate everyone from the regulars to the first timers. i hope eveyone continues to read and enjoy my story. so no cinnamon bun in the oven. Sometimes it's like that, sigh :'( and tanya is suing Edward. how does everybody feel about it? tell me in a review! have a awesome week everybody.**


	49. Chapter 49

I dont own Twilight, but i have tickets to see "Breaking Dawn" ;)

* * *

Sometimes Isabella and I talked about what bothered us, but in this situation, her not being pregnant, we didn't talk about it much. "I was so tempted to buy lil ballet shoes." Isabella admitted sadly. I continued to nuzzle my nose gently against her face. I wanted to comfort her as much as I could.

We just got through our sadness by being physical and making love more. I kissed her neck like she loved. I bit her gently. "Baby you wanna do it again?" she asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

Today was the day of the showcase for her dance class, she nervous about that too. So we played under the sheets until either of us was too tired to worry about anything. And this time music was playing softly in the background to drown out some of the noise.

The sheet was over our heads like little kids, kind of like a fort. And we were staring at each other lovingly. There was so much love between us; I know in the future we'll have no problem making a baby.

"You're so hairy and manly," Isabella said. She had been playing softly with my chest hair.

"Not like a were wolf or anything right?" I asked.

"No. Just enough." She whispered.

"I can't wait til I see your class tonight." I really couldn't. I knew she worked and I never seen them perform.

"Or our double date with Angie and Emmett."

"I hate double dates..." I sighed. "Is it wrong that I still want to keep you all to myself?"

"No.I don't want to share you with anyone too, but I love hanging with all my favorite people at once." She climbed on top of me and lain her head on the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

Almost instantly and with not that much of a struggle, I slipped back inside of her. "Ahh" she sighed.

"How do you want it this time?" I growled in her ear. I pumped my cock slowly back and forth.

"No condom this time…" she sighed.

"Isabella, yes condom." I said as I reluctantly pulled out of her and back into the cold air.

"Please…" she purred.

"No, I know what you're trying to do." She sat up and the cover rested on her shoulders. Her hair fell down in a sexy mess and her breasts sat perky. She pouted those beautiful plump lips. It was going to be so hard to say no to her. Especially being as hard as I was at the moment

"Please baby" she rubbed her hands on her breasts.

"Isabella, no. C'mon babe. It'll just take a sec to put one on."

"So then I don't want to do it anymore." She hopped off of me and wrapped the sheet around her. She got off the bed and walked out of the room. I got off the bed and followed her. I felt my erection going down.

"Isabella, I thought we would wait to have a baby in the future"

"We are, but if I just got pregnant, but accident…" she walked over to the fridge and opened it. The kitchen light was off so the light from the fridge shone on her. The sun was barely breaking through the window. The season would be changing soon. I hated to say goodbye to the summer.

"It wont be an accident. You tried to seduce me just now." I said

"Did it work?" she said shyly.

"Almost." I smiled "let's just take things slow right now. We have to see what our parents have planned for this wedding, I have to go to court, and then maybe in a year or two we can have the baby talk again"

"A year or two?" she whined. She grabbed a box of cereal and the gallon of milk.

"Yeah. I don't want to raise a kid in this place. It's too small. And once you move your stuff in…let's wait to we have a bigger apartment or even a house." she grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and poured it for us.

"A house would be nice. Nothing big and crazy, but a cute little home. Maybe in Boerum Hill somewhere." She said as she sat at the chair by the table. The sheet was still wrapped around her. The only thing that shown was her head, neck, shoulders and arms.

"We can get miss Maggie to baby-sit" I joked as I sat down. "Thanks for the cereal"

"I was mad at you, but I couldn't let you starve" she said without looking at me. We ate the cereal and made our way back to the bedroom.

Afterwards we slipped back into sleep, but before we did. Isabella set the alarm on her cell. She didn't want to oversleep. She had to be at the school earlier to fit her students in their costumes and to do makeup. And she also forgot to bring her dress for tonight with her so she had to go to her place.

I got up to watch her leave and fell asleep for a little while longer. When I woke, I showered, shaved and dressed. I didn't know where we would go after so I put on a button shirt, my black jeans and lace up boots.

At the Brooklyn Academy of Music I would sit next to Emmett and Angie so I wasn't worried. And it was only downtown Brooklyn so I didn't have to rush like I normally did. There was a good size crowd outside, I could not only imagine the excitement and nervousness the kids had, I knew it personally.

Those first times I performed in front of crowds that weren't family members or my father's business associates, I was so nervous. My stomach was beyond butterflies; it felt like wasps were inside going crazy. My mother would try to smooth my hair and make it more tamed before she left for her seat. And when Alice was old enough, that became her job.

"Hey Eddie!" Angie said. She waved me over and gave me a hug.

"Bro." Emmett said and gave me a fist bump.

"Did you see her?" I asked.

"Yeah she looks gorgeous. She gave me this camera for you to take pics for her. And you gotta take pics of Eric" Angie passed me a purple camera. I put it in my pocket.

"Sure." I said. Emmett threw his arm around Angie's waist and we went in. We were close to the stage so I knew I would get some good shots. I sat next to Emmett and Angie sat next to him.

"So." I said and raised my eyebrows. "Anything yet?"

"Nothing. Bro my balls are permanently blue." He said as he moved closer to me.

"Welcome to the club dude. Good girls make you wait." I laughed.

"I have to wait to get mine. Can you believe I ate this chick out a million times and I didn't get a blow job yet?" He said tiredly. Angie leaned over.

"I know you not talking about me Emmie, right?" She asked. She moved her neck the same way Isabella did when she was mad.

"No Ange" he said with a smile. I had to hold back my laughter. Emmett finally met his match.

The lights went dark and each class came out one by one. They danced; it was really amazing to me, so great. I felt a little something in my chest when I seen the toddlers perform their ballet routines.

There was one mixed child, she had curly hair. She looked like a child version a Bree. For a moment I imagined that she was our little girl. She held her tiny hands up over her head while she twirled. I wondered how Bree was doing with her soon to be born baby...

Then on to the teenage classes. "Mira Eddie! There he goes!" Angie practically shouted. I took out the camera and started to take the pictures. Eric was pretty good. He popped and locked. Started to break dance along with the rest of the group.

"Remember when you used to break dance bro?" Emmett said to me. I nodded and smiled. Isabella had never seen me break dance before, although she always asked. Who knows maybe I'll dust off a few moves at the wedding.

"Wepa!" Angie yelled as they left they stage. She was cheering loudly so he knew she was there.

After him was another teen group, and after them was Isabella's class. They danced to that same Katy Perry song she done that strip tease for me to. They were really good. I felt so proud that she was able to come up with something beautiful and also fun for this group of teens. I snapped away with the camera.

Again I wished I brought flowers or something for her. I guess I did need Alice to remind me of those things. I'd try to pick up some flowers outside. But now everyone was clapping for the students who all took the stage at once. Then their teachers came out and bowed.

Isabella held hands with the other teachers and bowed. She did look gorgeous...if she worn that dress at my house she would've definitely been late.

"I'm gonna go see Eric. Eddie bring the camera," Angie said excitedly. We made our way to where the kids were reuniting with their parents.

I watched as the kids got big hugs from their parents, posed for pictures, and thanked the dance instructors. Again my mind drifted off to the past. It was my mother who was at every show, my father had been and still was too busy. Then I felt Emmett pull at my arm bringing me back to the present time.

I took pictures of Angie and Eric together. Pictures of Eric and his classmates. Then I left to talk and I went to see Isabella. She winked at me as she spoke to the different parents. Then when she said her last goodbyes she came over to me.

I hugged her and kissed her. "What did you think?" She asked.

"The kids all look like naturals, you taught them really well." I said.

"Thanks baby. Its easy when they want to learn." I through my arm around her shoulder and looked down at her.

"This purple dress...is too sexy for a teacher." I said.

"You think so? I'm all covered up though." She looked at herself.

"Covered up but this material," I ran my fingers along the shoulder and the sleeves. It felt like it could've been silk but I never can tell.

"Well you're the only one who gets to be this up close," She purred.

"Is that right?" I smirked. I felt my vibrate in my pants pocket. With one hand I pulled it out and answered it. I kept my eyes focused on Isabella and her dress.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yo, bro you need to come outside right now. I need you bring Isabella cuz Angie's about to kick Rose's..."

"OK". I hung up. "Rosalie is outside causing some kind of commotion with Angie" I huffed.

"These rich chicks have nothing else to do?" Isabella said angrily.

I grabbed Isabella's hand and we rushed outside. I looked around and spotted them down the block. Rosalie was standing in front of her expensive sports with her arms crossed. Emmett was holding Angie back.

We both ran towards them. "What's going on?" Isabella yelled.

"This bitch came up here saying she wanted to talk. Bitch ain't nothing to talk about! Stay away from my man!" Angie said very fast. She was ready to knock her out and Emmett held her back.

"I just wanted to talk to Edward and Emmett's home girl jumped at me!" Rosalie said pleading her case to Isabella.

"Home girl!" Angie said. Again she leapt toward Rose and Emmett held her. She wanted to me?

"What do you want Rose?" I practically shouted. Angie was going on a rant cursing Rose out in Spanish. She looked at them then at me.

I grabbed Isabella's hand.

"I just wanted to say that Tanya is really out of control now. She's trying to get me to be a witness for the trial, I don't want to but she's pressuring me. I mean, I love her and everything, but what she's doing is wrong. She needs help." She stared at Isabella's hand no doubt looking at the ring on her finger. "I want to help you guys any way I can."

I looked at Isabella and she bit her bottom lip and looked back at me. I didn't know if this was just another trick or Rose was being honest. I stared in her eyes and tried my best to read her mind. It had been so long.

"I'll take your help. But if you get any other ideas, I'll make sure Emmett isn't around to stop Angie" I said.

* * *

Thanks to all my supporters and readers and reviewers. thank for suggesting my story to your friends. I also want to thank everyone who's stuck with my story from the very beginning and accepted that this isnt your average fanfic, with the average characters. i thank you all for being open to a refreshing change and i hope you continue to read this and any other story i post :D

Now that that's out of the way. Isabella still wants a baby, but is willing to wait. Rose wants to join team Edward? what do you guys think about that? tell me in a review or message! i will respond when i can! Everyone have a safe Halloween and great week!


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own Twilight!**

"I really wish you uptown girls would stay out of my friggin' borough." I said to Rose. She never came to Brooklyn, but under the circumstances she came. And she drove a luxury sports car. The same car Emmett admitted to me he missed driving. The things they did in it...

"Look Edward, I only came because it's important. I hope this will be my last time here. I definitely hope my car doesn't get vandalized or stolen" she sneered.

We went to Juniors restaurant to talk. Isabella wouldn't dare let Rose come to our cozy little Happy Days diner. Instead of booth, we all sat at a round table in the back. Rose said she needed to make sure no one would see her.

The way we sat, she was on one side of us and we all faced her. She didn't order anything, didn't even touch the menu. In fact the only people who ordered a full meal was Emmett and I. I tried to get Isabella to order something to eat, but she refused. The only time she refused food was when she was really upset.

"I need something sweet to eat or I'm gonna knock this rich bitch out." Angie said. Rose was obviously scared of her. Her eyes were wide and she sat with her arms crossed.

Angie just ordered a slice of cheesecake. I ordered a lot to eat and would try to slyly get Isabella to eat something. I'm pretty sure she hadn't eaten anything since the cereal she had earlier.

When the water was brought to the table. I was nervous one of the ladies would throw a drink on each other. The anger was all over Angie's face, I didn't have to read her mind to know exactly what she wanted to do.

"So what's with the change of heart?" I said as I tried to break through the tension.

"Edward, you know I never really cared for you. We were just friends by association." She started. "But I love Alice, and your family. And I would hate for them to be heartbroken over you."

"Heartbroken?" I asked.

"Start from the beginning." Isabella said. Rose looked at her and then looked at me.

"Tanya had this big plan to get you back. It included some very crazy things...and if they didn't work she was willing to do something extreme. And now since she's facing jail time, she's very desperate." Rose voice shook with nervousness.

"What is she gonna do Rose?" I asked.

"She offered me all of she has left of her savings if, if I helped her set up another 'accident'. But this was directed toward Bella, and if you got involved it could be possibly deadly." I felt my face get red with anger.

"She wants to kill my wife?" I growled.

"She wanted me to set up another fire...at her home or at her school. Something for you to try and rescue her from but won't be able to. And I can't do that Edward. I'm not a killer! I don't care for Bella but I couldn't do that to her...or to you. For any amount of money."

"Wife?" Emmett asked. I forgot that he didn't know. Rose didn't know either, but I didn't care now. I was furious. I didn't mind risking my life to save others, or a threat against me, but Isabella was different. She was the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't let anyone take her from me. Tanya had crossed a serious line and I felt like I was at my breaking point.

"Papi be quiet I will explain to you later." Angie said. "Wow you gringas are some crazy..."

"You guys are married already?" Rose asked. She looked at Isabella's ring again. Looked at us both. Her face blushed.

"Yes." Isabella answered. "Excuse me" she got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. Angie got up and followed her. I stared at Emmett and he got up from the table too, followed behind the girls.

"I can't do it Edward...I'm not going to. But I told her I would...if you seen the look in her eyes. She's really lost it. She knows how much you love Bella and she wants that...she told me about the inheritance too. If she goes to jail, she doesn't want you to be happy, she doesn't want anyone to be happy." I sat there quietly. I didn't know what to say.

"If she knew you two were married already...she'd want me to do this immediately." Rose's voice got low. "I'm not going to tell her. As far as I'm concerned, what you two do is your business. I'll admit, when she told she'd help me get Emmett back, I wanted to help her. But it's obvious he's over me, I've never chased a man in my life and I don't plan on doing it now. I can't get involved in this mess. I cant go to jail for this. We live in New York City not LA. They don't mind throwing socialites in jail here."

"Rose you're gonna have get involved. You have to testify against her." I said. I stared at her in the eyes.

" I never did anything like this before. What about my family? My dad will be so embarrassed over this. Edward I'm scared. " She said.

"I know you are, but you have to. Do this for me...if not me Alice." She played with her blond hair nervously.

"I'll help you guys, but we can't meet again. You can call me though." She said finally.

"Of course. Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Congratulations on the marriage. She's perfect for you. One thing Tanya did admit was that she was jealous of Bella's talent, her natural beauty. She knows she doesn't have a real chance but she won't give up. I haven't seen a better match since Alice and Jasper."

"Thanks." I answered.

I'm going to leave before someone spots me or breaks into my car." She got up from the table and grabbed her purse. I sat there by myself and thought about what Rose said. I knew Tanya was crazy, but to actually plan to hurt Isabella. I always had a feeling she would want to do this. This is exactly why I had to marry Isabella.

Everyone came back to the table. Sat down and the waiter brought over the food. Isabella sat next to me, and her eyes were low. I hated to see her this way.

"What a way to ruin such a great night. We gotta do something to fix this." Angie said.

"Agreed, because I just feel like going to my mommy's home" Isabella said. I took a forkful of my food and held it to her.

"C'mon baby, you have to eat something." I said softly. She had a bite from the fork. And over and over I fed her until she grabbed her own fork and ate from my plate.

"Maybe we should go dancing?" Angie asked. "Dancing always makes you feel better chica."

"Yeah we should go dancing." Emmett agreed.

Then I ordered a slice of cheesecake for her take with us. I let Angie and Emmett walk in front of us so I could have some private talk time with Isabella. I held her hand tightly.

"You want to go to your mother's home? You don't feel safe with me?" I asked her.

"Of course I feel safe with you, I just feel so overwhelmed with everything Edward. Not being pregnant, not really planning the wedding, the whole thing with you and Tanya and now this…it's a lot to deal with baby."

"Rose said she would testify in court so you don't have to worry about that. You don't have to worry about the Tanya situation either Isabella. I promise that you will be safe and you wont be hurt." I listened to each step she took as her heels hit the sidewalk. I stood in front of her and looked down into her face. "Don't worry about the wedding, our mothers are handling that so we can handle our business. And Alice is involved. I don't know any other people who know us better or could know what we want. Right?" she nodded her head yes.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm going to win the trial and the wedding will be perfect. And we'll go on our honeymoon away from everyone and everything. It will just be us and the beach." I say as I speak into her ear.

"I can't wait to see you in swim trunks…"

"I cant wait to see you in the dress, how does it look again?" I asked as we started to walk again.

"It's really awesome it has a…hey! You think you're so slick don't you?" she pushed me playfully "You will have to wait along with everyone else Mr. Cullen" we laughed together then we caught up with Angie and Emmett who were deciding on which club to go to.

We all hoped on the train and headed into the city to go to the club they decided on. Isabella started to eat the cake as soon as she sat down, it was a good sign to see her appetite had returned to her.

When we got to the club, the music was loud and everyone was dancing. If this was what it took to make her happy. I'd dance the night away with her.

**Thanks for all the reviewers and reader! You guys are awesome. We are getting closer and closer to the end of my story and I thank you all for sticking around with me. So Rose decided to be Team Edward and is going to help them. Is everyone excited or wary of this? I'm in the process of writing the last chapters. What things do you guys want to happen during the trial? Or during he wedding? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! Also you can message me about any other questions you have about the story or New York or anything, I will message you when I get the chance. (I've been super busy lately but I will try my best to respond) have a great week everyone!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own Twilight!**

Tanya's POV

Every second I spent under house arrest felt like an eternity. My lawyer complained that I should be happy he was able to have me do this instead of wait in a jail cell.

Whatever, I don't pay him to tell me what I should happy about. He gets paid to help me win. Well actually I'm not paying him, my father is. Regardless, he should watch how he talks to me.

I felt like I was losing myself and who I was. I couldn't get my nails or hair done at my favorite salons. I couldn't go shopping or out with Rosalie. I couldn't even go to rehearsals with my dance company. And the parties, I had been missing all the parties.

I knew my life would never be the same again. My reputation was ruined. Who wanted to work with the "deranged dancer" as the tabloids and papers called me? I was wrongly painted a monster by everyone.

And besides that, there was a small chance that I'd be going to jail. But the plan I have concocted will work definitely. There was no way in hell I would lose. I had one of the best lawyers in the city. Even though he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

Why was an incredibly talented, popular, beautiful and fabulous woman like myself going through all of this? All because of stupid Edward Cullen.

If he wouldn't fight so hard against me, I wouldn't be in this situation and I wouldn't be getting ready to go to court at this moment. He just needed to let me have my way and everything would be solved.

But no, he chose to ignore me and refuse me. Over and over again. So I had no choice but to get his attention right? "Tanya do you think that's really necessary?" Rosalie would ask me. What did she know? She couldn't keep a man. She couldn't even keep Emmett.

So I let go of the best sexual partner of my life and someone with the potential to have the biggest bank account. But aside from that, I did miss Edward, and I knew he missed me.

Rosalie told me about how he had tried to replace me with all the different blondes he dated. I thought it was funny at first but when she told me about the new girl he was with, someone completely different from his type, I knew I had to act.

I couldn't let him forget about me. I was the best he ever had. It didn't get any better than me, and all the great times we shared. The great times...I couldn't help but smile at those. All I had to do was think about them, there were so many. To be honest, I can't remember us ever having any arguments.

Yes, Edward had a very short temper. Was quick to fight, but he wasn't a mean person. He was just very stubborn. And his anger was never towards me. But that was the old Edward who seemed to be just a shadow compared to the new one. Just as easily as I can remember the last time I seen him, I remember the first time I met him.

He was a rebel without a cause. Talented, handsome and preppy but his messy hair shown me there was a wild side to him. And when he opened up to me, I found out I was right. I found someone that wasn't scared to experiment with different things at any time and still be able to perform perfectly. And he had the craziest sex drive. He always had energy and was always ready. He was perfect, until he started to change.

I had just come back from a trip to Paris, and Edward was different. Something in his mind snapped and he started to care more about others. He developed this ridiculous guilt about being wealthy. Suddenly he didn't want to practice or party. He was like a zombie or some depressed vampire.

"I can't live like this." He said. He sat by the window in the penthouse. The curtains were drawn tight and he held his head in hand.

"Me either. We have to move somewhere else. This penthouse is too close to your family." I said.

"No. I can't live like this." He threw his hands up and waved them at everything.

"I don't understand." I sat down next to him.

"I can't live like everything is ok. It isn't. The city has been destroyed and I'm not doing anything to fix it. I have all this money and what is doing to help? What am I doing to help?"

"Edward, you aren't superman you're the piano man." I laughed. "Leave the helping to the fireman and all those other city paid people."

And that's when it suddenly started to fall apart for us. He dropped out of Julliard, his father started to hate him. He got kicked out the penthouse and stayed with me at my place. But when I realized he was obsessed with becoming a fireman, I had to kick him out. Yes his body was started to look amazing, but his pockets were empty.

And he wanted me to give back too. Me give back? I wasn't affected by this so why should I? Yes I was frightened when I heard of the attacks. And I cried when I couldn't get in contact with him. But once I knew he was safe and those that I cared for were safe; I wasn't scared.

When he passed the test to be a firefighter, I knew Edward would never go back to school. He'd be trapped in the working class. He wouldn't be able to help me meet my personal goals of stardom, so I had to breakup with him. You guys understand that don't you? I slept with him one last time and told him goodbye.

"You never heard the phrase 'stand by your man'?" Rose asked me after we broke up.

"No." I lied. She'd chose to stay with Emmett and Alice stayed with Jasper so that meant I had to stay with Edward? No way! So I lived my life, while keeping tabs on him through my friends.

I joined the New York Ballet Company after I graduated from Julliard and started to tour with them. The more I danced the more I got noticed. And I got invited to parties and events and became even more popular. Soon I was approached by everyone in the performing arts industry and I got one of the best jobs, I danced in Kanye West's 'Runaway" movie.

Everything was working out for me and going bad for Edward. Or so I thought. "He's seeing a black girl." Rose told me.

"And?"

"And she's a modern dancer. She kind of dresses like Carrie from 'Sex in the City' or Vanessa from 'Gossip Girl". She's gorgeous, but she's poor. Alice thinks he's in love." Alice thought he was in love? As weird as she was with her "psychic" abilities, she was hardly wrong. How could he be in love and he never told me he loved me?

Yes we always talked about getting married. We always had sex...but I don't recall him ever saying he loved me. Not even when he was wasted, Edward never said, "I love you". So I figured he wasn't the type of man that fell in love.

Until now. This Isabella girl. It wasn't a phase, and he'd need help getting out of it. And it would take all of my tricks and creativity to help him. I already knew I was better than her. She did modern dance! One of the most clumsiest and ugliest forms of dance. Any loser could do it. Somehow she managed to make it beautiful though.

However, it took pure talent I had to do ballet. And Bella was poor, a teacher. Everyone knows they don't make money. And she wasn't famous and probably would never be.

I hated to admit it, but she was as talented as I heard. I remember the first time I seen her perform and I went back stage to talk to her. She had no idea who I was. Bella stared at me with those large catlike eyes.

I couldn't understand what he needed from her. I sized her up. What did she have that made him fall in love? And now they were engaged to be married...

My doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. It was the officers and my lawyer to take me to the courthouse. This is so annoying. I'm ready to get this over with. I didn't want to sue Edward; I know he doesn't have money. He's dirt poor and his apartment is as big as my bathroom.

But if he wants to ruin my life, I'll ruin his. And when him and Bella finally get married; he'll be so far in debt, that stupid inheritance won't be able to be spent on her. And to make things worst for him, Rose is going to get Bella injured. I started to giggle as I thought about it.

I'm not good enough for you Edward? You'll learn to live with your choice. I reluctantly let them handcuff me. I planned for it though. I wore my navy blue YSL dress, and I knew the silver cuffs would look great with it. I couldn't accessorize, I had to look "sorry" and "repentant" so I did it with what they gave me.

"So you know you might not win Ms. Denali." My lawyer started.

"Oh just shut up. I know I'm not going to jail. Edward doesn't have the money for a great lawyer, or even anyone that could testify against me. What does he have? A few police reports? He can't win." I laughed.

A silence fell over the car and we rode in silence. I waited in a room until; it was time for me to go in the courtroom with my lawyer. I did feel a slight itch of nervousness; I didn't have my father or anyone I knew with me. But I knew once I went in there and seen the look of sadness on Edward's face I'd feel so much better.

"Show time" the officer said to me and he came over and uncuffed me. He led me into the courtroom with my lawyer close by me and I seen Edward and his lawyer sitting at the opposite table. He looked so f-ing gorgeous when he was cleaned up. His suit looked like it was Hugo boss; no doubt Alice picked it out for him.

I looked into the crowd and I seen Isabella sitting behind him in a tacky secondhand Anna Sui dress. Next to her was the little old lady with bright red hair. That nice old lady let me into his apartment building once; I wondered why she was there. Who knew?

Edward looked at me, his green eyes serious. I knew he was pissed off and I started to get turned on. Some of our best sex moments were when he was upset. I smiled at him and winked. I would sleep him at this moment in front of everyone. Edward was never shy about sex or his body. I envied Bella for that, she was now getting what I had and missed.

I knew she couldn't do it as well as me. I smirked to myself.

"Miss Denali would you please pay attention?" The judge said to me.

"Sure Mr." I said. Court was so boring and annoying. They could have at least had music play in the background.

"Refer to me as your honor" the judge said angrily. I forced a smile and crossed my arms. I hope this wouldn't take long. I couldn't wait to go to the salon.

**Oh that Tanya…So finally, its time for court. Tanya thinks she will win, Edward is praying she won't. Is the case really in the bag for her? What did you all think about a little look inside of her mind? Is that something you wouldn't mind reading again? Or any other characters you haven't heard from but you want to? Let me know! Thanks guys for reading reviewing and having a awesome amount of pateince with me and my story! Have a great week :D**


	52. Chapter 52

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I wondered what was going through Tanya's mind every time I glanced at her. She had a weird smirk on her face. I looked back to Isabella and Miss Maggie and they both smiled at me. Inside my pocket was a plastic rosary Miss Maggie got for me.

"I couldn't get you a proper one in time, but it's blessed by the father." She smiled "don't let anyone else touch it, its bad luck."

I waited until it was my turn to take the stand. I was happy to have one of my father's lawyers on my side. Even though the odds were against Tanya, if I didn't have a great lawyer, I'd be in trouble.

"Just be truthful about everything. Hiding anything will just hurt you." My lawyer said. I nodded. I had no problem telling the truth. Her lawyer called me to the stand. I got up and walked over. The court officer held the Bible out for me to swear on.

I placed my hand on it. "Mr. Cullen, do you swear to tell whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The officer asked me.

"Yes." I answered. And I sat down.

"I just have a few simple questions for you Edward." The lawyer said. He was an older man. Short and fat. His voice reminded me of one of the detectives from the old movies.

"How long have you known Ms. Denali?" He asked.

"About ten years I think" I said.

"Ten years is a long time Edward."

"Yup"

"So that means that you should know her pretty well right? You two used to date is that so?" I nodded. " Could you tell us a little about that?"

"Well used to date, we were pretty serious the whole time. We lived together at one point."

"So if you two were so well acquainted, why are you saying that she tried to rape you? If you guys were involved for so long, its only fair to assume your relationship was sexual." He asked that and walked over to the jury

"Was is the operative word. It was sexual, not is. I'm already in a committed relationship with Isabella Swan." I smiled. I looked at Isabella and she smiled.

"You say you're in a committed relationship with Miss Swan but you invite Tanya over to your home when she's out of town? And you guys go out to eat?"

"The first time she came over, I didn't invite her she invited herself." I answered. What was this lawyer trying to do? He went over to the jury and faced me.

"So Tanya has been to you apartment a number of times while Ms. Swan wasn't home?"

"That's true but-"

"So admit to seeing Tanya behind Ms. Swan's back?" He smiled. My lawyer jumps up angrily.

"Objection your honor. He's leading." He said.

"Sustain" the judge answers. I sit straighter in my chair.

"I seen Tanya once without Isabella knowing, but it was strictly business. The second time I seen Tanya, Isabella knew all about it. And it wasn't sexual despite Tanya drugging me in attempt to rape me." I said as I tried to keep calm. Tanya thinks she's so smart, I know she wants to play my temper into this.

"What do you do for a living Edward?" her lawyer asked as he walked back towards me.

"I'm a firefighter at Ladder 8 in Lower Manhattan." I said proudly.

"A firefighter? So its safe to assume you're used to carrying loads that are more than 100 lbs. Is that right?" He asked so I nodded. "So could you explain to me why a big strong guy like yourself couldn't fight off my client? She has to me a little over 100 lbs."

Tanya stood up quickly "hey! don't you dare talk about my weight!" She shouted. The judge pointed the gavel at her.

"Ms. Denali control yourself." He said sternly. The lawyer turned to her and motioned for her to sit down. Then he turned back to me.

"Like I said Edward. It's hard to believe that you couldn't fight her off. It appears that this whole 'rape' was just made up to protect you the discovery of your unfaithfulness."

"I told you before I'm in a committed relationship. What the f- don't you understand? She put ecstasy in my drink. She's friggerin' wacko if she doesn't understand I just played her to get information out of her." I said angrily. I shot a glance at her and she flipped me the bird.

"And getting information from her includes destroying her reputation?" He asked me.

"She did that on her own. Doing all the things she did to me and the people I care about. It's her own fault." I said.

"So you don't believe that leading her own and toying with her emotions was wrong? Do you normally manipulate women?"

"No I don't manipulate women." I said. I looked at Isabella. I could tell she wanted me to stay calm.

"I would classify manipulation as playing on a woman's feelings for you Edward. You can't lead a woman on then suddenly disappoint her without carrying out certain actions. In my client's case you made her think sex was possible but changed your mind at the last moment." He walked over to the jury and continued.

" A handsome man like you, and the history you two have together, makes it hard to believe anything you accusing her of. But it's not my duty to; it's the jury's. That's all your honor." He walked back over to Tanya and my lawyer came to me.

"Edward, tell us about your relationship with Isabella." He said. I looked at Isabella, and she smiled.

"Isabella is everything to me. I love her," I answered.

"So cheating on her isn't and option?" He asked.

"No."

"Have you ever cheated on her?" He asked he walked over to the jury.

"Never"

"So why did you agree to go to Tanya's apartment?"

"Like I said before, to get information from her. I had no intentions of doing anything with her, but she can never take no for an answer. She's a spoiled brat who's used to getting her way." I answered.

"And did you get said information?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got all I needed. I recorded her." I smiled. Tanya's face turned red.

"You red headed bastard!" She stood up and shouted.

"Ms. Denali, one more outburst and I will continue this case without you." The judge said. She plopped down and crossed her arms.

My lawyer played the tape from that night. Everyone listened to her reveal all of her plans and all the things she did. The jury started to gasp and talk among themselves quietly.

"Let the record show that there is evidence and confession of Tanya's wrong doing toward my client and the City of New York." After that I left the stand and sat back down.

I sat there while they called Tanya up to take my place in the hot seat. She sashayed up there and got sworn in. The she sat down and fixed her hair. She smiled at my lawyer.

"Tanya, how do feel about my client?" He asked.

"I hate him." She said flatly.

"Hate is such a strong word. Why do you hate him?" he leaned on the stand casually.

"Well maybe I don't hate him. Loathe would be better. He's ruined my life, now nobody takes me serious anymore. I've worked really hard at what I do and now it's being taken away from me because of him." She whined.

"What exactly did he do?"

"He set me up. Made me feel like I had a chance to be with him. He made me believe that he broke up with Isabella and he didn't. It was all a game. He knew how much I cared about him and he used to me! That sexy bastard is still engaged to her."

"Engaged? They're married Tanya. Didn't you know that?" my lawyer said as he walked away. Tanya looked at me angrily then looked at Isabella.

"Married?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes, they're newly weds. Edward said that they're married and are currently planning a more elaborate ceremony." He walked over to the jury. "In fact Tanya, Edward was already married to Isabella that night you drugged him. You never had a chance to break them up. He already made his choice."

Tanya's face turned a bright shade of red. She stared at Isabella and she clenched her hands into fists.

"Tanya. Did Edward really try to ruin your life or were you doing it to him? It seems like you took this mission upon yourself to scheme to destroy his life and his relationship with his wife. You even tried to kill him. Can you tell us about when you ran over him and his bike?"

She continued to stare Isabella down. She looked like at any given moment she would leap over the stand and attack her. "Answer the question Tanya," the judge ordered.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." She said softly. My lawyer walked over to the table where I sat at and pulled up a folder. Inside where the pictures Alice took. He showed them to the jury first and then showed them to Tanya.

"Do you know how these marks were made? Or how Edward's bike got broken to pieces like this?" he asked. Her mouth opened.

"I don't remember that." She lied. My lawyer walked back to me and sat down. I couldn't tell how this was going. I kept looking at the jury, I hoped they would believe me and count the evidence for what it was. I hoped they would see through her like I could.

I watched as Tanya's lawyer came up to question her. I knew he would go easy on her. "Tanya, you did love Edward didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I still do…somewhat." She said as she sat back and crossed her arms and her legs.

"And you feel hurt and used?"

"Yes. I just want what's due to me. I want everything that I've earned. I work hard to get what I want, and that's it. I want it all back." She started to cry as if it were on cue.

"That's alright Tanya. I understand." he said "I have no further questions for my client your honor. The both of them walked back to their seats. Tanya continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. My lawyer whispered to me

"That special witness you told me about is here." He said. I smiled I started to feel a little relieved that Rosalie had agreed to do this. My lawyer stood up suddenly.

"Your honor, I have one witness that I would like to bring to the stand. Rosalie Hale." Tanya stopped crying and gasped out loud when she saw Rose walk toward the stand. I smirked as she started to turn red again as Rose got sworn in.

"Rosalie, I'm going to keep this very brief and easy for you ok? I understand that you are nervous." She nodded and looked quickly at Tanya and at me.

"Ok" Rose said nervously.

"What did Tanya ask you to do?"

"She asked me to set Isabella's dance studio on fire. She wanted they whole thing to go up in flames while Edward was on duty." She said as her voice shook.

"You back stabbing bitch!" Tanya yelled. The judge banged his gavel.

"Take her out of ere. I heard enough of her out bursts. We will continue this without her." The judge spoke. The court officers grabbed Tanya and took her out of the courtroom. Both lawyers made their closing statements and the jury went out of the courtroom to make their decision.

I grabbed the rosary from my suit jacket pocket and held it in my hands as I waited for the results.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for all the feedback! I appreciated it all and got some good laughs from your reviews! One of my favorite ones was someone who said Tanya was "coo coo for coco puffs" LOL sometimes I say coo coo banana crackers…anyway. Tanya cant keep her mouth closed, but neither could Rose and that's a good thing! What did you guys think about the chapter? Do you think the case is going to work in Edward's favor? Do you think there will be a brawl outside of the court? Tell me in a review or a private message! Have a great week everyone!**

**ps. if anybody has seen "breaking dawn" yet message me! i've been dying to discuss it with someone lol :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Tanya was brought back into the courtroom to hear the judgment. She sat down angrily and crossed her arms. I sat nervously waiting. I didn't want to think what I would do if they believed her. If she were free to do whatever she wanted...she wouldn't stop.

Maybe I would just get a restraining order against her. I wasn't sure how these things worked, but I'm sure my lawyer would know what to do. I squeezed the rosary tighter in my hand. I was pretty sure if I squeezed it any tighter it would break.

One of the jurors stood up and to read off a paper; I took a deep breath. "In the case of Denali vs. Cullen, we the jurors find Mr. Cullen innocent on all charges filed by Ms. Denali." I exhaled with relief. I could never afford to be sued by her. I didn't look over to her, but I knew she was red once again.

"In the case of Cullen vs. Denali, we the jurors find Ms. Denali guilty on all charges filed by Mr. Cullen." A large smile spread to my face. My lawyer shook my hands.

"I hear by find Tanya Denali guilty of arson, assault and battery, conspiracy, drug possession, perjury, sexual assault and stalking. You're facing decades of time behind bars. This is best thing for the City of New York and quite frankly for you. Finally this case is over." The judge said. He stood up and left the courtroom.

"What the f-!" Tanya yelled. "No! You stupid working class losers! What is wrong with you all?"

The officers came to get her. They dragged her out and she continued to yell. "You idiots! Just wait until I get out!"

"Tanya! Hush!" her lawyer said as he nervously followed them grabbing his briefcase. I turned my attention away from them. And faced my lawyer.

"Thank you." I told him and he smiled at me.

"It was pleasure Edward. You know, you're a lot like your father when he was your age. Passionate, determined and stubborn." He said as he gathered up his paper work.

"My father passionate?" I asked.

"Well he certainly didn't get to be where is he is now without being that way." I thought about it briefly. I didn't know much about my father at my age. So what he said could've been right. I'd ask my mother another time.

But now I wanted to get out of this building as soon as I could. I wanted to rip this suit off also. I hated these things. I didn't care how great everyone thought I looked in one; I hated suits and ties.

I got up and went over to Isabella. She was already on her way to me with open arms. She hugged me almost knocking me over but I steadied myself. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me quickly. I took time to smell her. She smelled so warm, so good.

"It's over. It's finally over." She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and held her even closer. I kissed her face lovingly.

I felt a tap on my back. I looked to see who it was and there stood Miss Maggie. I let go of Isabella and gave her a tight hug. I kissed her cheek and she started blush.

"Thanks Granny" I whispered. She touched my chin and smiled.

"Let's get out of here." I said to them and we headed out of the courtroom. Rosalie was sitting in the back still. Maybe she was scared to bump into Tanya outside. Either way, I was happy to get the chance to thank her. I walked over to her.

"Rosalie, thank you testifying." I told her.

"This doesn't mean we're _friends_ now, it just means we're not enemies." She said with a small smile.

"That's ok for me." I smirked. We walked out and there were reporters interviewing Tanya. This would be her last time being the center of attention for a long time. She stopped when she seen Isabella. Protectively I threw my arm around her. I saw Tanya's hands were handcuffed; she wasn't a threat.

Isabella walked up to her. "Don't touch her Isabella...there's too many cops around." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going to." She said. The photographer moved out the way and came towards to me to question me. Before I could talk, camera's flashed in my face. I couldn't hear what Isabella said to Tanya, but whatever she said, Tanya burst into tears. Real tears this time.

"Edward! Edward! Do you miss your life of luxury?" Someone asked. "Edward, how do feel now that this is all over?" And someone else asked, "What are you going to do now?"

I ran my hands through my hair and smiled at the reporters. I cleared my throat. "I'm just glad this over. I'm really excited to start things without worrying about that lunatic. That's all." I smiled. Isabella came back to my side I grabbed her hand.

"Let's go to the diner." She smiled. It been so long since I seen this smile on her face.

"Anything you want." I said. The three of us, Isabella, Miss Maggie and myself stepped outside the courthouse.

"Deja vu." Isabella joked as we stood in front.

"Yes love, but this time, you two will be leaving together." Miss Maggie smiled.

She was right. We left together, the three of us on the subway. We went to Brooklyn to our favorite diner. Seth wasn't there to greet us; he was still in school at the time. So another person waited on us. It was crowded at the moment; I guess the lunchtime crowd.

Miss Maggie looked through the menu, so did Isabella. I already knew what I wanted to eat so I didn't bother with it. Our drinks were brought to the table. I couldn't take my eyes off of Isabella. She had her hair in a ponytail, away from her face. She wasn't wearing any makeup and she looked gorgeous.

She smiled at me shyly when she noticed the way I was watching her. Then suddenly, she started to talk to Miss Maggie. "Edward brought me here on our first date." She said softly.

"It wasn't really a date, it was just a get together." I corrected her.

"Well our first get together was here. I was so nervous. He kept watching me with this intensity. I tried my best to stay cool and keep calm." She admitted.

"I made you nervous? I was nervous myself. I wanted to know what you were thinking…you looked so good. I just wanted to…"then I looked at Miss Maggie and her face was slightly red. I felt mine turn red too. "I just wanted to kiss her." I said politely. Yeah, I wanted to kiss her and everything else.

"Edward was the perfect gentleman. For a long time" Isabella said. She looked down at her chocolate milk and stirred it with her straw. I could tell she was remembering our early times.

"A long, long, long time. And it wasn't easy…but I knew she was special and I didn't want to lose her…I didn't want my cock, I mean my emotions to get the best of me" I said while Isabella giggled.

"Well I think that the two of you are absolutely lovely together. So does Liam. You've been quite good at not keeping us up into the wee hours of the night." Miss Maggie laughed. "I simply can not wait for the wedding. I've got to put my dress in the dry cleaner."

"Speaking of dresses," I said with a smirk.

"No Edward, no hints." Isabella shook her head.

"Why, I remember my wedding dress. It was the perfect dress it was. There was lace and satin and beading. My sisters and I made the dress. My mum and my granny made the veil...I wanted to look just like Princess Elizabeth. Well then she was the princess and not the Queen. But I wanted to look just like her" Miss Maggie said with bright eyes.

"Do you have any advice for us?" Isabella asked. The food was brought to us. Miss Maggie inspected it; then took a forkful. She nodded and smiled.

"Don't ever stop loving each other. Don't ever stop speaking to each other. Always love and always talk." She said thoughtfully.

"Always love and always talk" Isabella repeated to herself.

After we ate, we took the bus home. I made sure Miss Maggie was safely inside of her apartment. Then quietly, Isabella and I made our way in my place. she took her heels off by the door and I kicked off my shoes. I sat on the couch and she sat down with her legs on my lap. I ran my hands up and down her legs. "I got a text from Alice." She said.

"What did it say?" I watched my pale fingers draw invisible lines on her chocolate skin.

"Well the first one was she seen you on the news you looked handsome." I smiled and continued to touch her. I slowly pushed the bottom of the dress up.

"And we finally have a date for the wedding...next Saturday. Is that alright with you?" She said softly. I looked at her face as she waited for my response.

"It's more than alright, its perfect. All I have to do is tell my captain I need some vacation days and that's it."

"I have to do the same...I'm nervous and excited. I can't wait. To go away somewhere with you...our first vacation together." She pulled my tie and came closer to me.

"Somewhere where we won't have to be quiet..." I said as I kissed her lips.

"Oooh. I can't wait." She purred. "I don't know what to pack"

"Don't pack anything"

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and favoriting me! Thanks also for taking the time to talk to me about 'Breaking Dawn". I love talking to everyone! I tried my very best to contact everyone, but as the week went on I got very busy. (Thanksgiving, work, etc) Anyways…**

**Of course Edward was gonna win the case! I couldn't let him lose. He has bigger things to worry about now like what kind of suit Alice has picked out for him to wear at the wedding ;) What did everyone think? Tell me in a review or message! Have a great week everyone :D**


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

Bella POV

As the days quickly flew by me, I started to feel the pressure of the wedding. I rehearsed with the company as much as I could before I would be on vacation for my honeymoon. I felt like I had to dance harder and do Pilates every night to make sure I looked great on that day. And also so I'd be ready for whatever Edward wanted to do while we had our week alone. I knew I'd be naked a lot and even though he'd seen me naked already, I wanted to look my best.

But then along with that, Angie had been helping me pack all of my stuff away. My clothes, shoes, and everything else were in boxes and bags. Most of it would be going to Edward's apartment, but the rest would go into storage. The bigger items, we'd have to come to some sort of agreement about. Obviously my bed was too small for the both of us, but my chairs were a lot cooler than his.

I sat in the middle of the living room floor with Angie. We were eating rainbow sorbet straight from the tub. We were wearing our 'moving clothes' that didn't look any different than our rehearsal clothes. She kept looking at me and smiling.

"What? What Angie?" I said finally.

"Niña, you're getting married." She sang finally.

"I know!" I squealed. I smiled.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Yes! I haven't been to venue, I haven't picked out anything but the dress and the shoes. There's so much I have to do. I'm fully trusting Mommy and Esme with this." It was the opposite of what I seen on those crazy bride shows. I felt a little removed from the whole thing, but I was still excited. Who better would know what I loved than my mommy and my best friend?

"I think they have your back. Hey I'm involved in this too. I picked the foods. And my Titi is going to hook up your hair." she laughed.

"That's true. I guess its just jitters. I get them before everything big I do. And I think this is the biggest thing I've ever done..."

"You're the queen of nervousness and worrying. I'm surprised you've kept it together this long." She took another spoonful of sorbet only scooping the green part.

"You really think that Angie?" I took a spoonful too of the green before she finished it.

"You know I'm right. With the whole baby thing, and that crazy gringa, and this, I think you're maturing or something."

"Who knows? All I know is that I wanted to rip Tanya's pasty face off at the courthouse." I sighed. I thought about the dirty stares she gave me. It really made no sense to me why someone who didn't really know me, hated me so much.

"What stopped you? Besides the police and everything. Cuz if I was you, I would've been going to jail too. Ya tu sabe" she laughed.

"I didn't want to be that 'angry black woman' you know what I mean? I knew she was expecting me to do something crazy. But I didn't. All I said was 'My dad is officer at Rikers. I told him all about you. You should enjoy your stay.' I'll let the inmates handle her." I hated to call my birth dad for anything, especially since he chose to leave my mommy. I never asked him for help, it was almost like he didn't exist.

Anytime I did speak to him it was really awkward. I didn't even invite him to the wedding but he knew about. I told him how Tanya tried to kill Edward and wanted to get me next, that was all it took for him to help.

"Wow. You pulled the birth dad card. That's deep. But that rubia has it coming to her. Can you imagine her flaca self in there? 'Do you know who I am?' Angie imitated her perfectly. " Do you know who I am?' Bitch nobody in jail care!" I started to laugh so hard I fell over and dropped the spoon.

"Angie!" I laughed so hard I started to cry. I wiped my eyes.

"Anyways. What are we going to do for your bachelorette party? You want to go to a strip club? Go clubbin'? We _have_ to party." She said excitedly. When Angie got excited, she talked really fast. Come to think of it she always talked really fast.

"I don't know. I never been to a strip club...I don't know how Edward would feel about that." I said. I thought about it, but if I went to strip club that meant he would go to one too. I didn't like that idea so much. I could imagine all those women bumping and grinding on him, staring in his green eyes.

"Well we can go clubbin'. Get really sexy and go dancin' all night." She said as she shimmied her shoulders. The curly bun on top of her head moved too.

"I think I like that better. I don't need some greased up guy shaking his junk all up in my face like "wiggle wiggle wiggle" I moved my hips around.

"To be honest that's what I need! Yo! Emmie and me...I'm so ready to see what he's working with you know? Like I love when he goes down on me but I need more." Her eyes were wide.

"Are you gonna give in?" I asked. I took another spoonful of sorbet then put the lid on, it was almost empty.

"Thinkin' about it. I'm worried though, I never been with a white boy. And he can't dance." She shook her head no. Dancing was important to both of us, and one o the easiest ways to judge if a guy had moves elsewhere if you know what I mean.

"Well...Edward is different." I started to smile as I thought about him. He was constantly surprising me. I remembered the first time we danced together. It was New Year's Eve. I never would've imagined a white guy like him would be such an amazing dancer. He held me close and we moved perfectly together…

"I know. Only you would find a hot white guy, that has rhythm, and is hung, and has a super big inheritance." She shook her head again.

"Wait what? What inheritance?" Angie covered her mouth like she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"De nada." She said and got up quickly. She picked up the sorbet tub and rushed to the kitchen.

"Hey!" I followed behind her. "What inheritance? What are you talking about?" She mumbled something that sounded like a string of curse words in Spanish.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything. I wasn't even supposed to know. I just found out by mistake. Alice told me about it by accident." She put the tub in the freezer and leaned against the fridge. "Its some inheritance his abuela set up for him. It doesn't go into effect though after a year of marriage or something like that. That's part of the reason Tanya was going ham to get him. But you don't know this. I didn't say anything ok? Don't mention it ok?"

"Edward never said anything about this to me..." I hated that he kept things from me. This sounded pretty important and I wish I had known about it. But then again he was always a secretive somewhat. He tried to keep his emotions and his past hidden from me. I couldn't force him to be open; I just had to wait for him to just do it. And money was always a touchy subject for him.

"Don't pout. Maybe he doesn't want you to worry about it. I don't know." I sighed. "Show me your dress. Let me see how it fits you. You've been working so hard to look good let's see it." She gently pushed me.

"Ok ok. Can you put a sheet on the floor? I've been so scared to touch this thing." I said. Washed my hands at the sink and dried them with a paper towel.

I went to my bedroom and pulled the only thing that was in the closet. I threw off my tee shirt and short shorts. Then carefully unzipped the dress and carefully stepped into it. I slowly zipped it up. I lifted up the bottom and walked back to living room.

I stepped on the sheet that on the floor and let the dress fall. "It will look so much better once I have my sexy corset and stuff underneath. It'll make my boobs look a little bigger..." I said.

"Izzy...you look gorgeous!" Angie said. "You have to wear you hair down...you have too. Edward will bust a nut when he sees you."

I laughed as I took my hair down. It fell down messy and crazy. Angie nodded yes with a huge smile. I wanted my dress to be sexy and sweet. Also I didn't want to look like any old bride, and the few people that seen the dress already loved it. I hoped Edward would feel the same.

"You look like a mermaid...it's gonna look so good with your mommy's pearls!" she sang.

"And then I have this hair comb that's a rose gold starfish." I said excited. It felt nice in the dress. It was really beautiful.

"That's perfect. What color are you gonna polish your nails?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe lavender or lilac. I don't have anything purple...you know that's my favorite color". She nodded and smiled slyly. Every time she smiled that way I knew she was up to something. "Help me take this off before I mess it up." Angie came over and carefully unzipped it and helped me out of it. I carried it carefully to, my room. I placed it back on the hanger, placed back in the plastic dress case. I looked at it.

In a few days, I'd be wearing it for real. I'd be saying I do to Edward. I'd be changing my last name. My stomach started to fill with butterflies. I started to feel anxious. Nothing in my life felt so right or so meant to be. And I came so close to losing it all. Apart of me felt like it was still possible. Like any moment, I'd wake up and it wasn't true.

"You still naked? What are you thinking about?" Angie said. I didn't realize that I was still standing there in my panties staring at the dress.

"Everything." I got back dressed and sat on the floor facing the dress. I looked up at it. Angie sat down next to me and threw her arm around my shoulders.

"Wassup? Tell me."

"I just...I just don't want it to end. Edward and I are so happy...what if. What if-" I couldn't finish because she cut me off.

"Mira, don't think like that. Eddie is nothing like your ex. From the first time I seen you and Eddie together I knew it was something about the two of you together. It's so different. The way he watches you, the way he holds you. He doesn't want anyone but you. Don't see how he fought for the two of you?" She grabbed my hand. "Look at this beautiful ring. Guys in this city don't just hand these out. Don't worry about that kinda thing with Izzy. Trust me. Por favor, I wish I was in your position."

"Angie thanks. I have to stop doubting myself...and us."

"Your blessed niña. That's all; you caught the biggest break of your life. And I'm happy to share in it." She smiled

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be my maid of honor," I whispered.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the continued support for the story. Thank for reviewing and subscribing. I tried to respond to all of the reviews but I kept getting error messages for a few responses I tried to send. With this site it's always something. So what did you guys think about the update? Bella has wedding jitters but I think she'll be ok. It's nice when you have a great friend by your side right? And a gorgeous dress doesn't hurt too ;) have a great week!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't own Twilight but you should know that by now ;)**

* * *

I knew that after doing a double shift, I'd be ready to die. But it was the only way I would get off all the days I needed for the wedding and for the honeymoon. So I made sure I not only filled up on carbs, I also had caffeine in the form of Red Bulls.

My first shift wasn't that difficult, I started with the overnight. We got few calls, but the next 24hrs was definitely a nightmare. I started to feel the tiredness in my body as we ran up the stairs of to this discount department store.

For this call, a group of employees were trapped in a stock room. A fire started when they wanted to take a "medicinal smoke break". Unfortunately, a large overcrowded stockroom full of cardboard wasn't the best decision. So myself and another guy kicked and pushed through the boxes and clutter to get to them.

The fire had spread quickly and we didn't have enough to time to fight the flames and rescue. So rescue was the thing we focused on.

"Help us! Help us!" I heard someone yell from the very back corner through the smoke.

"They're over there!" I said to my partner pointing my axe in their direction. We rushed and plowed our way over.

We both cleared a small path and the group of teens rushed towards us. The youngest one, maybe 16 or 17 grabbed my hand tightly. He reminded me of Seth.

"Watch out Cullen!" My partner yelled to me pointing to a shelf that was lined with cheap cleaning products. It felt like slow motion as I watched it fall towards us. I didn't have time to run, so I just crouched over the teen.

I felt the things hit my back and my shoulders. I braced against it making sure nothing hit the teen. But when I stood up, I saw that most of the cleaning products fell close to fire spilling and breaking.

"F-!" I said to myself. I picked up the teen and ran toward the stairs where my partner was with the other teens.

The fire started to spread faster catching hold of the liquid. I heard my partner radio for the others to come put out the fire as we all rushed down the stairs. The teen was shaken up when we were outside.

"I didn't even want to smoke...I just did it because I wanted to impress the new girl." He said as he rubbed hands over his face.

I was too exhausted and upset to respond. I just looked at him and took off my helmet. I let some of the air hit my head.

"Thanks dude." The teen said to me. "I would've been dead. All for a chick."

I just pat his shoulder. I went to the truck to drink some water and get myself together. I looked at my watch, 12 more hours to go. I exhaled.

Back at the station I kept quiet and to myself. I felt overworked and could sense that my mood would turn into something angry. I couldn't wait for tonight. I was ready for the rehearsal dinner and then partying with the guys. And immediately when we were done partying, we'd all go to Martha's Vineyard.

There would be a plane waiting for us. When was I going to sleep? On the plane. I already told the guys once we board, I didn't want to be woken up til we landed. Emmett even joked he'd carry me like a search and rescue person if I couldn't get up.

I turned off the TV and lay on the couch. I closed my eyes for a moment, and the siren started to blare again. I sat up and rushed to the truck. I put on my jacket and noticed all the guys were just standing around.

"Guys? What's up? What are you waiting for?" I asked them. Then the captain came out holding a small white envelope.

"There's no fire son." He smiled. "The guys and I chipped in to give this for you. It isn't much, but it's something to help the two of yous out. You and the lil' lady."

I couldn't describe how I felt. I knew my face was red. I smiled and walked toward him. He handed it to me and nodded. Everyone told me congrats and pat me on the back.

"I...I don't know what to say," I started. "Thanks guys. Thanks everyone." I could feel the envelope was thick with money. I felt better, the exhaustion and frustration left me. I took the envelope and placed in my locker.

From work, I had a few hours I had to myself that I used to power nap. After collapsing on the bed for that time, I got up, hauled myself to shower. I stood in the shower for a few moments letting the water wake me up. I shampooed my hair, scrubbed myself clean.

Then I threw the towel around my waist and looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I would have to shave...Slowly and carefully I shaved. Then I went into my bedroom to get dressed. I grabbed some cologne, sprayed it on.

I didn't worry about what I was going to wear, much like my tux, Alice picked out my clothes for the rehearsal dinner. But unlike my tux, she left these clothes at my apartment. I'd have to wait until the wedding day to see my tux.

Wedding day...couldn't believe I was getting married in a matter of hours. Just when I was starting to get tired of the bachelor lifestyle, just when the loneliness started to get me, I found someone. I found the only one. And now, I'd be marrying her.

I checked my cell; of course there were messages from Alice. Everything from "Don't forget the hair gel" to "Clip your nails and shave". I wondered would she stop her interventions after I was married. After gelling my hair a little, I left back out to pick up Isabella.

She was at her parent's home. She wanted me to meet her there and not her place. She didn't want me to see the wedding dress. "We don't need anymore bad luck," she said. So if it made her feel better, I didn't try and see the dress. But I did have a good time teasing her about it.

When I got there, I rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. I briefly thought about the first time I came over on Christmas: I was nervous, but her parents made me feel at home.

Now, Isabella answered the door with a huge smile on her lips. "Wow you look great!" She said. She had on a short, tight green dress and her hair was in a simple ponytail.

I gave her a tight hug and kissed her. She smelled so good. Cocoa butter will be my favorite scent on her. "You look great too. And smell good enough to eat." I said in a low voice.

"Well my parents left already. I have the house to myself." She said softly. "We can use my old bedroom."

"It's not bad luck?" I asked as I kissed her. We backed into the house with arms still wrapped around each other. My hands slipped down to her behind. The fabric of the dress felt so good I squeezed her.

"No.I don't think so." She answered. She closed the door behind me. And kissed like we hadn't seen each other in years even though it had only been a few days. Then she stopped suddenly, she moved my hands off of her.

"I don't know if it is or isn't. I think we shouldn't just in case." She said with a worried expression on her face.

"Isabella really?" I said.

"Yes Edward. Really. I have to get my clutch." She said as she hurried away from me. I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away...

When she came back we jumped on the subway and headed to the city. We were going to Cipriani. I never been there but my a few of my father's brokers recommended it to him. Isabella said that one of the dancer's worked as a host there. It was pretty pricy.

The train wasn't crowded so we were able to sit next to each other. Isabella crossed her legs and I placed my hand on her knee. Not only did I want to touch her, I did it so no jerks on the train would get any wrong ideas.

"So where are you girls going after the dinner?" I asked.

"Just a club" she smiled.

"Strip club?" As cool as Angela was, I knew she was feisty. I had a feeling she would try and drag Isabella to one.

"All I can say is there will be dancing, and some people might be half naked." She said slyly.

"Just don't let any guys rub on you." I said seriously.

"Ok. What about you? What are you and the guys doing?" She asked.

"I don't know. Emmett is in control of the night." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Emmett? That means strippers. You told me he loves them before." she didn't sound angry but she did sound worried. She also started to pout.

"There might be strippers, but I won't let them get too close. And I know none of them will look as beautiful or sexy as you." I kissed her cheek softly.

"Don't make it rain." She said as I kissed her cheek again.

"I won't." I smiled.

"Pinky promise." She stuck her pinky out. I wrapped my finger around hers.

"I pinky promise."

* * *

**Thank you thank you thank you everyone for being so patient with my update. I've been super busy with everything! 'Tis the season right? Well the dinner party is about to begin and then everyone will be off to celebrate. What do you guy think? Tell me in a review or private message! Have a great week (what's left off it) **


	56. Chapter 56

**I still don't own Twilight**

* * *

All the toasts were made and dinner was eaten. I kissed Isabella goodbye until the wedding. Then hopped in a cab with the guys. Jasper sat in front with cab driver and Emmett sat in the back with me.

"Aw man tonight's gonna be so cool bros! Whoo!" He yelled. I laughed.

"As long as it doesn't end up like the hangover, I'm good." Jasper laughed.

"I'd never hear the end of it. Angie would castrate me," Emmett said. He shook his head.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"A few different places bro. You gotta see everything before you say 'I do'" Emmett was so excited. I think he could've been more excited then I was.

We hoped out the car and entered this one club the music was very loud and the lights were flashing all over the place. There was a stage and few girls were dancing on it.

Emmett said something to one of the workers and they led us to special VIP section upstairs. A waitress dressed really sexily came in and took our drink orders. She winked at me and walked out.

"F- me!" Emmett said. We all laughed. I sat back on the leather couch and listened to the music. The girl came back with the drinks and placed them on the table.

I reached for mine. I knew I had to pace myself, especially with Emmett. Jasper wasn't much of drinker so I knew he'd keep me somewhat in control. It had been so long since I was wasted. I swallowed some and smiled. Bopped my head to the music that played.

"It's gon get you in trouble. Oooh oooh" the chorus kept saying.

"What are you gonna miss most being married?" Jasper asked.

"Uh...I guess not being responsible and kinda selfish? I'm got to think more about what I do and how people will feel." I said. Jasper nodded.

"What about the threesomes?" Emmett asked. "Cuz bro that's what I would miss. I'd try and get Bella into it."

"I guess I'll miss it a little but I don't think Isabella would be into that..." I couldn't imagine sharing her with anyone, not even a hot girl. I thought Isabella was enough for me. And I was really enjoying introducing her to things she wasn't used to.

I looked up as a girl came into the room. She wore a leather kind of underwear thing. She had tan skin and long black hair. She was sexy…

"Who's getting married tomorrow?" She asked.

"Me." I said. I started to take a sip but I changed my mind.

She started to dance, I watched her. But I couldn't stop thinking about Isabella and that time she stripped for me. I couldn't stop making comparisons between the two of them.

The girl continued to move around and she pulled out one of the whips they use for horses. "Do you like to be rode?" She asked.

"Uh..." I said. She pretended to straddle my lap and bounced up and down while she hit my leg with the crop. She placed her hands on my shoulders and rolled her head around. Then when she was done doing that, she turned the other way and bounced up and down.

She put her head back and swung her hair in my face. Then she looked over her shoulder at me to see if I were enjoying it. I kind of just sat there, maybe I wasn't drunk enough or maybe Isabella was still on my mind.

I glanced at the guys. Emmett was all into it; Jasper just had a smirk on his face. I looked back at the girl who had started to dance again, still with her back facing me. She had her hands on her hips moving to the music and I started to smirk.

She unzipped her top and turned around. Her nipples were pierced...she started to rub herself as she dance to the song. And when it ended she smiled at me and sat down next me.

A few other girls came in too, but they were dressed. They sat next to the guys and talked to them.

"So the girl marrying you is one lucky girl." She started. "You're so sexy. Are your eyes real?"

"Yeah." I said. I took another drink from my cup. I looked at her and glanced at her breasts. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough and she caught me.

"You like my tits? For $100 you can touch them." She said. She started to touch them trying to tempt me.

"Uh...I'm good." I smiled. I drank the rest of my drink.

"Good guy huh? I get it. Lucky girl." She smiled and touched my knee. Then she got her top off the couch and stood up. She walked out and the other girls followed her.

We had another round and then left. The next place we went to was further uptown, it looked like Harlem. We entered a club with no name on the outside and hip-hop was playing. The crowd in this club was a little more rowdy than the other one.

At first I worried about the 3 of us not fitting but then again, it was a strip club. No one was looking at us but at the girls on the stage. And boy, were they putting on a show. I couldn't take my eyes off this one girl that was dangling off the pole upside down...

We sat at a table close to the stage, ordered some beers. "Well I know black chicks are your thing now so. Yeah bro." Emmett laughed. I could feel my face blush a little. I watched the girls dance on stage feeling myself start to get turned on.

I felt someone touch the back of my neck and then my shoulder. I looked up and this girl about the shade of Isabella was smiling at me. She wasn't shaped like her though. She had huge breasts, and huge behind. She was wearing a yellow bikini type of the thing that barely fit.

"I won't let them get too close. I won't let them get too close." I repeated in my mind.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in this part of town?" said with a smile.

"He's getting married tomorrow!" Emmett said holding up his beer bottle.

"Ooh really?" She smiled.

"Yeah to a black chick." Emmett said with a wink. I could hear Jasper laughing.

"Word? A sista?" She smiled. She looked me up and down. I only nodded yes. "So I guess that means you need a dance to celebrate?"

I smiled as she started to dance for me. I tried to keep my eyes focused on her face, but they kept slipping to other parts on her that were moving. She was pretty awesome.

She had a way of moving one section of her body at a time. It was so sexy. She was sexy. She had short curly and a heart tattoo on one of her butt cheeks. Heels higher than anything I've ever seen Isabella wear.

She took my beer bottle took a sip of it and kept dancing. She placed it down. Then she stuck her hand out.

"That's $20 boo." She smiled. Emmett put a bill in her hand. "Good luck with the marriage and everythin'." Then she strutted away.

"How many more hours til my wedding night?" I asked jokingly. But I was serious. I was so horny and I couldn't stop thinking about Isabella. These strippers made me want her more. I remembered why I stopped going to strip cubs. It was like having sex with out getting a chance to come. I didn't like being teased…

That's how we spent the night strip club hopping and drinking all over the city. I started to feel my sense of control start to slip, but I knew Jasper wouldn't let me go overboard. We walked down the city streets in search of something cheap to eat. Some pizza or a hot dog. I'd even eat a pretzel.

"Dude...I'm getting married." I said smiling at Jasper.

"Yes Edward I know." He said.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I shouted out loud and started to laugh. I felt myself stumble and I kept laughing.

"Ok, Edward. Shut up before you get yourself arrested." He said. I nodded and started to laugh again. Emmett came back with a pizza pie. We sat down on the some park benches and started to eat.

"Isabella loves pizza." I said with a big smile. "The first time, I'm talking about the very first time we did it, we ordered pizza afterwards. It was incredible! F- I'm so horny. I wanna see her now." I got up and I don't know what happened but I lost my balance I fell back on the bench. I started to laugh again.

"You're horny? Bro I wanna bang a chick so bad. I got a number..." he pulled out a piece of paper "wait this isn't enough numbers. There's only five numbers!"

We all were laughing. Once the pizza was gone, we hoped in a cab to take us to the airport. I hadn't been on a private jet in so long. I had some flashbacks. I pulled my dress shirt from my pants and placed the chair back as far as it would go. Then I leaned my head over to go to sleep.

"Thanks dudes." I said before sleep washed over me.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading and everything you've done to support me! I've been so busy with this Christmas season and it wont stop til New Years, so my updating will be a little all over the place. But I really appreciate everyone's patience and understanding. Anyway…Edward is super excited for the wedding and kept his pinky promise to Bella. He was a good boy even though the temptation was all around him. And he only got a little bit tipsy lol. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review! Have a great week and happy Holidays for whatever youre celebrating ;)**


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

When I woke up, I was face down on the bed, still wearing clothes from the night before. Jasper was eating breakfast watching the news. Emmett was still asleep.

"Last night..." I croaked with smile as different memories started to come to mind.

"We won't have a night like that for a long time. At least until my bachelor party." Jasper said.

"Yeah. Whenever that is." I said. I rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. I ran my hand through my hair. One side was matted down the other side was curly.

"When I get back to NYC I'm gonna finally pop the question to Alice." He smiled.

"Really dude?" I was happy that Alice would be marrying him. I already considered him like a brother. "Yeah. She's been so obsessed with this wedding, she'll be too distracted to see it coming." He smiled. That was a smart idea. That was the only way to surprise Alice.

"Well congrats. I know she'll say yes." I got up, slowly stretched. I walked to the bathroom to use it and brush my teeth. It was still pretty early; the wedding wasn't until the late afternoon. I looked in the mirror, I didn't look too bad, considering.

I came back out and sat at the little table in the room. We were staying in a bed and breakfast close to Granny's home. Isabella and all the girls were already there. After the reception, everyone would be flying back to NYC. It would just be Isabella and I alone.

And I couldn't wait 'til we were alone. I spent all of last night craving her and the time I was asleep, dreaming about her. As soon as everyone drove away from the town home, it was on. I started to smirk to myself as I thought about it.

There was breakfast sitting on the table for me with one of those metal covers on it. I opened it and could feel my mouth water. Eggs, sausage, toast and home fries. As I started to eat it, there was a knock on the door.

"Not it." Jasper said.

I got up to get it. It was my father. He looked at me up and down as he came inside. I ran my hand through my hair again as I remembered how bad it looked. "Good morning." I said as I cleared my throat.

"Good morning." He said. He looked around at the room. He looked at Emmett who was snoring even more loudly than I did.

"Mr. Cullen." Jasper said politely.

"Jasper." He responded. "Looks like you guys had a good night."

"Yes. It was good." I said as I watched him walk around before he sat down. Even on his time off, he still looked professional.

"Well, you know how I feel about Isabella. I'm happy for you two. I can't really give you marriage advice because each one is different. But what I can tell you what matters is stability and being able to provide." He said thoughtfully. "So I'm going to make you a offer Edward. If you ever get tired of the FDNY, and you want something more stable, less stressful, there's room for you to work for me at the hospital. Or even if you decided you want to finish your Masters, I'll support you."

I looked at him and at Jasper who's eyes were wide open, then back at my father. There was a type of kindness in his eyes I hadn't seen in a long time. I wasn't expecting that from him.

"Thanks, I'll …I'll remember that." I said. Then he pulled out a gold pocket watch and handed it to me. I looked at it; it looked really old. On the back in elaborate engraving said 'Cullen'.

"That was Granda's. He gave it to me on my wedding day and I'm giving it to you. It was the first thing he spent money on after he first started the hospital. It brought him luck, gave me luck and now..."

"It'll give me luck." I smiled; I didn't know he believed in luck or anything like that. I was starting to change my mind about it too. After meeting Isabella and even after being around Miss Maggie, I paid more attention to luck, superstitions and faith.

I looked at it again, rubbed my fingers over the name. I looked up at my father and his eyes looked watery. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but instantly he stood up and headed to the door.

"Sometimes I look at you and still see that little boy who would follow me around the house as soon as I came home from work. I don't know how I let time past me by so fast...and our relationship." He said without facing me. He cleared his throat. "Make sure you're on time." And he left out.

I looked at Jasper. He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess your dad isn't as tough as you think."

"I don't know..." I looked at the watch in my hand.

My nerves started to go into full gear as I dressed. I never would have thought to wear a light grey tux but Alice picked out the perfect one for me and for the guys. I looked at label…Dior Homme…I didn't have any clothes that cost as much as this did. The tie was light purple, I knew Isabella would love it. I looked at myself fully dressed in the mirror.

I looked like a groom, but I still looked myself. I didn't shave so I had a little scruff on my face. But I did use gel so Alice wouldn't have a heart attack. I was a slightly neater version of myself…almost like my old "Ralph Lauren" self that Tanya missed. I hooked the pocket watch to the inside of the jacket and placed it in the inside pocket. I popped a breath mint in my mouth.

"Ok let's do this." I said to the guys. We went downstairs and my father had been waiting outside in front of the bed and breakfast. He smiled at us and nodded.

It was a really beautiful and sunny day outside. There weren't any clouds, and I could feel the air blowing in from the water. And the air was so much different here from the air in the city. It smelled sweeter and it wasn't muggy but a nice dry heat.

There was a shiny old school Rolls Royce in the street. I hoped they would leave the car here with me so I would have it to drive around with. I could almost see Isabella by my side with the wind blowing through her hair as I drove fast through the quiet beach town.

"Shot gun!" Emmett yelled. My father flashed him a look and he quieted down. We got inside of the car and then drove toward Granny's old home. I rolled down the window so the air could hit my face. I still felt nervous.

After everything I'd put Isabella through, I would understand if she didn't show up. A part of me felt like I didn't deserve her. Yes I fought so hard for her, but I was used to fighting for everything I really wanted. And even though we were already married by court, she could still change her mind. I could feel the watch against my chest in my pocket; I hoped it really did bring luck.

We arrived at the town home and I felt a flood of memories of my past. Remembering my Granny, and the times we shared. Inside almost everything seemed frozen in time. I spotted some old pictures of Alice and I. I'm pretty certain Isabella will ask me about them; they were too embarrassing for her not to.

Isabella. She was somewhere hidden in the house. Under wraps until the time she would walk toward me. I tried to be extra silent to see if I could hear the pounding of her heart. Sometimes I could swear I could here whenever I was by her, or close to her.

"Edward!" I heard my mother's happy voice. She rushed to me with her arms open. "You look so handsome." She gave me a hug after she kissed my father.

"You look beautiful." I said as I kissed her cheek. "Is she here?"

"Of course she is. She's upstairs with Renee." She smiled.

"O.k. exhaled.

"Did you see the backyard? Its so beautiful what they've done to it." She led me to the back of the house. I peeked out the door and again my heart started to race.

The trail that led to the beach was lined on each side with all kinds of flowers and seashells. That led to chairs covered in white cloth. And at the very front was the arch covered again in flowers and seashells. I knew Isabella would love it.

"After the ceremony, when we come inside for drinks, they're going to turn it into a dance floor out there. Dinner will be served in the garden." My mother said happily.

"Wow." I said. It would be perfect. Then the doorbell started to ring the guests were arriving. We didn't invite that many people because we knew not many people could just pick up and go to the Vineyard. But the ones who could, we were happy to have them there.

On my side, I could see Seth from the diner. Riley's girlfriend Bree and of course Miss Maggie. Carmen and Ebenezer were there as well.

On Isabella's side, I recognized one of the dancers from her company. An older man I never seen before and few other people. In the first rows were seats reserved for our parents and other family members.

"It's almost time." My mother said. She and my father went outside and took their seats.

Renee came to me and hugged me tight. "Hey suga. Wait 'til you see her." She went and took her seat too. Nervously I put my hands in my pocket.

Emmett and Jasper came towards me smiling. And they led me outside. I could hear the small jazz band playing music, the lead singer warming up. My nervousness subsided and got replaced with anxiousness. I said hello everyone as I stood in my spot and waited. Jasper stood next to me, Emmett next to him.

I chose to have Jasper as my best man. It was an easy choice. From the beginning he was there giving me great relationship advice. And he was always there for me, at work or after.

The girls walked down the aisle and when they were in the front with me, the jazz singer began to sing "Ave Maria". I could feel my heart start to pick up speed again as everyone stood up and turned toward the house.

Once again the door opened and out walked Phil. He held the door open and my heart skipped a beat as Isabella stepped out. She was gorgeous, completely gorgeous. I couldn't stop smiling.

She held on to Phil's arm. Her wedding dress was better than what I thought it would look like. It was strapless and clung so close to her body. At the bottom it puffed out. She kind of looked like a mermaid I thought.

As she came closer to me I could see how her hair was curled with tons of curls. I never seen it like that before...she was really stunning. I heard the priest say something and Isabella was passed over to me from Phil.

She stood right next to me and stared in my eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes, beautiful brown skin, all sparkled. I couldn't stop staring at her and she stared at me. The priest was just a buzz in my ears.

We said our vows and exchanged our rings. I could see Isabella's eyes started to water.

"And now if you two will join hands, I will wrap your hands." He said. I grabbed Isabella's hands again, I could feel them shaking so I held them tighter.

"This scarf is from Edward's Granny and will be used to join the two hearts and soul as one." The priest said. I had no idea about this part...it caught me off guard. I felt tears escape from eyes before I even knew it as I watched Granny's scarf wrapped and looped around our hands.

Then he removed the scarf and gave it to my mother. I looked down into Isabella's teary happy eyes and waited to kiss her.

"And now what you have been waiting for Edward. You may kiss your beautiful bride." I kissed her deeply and urgently; I pulled her close to me. Our tongues touched, discovering each other again. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder and we stopped. I could hear everyone laugh.

"Now in the tradition of the African American culture. The newly weds will be jumping over the broom." I watched as a broom that was beautifully decorated with gold seashells and light purple cloth was placed at our feet in front of us.

They counted to three and holding hands, we leapt over it. Everyone cheered and clapped for us. We practically rushed inside of the house. Following close behind us, were the guys and girls. I stared at Isabella and started to kiss her again.

"We did it." I said to her.

"Again." She said. I rubbed my nose against the top of her head. She smelled amazing.

"You look so gorgeous Isabella." I said. I started to touch her and her dress...it felt like silk.

"Don't mess up the dress! We have to take pictures!" Alice's voice interrupted us.

"She's right. Just a few pictures..." Isabella said. She looked up at me and touched my face softly. The photographer came and we went back outside. We took different pictures on the beach. We took our shoes off and walked barefoot on the sand.

He wanted pictures of me carrying Isabella on the sand. So happily I picked her up, while he shot away. I hated to put her down, but then we had to do group shots. When all the photos were done, then it was time for the food. We would be eating in the garden section of the backyard.

We came back to the house it was transformed like mother said. The wedding arch was gone and a dance floor was being placed down. Lanterns were being put into place everywhere because the sun was already on its way down. I couldn't wait to eat and I couldn't wait to dance a little. But most of all, I couldn't wait to be with Isabella uninterrupted…

* * *

**thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! and thanks for everyone still favoriting me! it's really awesome, you guys really rock!So i'd been playing around with this chapter whenever i had the chance to. i wanted to get things just right...what did everyone think? tell me in a review or private message! the reception is up next, i will try my best to get it up by this weekend coming up since the holiday rush and craziness is over! i hope every had a nice christmas/hanukkuh/kwanzaa/festivus / holiday! have a great week!**


	58. Chapter 58

**I still don't own Twilight but Happy New Year!**

* * *

We were done with the refreshments and appetizers. I was happy that it was food I actually liked and not just fancy things. I had to admit, I was worried about the food. Although I grew up eating all kinds of fancy things, personally I liked my food simple and tasty.

It was time for our first dance. We only practiced once, but I wasn't nervous. The sun was on its way down and the sky was turning from a red to a deep purple. It made everything seem so different... it didn't feel like real life to me. It felt like it were all part of a story or a movie.

I grabbed Isabella's hand to lead her to the dance floor. Everyone started to line around the space to watch us. The jazz band was still there, but I noticed a DJ had also been set up.

Over our heads, large paper lanterns hung forming a canopy. It also created a soft glow on us. I looked down at Isabella. She smiled at me, her eyes low and dreamy. The music began and we got in position. I had my hand on her lower back to bring her closer to me.

"Pride can stand a thousand trials. The strong will never fall. But watching stars without you, my soul cries." The singer sang as we glided around the floor.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and looked up at me. "You look so gorgeous...did I tell you that?" I whispered.

"Yes. You look really handsome...did I tell you that?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I smiled. "What are you wearing underneath this?" My fingers carefully touched her without being inappropriate. After all everyone was watching us.

"It's a surprise." She giggled.

"Oh really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Touch me deep, pure and true. Give to me forever. 'Cause I'm kissing you, ohhh. I'm kissing you, ohhh." The singer sang in the background.

When then piano solo began I spun her around. She smiled and twirled. Then she winked at me as the music changed to "Sunshine" by Jay Z and Foxy Brown. We started to dance like we would if we were at the club. Everyone was shocked, but they liked it and cheered.

"Who be, in a Japanese restaurant, eating sushi, drinking sake? It's me, and my mami with the doobie. Cutie, smellin like Tiaki, half-Philippine thing. For now, let's call her Suki, got me this booty bangin properly..."

Isabella moved her hips around I danced with her. As hard as it was, I kept decent...even though she rubbed her behind on me softly. We danced and then everyone else joined us on the dance floor. Song after song we danced and danced until the main entree was served.

Then as we ate, I heard people hitting on the glass cups. I thought someone was going to make a speech. So I looked around.

"You guys have to kiss." Angie said excitedly.

"Oh...no problem." I said and I kissed Isabella. So I made sure I listened close for the sound so I could kiss her again. I'd use any and every opportunity to kiss or touch her. When we were done eating, Alice said it would be polite for us to go around thanking the guests for coming.

"And it'll give them a chance to take a picture with you or give you whatever cards they brought." Alice said. She passed Isabella a small cloth bag with our initials on it.

So Isabella put on some more lipstick and lip-gloss. I watched her wanting to kiss her again. I got up and adjusted tux jacket, then we started our rounds. The first table we headed to was our parents' table.

"I thought I seen my dad here." Isabella said.

"Yeah Phil's there with Renee." I smiled. She shook her head no.

"No I mean my birth dad, Charles." She said. "I thought I seen him during the ceremony, but when we came back from taking the pics, I didn't see him."

"Maybe he was here and he left..." I started to wonder if he were the same man I seen earlier. In my Granny's garden, more lanterns were set up around the table to help with the lighting.

We walked over to the table our parents. They were all smiling and laughing with each other. Then when they seen us they smiled. They passed over some envelopes and Isabella put them in the pouch.

"Everything turned out so perfect. Thanks mommy, thanks Esme." Isabella said.

"You're welcome." Renee said. "Anything to see my baby happy. Well my babies now." she smiled at me.

"Well you're my daughter now so you deserve the best." My mother said. I placed my arm around Isabella.

"You guys did a great job. Thanks for giving us one less thing to worry about." I said. My father nodded as he sipped champagne.

Then we walked over to our extended family tables. Miss Maggie sat at table with Ebenezer and Carmen. Angie's aunt and uncle were at the table too. They all passed us cards and Isabella placed them in the pouch.

"Oh Isabella you look like a dream!" Miss Maggie said happily. She was wearing a very nice yellow dress and jacket. She had on a matching little hat.

"Thank you." She said. "Thanks for coming and everything else you've done for us."

"Thank you for adding excitement back to my life." Miss Maggie said. She smiled at me. "Edward, your gift is back in Brooklyn. Remember we discussed what it was a while ago?" I nodded. I knew exactly what she meant.

Then we talked to Angie's aunt and uncle. "Titi, thank you making my bride look so beautiful." I said. Really Isabella's hair looked amazing curly like that.

"Well, it's easy when you have someone so beautiful to start with. You know I did Isabella's hair for her prom? I already knew what to do. I had an idea you know? And look at her! Look at you two! Don't mess up her hair too much tonight Eddie, por favor." Angie's aunt talked almost as fast and as much as she did. I just smiled.

We moved over to Carmen and Ebenezer. "I knew she was special when you brought her to the house." Ebenezer smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I looked at Isabella and kissed the side of her face. It wasn't that long ago when I brought her to my parents' home to introduce her to my old life. I worried so much about it, but it came out so much better than I thought it would. It was from that moment, I knew I really couldn't hide my old lifestyle from her. I knew that she would accept me.

We walked over to the table where most of the young people were. Seth was there talking to Eric, Angie's brother. One of the younger dancers from Isabella's company and Bree were at that table too. They took turns to take pictures with us. Then they past cards to us, and again Isabella put them inside the pouch. It seemed like we would be really racking up tonight. Who knows, maybe I'd have enough to get us a new bed or something nice for the apartment.

Seth smiled at us." Good job guys! I know you can't wait for us to leave right? Rwoar!" He said moving his eyebrows up and down. Eric laughed and I shook my head. What else could I expect from teenage boys? I remembered the first couple of times I would bring Isabella to the diner. Seth couldn't take his hormonal teen eyes off of her. Now he was able to hide it more.

"That's true but I'm happy you guys came." I said. "Thanks Bree for coming." She was glowing and her belly was starting show even more.

"I wouldn't miss this. I'm sure Riley would've wanted to come." She smiled. We went over to a few more tables and then made our way back to the table. Alice took the pouch, which was now very full, and placed it inside of the house.

When she came we all hit the dance floor and danced some more. Isabella threw her bouquet to the girls while "Single Ladies" played. Alice caught the bouquet so I guess that reaffirmed what Jasper had planned for her. She jumped up and down like she won the lottery.

Then a seat was brought out for Isabella to sit on. I was blindfolded and I had to take off her garter. I stuck my head underneath dress and I held her leg in my hand. She smelled wonderful as I rubbed my nose against her leg. I felt her shiver so I licked her leg softly until I found the garter. Then carefully I pulled it down with my teeth.

Then when I pulled it off, I took off the blindfold. Isabella was smiling at me. She gave that look that meant 'wait 'til I get you alone'. Then guys were gathered around and I turned around to toss it back to them. The music started and the person in the song sang "I don't wanna be a player no more" to a Spanish hip hop beat.

I tossed the garter back and then turned to see who caught it. Not even one of the guys touched it. It lay right on the dance floor. I laughed out loud. Every laughed.

Then, right after, the cake was brought out for us to cut. I thought it looked good. It had a chocolate bride at the top and at the bottom; a vanilla groom climbed a ladder from a fire truck. With my hand on top of hers, we cut into it. It was red velvet in the middle.

I fed it to her and I could feel her soft tongue on my finger. It turned me on...I wondered if she did it purposely. The cake was passed out to everyone and more champagne flowed. We danced some more and then as the favors were handed out, people started to make their drunken speeches.

I had long taken off my suit jacket and loosened my tie. I felt good. It was good being around all my friends and family. Champagne was flowing through my system. I had Isabella laughing and smiling at my side. I wanted to remember everything about this moment. Yes I couldn't wait for it to be over, but I wanted to take it all in.

The cars pulled up to escort everyone away. They hugged us goodbye. Individually gave us advice and took a few more pictures with us. Alice gave me thorough instructions about the setup in the backyard. I really didn't have to worry about because the party supply company would be by in the afternoon to take it all back. I just had to make sure I was awake to make sure they didn't destroy Granny's statues or garden.

One by one, everyone left us and we were finally alone. Isabella took her shoes off and walked toward the beach. I took my shoes off too and took my shirt out of my pants.

"It's so quiet out here," she said as she reached for my hand.

"Yeah just the sound of the water." I said. I had a half empty bottle of Moet in my hand. I took another swig of it.

"When you're tipsy, your face is rosy." She giggled. I smiled at her.

"What else?" I asked.

"And you dance more...I love it." I placed the bottle on the sand. Still holding her hand, I brought her closer to me to dance. We did a slow waltz on the sand. I started to hum and sing.

"Call me irresponsible. Call me unreliable throw in undependable too. Do my foolish alibis bore you? Well I'm not to clever I just adore you..." I held her even closer and continued to sing to her.

"Call me unpredictable. Tell me I'm in practical. Rainbows I'm inclined to pursue. Call me irresponsible. Yes I'm unreliable...but it's undeniably true. I'm irresponsibly mad for you."

The wind started to blow her hair. It was getting chillier. I left my tux jacket back in the garden. And I could feel her skin started to goose bumps

"Let's go inside." I said.

"Finally." She sighed.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a great New Year! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and suggesting and messaging and everything that you've done in the past year with me! So what did everyone think of the reception? I think it's my favorite part of the weddings ( I love them btw) Tell me what you think in a review or a message! And don't worry the honeymoon is next! And trust me there will be no "fading to black" scenes lol. Have a great week**

**And for those who are interested here's a little playlist I made for the wedding.**

**Ceremony:**

"**Ave Maria" Stevie Wonder**

"**Teenage Dream" Katy Perry**

**Reception:**

"**Kissing You" Desree**

"**(Always Be My) Sunshine" Jay Z feat Foxy Brown and Babyface**

"**Somebody To Love" Usher feat Justin Beiber**

"**Only Girl in the World" Rihanna**

"**Love Like This" Faith Evans**

"**Single Ladies" Beyonce**

"**Still Not a Player" Big Pun feat. Joe**

"**Starlight" Muse**

"**I Only Have Eyes for You" The Flamingos**

"**1+1" Beyonce**

"**Call Me Irresponsible" Frank Sinatra**


	59. Chapter 59

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

"I haven't been in our room yet. Angie said it looks really romantic." Isabella said. We walked from the beach. All the lanterns were still on in the backyard and I made sure to turn the power off. When it came to lighting and wires, I always was careful. I knew how so many fires were caused by them.

I scooped Isabella up into my arms and we went inside through the back entrance. I noticed that the lights were off. The only ones that were on led a path to our bedroom. I carried her upstairs to the bedroom and eased her down.

"Whoa." We both said.

I looked around the room. It was set up really great. Rose petals and all that kind of stuff Isabella would love were everywhere. In the corner was a table set up with different sweets and pastries. A large gold bucket filled with ice and bottles of champagne.

Isabella rushed to the bed and touched the sheets softly. She looked back at me with a shy look. The bed was large...maybe one of the largest beds I'd seen in a while. I smirked at her.

"Um. I'm going to um freshen up." She said nervously and went to the bathroom.

"Sure." I said with a nod. I started to undress. I took my tie off and dress shirt off. I tossed it on the large armchair. Then I took off my pants and placed it next to the other stuff. There was a large mirror on the wall across from the bed.

I took a quick look at myself, adjusted my hair a bit and sat down. I waited for her to come out the bathroom. I watched the door anxiously. Then I noticed an expensive stereo system set up.

I got off the bed and turned it on. I couldn't help but smile when classical music flooded the room with surround sound. "Again with the classical?" Isabella asked me.

I looked at her and my mouth dropped open. I didn't even try to hide it. Again she was stunning. She was wearing white lace...everything lace. She looked like a sexy superhero. A super hero that wore a sexy lingerie corset.

"Do you like it?" She said shyly. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for my approval. I nodded.

She walked over to me and I could my boxers start to rise...I closed my mouth and swallowed. I stood up.

"This is...amazing." I said. "This is what you were hiding under that dress?"

"Mhmm"

"You might have to keep that on," I said. I really loved the contrast of the white lace against her skin. There were certain areas where her skin was out and other spots where it peaked out. And the bottom was a thong.

She looked up at me "I don't know why I feel nervous...it's not like we haven't done this before. My heart is going bananas." she said.

I placed my hand over her heart; my hand nearly covered her whole breast. Her skin was warm and I could the soft thumping of her heart. It was beating pretty fast.

"Well, I'm a little nervous too." I whispered as I touched her softly. My fingers made invisible trails on her skin.

"Why?" She said softly. I moved her hair from her shoulders and held the side of her face. I kissed her lips.

"Because I want you so bad...I might lose control. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much." I could my cock start to twitch with anticipation.

"Well...it's your honeymoon too. You don't have to worry about that. I think I can handle it. I'm ready," She whispered.

"Are you?" I kissed her again, this time on her neck.

"Yes" she sighed. I felt her fingers grip me as I changed from simple kisses to actually sucking her skin. I kissed my way down to her breast. I wanted to taste her but the lingerie she had on was getting in the way.

So I carefully untied the ribbon ties like laces down the middle like a corset. I watched as her breast popped out and I held them in my hand. She closed her eyes as I played with her dark nipples. They were already perked, but seemed to get perkier in my hands.

I sat back down on the bed so I was eye level with her breasts. She sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist. I licked my tongue around each peak before kissing them. "Slowly Edward. Be calm," I kept thinking to myself to try and fight the urgency I felt.

She gripped my hair to bring my head closer. Isabella continued to coo as I gently began to nibble on her. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her closer. Then in one movement, I turned around so I was on top of her.

I placed her in the middle of the bed. I rubbed my hands against her legs as I kneeled above her. She looked up at me waiting, anxiously. I went for her panties to bring them down carefully...I wanted to do it carefully, but the fabric was too thin. I ripped them right off of her.

"Sh- I'm sorry." I said in a low voice.

"It's OK." She said as she leaned up to kiss me. She kissed me sucking on my lips a little. Then she eased her tongue inside my mouth. She touched my tongue and instantly I felt myself get harder. I rubbed my tongue against hers. I tried to go as deep into her mouth as she would let me go. I was hungry for her.

While we I kissed slowly began to rub between her legs. I couldn't believe she was so wet already. She was ready for me. I couldn't help myself as I pushed my index finger inside of her opening. She opened her legs more so I moved my finger in and out.

Then I added my middle finger, and went in the same motion. The fit was tight, warm, and wet...Isabella's hand reached for me. She rubbed my boxers searching for a way in. When she finally just pulled them down, I could feel her soft fingers wrap around my cock.

She tugged at it up and down. It felt so good as she moved harder and in pace with my movements. My breathing had increased as my heart picked up the pace. I had to be inside of her I couldn't wait any longer. I slid the boxers completely off so my thighs weren't restricted. With one knee, I moved her legs even further apart.

I moved my fingers from inside of her and used the same hand to lead the tip of my cock to the same place. I stared in her eyes deeply as I pressed my way inside of her. She held onto my shoulders as she opened her mouth slightly. She let out a soft whimper as I made my way halfway inside.

I steadied my pace, as I eased back and forth, forth and back, letting her wetness coat me. The more I moved, the more I felt control leave me. I leaned further on top of her on and held her hands overhead against the pillows. I moved deeper into her panting like some animal.

"Isabella." I growled. I thrusted my hips harder into her. I buried my head into her shoulder, as I kept moving. She arched her back and moved her hips to meet me. Like we danced all night together, we kept our rhythm.

Her hands squeezed tighter on mine. I held her hands with one of my hand and the other hand I used to move her leg up. I pushed her knee past her shoulder so I could get in deeper.

I lifted my head up so I can watch her face. Her eyes are closed and her eyebrows are scrunched. She had been biting her lip so she wouldn't make noise. "Let it out" I growled. She moaned again softly. I knew how to make her louder; I wanted her to be louder. I needed to hear her...

I changed my angle so that I was vertical to the bed. I threw her legs over my shoulders, one on each side. I held onto her hips and pumped faster and harder into her. I moved like a mad man. In this position, all of her wetness was spreading over my crotch. I could hear the slapping of my body against hers and finally I could hear her moaning.

"Ahh, Yes...just like that. Mmm." She moaned out loud

"You like this?" I growled

"Yes"

"I f-ing love you. Oh f-" I said as I knew that I would come soon. She had to come first.

So I scooped her again with her legs still over my shoulders. I moved her up and down on my cock, like I was bench-pressing her and she swiveled her hips every time she came down on me. Her hands held onto my neck and she threw her head back. Her hair bounced, her breasts bounced, and then I felt her tense up as she climaxed against me.

"Ooh Edward." she cried out loud. And that was all I could take at the moment. I pumped into her a few time and pulled out of her and came in a hot sticky mess on the bed. I fell over to the side and Isabella slid her legs down and crossed them over my legs. I was still panting, and my heart continued to pound in my chest.

I could feel my hair stick to the sweat on my forehead. I looked at a very satisfied and dreamy eyed Isabella. She placed her dark hand on my chest, and her ring caught the light. She rubbed my chest hair gently. She smiled at me lazily; I returned the same lazy smile.

"How soon can you go again?" she whispered. I touched the side of her moist skin, letting this moment last a little longer.

"Five minutes..." I said. My voice was raspy.

"Five?" I nodded. She eased me back so I was flat on my back and she climbed on top of me. She took off the corset and placed it on the bed. Then she leaned down on top of me and started to tongue kiss me.

I guess Isabella was as horny as I was. I was going to complain. As we kissed, I felt myself go from limp to semi-hard. She reached behind her to touch me, when she felt I was ready, she smiled at me.

She slid down and got on her knees so she was kneeled above my cock. Then carefully she placed me back inside of her. She closed her eyes she felt it stretch her. I felt myself get a little harder once I felt her warmth.

Quietly I watched her as she bounced up down slowly. She moved at a slow speed as she swirled her hips around. She kept her eyes close as she moved and touched breasts. She knew what she was doing to me and I loved every second of it.

"Mmm you feel so good." She moaned. As she picked speed, I held on to her hips, holding her in place. And then started to pump up into her with hard, long strokes.

I would never get tired of seeing the way our skin looked together...it was so perfect, so different. I started grunt every time I moved. I couldn't help it: it felt that great. When she started to whimper I knew she was on her way to another orgasm.

And when I felt her get wetter, and felt her start to shake, I knew she had just come. But I had yet...and she said she was ready...so when she came and fell on my chest, I held her and kissed then we changed positions.

She got on her hands and knees. I entered her from behind. I pulled out and looked at my dark pink cock covered in her wetness. Then I entered her again; this time I bucked my hips harder and deeper. Over, and over again. She started moaning my name while I did it.

I kept at it, and I reached for her hair. I wrapped it around my hand and gently pulled her back as I moved. With my other hand I squeezed her breasts. The feeling was so good I started to suck on her neck. I bit her...

Later on in the early hours of the morning, when Isabella was completely satisfied, we showered and toasted to ourselves. We ate a few of the pastries and I covered them back up. I placed the pillows that had been thrown off the bed back in their places.

"I'm not sleepy," she said with her eyes closed. She fell asleep on her stomach in the middle of the large bed. Her dark curls spread wildly to one side. I pulled up the sheet to cover her naked beautiful body. I kissed her forehead and then I kissed neck.

I didn't mean to bite her so hard. I didn't think I would break the skin or make her bleed. It wasn't on purpose...I kinda lost it. Tomorrow I'd be gentler unless she liked it rough... I'd do anything for her.

I slipped out the bed and walked to the large window. It would be a few hours until the sunrise. I started feel sleepy. I could feel the magnet of Isabella pull me back to the bed with her. I looked over to her wondering if this moment were real. We weren't in my rent-controlled apartment, but in a beautiful townhouse. And for a week, we would not have anything to worry about and absolutely no plans or schedules. I loved it.

* * *

**I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the reception! i love wedding receptions! thanks for all the great reviews! So what did everyone think of wedding night? Tell me in a review or message! i cant wait to see what you all think of it. Have a great week everyone! :D**

I watched her sleep for just a little while longer before I climbed back into bed with her. I pulled her closer to me, throwing my arms around her protectively and I went to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

"You look really good with a tan," Isabella said. We were on the beach having a picnic after going for a swim. Having a private beach did have its advantages we discovered. We didn't have a problem when we wanted to go skinny-dipping or felt like making love outside

Also having someone to come and prepare our meals for us was great. Isabella made fast friends with chef and watched him closely as he prepared different things for us. She made notes to take home with us on the recipes she loved. Today, she loved the lunch menu that seafood salad and the chunky lobster rolls.

"So do you. Your skin looks amazing." I said smiling at her. She wore a white string bikini. I was tempted to pull the strings loose. I would let her finish eating first.

"Babe," she said as she returned the smile," You know, I've never met anyone that loves me as much as you do. I'm so glad I found you."

"I couldn't even imagine life without you now. I mean I could picture it, but I don't want to." I took another bite out of the lobster roll it was so delicious.

"Me either." We had a little radio that played music for us. In front of us, we watched the waves crash softly against the shore. Before we left, I would definitely have to take Isabella sight seeing. This was all old news to me, but sharing with her, seeing it through her eyes, brought something new to it. Or maybe I was just too spoiled to care about it when I was younger.

We would definately go sailboating and see a lighthouse or two. I knew she loved horses so maybe we would visit a stable. She hadn't stopped taking pictures, so I knew she wanted to fill her camera with more memories. Even if they did include me in awkward poses with eyes half opened.

We ate and then played a little on the beach. We watched the sun set and then headed back inside the house. We shared a shower that turned into another love making session. In fact everything led to love making. It seemed we both couldn't get enough of each other. And Isabella wasn't shy about being loud because nobody was ever around to hear her. Nobody but me that is, and I wasn't complaining.

As the chef returned to make dinner for us, I decided to play the old piano. Of course it wasn't tuned, but it didn't matter. Isabella was just happy to hear me play.

"I was thinking if I should get a piano for the apartment, but we wouldn't really have room for one." I continued to play and watch her.

"Well you're always welcomed to play at the studio. Everyone loves you there. But it would be cool to have our own."

"I should've put that on a registry." I joked. She leaned her head on my shoulder and watched my hands go from side to side. She was quiet for a moment then she spoke up.

"I got a call from my mommy earlier. My dad did come to the wedding; he couldn't get time off so he flew out for the ceremony. She said he couldn't miss his only child's wedding."

"I wish I could've spoke to him." I said. Then I thought about it. I was so nervous to meet Phil, and from what Isabella told me of Charles, I was happy I didn't.

"I guess he didn't have a problem with you. He might've shot you if he did" she giggled. I stopped playing for a moment.

"You're joking' right?" I asked

"Wish I was." She continued to giggle. I shook off the thought and started to play again.

"I don't want to go back to work, I could use another week." I admitted. It had been so long since I had a vacation where I actually went away. I wasn't ready to get back into the fire; literally speaking.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to go back yet. But I'm glad to go back with you. It'll be different. I love waking up to you and coming home to you. I love being around you and now we'll always be together". she got up and started to dance slowly. Her bare feet seemed to glide around the floor.

"Always. Mrs. Cullen." I watched her.

"Mr. Cullen." She said. She twirled around, the soft pink dress she wore moved with her. The material was thin and flowy. Her hair was in the messy bun style like when I first met her.

She made eye contact with me and again we made our connection. It was instant. All I had to do was stare into her beautiful brown eyes. I continued to play as I felt myself get turned on.

"Dance with me." She whispered. With a teasing smile, I shook my head no. She smirked and started to wind her body around.

"Come here" I whispered. She shook her head no and playfully started to lift up her dress. I licked my lips as I stared at her legs.

"Marriage is all about compromise..."she said. She held the dress with one hand and moved the other fluidly.

"Give and take..." I said as I hit the keys a little harder. She came closer and grabbed my hand. I tried to play with one as she pulled me away from the piano.

"Dance with me..." she cooed. I got off the piano bench and grabbed her by the waist. I spun her around, and softly let her down. She put her arms around my shoulders and looked up at me with a smile.

"When I'm old grey and senile, will you still want to dance with me?" I asked. She nodded yes.

"And when you can't play the piano, or rescue people from fires. I'll still want to dance with you. Even if you're in a wheel chair." She giggled.

"You can sit on my lap and I'll wheel around in circles." I chuckled.

"But before any of that, and before dinner...there's something I want to do." She tiptoed to kiss me. I kissed her back slowly. I knew what she wanted. I could read her mind.

The End

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my story and those who took the time to review it! Thanks to everyone who suggested it to friends and those who added it to their favorites. I'm really happy that you guys read my story and stuck with it to the end. It was so hard to end the story, but it was easy knowing that Edward and Bella would be very happy together in the future.**

**So what did everyone think? Tell me in a review or private message! I cant wait to hear from you! Also I was thinking of posting my one shot that I inspired me to write this. Would you all be interested in reading it? Have a great week everyone :D**


End file.
